Power Rangers Greatest Gift
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: This is a story written by my friend and I. It was a role play which turned into a story. Most of the summary is in the beginning of the story. This takes place from Dino Rangers and goes on from there. Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**POWER RANGERS THE GREATEST POWER OF ALL**

(a fan fic by Heather Denise and Chris Wood)

(A note to my readers this fan fic is written by my friend and I. We had a RPG with it for a bit but things came up. The stories are really good so I thought I would put them here so you all could read them and tell us what you think. All charecters are Ban Di except for the charecters Chris and I made up ourseleves. So sit back and enjoy this story and many others. At this moment in the story no one whom has lost thier powers has them. But they will come to them very soon. This part of the story takes place right after the Dino Rangers or around there, we actually used every single set of rangers and monsters in these stories and I really hope you enjoy them as much as Chris and I enjoyed writing them also just so you all know this story goes across time and space and alt. unis as well**)**

PART ONE: The Start of It 2005

(Bayside)

Kat sighed and looked around her college campus. She was finally done with school. She was going to drive down to Reefside to visit Tommy.

It had been a long time since she saw him last. She was kind of hoping he was still single. She had packed the night before and got into her jeep. It was pinkish and she had bought just after the last battle she had with the rest of the turbo rangers. Everything had changed now. Kat got into her jeep started it and drove toward Reefside.

(Reefside)

Tori smiled as she finished her wave. It had been one year since she and her friends had helped Tommy and the rest of the dino rangers defeat Lother. All she was concetraiting on now was her surfing and her somewhat relationship with Hunter. She missed being a ranger but was glad that Tommy Oliver and the other four were taking care of Reefside.

(Reefside High)

Kira looked up at her old highschool. Had it really been only a year since that beat Masagog and Zeltraict? It did not seem possiable. Kira smiled she was now working even harder on her guitar play and trying to tell Trent her feelings for him. She sighed as she picked up her guitar as she walked toward Haylee's place to play for them. She hoped Trent would be there.

(Reefside)

Dr. Thomas Oliver had just finished yet another set of quizes from yet another class of students. He really didn't think about is

ranger past much anymore, despite having been thrown back into it a year ago. He was done time to get on with a normal life. He stacked the papers on the side of his desk, and threw his jacket over his shoulders as he headed out the door. He made his way to his jeep and took off for his daily trip to Hayleys.

(Just outside of Blue Bay Harbor)

Dustin stood on the outstreched limb of a tree as he oversaw the training of the earth ninja hopefulls. After several hours he

dismissed them all and headed to his room. After taking a shower he sat crosslegged on his bed and pulled out his old morpher, as he did countless nights, dreaming of what was once upon a time.

(Reefside)

Kat arrived and parked her jeep infront of Hayle's place. She saw Tommy's jeep and smiled. So he had bought a new vehicle to match when he was the Black Ranger. She got out of her jeep and headed into the building. She saw Kira up onstage performing and then she spied Tommy. She smiled and walked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" She said quietly.

Kira was playing the song she and her friend use to play. Though she was playing but out of the corner of her eye she was watching Trent as he took orders. She needed to get the courage up to talk to him. She finished her song and stepped offstage. "Hey Trent." She said as he placed a drink order infront of her. "Sounded really great today." He said smiling and Kira had to try her hardest to keep from blushing. "I guess. Though I will admit at times I miss being a ranger." She whispered so no one else would hear.

Tori entered Hayle's and waved to Trent and Kira. Then she turned and saw a blonde covering Tommy's eyes. She frowned. That girl seemed familur. She shook her head and went over to sit with Kira and Trent. "Hey I was going to drive back down to Blue Bay to get Dustin and Cam. I think we need to all get together. You two want to come?" Trent and Kira nodded. "Sounds like fun. Let's go ask Dr. O." Trent and Kira go over to Tommy and Kira smiles. "So Dr.O you gonna introduce us to that girl behind you?" Kat came around to the front after she released Tommy's eyes. "You want too Tommy or shell I?"

(Future 2020 New Tech City)

Z enters Bridge's room. "Hey Bridge you want to hang out or something?" They had not had too battle that Emperor in awhile and it made Z a bit nervous. He had to be planning something big to remain quiet so long.

(Reefside)

Tommy was at his usual table listening to Kira, then there were fingers over his eyes. His first thought was Hayley cause she kept

trying to "win" him over, but that wouldn't happen. Then he heard her voice, a voice that brought him back to another time and place.

"Well I only know one person with that accent Katherine, what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer the other rangers all gathered around. He was to flustered to even notice the addition of Tori.

"Uhh, guys this is Katherine Hillard a very good friend of mine. Kat this is the most recent group of local defenders of the

universe."

(Future New Tech City)

Bridge looks at Z as she said "Okay, what do you want to do PLay Light Ball see a movie"

Bridge said and put the computer book he had been reading on his bed as he got off the bed.

(Reefside)

Kat smiled feeling a bit flustered herself. "Hi nice to meet you all." Tori came over notice a blush rising on Kat's cheek but she did not say anything. "Nice to meet you too." Tori said. Kat sat down in one of the chair's around Tommy's table. "I came to see you. I have not heard from you in awhile. I see you cut your hair and you have a bit on your chin." She said. "Looks really good." Though Kat felt a bit werid. Tommy looked even more good looking now since he had cut his hair and grew what was it a gotee? She thought she remebered Kimberly or one of her other friends talking about it. "So how is everything? The last letter I recived from you said you were a Professor of Paleontology." Kira sat in another chair around the table. "We call him Dr. O he was our Science Professor at Reefside High." Trent grabbed a chair from an empty table and turned it around and sat on it backwards. Kat smiled that was how Tommy use to sit when they were still in school. "So let me guess Dr. O." Trent said as he leaned across the table to whisper. "Is Kat a past ranger too?" Trent had never seen the video of Tommy past Ranger life cause at the time he had not even been a ranger yet himself.

(Future New Tech City)

Z smiled. "I don't know I just need to get out. We have not had to battle any robots in awhile and it make me a bit uneasy." She said as she leaned on the wall near Bridge's bed. "Is there any new movies out that might be good to see?" Z was not a big movie person but if there was something really great playing Bridge would know. "I need to get my mind off of whatever is making me uneasy."

(Reefside)

It took a few more seconds than normal for Tommy to recompose himself but he did and turned to Kat.

"Well Ive been busier than usual what with the saving the world, again, then with the post saving the world-do nothing for weeks. Then spending this year trying to get back to normal." As he spoke he got a better look at Kat, an he was nearly stunned. She looked just as good, if not better, than when they had been together. It was Trent who broke him out of his _Spell _"Yea Trent, Kat was the second pink ranger. As far as I know she has had that title longer than anyone else."

(Future New Tech City)

"I think there where a few movies that I have heard people talking about and a few that I have seen clips for, One I heard about is a Horror movie where a girl was murdered in the house when her parents where go they and then twenty years later a family moves in they have a son who is six and a daughter who is the same age as the girl who died and looks exactly like her to, then there is also a Action movie where three spies have to steal a computer disk to clear there names before there arrested for a crime they did not commit" Bridge said.

(Reefside)

"Stop Tommy your making me blush." She said as she playfully hit his arm gentley. "Kimberly was the pink ranger first she helped me realize all that I had done under Rita's spell was nothing compared to having friends who trust you." She looked into Tommy's eyes. "No matter what." Tori smiled she could see the sparks between these too. "So you were under a spell like Dr. O was?" Kira asked making Kat comeback to reality. Kat blushed and looked at Kira. "Yes and like Tommy my friends help me break the spell." Trent nodded. "Same with me." He had notice that Kat and Tommy seemed to have quite the history though his mind was on Kira maybe he could ask Kat for advice later. Tori gasped. "Oh no! I forgot to tell Cam and Dustin I was coming here for a tryout." She took out her cell and called Cam's cell she was not sure if Dustin had his or not. "They are gonna be worried." She stood and went outside the cafe to speak to Cam. Kira noticed another something bout Kat and Dr. O and smiled. She had a feeling these two needed sometime. "Trent can you come with me back to the stage I need help

with this new song." Trent frowned. "Can't we." Kira did not let him finish and dragged him back toward the stage leaving Kat and Tommy alone.

(Future New Tech City)

Z smiled Bridge always had a way to cheer her up. "The second one you talked about sounded really good. Let's see that one I am not real big into horror films unless based on true things like unsolved mysteries and stuff." Z sighed and looked down at her watch. "What time is the next showing and can we make it?" She asked curiously.

(Reefside)

Tommy cracked as smile when Kat spoke. He later watched as the teens ran off. He turned back to Kat. "They are a really great group of kids, the other two should be around sooner or later. "Tommy scanned Kat over again. "It really has been to long Kat. How long do ya think you'll be in town?"

(Blue Bay Harbor)

Dustin was jogging around the complex when he spied Cam and hurried over to his friend. Of course Cam was lost in his computer. Dustin sweared his friend lived in _matrix_ land! Dustin sat down on the grass next to him. "So anything good on the internet?" He asked as he looked down at the screen his friend glared at him. Cam must have been doing_ something _important to get that glare! "Sorry just wondering what you were up too."

(Future New Tech City)

"Okay so it's the non horror" Bridge said and walked over to a newspaper he had in the room "Umm the next showing is in… forty minutes" Bridge said and smiled

(Blue Bay Harbor)

"It's okay Dustin" Cam said and then he looked back down at his computer like Dustin had not even interuppted him.

(Reefside)

Kat smiled. "For a few months. I don't start teaching till next year." She said brightly. "I will admit Angelgrove is not the same without you there Tommy." Kat said truthfully. "All the other's are off too. Let's see Adam is pursuing a sports career. Tanya went back and home and Justin well he is just spending alot of time with his father which he could not do for so long." Kat looked over at Kira and Trent. "So what else has been going on with you? Have you found that special someone?" Kat asked curiously.

Trent pulled away from Kira. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm. Kira shushed him. "Look those two Trent they need sometime alone. It seems that when Dr.O was in Angelgrove they had quite the history." Kira sighed and changed the subject. "So have you sent your artwork to that company that has been taking bout a compatition?" Trent sighed and shook his head. "Come on Trent I think you could win and get that art contract you dreamed about before we became rangers." Kira led Trent to an empty table near the stage. "I don't think it's good enough." He said. "Yes it is Trent you already helped that author with his comic book. I think it would be good for you." She said squeezing his shoulder. "I don't know. I guess I can try." Kira nodded satisfied. "Good." She said as she took out some paper and handed it to Trent. "You have some drawing to do and I have a song to write."

She said taking a yellow notebook out of her bag. Tori sighed. There was no answer. "Okay then I will try Dustin. Though

since they have not called they are properly not worried." She dialed Dustin's cell.

(Future New Tech City)

Z nodded. "That sounds like a plan." She said as she looked over Bridge's shoulder to look at the time. She smiled. "Do you think we will make it?" She asked. They could not use their powers for personal gain so they had to drive there. "Which vehicle we taking yours or mine?" She said as she turned to head out the door waiting for Bridge to follow her.

(Reefside)

"Well I thought I had." As Tommy said this his sight drifted over to Hayley, whom was at work behind the bar. He shook his head as he looked back at Kat.

"But, that didn't work out. What about you Kat? Ever settle down?"

(Blue Bay Harbor)

Theme from Buffy plays.

Dustin pulls out his cell saying, "Hey its Tori." He smiled and answered it. "Whats goin on Tor?"

(Reefside)

Kat blushed. "Me no. I thought so but I was wrong." She was thinking bout the brief relationship she had with Adam after Tommy left but she and Adam found out that they did not work well at all. Besides. Kat said that to herself. I've been waiting for someone else. Though she did not say this out loud. "I'm sorry it didn't work out." She said hoping her pause had not totally been noticed. "Well there are other fish in the sea." She looked down at her hands. "Isn't that what they say?" Kat felt totally embaressed now. This was not how she wanted her first conversation to be. Geez she felt really silly. "Besides that." She looked up at Tommy again getting her composure back. "You know anyone who can show me around Reefside?" She asked thinking a tour would be the next best thing to get herself out of awkward mode.

Tori sighed at least Dustin had his cell on. "I thought you guys might be worried about me." She said into the cell. "I'm over here in Reefside I had a surfing tryout did not go well." She sighed. "I did meet one of the orginal Power Rangers her name is Kat. She was the second pink ranger after I guess Kimberly was her name left." Tori leaned on the wall of the Cyper Cafe. "I just wanted to touch base. I should be back tomarrow sometime."

(Future Tech City Space)

Krum snarled at his faliure once again. Then Morgana came in. "Hey Krum I just got an idea." Krum turned this should be good. "I created a monster that can go back in time." Krum smiled if you could say a smile it was hard to tell. "Okay you got my attetion." Morgana smiled as he creature came out of her room. It was a strange animal like creature a mix of tiger, bear and a bunch of other's. "I thought that we could send her back in time before the rangers get all their powers." Krum stood this could actual work. "How will that work?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and took out a device. "I stole it from some scientist on planet Jupiter he was quite willing after I torchured him." Krum nodded he had brought Morgana up well. "Very well send it to 2005 that was the last time I read bout the Rangers. This will be it! We will defeat the past ranger making it so the S.P.D rangers never come about! Then we will send your monsters further back to when the first rangers started!" Morgana smiled and with her device sent Animal Warp into the past 2005.

(Reefside)

Tommy raised his eyebrow slightly at Kat's pause, but covered it

quickly.

"Yea thats what they say alright. Well I can give a tour of Reefside as good as anyone else. Show ya all of the grand streets and alleys that we had to fight in. Seriously though we can start at my place. Big house outside of town, I'll show you the Dino lair, even though we had to rebuild it I think Billy would be proud."

(Blue Bay Harbor)

"Worried about Sufer dudette Tori? Naw, Never. One of the orginal's huh, thats cool. Alrighty then tommorow's cool."

(Reefside)

Kat sighed. Great job trying to impress Tommy. He proberly thought she was totally out of her mind. "Dino lair? What happened to it? Wait let me guess the enemy got in and destroyed it?" She shook her head. "Always happens doesn't it Tommy?" Kat stood. "Ready for the tour? Now the question is you think it will be alright if I leave my jeep here? Or should I follow you and leave it at your place?" Kat asked curiously. Kat wished she was not getting all shy now was not the time! She had feelings for Tommy which she had for awhile but never told him. She hoped it was not too late!

Tori rolled her eyes. Dustin would not admit it but she had a feeling that he and Cam got worried. They had been teammate hero's for a long time. "Tomarrow then." She hung up and bit her lip. She really missed being a ranger. I mean it was nice to have her life back but she would rather be a ranger protecting Blue Bay Harbor and anywhere else that needed help. She sighed and headed back into the Cyper Cafe maybe she could spend sometime with Kira and Trent they had been rangers too.

Once inside the Cafe a bright light sailed toward the earth and landed in the ocean at the edge of Reefside. Animal Warp smiled her Mistress had promised her a great reward if she destroyed the power rangers. Animal Warp frowned now if she only knew who they were. She went invisable and began her search.

(Reefside)

While Kat spoke Tommy lost himself for a moment in the pools that were her eyes. He was having to come to face with the truth that had prevented his relationship with Hayley from working out. _I've got to do this right, _he thought as Kat finished speaking.

"Well my place is kinda hard to find even if you followed me. Just ride with me and leave your jeep here Hayley wont mind."

Tommy then stood up sliding his chair back under the table. "While we are there I can show you the ranger histories. I've been keepin tabs on all the teams for years."

(Blue Bay Harbor)

Dustin closed his phone and slid it back in his pocket. "So Tori's up at Reefside, says she will be back tommorow."

(Reefside)

Kat nodded. "That would be neat to see. I lost track of Ashley and the rest of them once we gave them our powers." She said as she followed Tommy to his jeep. Lost in thought she had forgotten to push her chair in as Tori passed the two. "I will see you later." She smiled at Kat.

"It was nice to meet you." Tori left the two and pushed Kat's chair in as she walked by. Tori hurried over to the table where Kira and Trent sat. "So you think those two have something?" She asked Kira as she sat down in the last chair around the table. Kira smiled but Trent was too lost in his drawing to notice Tori join them at the table. "I think so. I notice something when Kat sat down next to Dr. O. He was _so_ flustered!" She said glad to have a girlfriend other then Cassidy to talk too. Trent finally looked up. "Dr. O having a girlfriend? Don't tell Cassie she will have a story about it." He teased. Cassidy was their friend she had found out their identities and kept it quiet and since then they all had become good friends. Tori turned to watch Tommy and Kat walk out the door. "I betcha he will be asking her out to dinner by the end of the day."

Kat felt a bit flustered okay she needed to be cool. If she really wanted to tell Tommy her feelings she had to relax and wait for the right time. Not too long though! By the time she realized it before he had already gone to college as did she and got busy. "So Tommy how does it feel to be the longest ranger ever?" She asked out of curiousity only. She knew she herself missed it and at times would rather be fighting the good fight instead of having a normal life.

(Reefside)

Tommy got in his jeep turning the engine on before he answered.

"Well now that my ranger days are over its nice to look back and know that I've done my duty as long as I was needed. But back when I found the dino gems it was depressing. Not that I don't like being a ranger, I love it. But sometimes I just want to have a normal life"

Tommy zoomed out of the lot an onto the road heading towards his place. He watched through the mirror as the wind whipped Kat hair in all directions. _Why oh why did I ever let her go?_

It only took a few twists and turns but soon they were there in front of Tommy's house.

"Here we are, my semi-secluded, semi-private, house with 3 rooms more than i've ever needed."

(Future New Tech City)

"We should be able to make it in time" Bridge said picking up his wallet and walking over to the door "It's Proberly best if we take yours I think" Bridge said fixing his right glove as part of it had come off.

(Blue Bay Harbor)

"What's she doing up there?" Cam aksed looking back at his Laptop and typing a little.

(Reefside)

Kat smiled as she got out of the jeep. "That is more then I have." She said as she followed Tommy toward the door. "I have a two room apartment." She said blushing a little as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Dino gems?" She smiled. "What dino's did they control?" It was more of a curiousity question then anything else. "Normal life?" Kat said slowly. "I don't remeber ever having one of those." She said sadly remebering before she got hurt her life was diving and then that spell Rita had put on her and then finally becoming a ranger had made her so happy knowing she was helping people instead of hurting them.

"So where was the secret base?" She said looking around seeing if there was a door somewhere. "You think once we go in I may have a glass of water? I don't think I had anything to drink since I left Angelgrove. Trying to beat traffic." Kat was getting shy and awkward again. What else could she say to Tommy? She needed to tell him how she felt about him but did he feel the same way?

(2020 New Tech City)

Z frowned. "Fine I drive you pay for the movie." She teased as she grabbed her keys on the way out of Bridge's room. She had a yellow jeep which was her sort of pride and joy. Before she became a ranger she had bought it all by herself. She leads Bridge out to her jeep. "Get in we should get there pretty fast if the traffic is not bad." She said as she got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

(Reefside)

"I'll tell ya all about the jems once we get in the lab. Water sure."

Tommy walked into the kitchen an pulled a bottle of water out of his fridge. "Here catch." he said as he tossed it at Kat. Tommy watched as she caught it with the grace of her namesake.

_Come on Tommy pull yourself together, you can do this._

Tommy walked over to the wall and pulled open the hidden door, then proceeded to walk down to the lab. "Just follow me Kat its right down here."

(Blue Bay Harbor)

"She said somethin bout a surfin tryout, but whatever it was for I don't think it went to well."

(2020 New Tech City)

Bridge got into Z's Yellow Jeep and Buckled up "I Wonder if the ending to the book version of this movie will be different" Bridge said looking at the sky.

(Blue Bay Harbor)

"Oh, did she sound okay?" Cam asked Dustin as he typed a little more

before facing Dustin.

(Reefside)

"Thanks." She caught the water and followed Tommy down the stairs.

When she saw the chamber she could not believe it! "Wow this must have taken alot of time." She said as she looked around. She watched Tommy as he walked and her heart fluttered. She needed to tell him the truth bout why she came here and see what happens. She took a deep breath as Tanya would have said go for it! She walked over and stood next to Tommy. "I need to confess something." She said as she placed her water bottle on the computer desk and turned to looked into Tommy's eyes. "I came here for you Tommy." She paused. Just tell him! She scolded herself. "The reason my relationship did not work." She reached out and took Tommy's hand. "Because I have strong feelings for you." She leaned over and kissed Tommy's cheek.

(Reefside Woods)

Animal Warp smiled as she saw two people who he thought might be rangers. She was not sure but it was a guess. "Hello rangers!" She said as she appeared before the two! (Cassidy and Devon) "What?" Cassidy cried but before Devon could help her both him and Cassidy vanished. "I will just make everyone disapper into my time dimension till I find the real power rangers!" She goes invisable again and looks for more victims.

(2020 New Tech City)

Z smiled. "Do you always do that Bridge?" She asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the theater and parked. "See the movie then look for the book." She unbuckled and opened the door. "Remeber." She teased as she looked over at him. "Your paying for the movie."

(Reefside)

Trent and Kira thought it might be neat to show Tori the dino cave. As Ethan liked to call it. "Over here." Trent had driven his jeep to the woods where the secret entrance was. Tori looked at the wall of the cave though it was closed. "Okay and how do we get in?" She asked Kira smiled as she looked down at her wrist. Then remeber oh ya they were not rangers anymore. "Oops! I guess..." But before she could answer Animal Warp was there. "Maybe you be rangers!" She said as she began to attack then with energy balls. "Not again!" Trent called as he was thrown off to the side. "Trent!" Kira ran over to Trent and leaned over to help him up. Tori sighed. "Time to use Ninja power!" Using her talent which she had before she was ranger she attacked the monster. "No fair!" It cried as it disappered from sight. Tori opened her cell phone and dialed Dustin once again. "Dustin tell Cam you two need to get over here to Reefside." She paused. "There is a monster on the loose."

(End Part One read and leave feedback)


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO The Past Returns**

(Reefside)

Tommy stood completely stunned. Could it be that what he dreamed of for years was now possible? He squeezed Kat's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Katherine, I need to-."

And he was cut off mid-sentence by a klaxon alarm ringing throughout the chamber.

_Son of a motherless_

Tommy ran over to the computer terminal, and began typing like mad.

"Its a monster, right outside."

Tommy reached over pulling down two levers. One that opened the outside door and the other opened the bay with the two atv's.

"Kat stay here, I will be back as soon as I can."

With that Tommy jumped onto his atv and took off. It didn't take more than a few seconds, and he showed up just as the monster disappeared.

(Blue Bay Harbor)

Dustin picked up his phone. "Shit. Alright Tori we'll be there asap. Cam, Tori says they got trouble in Reefside. We need to jet there."

(Blue Bay Harbor)

Cam saves his work and closes his Laptop "What's wrong?" He said picking up his Laptop and putting it in a Packbag next to him. Cam slung the packbag over his shoulders.

(2020 New Tech City)

"Yeah I do, some books have different endings then they do in the movie versions and they sometimes have to take some stuff out of the movie ..so that it's not long, or they do a scene differently then it is in the book, I find it interesting to see what the Director uses from the book version if the book was made before the movie and the other way around if the movie was made before the book." Bridge unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door. Bridge got out of the Jeep and looked over at Z "I know" Bridge said.

(Reefside)

Kat sighed. "Wait a second! He can't tell me what to do yet!" She had a feeling Tommy might get mad but she was not going to miss this! That monster had ruined her moment with Tommy and it was going to pay.

"Okay Billy showed me how to drive one of these." Kat took the other atv and followed Tommy out the door. She stopped once she reached the wood and hoped off. "Don't even start Tommy. That monster ruined our moment so do not lecture me!" She said fiercely as she walked over to where Kira and Trent were. "You okay?" She asked Kira. "Where did that come from?" Kira said as she stood and brushed herself off. "Cam and Dustin are on their way." Tori said as she hung up her phone. "That monster was really ugly looking." She said. Trent nodded. "Dr. O you remember when my father created all those mutated monsters? Well this one was much worse and more powerful." Kira nodded as she stood by Trent.

"It was like all these different animals mixed into one." She shivered. "Then it liked disappeared saying something bout getting rid of all us rangers before we got our powers." She paused. "Or something like that. Which does not make sense cause we don't have our powers anymore." Kat was steaming mad. "Well whatever it was is going to pay." She had waited so long for Tommy and now this monster had ruined it! What next?

(2020 New Tech City)

Z smiled. "Let's go!" But before they could enter the theater their morphers went off. Z sighed so much for a quiet day. She opened hers.

"Yes Commander?" She paused. "A new monster but not here but in the past?" She looked up at Bridge. "How can Grumm do something like that. So Kat is going to create something to send us back in time." Z sighed again. "Well ask Sam I mean Omega he came to us from the future. Maybe he knows how to send us to the past." She closed her morpher. "Guess the movie will have to wait. Don't even think next time we go your weaseling out of paying." She said as she got back into her jeep.

(Reefside)

Tommy stood there taking in all that was said before he spoke.

"This is bad very bad. For now lets all get back in the lab, I'll call Hayley and we'll go over the readings that the evil scanners managed to pick up. But if that monster comes back we probably won't stand a chance. Everyone get inside the lab now."

When he was done speaking he turned his eyes on Kat with a look that said. _Except you, stay where you are._

(Blue Bay Harbor)

"Somethin about a new monster attackin her and the dino's."

(2020 New Tech City)

Bridge laughed at Z's comment before he got back into Z's Yellow Jeep and buckled up. "Do they know what kind of monster it is? I mean what it does and all… I wonder how Grumm sent a monster to the Past in the first place." Bridge said looking at Z.

(2020 New Tech City)

Sam walks back and fourth while Dr. Manx sits in front of a computer typing. Dr. Manx looked up from the computer and over to Sam who was still pacing. "Can you please stop that? It's distracting me" Kat said "I'm sorry Dr. Manx" Sam said before sitting down on a seat a few feet away from where Dr. Manx is and starts to look at a paper on the table in front of the seat looking at the varies articles.

(Blue Bay Harbor)

Cam stands up and looks over at Dustin "Where are the other's do they know what's happening? Are they already on there way there?" Cam asked.

(Reefside)

Trent looked over at Tommy. "Aren't you coming Dr. O?" He asked. Kira rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Dr. O will contact Hayley! You just well never mind." Kira practically dragged Trent back to the the dino cave. Tori smirked gave Tommy the thumbs up and followed Kira and Trent. Once the door shut Kat looked up at Tommy. "What was all that about?" She asked. Walking toward the atv she had borrowed she leaned on it.

"So did Hayley create these too or was it someone like our Billy?" She asked curiously. She had a feeling Tommy did not want to do much talking but she was getting all shy again and was not sure what to say. "I mean what Billy use to do." She still missed their friend Billy. She had not known him until she became a ranger and he seemed to be the smart one on the team. Not knowing what else to do she stood up and walked back toward Tommy. "I meant what I said back there." She began as she looked into Tommy's eyes. "I came back for you." She wanted to hold him but she was not sure if that was the appropriate thing to do.

(2020 New Tech City)

They arrived back at the ranger center. "Let's go Bridge!" She called as she hurried into the office. "Kat the Commander told us what happened." She said as she took a deep breath. "Have you found a way to send us to the past to stop this monster thing?"

(Reefside)

Tommy was having trouble with his feelings at the moment. On the one hand he had to speak with Kat about them, on the other his mind was buzzing. His leader mode was kicking into overdrive. He had plans formulating, backup plans materializing, and he needed to activate the red ranger beacon. Then Kat interrupted his line of thought.

"Actually these were made by our enemy, this is back went Trent was in the thrall of his gem. He made one for himself and another one which he gave to me."

Tommy inched even closer to Kat. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that Kat. Its takin me years to figure it out but."

Tommy then wrapped his arms around her. "But I need you to forgive me for something. For not doing this in 8 years." With that Tommy brought his lips down on Kat's.

(Blue Bay Harbor)

"I don't know but we need to get there yesterday. What you think should we streak up there?"

(2020 New Tech City)

Bridge got out of Z's Jeep and hurried into the Ranger Center after Z, Bridge Heard what Z said as he entered "Yes, I'm using the same method that Sam used to get here" Kat said typing in a few coordinates into the computer. Sam got up from the seat he was in and started to pace again at this Kat rolled her eyes. "It will bring you to any Alley a two blocks from the Monster, I have done this so that no one sees you appear out of no where and believe that you are monsters and try and attack you" Kat said typing in the Last of the Coordinates and standing up.

(Blue Bay Harbor)

"I would normally say no, .but under the circumstances I think it would be best if we did streak there just so we get there faster" Cam said.

(Reefside)

Kat did not expect _that _but she kissed him right back and wrapped her arms around his waist. Once the kiss had ended she looked up at him and smiled. "8 years has been that long?" She said as she leaned on Tommy. "I would have waited longer Tommy." She said. "You know ever since you left I wanted so bad to tell you how I felt." She looked up into Tommy's eyes. "Though I wish that monster had not disrupted us before." Kat's eyes sparkled. "Now are we going to tell the others or what?" She teased. "Like you said we also need to figure out how to get rid of this monster." Then she smiled. "Once that's done I think we can go out on a date officially." Though she did not add if they even _survived _this monster none of them had their powers anymore!

Animal Warp was still healing from her wounds. She had found one ranger that girl who hurt her. Now she just had to find the others then Morgana and Grumm would be happy. She walks around invisible waiting for the next time to strike.

(Inside Dino Cave)

Kira and Tori were waiting for Kat and Dr. O to return. Trent was pacing. "How can we defeat this thing if we don't have our powers anymore." Kira walked over and touched Trent's arm making him jump.

"Dr. O will figure something out Trent and also Cam and Dustin are on their way." Tori walked over to the two. "Yes but the only powers we have are our ninja powers and don't think even those are strong enough to defeat that monster."

(2020 New Tech City)

Z nodded. "Sam are you coming?" She asked guessing she did not know if he could. "Let's go if your right Dr. Kat we should appear two blocks from the monster." Light filled the room. "I say let's transform to be safe." Z took out her morpher. "S.P.D Emergency!" And transformed into the yellow S.P.D ranger. "Let's go Bridge!" She said as she jumped into the light. As Dr. Kat had said two blocks from the enemy. Now if she could only see the monster.

(Reefside)

"You'll never have to wait again Kat, I promise you this. Naw their a pretty smart bunch of kids, besides I think it would be kinda weird. As for the monster I'm gonna put up the red ranger emergency beacon when we get to the lab. If any of them can we should see them show up."

Tommy then kissed her lightly on her forehead. "And I look forward to it. But for now we need to get inside."

They both walked over to the atv's then drove them back into the lab.

Once back inside Tommy walked over to the computer and typed until a password screen came up, after this passed he hit ok. Then when the comp went back to windows there was a red symbol near the bottom.

(Blue Bay Harbor)

"Well then lets go."

And with that Dustin leapt in the air and zoomed into the distance.

(2020 New Tech City/past)

"S.P.D Emergency!" Bridge said "Yes, I'm coming" Sam said Bridge and Sam jumped into the Light and jumped behind Z "Which way do we go?" Sam said. Bridge took of his glove a tried to feel for which way they should go "That way" Bridge said and pointed to the Right

(Blue Bay Harbor)

"Okay" Cam leapt into the air after Dustin and zoomed into the distance

(Reefside)

Kat leaned on the table next to Tommy. "How do we even know if there are anymore rangers around." Kat looked at the screen. "Unless." She steps away and begins to pace. "I don't think it is possible." She murmurs. Rangers from the future maybe? Tommy said it had happened before. Could it? She was not sure. Trent spoke up first. "Kat your pacing." She stopped and turned. "Sorry Trent I just had something on my mind." She walked back over to Tommy. "Tommy could ranger's from the future come here once again and help us?" Kira looked up at the two. "It could happen right Dr. O." Kira paused. "I mean it happen before in the history video we saw of the ranger legacy." Tori walked back outside to wait for Cam and Dustin she had a feeling to get here faster they would have used their ninja power to get here quick. "Come on you two where are you?" She asked quietly. Just then the monster attacked again. "Found you!" She said as Animal Warp sent an attack sailing toward Tori. In the nick of time Tori jumped away. "Okay more fun!" Tori murmured as she got ready to fight the monster to her best ability. Where were her comrades?

(Reefside streets)

Z looked up and pointed at the ranger sign. "Bridge, Sam look. I think I know excaly where that monster is. Let's go." Knowing the two would follow she ran toward the ranger sign. She did not know how she knew that but she did. Had the Commander ever say anything bout it? Maybe. They had to reach that area.

Bridge and Sam followed Z as she lead them toward the Ranger sign. "When do you think Syd, Jack and Sky and going to join us?" Sam asked walking next to Z as Bridge walked behind them.

(Reefside)

Tommy looked at all in the room realizing that they were waiting on an answer from him.

"Well, yes it is possible that rangers from the future could be here, and they could detect the beacon. However the beacon is built to alert red rangers. You see a few years back Andros and I gathered all the red rangers together in order to defeat the remnants of the machine empire. After that mission we set up this as an emergency beacon. We all have one, and when one is set off, the others react."

Tommy pulled a key out of his jacket. "Until then, however, we need some defense."

He walked over to a closet inserting the key. An eye scanner popped out with a flash. Then a voice said. "Subject Identified, Dr. Thomas Oliver."

With that the closet swung open. Revealing the remnants of Tommy's ranger past. The Dragonzord coin, Saba, his zeonizer, the dragon dagger. He picked up the zeonizer, putting the parts on his wrist. The closet immediately closed.

"You all need to understand that by doing this I am going back on an oath I made to Zordon for the second time. But we have no alternative."

(Somewhere in California)

A leather-clad man drove his bike down the highway. Never a true destination in mind. But that all changed when a device began to sound off from his wrist. He looked down at it, and immediately changed directions.

"I'm comin bro."

(Reefside)

"Tommy you can't do that!" Kat cried worrying now. Ya they needed a defense but Tommy's old powers were not like they use to be. "There has got to be another way." She had walking over to Tommy and grabbing his arm. "If that monster hits you hard..." She did not want to finish what she was saying. "Dr. O we can help." Trent said. "We still have our gem powers. That has to be worth something." Kira said as Trent nodded. "And Tori and the rest of the Ninja Rangers have there ninja powers." Tori had gotten away from the monster and entered the dino cave. "I could use some help that monster is back." Then she looked over at Tommy. "Dr. O what are you doing?" She saw the zeonizer on his wrist. "Cam and Dustin will be here soon." Then there was fire from outside. "What the?" Tori hurried back out and gasped. "More rangers?" Z had used her powers and there were like three of her fighting the monster. "Come on Omega talk later." She said as she looked over at Sam. Z took out her laser and fired it at the monster. "No fair!" Animal Warp cried as she fell back. "Time to retreat." Then it was gone. Z turned back into one and turned. "Can you show us where that beam came from." Tori nodded and led Z inside the dino cave. "Let's go." She called to Sam and Bridge. Once inside Z noticed everyone there then she saw Tommy and the zeonizer on his wrist. "Ah you must be their leader. Power down." Z transformed out of her S.P.D form. "Hi I'm Z and this is Bridge and Sam. I saw the ranger sign. That monster is from our time 2020. Emperor Krum figured out how to send monsters back in time. He wants to destroy all the past rangers before they get their powers." She smiled. "Though he messed up. We are in 2005 and well the first rangers were way before that." Kat, Kira, Trent and Tori were in too much shock to say anything.

Tommy just looked at Z. "2020, You already have time travel in 2020. The time force rangers were from 1000 years in thee future but I didn't think that time travel would be in existence in 15 years."

Tommy let the zeonizers disappear from his wrists. "And you're right, the first power rangers showed up years ago, its seems like yesterday to me. These are Tori, Kira, Trent, and Kat, I'm Tommy."

Z nodded. "Nice to meet you. We were surprised in my time by someone from the future as well." She looked toward Omega who had come in with Bridge. "Dr. Manx used technology that Sam here used to get to our time. We almost lost to Emperor Krum then and Sam came back to help us." Z did not mention that Sam what a boy she and the rest saved from Morgana's clutches. Kat finally relaxed her grip on Tommy though she did not let go of his arm. She was still worried bout what would happen with his old powers if that monster hit hard. "So this is a real powerful monster for you to come here to help us." Trent said having a feeling Kat was not in the mood to talk right now. "So your from 2020 what is it like there?" Kira asked. Kat turned and finally spoke up. "I don't think they can tell us cause it may disrupt something here." Then she paused that had already happened with this monster. "Dr. O is there anyway we can get our powers back?" Kira asked as she stepped forward. "If you have your old ones there must be away to get our morphin powers back." Z looked at the group the girl Tori had not said a word yet. "So which rangers are you?" She asked trying to get some more info to help them Dr. Manx once she got there might have a way to bring the rangers powers back. Tori looked up. "Me and five of my friends are called Ninja rangers. Two of them are thunder ninja rangers." Kira was waiting for Dr. O to tell Z what rangers they were.

Tommy gestured at Kira and Trent. "They were two of the Dino rangers. Kat, had a few powers the most recent of which were Turbo. I have had a number of powers, most recently as a Dino ranger. You have access to my computer if you need it for anything." Tommy then turned to Kira. "Its not that simple Kira. I have my Zeo powers because they were never destroyed. The Zeo power just wasn't strong enough for the enemy we were fighting so we had to put them aside."

"If anyone needs me I will be upstairs." Tommy then began to walk to the stairs stopping by Kat, softly saying. "Come with me Kat."

Bridge looked around the room as Sam looked at everyone in the room trying to look at every thing he could. Bridge stopped when he saw the computer and stood staring at it for a moment before looking at something else. This place was very curious.

Kat nodded and followed Tommy upstairs. "Tommy your Zeo powers may not be enough to do anything to this new monster." She sighed. "The monster is from 2020 we have no idea what technology they have there." She reached the top of the stairs. "Tommy I'm worried bout you bout this whole thing. What can we do to even fight it?" Kat knew that Kira and the rest had their gem powers but she was not sure what they were. Tori and the rest of the ninja rangers could control the elements and the S.P.D Rangers seemed to hurt it a bit, but was it enough? "I feel helpless like before when we lost Zordon and later..." Kat looked down at her hands wishing she still had some way to help Tommy and the rest with this monster.

Z sighed. "Bridge let's use Tommy's computer to see if it can tell us anything bout this monster." Z walks over to the computer and looks at it. She was not a big computer person but she knew a bit. Trent came over. "Here." He pushed a button and the screen lit up the monster was not really moving but it did seem to be watching and waiting for something. "We don't even know what to call it." Kira said coming over and stood next to Trent. "I think it might be Animal Warp." Tori said.

"I thought it said something like that when it tried to attack me then Z and the rest were there."

"Okay so we have a name now if only Cam and Dustin would get here." Kira said after Tori finished. "You still have some of your powers right?" She asked Tori who nodded. "We can still control the elements and wind but I don't know if it will be enough."

Bridge walked over to the computer while everyone was talking and looked at the computer before sitting down in the empty seat in front of it and opening a few programs. At the same time Sam walked closer over to everyone and listened to what everyone was being said. Bridge looked over his shoulder a few times but for the most kept his eyes on the computer trying to find some weakness the monster might have, that they could use. Sam walked up behind Bridge and looked at what he is doing but kept listening to everyone.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kat pulling her close, comforting her. "I know Kat, I doubt that anything we have will be enough. What we do to fight it is just that we fight. It is our calling, what we always must do." He kissed her gently on her cheek. "No matter what happens I will be here. I will not leave you ever again."

Dustin came to a stop infront of the entrance to the dino lab. "Whoa that takes a bit out of ya."

After getting his bearings he walked into the lab."Hey Tor, whats up." He paused noticing spd. "Hey who are they?"

Kat looks up at Tommy. "You say that but what if this monster." She bit her lip. Don't think bout it she scolded herself. Tommy was right when they became rangers they made an oath and even if they were not as powerful as before they were still rangers. She leaned on Tommy. "I wish there was something I could do." She said once again quietly. All the other rangers had something to help even Tommy but she did not even know where here zeonizer was anymore. She could not even remeber if she still had it. "I am just worried bout you Tommy and the others." She never thought bout herself not since she could remeber.

When Tommy had been brainwashed when Jason was the gold ranger. She had powered down and gone to him and not been afraid. They had gotten him back but it still scared her. Twice Tommy her Tommy had been under an evil spell. She was worried it might happen again. She had also been under a spell and once again Tommy and the rest had been there for her. She wanted to be there for them like before.

Z smiled. "You must be Dustin the yellow ninja ranger. I'm Z, this is Bridge and Sam." She pointed to each of them. Tori stepped up and finished for Z. "They are from the year 2020 Dustin they came here to the past to help us with this Animal Warp monster. It's from their time." She said knowing full well that once Cam got here they would need to explain all over again. Kira and Trent were not sure what to say it was almost like the battle with Lother all over again but this time they had three rangers from the year 2020 to help them. "Trent and I still have our dino gem powers Dustin but we are not sure thatwill be enough." Trent sighed it was his turn. "If there was only a way to get our ranger powers back just for a little while to get rid of this Animal Warp. Though I don't think that is possiable."

Z walked over to Bridge and looked at the screen. "There anything about this monster?" She asked looking over at Sam as well. "There has to be a way to defeat it I mean we have defeat every one of Krum's other monsters and robots." Though this monster seemed to have a bit more Morgana in it then something Krum would create.

Cam walked in and looked at everyone the and stopped when he saw Z, Sam and Bridge looking at them with confusion. Bridge looked over at Z "From what information is here and from what we have gotten in our time I have combined them it should help" Bridge said looking back at the Computer. Cam walked over to Bridge and looked at the computer Screen reading watching everything that Bridge did. Sam walked looked at each of the Rangers in the room and then looked at the Ceiling.

"Kat, everything will be fine. We have always found a way to deal with things in the past. We WILL find a way this time. You are doing somthing, just being here is something."

He locked thier lips together for a brief moment. "The way I see it we have 8 years to make up for. And I intend to make up every second."

He again brought his lips to hers in a passion driven kiss.

Kat lost her breath and pulled away blushing. "Tommy they are gonna wonder what happened to us." She teased as she too gave him a passionate kiss. "8 years is a lot to make up for." She said once again wishing this moment would not end. She was also glad Tommy could not read her mind yet. She was still a bit worried that she may lose him. She had waited 8 years to tell Tommy how she felt and now instead of not worrying she was. Though she was trying her hardest not too. "Your right bout one thing we will get through this." She smiled. "We have always been stronger together." She said remembering all that they went through to get to this point.

Kira looked up the stairs and turned to Trent. "I wonder what they are doing up there." Trent shrugged. Tori once again told Cam now bout how Z, Bridge and Sam had come from the future to help them beat this monster from the future. "It won't be too long before.." The alarms went off and Kira and Trent nodded. "She is back!" Tori called as she hurried outside followed by Kira and Trent. "Bridge please stay here and see if you can figure anything else out bout Animal Warp. Come on Sam." Z took out her morpher. "S.P.D Emergency!" Transforming into the S.P.D yellow ranger. "This is gonna be fun." Z was out the door and the rest were already fighting the monster who seemed stronger now then before. Z notice something too Animal Warp held a case of some sorts on her back and it was glowing. "That could be bad." She said before the area filled up with triptoyde's. (I think..) "I knew there was something fishy there." Kira and Trent were using their dino gem powers and Z was impressed even without being rangers they still had the heart of one's!

"Yes we have."

They both just stood there, basking in the moment. When the simple serenity of the scene was suddenly shattered by the alarm from downstairs.

_No, not now for the love of god, not now_

Tommy shut his eyes as he heard the alarm, when he open them, the look of love that he ha been showing Kat was gone. Replaced by the grim determination that he always had in a fight.

"Kat go upstairs you'll be safer there."

He kissed her forehead lightly, then took off downstairs and outside.

He came upon the scene of the fight, watching the former rangers take on a dozen triptoids and spd fighting the monster.

The Zonizers appear on his wrists. "Its Morphin Time. Zeo Ranger 5, Red."

He leaped forward Zeo sword in one hand Zeo blade in the other.

"You look like you could use some help."

Dustin rushed triptiods as soon as they appeared. Diving under them popping up behind them kicking them into the dirt.

Sam looked over at Z already Transformed "What is fishy?" Sam said trying to figure out what Z meant. Cam helped fight the monster which was very strong, and seemed even stronger then what the others had said they fought.

Bridge typed as more data from the fight came in by the second "This is going to help a lot" Bridge said looking at the screen "It would help me if Dr. Manx where here to help me with this. But she isn't so I just have to do this on my own." Bridge said sighing and going back to what he was doing.

Kat sighed and headed up to Tommy's room. Like before she felt helpless. She walked around the room and headed over to Tommy's desk.

It had a picture of the dino rangers and Tommy and there was a picture of him with her and the other rangers. Though it was before Kimberly had left. She sighed. Suddenly she felt drawn to open one of the drawers. Inside lay a bracelet with what looked like a dino gem. She was about to shut the drawer when the dino gem latched onto her arm. This startled her at first. "Oh boy I hope Tommy won't be mad." She closed her eyes and knew what to say. "Parasaur Dino Power." Kat jumped and transformed into Green Dino Ranger. "Now I can help!" She turned left the room and ran downstairs and out the door to help the group.

Z fell and using her ability made more of herself. "I am having so much fun!" The monster cried for the triptiods were sort of blocking the rangers from her. Then from above she got hit hard with a scale of some sorts. "Ouch that hurt!" Animal Warp cried and looked up a green ranger was flying above her. "Found one!" She leaped to catch her but the ranger moved out of the way. "Back off my friends!" The ranger called as she hit the monster with more scales.

Tori, Kira and Trent stood in awe. Kira smiled. So there was another dino ranger! Trent kicked at a triptiod and using his ability had two crash right into each other. Tori blasted a few with her wind power and soon they all fell. Animal Warp glared mostly at the green ranger. "I will catch you Green ranger if it is the last thing I do!" Then Animal Warp was gone. The ranger landed on the ground and turned to Tommy first. "Power down." She said. "Surprise..?"

Tommy was decimating the Triptoid ranks, his two blades flashing in the setting sunlight that trickled through the trees. A Triptoid would come up to him, three sword strikes later it would be lying on the ground, destroyed. He had just gotten a clear path towards the beast when Kat showed up. He watched a hidden grin on his face as she chased Animal Warp off. He powered down almost simultaneously with her.

"The gem bonded with you, amazing." He leaned in closer giving her a peck on her cheek saying "See you are doing something."

But his happiness didn't last long. He spoke to all.

"At first I thought this just a single monster, but that thing came back stronger than before. There may be a new evil villain on earth and if thats the case. Ninja rangers, Sensai Wantanabe should have a scroll called the scroll of the firefly. I need one of you to get it from him."

"I'll go Dr. O." Said Dustin.

"Good. Go do that now Dustin, come back in the morning. It is getting late and we all need to rest. An interesting week awaits us. Anyone who is in need of a room I have plenty, just find one."

After this he turned back to Kat.

"Mei Mei, I guess this is proof that no ranger can live a normal life."

With that he began to inch closer for an intimate kiss, when the roar of a bike startled them both. With the braking of a number of branches, Jason came screaming through the woods to stop in front of them.

"Hey bro, Kat, whats happening?"

(end part two read and leave feedback)


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE The Start.. Again

Kat smiled and kissed Tommy back then turned. "Hey Jason." She walked over and hugged him. "It has been a long time." Kat let go and walked back over to Tommy and whispered in his ear. "Mei Mei when did you learn Chinese?" She teased. She only knew that cause she had a girl who was Chinese when she was student teaching as a coach who taught a few words. "You surprise me more and more." She said as she leaned on Tommy a bit.

Kira smiled. "You were the gold ranger weren't you?" She asked Jason. Trent smile. "Awesome!" Tori sighed. "We could use all the help we can get." She said walking over to Jason. "I'm Tori nice to meet you. Dustin, Cam. Oh ya Z, and Sam." She pointed to each one. "It is like a family reunion." Z said then added. "Only Sam and I are from the future year 2020. Bridge is our other member he is in the dino cave trying to find out bout this monster from our time." Z said wishing that Dr. Manx was here to explain things better.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kat whispering in her ear. "Maybe I'll tell you later. After all I need to keep some mystery about me."

Dustin walked up. "I'll go back to Blue Bay, be back in the morning."

With that Dustin streaked off.

Jason was pulling his bike into the lab as he talked. "Well I took on the mantle of Gold ranger temporarily when Trey got hurt. But my first an favorite title is original red." Then he said. "The future, more rangers from the future just great. Hey Tommy I'm taking over your Den got it."

"Sure Jas."

Tommy nuzzled Kat's neck.

"Well this has certainly been one of the weirder days of recent. But I think it was worth it."

He smiled as he spoke. "No, I'm sure it was worth it."

Bridge looks at the Ceiling as he stands on his hands still wishing Dr Manx was here to help. Bridge got off of his hands and stood back on his feet. Bridge Stretched his Right arm and then his left arm before going back over to the computer and looking at the Computer Screen "I guess I could start my program until Dr Manx gets here" Bridge said before taking a disc out of his Pocket and putting it in the Computer.

Kat smiled. "Really glad bout that." She said glad that at least the day was not a total lose. She was with Tommy which she had waited for, for eight years and she was a ranger again. "We still need to figure out how to ge the rest of the rangers power back don't we. I mean you and I have our ranger powers but what of the others?" She looked around the room. "I think we are gonna need a lot more help to defeat this thing." She said a bit tiredly it had been a very long day.

"Animal Warp." Z said as she walked over and stood next to Bridge.

"Bridge." She whispered in his ear. "There is another past ranger here to meet us." She turned to Jason and smiled at him.

Kira nodded. "So Trey was the orignal Gold ranger? Wow." Trent sighed and leaned on the wall. "Kat is right though Dr. O how are we going to defeat this Animal Warp?"

Tori was a bit off to the side. She felt a bit weird. She walked over to Cam.

"Cam this Samuri thing you were talking about. Will get all the ranger's powers back? Or just ours?"

"Its not going to be easy, but it is possible. That scroll I sent Dustin to get should have instructions on how to get to the cave of the firefly. If legend is true there will be a great power source there. So powerful that any ranger in existence will get their powers back. But getting the powers will be very difficult. I need the scroll to be sure of what they are, but I believe that in the cave are 4 trials that must be passed in order to claim the power." Throughout his speech he never let go of Kat.

"But we will start on that tomorrow, for now we should all get some rest."

Kat sighs. "I guess I need to go back to the hotel. There a time I should be back?" She asked quietly. She thought she remembered an alarm clock in her room at the Reefside Motel. Tori looked over at Tommy. "You mean a cave like the one that Lother was in?" She asked curiously. Kira and Trent were wondering the same thing but Tori had asked the question for them. Kat frowned. "You mean there was another cave before the one that is suppose be a great power source?" Tori nodded. "Though that was called the Abyss of Evil and it was in Blue Bay Harbor where me, Cam and Dustin live. There was trails in that too if I remember correctly. Though those trails were some of Lother's goons."

"No Kat. No one is going anywhere. It's to dangerous. Everyone will stay here tonight, I've got a lot of beds an floorspace."

"Wouldn't compare this place to anywhere Lothor has been. The Abyss of Evil was a place of pure and complete evil. The cave of the firefly is opposite. A place of good. The trials that will be met are there to be certain that no evil-doer enters."

Tommy pressed some keys on the computer and the outside hatch swung closed, locking in place.

"But this can all be dealt with in the morning. No more questions. And I feel sorry for whoever has to sleep in the den with Jason as I doubt he'll be doing much sleepin. Now everyone up stairs, for those who are hungry Trent and Kira can show you to the kitchen as they treat it as it was their own."

Tommy was walking around the lab checking to make sure the security measurements were all in place, when he brushed by Kat whispering. "Stay here for a moment". Before he was off again. And unless they had been looking for it, nobody else would have noticed it.

Kat nods and watches Tommy do a few things around the lab. Kira smiles at everyone else. "Come on I'll show you." Z pokes Bridge again he was always lost in his work that was what Z liked about him! "Kira, Bridge and I will be up soon." Kira nods. Trent sighs. "Trent lets go." Kira takes his hand and leads him upstairs. Kira's guess was that Jason, Kat and Dr. O being one of the few originals they needed to discuss some things. Tori watched the three for a bit. She hoped Dustin was okay and would be back soon. "Tori!" Kira called. "Coming." Tori said as she hurried upstairs.

Kat leaned on one of the tables and waited and took a look around a bit more. It sort of reminded her of how the command center use to be. Which made her think bout Dimitria, Zordan and the Alphas. She was a bit curious bout what they might be doing now.

Bridge looks up as he gets poked by someone to see Z "Sorry I guess I zoned out but I was trying to work on the Program to help with the Monster but I guess I can't really do all that much until Kat gets here... I need a program that she created and combine it with one that I have been working on and it may help" Bridge said Cam watched as Bridge said this wondering what Programs he was talking about and if they would really help to not and when this Kat, or Dr. Manx as she was called was going to get her at all "I better have a back up plan just in case there's Fails" Cam thought and walked over to the side of the room and opened his bag taking out his Laptop as he did and turning it on. Cam searched through some Programs that he had.

(2020 New Tech City/Reefside)

Dr Manx walked into her Lab and over to the Her Computer which she had used to create the Portal that had sent Z, Sam and Bridge to the past. She typed in the Coordinates that she needed and walked over to the counters and picked up some tools and software that may be helpful, Dr Manx also picked up a Hat and put it on her head, Dr Manx also took a scarf to cover her face and put it on as well "Just in case, I might see anyone, I know his house is not by many people at all but it's best to be safe" Dr Manx thought. Dr Manx walked back over to the Computer and looked at the Screen "I should appear in front of Dr. Oliver `s House" Dr Manx thought and pushed the last key that would open the Portal. On cue the Portal appeared where it had before. Dr Manx looked at it for a moment before typing another note on the Compute telling the Other Rangers what they need to do to open the Portal and what Coordinates that they should input. After Dr Manx was done she walked over to the Portal and walked through. After a few moments Dr Manx Appeared in front of a House in the Middle of no where. Dr Manx walked up to the House and knocked on the door and rang the door bell once.

Z smiled. "Right now Dr. Oliver told up to go upstairs. He wants us all to stay here." She looks over at Jason. "That is Jason he was the original red ranger. He, Dr. Oliver and Kat are staying put down here." She looks up the steps. "Come on Bridge take a break till Dr. Manx gets here." She looks over at Cam. "Come on Cam you can bring your laptop upstairs." Z heads towards the staircase.

Tori hears the bell. "Kira there is someone at the door." Tori was a bit skeptical. Kira sighs puts down the pot she was holding and answer the door. "May we help you?" Trent looked over Kira's shoulder. "Hey you must be Dr. Manx Z said you would be coming here. Come on in." Kira looks back and Trent and opens the door for Dr. Manx. "Z, Bridge and Sam are still downstairs. Dr. O told us all to come up he, Kat and Jason I think needed to talk." She was not sure if Jason was staying down there or not but she knew Dr. O and Kat were. Tori smiles. "Dr. Manx. I'm Tori, this Kira and Trent. Cam is down in the lab though he and your rangers should be up soon."

Jason stretched his arms out. "Well Tommy I'm gonna head upstairs and see what I can make of these kids." Jason then ran up the stairs to the rest of the house.

Tommy finished up locking down the lab then turned to Kat. Her back was turned and for a few moments he just stood there, admiring her beauty.

He dragged a chair next to hers and sat in it. He swiveled and started working on the computer. After a few minutes he had everything running that needed to be.

"Well, you look like you've got something on your mind."

"Hmm." Kat smiles at Tommy. "The lab reminds me of how the command center use to be. I was just thinking bout Zordon, Dimitria and the Alphas and what they must be up to now." Kat sighed. "You did a great job with those kids Tommy." She said. "They remind me of someone else I use to know." She said think bout Tommy and how he was always the stronger one when they were rangers never letting them give up. "I hope Dustins finds the scroll. One last battle that all of us can finish as a team." She paused. "I wanted to ask you if you knew that the Parasaur gem would bond with me?" She asked as she looked down at the bracelet which was now on wrist. "And how long have you had it?"

(Upstairs)

Kira turns when she hears Jason. "Hey Jason the meeting over?" She asked. Seeing that Tommy and Kat was not with him she thought better of it. "Never mind. Dr. Manx this is Jason. Jason Dr. Manx she is from the year 2020 like Bridge, Z and Sam." Z had come up and smiled at Dr. Manx. "Hey Dr. Manx Bridge was just waiting for you to get here. That monster attacked again and every time it comes back it's stronger." Tori sighs. "Dustin is getting a scroll from our Sence it suppose to lead us to a cave where we can get our ranger powers back once we pass the four trails Dr. O was talking about." Trent stepped forward having a feeling Dr. Manx was gonna ask to speak to Dr. O. "I think Dr. O and Kat are down in the lab talking bout some stuff they should be up soon."

"Its good to hear that from someone objective. I didn't know who the gem would bond with. I found it about 2 1/2 months after we had defeated Mesogog. It was another sign that the power wasn't done with me. And I doubt this is on final battle Kat. This is just another chapter in the never-ending war."

Tommy rested his head on his hand.

"Its so frustrating. We have to fight and defeat whatever is trying to get at earth, but no matter how many Zedd's and Mesogog's we defeat there will always be more. There is nothing we can about it. I read once, "How can a man appreciate the light if he never sees the dark." I guess that applies to you an me more than to others."

(Upstair)

Jason greeted Dr. Manx. "So now we got two Kat's this will be interesting."

"Okay, I'll take a break" Bridge said and got up from the chair in front of the computer. Cam looked up at Bridge and closed his Laptop and gets up from the ground. "I guess I could wait until Dr. Manx gets here" Bridge said looking at Z. Sam looked away from the Screen and over at Bridge and Z. "Should we go and see what the others are doing?" Sam asked and walked Upstairs followed by Bridge and Cam.

(Upstairs)

"Ahh Yes, where are Bridge Sam and Z at right now?" Dr. Manx asked, As soon as she did Sam Bridge and Cam walked Upstairs. "Hello" Dr. Manx said "Hello Dr. Manx" Sam Said "Hi Dr. Manx" Bridge said "Hi" Cam said Dr. Manx took off her Hat and the Cloth that was covering her Face "That feels much better" Dr. Manx said smiling as she did.

"I guess so. I try not to remember bout what happened before I found out the truth about Rita. It's hard though. It makes me nervous that it could happen again." Kat stood up walked over to Tommy and laid her hands on his shoulders. "I know what we have to do and like you said there will always be evil in all forms." She leaned down and kissed Tommy's forehead. "Though I don't want to think bout the past. I want to think bout now and what is happening in the present." Kat wrapped her arms gentle around Tommy's neck. "It seems we have another mission to save earth and I am glad that this time there is much more of us then before." Kat was also glad that now she had more to fight for then ever before. She and Tommy were together and right now he meant the world to her.

(Upstairs)

Z smiled. "We can call our Kat Dr. Manx so it does not have to be as confusing." Tori stepped over to the window and looked out. She was thinking bout Dustin hoping he was safe and okay. Kira and Trent were getting ready to order pizza since they were not sure if what Dr. O had in his freezer was enough for everyone. Trent thought it was easier to order a big pizza and share it. "Okay so what does everyone want on their pizza?" Kira asked as Trent picked up the phone to call the pizza parlor. Dr. O had said he wanted them to stay there but going to pick up the pizza was not that far and they did not think the delivery man would want to come all the way out here to drop it off.

Tommy stood up and wrapped his arms around Kat's body. "I'm glad to Kat. Glad that you're here this time."

After a few minutes of silence with them both just admiring each other. Tommy sat Kat down in a chair then pulled one up for himself.

"Here tell me what you think of my ranger history movie."

Kat smiled as she looked at the screen. "Sounds good. I can't wait to see it Kira and Trent had said it was very interesting." Kat was glad she and Tommy were spending time together now. Because if there was a new evil about their time would be cut short like it always was before. Kat felt so comfortable here with Tommy.

Tommy started the video, and sat back to watch it for the billionth time. So by the time it got to the Zeo rangers he had stopped watching the screen and was now watching Kat.

_I never want this day to end_

When the movie ended he turned the screen off. Then he pulled her chair closer to his. "So. What did ya think?"

(Upstairs)

"Get 2 pizzas with Pepperoni, and every kind of pepper they got."

Kat looked into Tommy's eyes and smiled. "It's great but where did you get all the info?" She asked though at the moment she did not care if he answered or not. She reached out and took his hand. "I don't want this day to end either." She did not read his mind but she could see it in his eyes. She leaned over and kissed him. Glad everyone else was upstairs. She hoped when Dustin got back he appeared upstairs with the others and not down here with her and Tommy. She was enjoying this time being just her and Tommy.

*Upstairs*

Kira turned to Jason. "Peppers Jason?" She sighed. "We will get half pepper and half pepperoni." Trent smiled and ordered two pizza's with half pepperoni and half every pepper they had. Kira shook her head she was not going to touch the pepper side. She shivered remembering the monster they fought who threw peppers at them. Every since then she did not touch any kind of pepper unless it was pepperoni. Tori turned back to the group. "So who is going to get it?" She asked looking at Jason then the rest.

Z sighed. "I would but I did not bring my jeep here." Then she looked over at Bridge and gave him a smile before turning back to Dr. Manx. "Bridge has been using Dr. Tommy Oliver's computer to try and figure out what to do bout Animal Warp. That is her name I believe." Z shrugged. "Very original I would say." Z paused. "Dustin one of the Ninja Rangers went to get the scroll to the cave." Z nodded. "I think that is about it." she turned to Bridge and Cam. "Did I forget anything?"

"I don't think so" Bridge said thinking for a moment "I brought a some equipment that may help" Dr Manx said holding her bag "Cool...what did you bring?" Bridge asked her wanting to know "You will find out soon maybe when we are by the computer" Dr Manx said "Okay" Bridge said looking over at Z and then at Sam who was looking at the T.V. "What kind of programs are you going to try and use?" Cam asked looking at Bridge and then to Dr. Manx "It depends on the computer for the Programs that I can use and can't...I have a Laptop in my Bag for the one's I know will not be able to work on Dr. Oliver's Computer" Dr. Manx said looking at Cam.

Z let out a sigh. "Okay it's good you have your laptop. I think Kat and Dr. Oliver are busy doing stuff downstairs with his computer." Z looked over at Bridge. "So Sam anything interesting on the T.V?" She asked him walking over to join him by the television. "Pizza will be done in a half hour we need to decide who is going to get it." Kira said. Trent watched Kira glad she was taking control. He had a feeling Dr. O had other things on his mind.

(Downstairs)

"All the red rangers keep in touch with each other. Tell each other what they did and so on."

Tommy barely had time to get out: "Good." before Kat's lips descended.

In that moment all his worries fled. His concern for his friends, the world, and especially Kat left him. There was nothing outside of the room. To Tommy the entire universe was just him and Kat. After an eternity they separated, their arms were entangled around each other. Tommy looked into Kats eyes. "I have missed you so much Kat. Last year was so hard for me. In the past I always had you to lean on when I needed support, but I didn't have that."

Kat blushed. "You have it now." She said. Knowing now she was going to transfer to Reefside High. She did not think she could bear being apart from Tommy! "I won't ever leave again. I promise." She said kissing Tommy's cheek. It had seemed like forever since she had been so happy. She and Tommy were together and alone. No cares or worries. She was with the man she loved. "Ever since Rita put that spell on me I never thought I would ever be happy again." She said quietly. "I can't imagine a day without you Tommy. You have always been there for me as well." She said remembering all the times Tommy had risked his life for her. Could it be she had finally found her soulmate? That would be a dream come true. She thought bought Cinderella and in that moment she felt like she had found her Prince and she did not have to runaway from him...ever.

Tommy just smiled and kissed Kat again.

"And I will do everything in my power to make sure that you will always be happy. Tommy looked over at the couch in the corner, then back at Kat with a twinkle in his eye. Without any warning he picked her up out of her chair an carried her over plopping her down on the couch next to him. "Thats better."

"Tommy." She said laughing lightly. She leaned on him and sighed. "The couch is more comfortable then the chairs I guess." Kat was not sure what to make of it. She hoped the others were not gonna start worrying about them. Though she doubted it. Kira seemed to know Tommy and herself had alot to make up for and would most likely not let anyone downstairs. Kat was a bit curious where she was suppose to sleep tonight if she would get any sleep. Curiosity was inching out though. What did Tommy mean he would do everything in his power to keep her happy? It was a bit too quiet so she spoke up. "I have a question though Tommy where am I and everyone suppose to sleep tonight?" She asked though she did not add the other part bout if she would even be able to sleep tonight.

"Huh, Well there are 4 rooms which makes 5 beds, and 2 couches including this one so. I will stay here in case my computer picks up something. You can stay in any of the rooms up there you want to. I'll leave it up between you and Jason who gets the master bed room, but since I think Jas will fall asleep on the couch up there you'll probably get it."

"The master bedroom? Shouldn't Dr. Manx get that. I mean Bridge had said she was coming before he went upstairs to join the others." Kat said quietly. "I would be fine in any other room." Kat thought it would be more respectful if Dr. Manx got the master bedroom. "Are you sure you'll be okay down here?" She looked around the lab. "Is it going to be warm enough?" Now Kat was getting worried bout if Tommy would be warm enough in the lab. It was a cellar and what she knew about cellars they were always quite drafty.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. I'm only comfortable with you or Jason in my room."

Tommy Laughed as Kat worried for him.

"Kat I'll be fine, back when I was doing my Grad work I slept down here most of the time. Then when I became a ranger again I slept here a lot to."

Kat smiled. "I guess I could take your room." She said lightly. "You slept down here when you became a ranger again? Was Masagog that bad?"

She wanted to know. She had thought the others were pretty bad. "Or did Masagog have a lot of minions on his side?" Kat asked curiously. She knew that all the others had many minions to help them. And right now she had no idea why she had so many questions! She blushed Tommy must think she is crazy.

(Upstairs)

Kira and Trent had gone and got the pizza. "I'll go tell Tommy and Kat." Kira said as she walked over to the cellar door and opened it. "Dr. O, Kat the pizza is here." Then she turned and went to the fridge to get out soda and water to drink. Tori had gone outside once Kira and Trent got back to get some fresh air. It seemed Z had thought of the same thing. "So Z how did you become a ranger?" Z turned. "Actual it was sort of a your choice thing." Z smiled. "My friend Jack and I were causing some trouble and well the first three S.P.D caught us." Z did not think telling Tori this would mess up the timeline too awful much. "Syd, Sky and Bridge were the first ones the Commander had for rangers. I chose to join S.P.D when I realized what help I could do."

She sighed. "It took Jack a bit longer." Z shrugged. "Not much else to say after that." Tori nodded and looked up at the sky. "Are you thinking bout your friend Dustin?" Z asked and Tori nodded. "I'm worried bout him is all." Z nodded she was not push for more info Tori would tell her if she wanted too.

(downstairs)

"He was as bad as any of them. He didn't just want to take over the world. Mesagog wanted to turn it back into what it was during the Jurassic era. But that's all over now."

As Tommy talked he realized that their hands had snuck together and were not intertwined with each other.

Tommy began to kiss Kat at the nape of her neck, working his way up and down her neck and check. As he kissed her he moved both of them so that they were now both lying sideways on the couch. Then they heard Kira's voice. "Uhhh, you go get some food. I'll stay here."

Kat felt totally flustered at the moment. "What about you?" She asked Tommy sitting up slowly. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kat had a feeling Tommy was also a bit flustered at Kira interrupting them. Kat took a ponytail holder off her wrist and put her hair up then she turned back to Tommy. "I know they must have ordered a pizza big enough for all of us to have a piece."

(Upstairs)

Kira sighed she had finished her slice of pizza and soda. She was now sitting in the living room waiting for Dr. O and Kat. She actual wanted to speak to Kat bout something. Trent walked over to Kira and smiled. "You full already?" He teased. Kira smiled and blushed a bit. "Dr. O and Kat still have to have some pizza." She said. Trent nodded. "Guess your right." He turned to Jason. "Hey Jason you think you could show me a few karate moves." Trent said as he walked over to Jason. "I learned a bit when I was a ranger but I would like to learn more."

Tommy watched Kat as she sat up, in a sort of trance.

"I'm not really hungry, but I'll come upstairs with you, if ya want me to."

Tommy sat up as he spoke.

(Upstairs)

Jason looked at Trent. "Sure kid when Tommy gets up here I'll ask where his equipment is."

Kat turned. "I would love it if you did." She kissed his cheek. Kat stood and stretched. "Come on Tommy." She reached out and took his hand to help him stand. "We can have some more alone time later." She said with a sparkle in her eye.

(upstairs)

Trent nodded. "Thanks Jason." Trent was in a good mood. Dr. O was the best ranger as Hayley had said but Jason was one of the first rangers! Kira and Tori were talking when Kat and Dr. O came up from the lab.

"Hey there they are." Kira teased. Tori smiled seeing how happy those two looked she wondered if she would ever have something like that! Z was talking with Dr. Manx and Bridge. Z was starting to think she was beginning to have feelings for Bridge! She was not sure though it was very hard to figure out!

"Z did you see Syd, Jack, Sky or Commander Cruger at all before coming here? I looked for them every where before I came and could not find them so I left a note in the Command Center and in My Lab" Dr Manx said looking at Z "Maybe they went out...Maybe to a Movie or to a store or to a Movie or to the park...or out to eat" Bridge said and looked at Dr. Manx "Maybe... I just wished I knew where they were" Dr Manx said and still looking at Z. Bridge looked over at Z and smiled at her. "Well here is My Laptop" Dr. Manx said and put her Laptop in front of Bridge "Bring up your Program and I will combine my to it like you said" Dr Manx said. Bridge looked down at Dr. Manx's Laptop and opened his program and typed in a few commands "Here you go" Bridge said and passed Dr. Manx's Laptop back to her. Bridge then looked back at Z.

Z shook her head. "Nope just me, Bridge and Sam having seeing the others. Though it might be better that they stay in our time just in case Grumm wants to take advantage of us not being there." Z smiled back at Bridge. Then she heard Kat and Z come upstairs. "There those two are." She looked over at the door to the lab. "Kat, Tommy, Dr. Manx is here." She called over to the two as she walked toward the living room. Kira smiled. "So how is the planning going?" She asked Z then looked over at Dr. Manx and Bridge. Tori sighed at least that was one less thing to worry about. Kat had gone into the kitchen and had a slice of pizza and a soda. "Hello Dr. Manx. My name is Kat." Kat held out her hand to Dr. Manx.

Tommy followed Kat as she walked up the stairs, giving her on more quick peck just before they made it to the first floor.

Jason looked up as they entered. "Hey Tommy why haven't you been teaching these kids all about the arts. Trent here says he needs some help."

Tommy sighed. "Well with all that's been going on it kinda took a back seat to everything else."

"Fine, tomorrow I'm givin a crash course to whoever needs it."

Tommy looked over and watched the S.P.D. rangers as one of them worked on the computer program.

"Ya know, honestly I think you're wasting your time with that." Tommy said as he sat down. Z turned to face Tommy. "What do you mean? Dr. Manx thinks it can help us with Animal Warp."

Trent smiled at Jason. "Thanks I look forward to it." Trent walked over and sat next to Kira who was on the couch. Kira smiled but was being very quiet. She needed to talk to Kat. "I'll be right back. Kat can I please talk to you?" Kira said as she went into the kitchen. Kat turned. "Sure Kira." Kat led Kira outside. "What's up?" Kira took a deep breath. "There is this boy I really like though I'm not sure if he likes me." Kat smiled a bit Kira sounded like herself when she first realized she had strong feelings for Tommy. "Go on." Kat said. Kira sighed. "I think he likes me but I don't know he is shy." Kat was starting to make a guess of who it was. "The best advice I can give you is tell him how you feel." Kat winked at Kira. "That is what I did when I realized my feelings for Tommy." Kira nodded. "Thanks." Kat sighed. "Anytime. I won't be going away anytime soon." Kat said which made Kira feel a bit better. The two went back into the house. Kat walked over to Tommy. "Tommy do you really think that what Bridge and Dr. Manx are doing on the laptop won't be able to help us?" Tori sighed she walked over to Cam. "Hey Cam you really think this scroll will lead us to our powers? I mean the cave we need to go in doesn't seem that bad or is going to be bad like the abyss?"

"Yes It will" Cam said looking at Tori. Dr. Manx opened her Program and combined hers and Bridges together. Bridge looked at the Screen "It's working" Bridge said, "Yes it is ...It will be able to point out some weak points that Animal Warp has" Dr. Manx said Sam looked at the T.V. and then over at Dr. Manx, Bridge Z and the others.

Tori frowned. "Yes it will get our powers back and yes it will be as bad as the abyss of evil?" Tori was a bit confused at the moment Tommy had said it was not going to be that bad! Trent smiled as Kira came back in. "So is everything okay?" He asked and Kira looked up and smiled. "Yes everything is great except that we have a monster to defeat." She shrugged. "So much for the peaceful life." Z walked over to Sam. "So do you not have a lot of T.V's in your time Sam? Or are they really different and scientific in your time?" Z asked curiously.

Cam looked at Tori. "Yes it will get our powers back but no it will not be as bad as the abyss of evil was" Cam said "They have varies different shows I was just looking at how this T.V. is made I have never seen one of this design before" Sam said looking at the T.V. as he did. Bridge looked over at Z and then at Sam and then to the T.V. "What's on the T.V.?" Bridge asked "It appears to be a crime show of some sorts" Sam said turning to look at Bridge as he said this "Oh that's cool" Bridge said and looked back at the Laptop Dr. Manx was working on. "Dr. Oliver is it all right if I use your Computer?" asked Looking away from the Laptop and over at Tommy.

"Sure us it."

Tommy turned to the others. "Let me guess, that program tries to find weakness and exploit them right. I don't think this'll be that simple. Every time this monster has appeared she has been stronger and more powerful than ever before. I think that something else is going on. Something is making her stronger."

Kat smiled and took Tommy's hand and squeezed. "I would not be surprised if there was another evil about." She said. "It never fails one gets defeated and another one starts up."

Kira and Trent went into the kitchen. "So Dr. O this new villain you don't think Zeltrax is back do you?" Zeltrax had been one of Masagogs Commanders though Trent was there and he and the others had defeated them but then again Mesagog came back so why wouldn't Zeltrax. Tori nodded. "So we will have trails to go through at the cave." Tori sighed nothing new there.

Z rolled her eyes. "Those cop shows are never right." Well they weren't where she, Bridge, Dr. Manx and Sam came from those were all aliens and such. Syd comes in. "You know Z they could be right when it comes to this time." Z turned and sighed. "What?" Syd cries. "I always like to make a grand entrance. Oh, Dr Manx Commander Cruger said he might be along later but not sure. Jack is afraid this is just the situation Grumm would take advantage of."

Tommy looked at Trent. "Honestly Trent I have no earthly idea. I just think that this isn't a quick lone monster. This is bigger than that. Maybe as big as anything else that we have ever faced." Tommy stood up as he contiuned speaking.

"As for if there is a new big baddie in town. Of course there is, there always will be. Good vs evil is a never-ending battle, even if the pendulum swings one way for awhile it must swing the other. We all know this; otherwise there wouldn't be so many ranger powers in existence."

Kat walked over and laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I think right now all of us should get some sleep." She said. She knew that none of them would be able to fight and go through the trails if they were all exhausted! It was also getting very late.

Tori sighed. "Your right Kat we can't do any good well we are tired." She looked out the window thinking of Dustin.

"So Dr. O where is everyone sleeping?" Kira asked. She had never really walked all through Dr. O's house before and there was a lot of rangers here.

Syd looked up. "Is anyone going to tell me who everyone is?" She asked a bit impatiently. Z rolled her eyes. "Kira and Trent are over by the couch they are one of six dino rangers." She pointed at Kira and Trent who waved. "That girl with the long blonde hair is Tori and next to her is Cam they are the ninja rangers." Z paused. "The ones who were just talking are Dr. Tommy Oliver and Kat they are two other dino rangers. And you know all of us S.P.D oh ya there is one more he is also a ninja ranger and he is on his way to get a scroll to help the rest of the rangers get their powers back." Syd frowned. "What they don't have their powers then why did that disgusting looking monster come here if they are not rangers anymore!" Z rolled her eyes only Syd would say something like that. "Kat and Tommy have powers though right now Tommy has his Zeo powers and Kat just became another dino ranger." Syd nodded. "Oh sorry bout that. Now if we are done with the meeting I am going to a hotel to get some sleep." Syd turned to go.

"There are plenty of beds and couches. I'll be downstairs." Jason was in the den and called out. "Hey Tommy I'm puttin in Mclintock."

"And some people won't need a place." Tommy said then looked at the S.P.D. rangers. "No hotel rooms everyone is staying here. It's to dangerous to split us up."

"Mclintock sounds good. I'm gonna join you for a bit Jason. I also need to talk to you." He smiled at Kira and went in the den after Jason.

Kira rolled her eyes. "How many beds are in each of the guest rooms Dr. O? I don't mind sharing with Tori." Kira was not sure what she thought bout the pink S.P.D ranger the girl seemed a bit full of herself.

Kat sighed. "You had better not stay up all night!" She said to Tommy. "You need rest too." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Tori sighed. "I am going up to pick my room I need sleep." Tori hurried upstairs and chose the smaller guest room she did not need much. Though she did not know how much sleep she would get.

Syd sighed. "Fine but I am sleeping in a bed not on the couch. Nice to meet you all now I am going to pick a room." Syd went upstairs she thought bout the Master Bedroom but thought better of it and choose the room next to Tori's.

Z shook her head and looked over at Kat and Tommy. "Please excuse my friend Syd. She is what is the best way to say it?" She looked over at Dr Manx then Bridge. "A tab bit spoiled. I guess is the nicest way to say it."

"There are plenty of beds and couches for everyone." Tommy stood up.

"I'll be up only as late as I have to." After returning the kiss to Kat he then made his way down to the lab for what was going to be a very long night.

(end part three)


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR The Toughest Choice

"Tommy." Kat said sadly. Then he went down to the lap. Kira came over and squeezed Kat's shoulder. "It will be okay Kat." She said Kat sighed and looked at Kira. "He is going to make himself sick." She said quietly. Kira frowned Kat did have a point. "There is no use

arguing with him. Dr. O is very stubborn." Kat tried to remain upbeat but it was not working. "I am worried bout him Kira." She said truthfully. Kat did not add that she was afraid that something might happen to Tommy because of this new evil. "I think I am going to bed." Kat left the group and went up to the Master Bedroom and laid down to sleep though it was not coming easy she kept having nightmares bout her being evil and then Tommy being taken away from her!

Kira shook her head. "Maybe I should go talk to Dr. O." She said but then thought better of it. She was going to bed too. She went upstairs glad that in the room Tori had picked there was an extra bed. Tori said hi and the two went to sleep.

Syd had found the towels took a shower and went to bed herself. Maybe she would be better in the morning. She hoped Dr. Oliver would have coffee.

(The next morning)

Tommy woke up the next morning looking over at his computer, sighing a breath of relief when he realized that they had made it through another day. He threw his blanket off, standing up revealing that he was in the same clothes that he had taught his classes in the day before. After running his normal checks on his comp. He ascended the stairs opening the door as quietly as he could. Checking the den Jason was out on the couch the tv still on. Tommy then made his way through the house to his kitchen where he began to prepare some breakfast.

Kat turned and smiled at Tommy. "Well at least you got some sleep." She said as she walked over and gave him a kiss. "I started the coffee thought well mostly everyone would have a glass." Kat was glad that they had survived the night now that had to wait for Dustin's return. Kat was searching through the cupboards and finding the mugs began to take enough out so everyone would have their own mug. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail to keep it off her neck it was a bit messy but at least it was out of the way.

Z woke up in the living room she had chosen one of the couches just in case something happened in the night. She looked over at Bridge who was still asleep and smiled. Syd would not be up for a couple more hours which was normal Syd unless that had a monster to bust in New Tech City. Tori and Kira were up pretty much at the same time. Kira showered then Tori did. The two had become fast friends and were chatting as they came down to the living room. Tori smiled. "I smell coffee." Trent came out of the guest room next to where Kat had been he was not a big morning person but was ready for the adventure that was going to start once Dustin got back.

Tommy took a cup and went out on to his back porch, where he stayed for a few minutes just getting the sleep out of his eyes. He walked back in the kitchen and finished making breakfast. Dustin landed outside of Dr. O's house panting slightly. "Man this is way to many trips in two days."

He then made his way into the house. He walked around until he found Dr. O. "Here is the scroll Dr. O." Dustin spoke as he pulled out the container that the scroll was in. "But, Sensai seemed a little odd when I told him that you said we needed the scroll." Tommy walked over and sat all the stuff he had made on the table. "I will tell you once everyone is awake."

Tori came into the kitchen when she heard Dustin. "Your back." She said glad that he was safe. She had been worried Animal Warp would go after him.

Z heard the last thing Dr. O said and sighed. "Might as well tell it before Syd gets up cause she will be sleeping most of the day."

Kat poured Z and Tori and cup of coffee and handed it to them. "Thanks." The girls said together. Kira shook her head about the coffee she was more of a tea drinker though every once in awhile she would have a cup. Trent came in next and poured himself a cup and leaned on the counter. Kat looked over at Tommy something was bugging him she could tell and what did Dustin mean that Sensai seemed a little...odd?

Tommy unrolled the scroll and put it on the table so that everyone could see it.

"The scroll is a map that leads to a cave where we can get our powers back. The problem is that in order to open the cave you must have a warrior of pure good, which we have in abundance here, as well as one of evil. They must combine their powers in order to get past the final trail in the cave. We can get in and get our way past the 1st two, but the final one must be down by a union of good and evil. You see many many years ago some wizards sealed this power away because they were afraid of what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands. So they assumed that by making it unreachable by good and evil. No one would ever get to it. They could not comprehend good and evil working together."

Dustin looked up at Tommy, "But Dr. O. how are we gonna get someone who is evil to help us?"

Jason,who had been leaning against the fridge, spoke up. "Tommy there is only one person I know who can help us, but you can't ask her to do that."

Tommy didn't say anything for a long time. "I know Jas, but I have to. We have to get to that power source."

Kat sighed at the moment she could not think of who Jason was talking about. She would have spoken up but Kira beat her to it. "Dr. O who are you talking about?" She asked as Trent laid a hand on

her shoulder. "From what I know you and Kat were the only one's who were evil before." Trent said. Then shut his mouth. He should not have said that.

Tori blinked. "How do you even know that Trent?" Tori had not seen the Power Ranger history video so she did not know that in the video it had spoken of both Kat and Dr. O being evil at first.

Z sighed as Syd finally came down. "Morning sleepy head." Syd turned and glared. "I did not sleep well. I don't like sleeping in a bed that is not mine!" She poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned on the wall. "I didn't miss anything important. We have our powers this whole cave thing has nothing to do with us." Syd said a bit too harshly.

Kat walked over and laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy how are we going to get this person Jason is talking about. Trent can't be right it can't be you or me." Kat did not want to face her past demons at the moment.

Tommy shot a quick look at Trent when he spoke. Tommy held Kat's hand in his own. "You are all right of course but, I am speaking of Karone. Now she did forsake the powers she had as Astronema and she did then become a ranger herself. However she still can tap into her old powers. I just don't know how I can ask her to do it. Or if Andros will tell me how to reach her when I tell him what we are up to."

Trent felt a bit embarrassed now. He leaned toward Kira. "I don't think I was suppose to say anything about that." He whispered. Kira just shook her head. "Just stay quiet." She whispered back at him. Then she looked back at Dr. O. "Jason is right Dr. O that would be a lot to ask of Karone."

Tori was actual a bit in shock she had known that Dr. O and Kat had been sort of bad before but to know that to get their powers back they had to ask this Karone to use her evil powers to help them!

Z and Syd who had not known bout Tommy and Kat were too shocked to say anything. Now that had to find this Karone before the others could get their powers back! The whole thing had just gotten more complicated.

Tommy swept the room his eyes meeting everyone else's. "I know but there is nothing else that can be done. Even if Kat or I could tap into our older evil selves it wouldn't be near as strong as what Karone could do. She was the princess of evil for a very long time. As Astronema she was feared by half the galaxy."

Tommy sat down in his chair. "Its our only option." Jason sat next to him with a grin on his face. "Yea but the hard part will be Andros, he's gonna tear you limb for limb."

Kat laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy you said the beacon you sent up wouldn't Andros have seen it too?" She asked. "If he did wouldn't he come to check it out..."

Kira and Trent looked at Kat. Man that girl was smart. "She is right isn't she Dr. O?" Kira asked as Trent sipped his coffee.

Syd and Z looked at each other. They had heard about Karone in the ranger files that Dr. Manx had at S.P.D headquarters though it was Tori who asked the question.

"Dr. O what if Andros won't let you do it? Then what?" Tori sighed. "Then again if she does except won't the temptation of Astronema be too much for her.."

"Well if he was on earth he would have seen it, so he probably isn't. But all the red rangers have a device that allows us to know when another sets up the signal so he will know it was activated. But if he is out at the far end of the galaxy there is nothing that he can do about it."

Dustin piped up. "Yea man Tor's right what if he doesn't want to do it." Tommy looked over at Tori, as she got right to the big question.

"Well I know that he will be protective of his sister but I must hope that he will do the right thing. He may be her brother but he has been a ranger for a very long time." Tommy stood up. "But there is only one way to find out."

With that he stood up and made his way down to his lab; Jason followed him.

It took a few minutes for Tommy to get all the right equipment up, and for the satellite he needed to bounce this transmission off of to come into play. Tommy opened up a channel and sent a message out in space.

"Andros this is Tommy Oliver please respond."

He sat back knowing that it may be awhile before he could get a response and then link up.

Jason leaned over. "Ya know if this goes south Andros is gonna rip you limb from bloody limb."

"Yea, I know. And I gotta hope that wont happen."

Kat sighed and had another cup of coffee. "What do we do now?" Trent asked as he sat in the chair Tommy had just vacated. Kat shrugged and leaned on the counter. "We wait so what else is new." Kira said a bit too harshly.

Kat wished she could reassure them but she couldn't. She never had any siblings but she knew how protective Andros was of his sister.

Tori looked over at Kat. "Andros and Karone are

siblings?" Kira, Trent and Kat nodded. "We will never get our powers back." She said sadly.

Syd and Z were in the living room. "Should we try and get Jack and Sky or Doggie to come here?" Syd asked and Z shook her head. "No if Grumm attacks those three need to be in our time to protect New Tech City." Syd sighed and leaned back. "I hate waiting it gives you wrinkles." Z just rolled her eyes and picked up a book on the table and started to read.

It didn't take long for a conformation light on Tommy's screen to go green, and soon after a video screen popped up and there was Andros sitting on the bridge of the Megaship.

"Tommy this is Andros. What is goin on? I know you activated the beacon so something must be up. And I'm guessing its big since you've contacted me by Mirinori."

Tommy took a deep breath before he responded.

"Yea, well first off a number of rangers have been drawn to reefside. And whenever that happens trouble can't be far. Then some rangers from the future following a monster that has come back in time. Although not from Time Force's time. And this monster has been stronger everytime that we have fought him so I believe that there is a new evil genius in town."

"Wow sounds like it is big."

"Well there's more. I have taken the scroll of the firefly from Sensai Wantanabe and we are goin there to get our powers back."

Andros's face was unreadable and he said nothing.

"So I was hoping that you and your sister could come down to earth and help us with this."

Andros stared at Tommy with a stone cold face.

"And why would you need Karone, she gave her powers back to Kendrix."

"Well you know the story of the cave of the firefly. We need evil to unite with good in order to-"

Andros slammed his fist on the table in front of him.

"HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT OF HER!"

"She has put those days behind her and I WONT let her go back to what she was!"

Jason stepped into the screen's view.

"Look man we understand how you feel but this is big. I know that you don't want your sister to come in harms way but look at the bigger picture, think of the lives it could save."

Andros just stared at the screen his face completely red, not a common thing for the man.

"Look Andros can you just ask her. Bring her here and just let her see why we need it. And I will give you my word that we won't let her be taken over by it."

Andros looked at them his nostrils flaring with every breath he took. His complexion then softened and he rubbed his temple.

"Fine we will come to Earth but I cannot and will not promise anything."

"Hey that's good enough for us man."

"Alright Tommy I will see you in 5 hours."

"Ok here are the coordinates to meet us at."

"Good Andros out."

Tommy turned off the equipment and turned to Jason. "Well Jas guess we better go tell the others." They both walked up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Back on the megaship in orbit of Mirinoi

Andros slumped back in his chair. Resignation filling him. He really didn't want Karone to do this but, he had always believe in sacrifice for the greater good and if it was he that was needed for what she was he would do it in a heartbeat.

He got up and walked to her room on the ship. "Hey Karone we need to talk."

(Reefside)

Kat looked up as Tommy and Jason came back upstairs. Putting down her

mug she walked over to him. "Is everything alright?" She asked not sure how to read Tommy and Jason's faces.

Kira and Trent sat patiently not even sure if Andros agreed to let his sister help or not. It was a lot to ask of her.

Tori was pacing but stopped once Dr. O and Jason came back upstairs. She hoped it would work out. If not they had a very big problem on their hands.

Syd and Z had not heard the two comeback up. Z was reading the book she had picked up. She guessed it was Kat's cause she did not think Dr. Tommy Oliver would be reading Pride and prejudice. Syd was too busy humming a new song she wrote. Of course it was all about her.

(Mirinoi megaship)

Karone who had been reading looked up. "What is it?" She frowned she could tell something was up. "Andros what is going on has something happened?" She put the book down and stood up.

(Reefside)

"Well Andros wasn't happy but he said that he and Karone would come to earth. However he also said that he did not know if she would help us in that way or not. We will just have to wait until they get here before we know."

(Megaship)

"Tommy Oliver called he said that the rangers on earth need some help. I said we could so I just plotted a course and we are on our way."

(Reefside)

"Kat sighed as she reached out her hand to Tommy. "You knew he was not going to be happy about this." She said quietly.

Tori, Kira and Trent were not really sure what to say. Kira was looking forward to meeting the two. She had heard bout them on the Power Ranger History video. Trent on the other hand knew how Andros must feel. He didn't have any siblings but his father use to be Mesagog and if they needed his father to do what Karone had to do he would feel the same way. "Dr. O what if Karone refuses?" Tori asked cautiously. "Then what are we suppose to do?"

Syd and Z stood outside the kitchen wondering the same thing. If that happened would they be able to find someone else to help the other rangers.

(Megaship)

Karone sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Andros what are you not telling me?" She said firmly. She could not think of any reason why the earth rangers needed their help. Hadn't the earth rangers defeated the most recent villian less then a year ago?

(Reefside)

Tommy looked at all of them gathered there.

"If Karone refuses we do have a few other options, limited as they are, but trust me when I say the other options are much worse. Worse for us all."

Jason walked up to the table putting his hands on it. "In the mean time every single one of you is gonna get some trainin from me. So everyone who aint over 25 get downstairs." Dustin got up and made his way down the stairs.

(Megaship)

Andros looked at his sister. "Understand that I do NOT approve of what Tommy has suggested. The rangers on earth have found a way to get there powers back. Problem is they need the power of evil to help unlock it. They need the power of Astronema."

(Reefside)

Kira, Tori and Trent followed Jason and Dustin downstairs. Tori was _not_ looking forward to this. She was a ninja and had her own Sensi to teach her. She looked over at Dustin. "Now why do we have to do this?" She asked. "Sensi has taught us everything we need to know about being and ranger and a ninja. Hello we are two of the new Sensi's there."

Kira and Trent were looking forward to it. Though they were also a bit nervous too.

(upstairs)

Kat sighed. "Tommy?" She asked a bit nervously. "What are our other options?" Those she was really nervous bout finding out what they were.

(Megaship)

Karone blinked. "What?" She said as she sat down on her bed. "How can he ask me to do this." She said quietly. "I don't want to be her anymore. I faced her and now I have to face her again!" She looked up at Andros. "I don't think I can do it Andros." She said sadly.

(Reefside)

-downstairs-

Jason scanned his eyes over the group. "Hey Kira can you go upstairs and get the S.P.D. rangers I want them down here to."

"You." He said pointing at Tori. "You're one of the ninja rangers right?"

-upstairs-

Tommy sighed and walked over to a picture hanging on the wall.

"Well there are two options."

He pulled back the picture which revealed a numberpad. He typed in a password and a green light came on. A small panel containing four round objects popped out of the wall below where the picture was hung. "No one knows that I have these items but I felt it was important to watch over them. In order to make sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands."

On the panel were three wind ninja discs and a golden coin. Tommy picked up the discs.

"Last year these were made by Lothor, he tricked the ninjas into putting them on. They got rangers powers and it turned them evil, thats option number one." He put the discs back and pulled out the coin. "Don't ask me how I got this but it was Rita's orignal dragon coin.

It will give me my green ranger powers back but, it will make me evil." He put the coin back and shut the panel.

"Those are the only other options that I will allow to happen." Tommy walked over to Kat and put his arms around her.

"I won't let it come down to you. You had a harder time than I did with Rita's spell. I, I don't want you to have to go through that again."

(Megaship)

"I know, I know. I agree with you I do not think that you should have to go through that, but I also think that they could use our help on Earth."

(Reefside)

Kira sighed. "Then will think it is silly Jason but okay." Kira headed upstairs to get Syd and Z who as she guessed did not really want too. "Look in our time we learned all we needed to know." Syd said crossing her arms over her chest. Z sighed. "Come on Syd it might be fun. remember in the future Jason was a famous Karate Champion and we get to work with him." Syd rolled her eyes. "Fine but I won't enjoy it." Z sighed as she followed Kira back down the stairs.

Tori looked up at Jason. "Yes and so is Cam and Dustin. Our Senshi taught us all we needed to know. Both Dustin, I and Shane are Sensi's ourselves at the Ninja academy."

Trent sighed and leaned on the desk. This would be interesting to see. At the moment Tori was being very stubborn.

-upstairs-

"But Tommy.." She bit her lip. "What if the temptation is too

inviting." She said not really wanting too. She looked up into Tommy's eyes. "I don't want to lose you." She said quietly.

(Megaship)

Karone sighed. "I know and we will help them." Though she was still reluctant to re-awaken Astronema she did not even know how she would have to do it.

(Reefside)

"Alright then."

Jason walked to the center of the room and took his t-shirt off, throwing it to the side.

"Attack me then. Lets see what you got."

-upstairs-

"You won't lose me Kat, I promise. Nothing will happen to you or me."

(Megaship)

"Ok. I'm gonna go back to the bridge to make sure nothin odd happens during the trip."

-upstairs-

Syd headed down the stairs. "Come on Bridge." Z called to Bridge. "Take a break from the computer thing and let's go train a bit with Jason." She walked over to Bridge and Dr. Manx. "Come on Bridge in our time Jason is this big famos Karate Champ. Wouldn't it be neat to tell Jack, Commander and Sky that we trained with Jason!"

"Tommy we don't know for sure." Kat said quietly but stopped once Syd and Z came into the kitchen. Kat sighed she was getting worried. She did not want the alternate one or two. Though she also was not looking forward to seeing Karone have to use her alter ego for the rangers to get their powers back.

-downstairs-

"What?" Tori said a bit surprised at this. "Are you serious?" Syd came down and smiled at Jason. He was cute too bad he was way too old for her. Syd walked over to Kira and Trent. "What is going on?" She asked Kira. Trent smiled. "A challenge. Tori thinks she does not need anymore training." Kira hit Trent not hard. "Trent it is not just that." She said looking from Tori to Jason. "I think he is trying to humble Tori." Syd frowned that sounded like what Jack had needed when he first became S.P.D this could be fun to watch. Tori sighed. "Fine but I am telling you Sensi has taught us a lot." Tori walked toward the center of the room. "Okay." Tori concentrated then flew at Jason.

(Megaship)

Karone nodded and watched her brother leave the room. Then she stood and walked toward her book case. She sighed and took out her journal where she had kept all her info of her alter ego. She had hoped never to have to look at it again.

-upstairs-

"I do Kat. I have faith in you, in me, and in all the other rangers."

-downstairs-

Jason watched as Tori prepared for her attack. He saw her put weight on her right leg before she attacked so he anticipated it and ducked out of the way. He grabbed her leg and threw her across the room. He ran full out right behind her throwing himself into a flying kick so that he would impact right before she hit the wall.

-upstairs-

"I know you do. I am just worried bout all this." She said quietly. "I just never thought..."

-downstairs-

Tori was surprised and trying to get her bearings back she did a somersault and stood up. She saw Jason coming a bit too late and head to duck though he did catch her in the shoulder and she winced as she fell to her knees.

Kira could not believe it. "Jason your going to hurt her!" She called as she ran over to see if Tori was alright. Trent was enjoying this. He never knew that you could trick someone like that. "Kira I am fine out of the way." Tori said standing up. "So I took a hit as a ranger I took worse." She said rubbing her shoulder. Kira backed off. What had happened to Tori? She had never been like this before except when she was under Lothors spell!

-upstairs-

"I know, but we just need to have faith."

-downstairs-

"No one's gonna get seriously hurt. Before we go any further Tori just remember this. I was a black belt when you were 4."

Jason jumped over Tori faking to his left but struck with his right.

"I was a ranger before you were ten."

He pumped his arms back and forth never hitting Tori but, forcing her to back into a corner.

"And by the time _you_ became a ranger I had used the power for_ 11 years_!"

-upstairs-

Kat nodded and kissed Tommy. "I know." She said quietly as she leaned on Tommy calming down. Though she still had that nagging feeling that something was still not right.

-downstairs-

Tori looked around she did not like this being stuck in the corner thing. "That maybe so but were you ever turned evil like my friends and I?" She said bitterly speaking of how she, Shane and Dustin had been turned evil when Lothor came back. "Now that was a rush in the beginning." She ducked and rolled away from Jason. "Afterwards we hated it because we almost killed the Dino Rangers!" Tori would have added more but Z came down and interuppted her rating and raving.

"Okay enough of this Tori!" Z said stepping forward and grabbing onto Tori's shoulder. "Get off your high horse Tori!" Z said sternly. "We need to work together for you and the other rangers to get your powers back!"

Syd smiled. She knew Z would have stepped in sooner or later. Syd leaned on the wall. This was actual quite interesting to see.

Kira sighed as she walked back over to Trent. "That was interesting." Trent whispered but shut his mouth with a glare from Kira. "Z has a point." Trent said clearing his throat. "Fighting against each other is not going to help us at all."

-upstairs-

Tommy held onto Kat pulling her closer to him as he kissed her on her head.

-downstairs-

Despite Z interference Jason was starting to get downright pissed off at Tori.

"As a matter of fact I was turned evil. And I didn't just fight and almost kill a separate team of rangers." Jason's anger was boiling over at this point and he walked up until he was right in Tori's face.

"I HAD TO FIGHT KAT AND TOMMY. MY CLOSEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD AND FOR A SHORT TIME I WANTED TO KILL HIM. I wanted to kill him just so some space pirate could see her damn husband again!"

Jason backed away from Tori and looked at all the rangers there. "No matter what any of you think about you experiences if ANY of you think that you did something no other ranger has done, I'd bet money your wrong."

-upstairs-

Kat was starting to relax a bit until she heard Jason's angry voice and she turned toward the cellar. "What is going on down there?" She wanted to know. "Tommy should we..see if everything is okay?"

-downstairs-

Tori fell back at Jason's rage. "I'm sorry I didn't know." She cried as she found herself once more against the wall.

Kira had to step in and lay a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Okay please calm down." She said in sort of a pleading tone. Trent sort of knew what Jason was saying heck before his dino gem turned good all he wanted to do was kill Dr. O and the rest of the rangers.

Syd and Z looked at each other. They had only seen their Commander ever flip out like that at a ranger. Z sighed it was all of them at one point.

"We understand now. None of us down here are as experienced as you." Z spoke up. "So we learn a few new things well we are here maybe we can use it once we get back to our time." Z said truthfully.

-upstairs-

"Yea we properly should."

Tommy then wrapped his hand in hers and they walked down to the lab.

Jason looked around for a second then backed off a bit. "Sorry, I got a little carried away there." He then moved to the center of the area they were using for the fight. "So is that all or do ya want some more?"

Kat nodded and followed though before they could say anything Tori rushed past them tears rolling down her face. "Tori?" Kat asked but the girl ninja shook her head and went up to the room she and Kira were sharing.

"Tori comeback!" Kira said as she let go of Jason's shoulder. "Tori he said sorry." But she was already back up in the guest room.

Trent sighed as Kat looked at him. "Tori was being a bit how do you say on a high horse. Jason was just trying to humble her and well you heard what he said."

Syd sighed. "I think she feels ashamed I mean she just dishonored Jason here." Z nudged Syd with her arm. "What? From all I know of Ninja's she just did something really bad." Z rolled her eyes.

"Tommy I better go talk to her." Kat said as she kissed Tommy and turned to head upstairs to talk to Tori.

-upstairs-

Tori was hitting her pillow hard. "I can't believe I just did that! Sensi would be so ashamed of me!" She cried as she hit the pillow harder. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Tori cried tired and then collapse on her bed. "Tori it's me Kat." Tori buried her face in her hands. "Come in." She said softly. Kat opened the door. "Am I in trouble with you too?" Tori asked as she stared down at her feet. "Tori I am not here to yell at you." Kat sat next to her. "It was a mistake Tori." Kat said slowly. Tori looked up. "It does not matter I should have known better and treated Jason with respect." Kat laid a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Tori stop it you didn't know. You never saw the video of the ranger history." Tori's body shook with tears. Kat pulled her close and held her.

-downstairs-

Tommy took a few moments to take in the scene in front of him.

"Well Jas while I don't doubt that taking each of them on one by one will probably help them a bit. I think if they watch us spar they will get a bit more out of it."

Jason looked up at Tommy. "Yea maybe your right bro." The two squared off and after ten minutes of intense fighting they broke off. Both of them completely drenched in sweat. "Well I think that is enough for now."

-upstairs-

Tori sighed and pulled away from Kat. "I guess I should go say sorry."

Kat nodded and watched as Tori left the room. Kat stood and followed shortly after.

-downstairs.-

Z and Syd were impressed. "Wow no wonder they both became big in our time and history books." Z whispered and Syd nodded.

Trent and Kira clapped. They had known Dr. O was good but now they had seen Jason as well and were very impressed. "Nice job Jason." Kira and Trent turned and saw Tori coming down followed by Kat. Tori walked over and bowed to Jason. "I am sorry I did not show you respect before. Sensi would not be happy with me if he knew about it."

Kat walked over to Tommy. "You have not lost any of it have you." She said as she kissed Tommy and pulled back. She and Tori had caught the end of the sparing and Tori had completely changed her attitude.

"Its alright kid, I probably shouldn't have yelled." Jason then turned to Tommy. "So bro when is that slackers Andros supposed to show up."

As if on cue a screen popped up on one of Tommy computers.

Tommy went over and slammed into the chair.

"Well he just entered the atmosphere. He knows where this place is, and will probably be outside in a few minutes. SO everyone upstairs and out the front door."

Kira and Trent were the first to head up and outside to wait. Then Syd and Z followed. Tori smiled at Jason then she too headed outside to wait.

Kat sighed. "So now it begins." She said as she looked at Tommy and then to Jason. "I hope this all works out." She said quietly as she headed toward the staircase.

*Megaship*

In her room Karone took one more look through her journal and slammed it shut. "I don't know if I want to do this." She said quietly as she stood and went to join her brother on the bridge.

Jason and Dustin both went outside.

Tommy waited till he was alone then sighed saying. "It has too." He then followed the others till they were outside.

-inside the megaship-

Andros swiveled around in his chair as his sister approached. "Are you ready for this Karone?"

-outside the megaship-

Kat walked over to Tommy and laid a hand on his shoulder. Right now they all had a long journey ahead and the lucky part was since she had her power she would not need to go through the trails in the cave. The others had too and that made her very nervous.

Syd and Z were talking among themselves as the megaship appeared. They were use to stuff like that but it was still interesting to see.

Kira and Trent watched the ship. So it was starting and if they could not get Karone to help them. They were serious very serious danger.

Tori stood next to Dustin and sighed. "This seems a lot more dangerous and stuff then before." She told him remembering what Dr. O had said about Karone.

-Inside Megaship-

Karone sighed. "Not really but I know it needs to be done." She said softly as she looked out the window of their ship. "If it is the only way to stop this new evil from coming about." She wrapped her arms around her waist. "It is our duty as rangers."

(end part four)


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE: A Decision Is Made

Andros opened the hatch that led out of the megaship, then led his sister down into the gathered rangers. He went over and shook Jason, then Tommy's hand.

"Im glad you both could come, we really need the help." Tommy then introduced the two, to all the rangers.

He then re-explained the situation just so that everyone knew what page to be on.

"So that it, and we plan on goin to this cave as soon as we can. I just need to know for sure that Karone is gonna be up for this."

Karone looked at Tommy. "I don't know. I will because it is my duty as a ranger but it makes me uneasy." Karone said truthfully.

Kat sighed she knew what Karone meant she did not think she could do something like that. She squeezed Tommy's shoulder.

The others waited to see what would happen next. Syd and Z had a feeling that they would have to be look's out once the rangers start their journey into the cave.

"Alright, everyone get inside. There should be a couple of backpacks in the hall closet: Trent, Kira, and Tori. Go get them and fill them with supplies for us. We may be gone for a while so we may need them." Tommy then turned to Andros.

"Andros, we will need to use the Megaship to get us all to the cave. It is down in the jungles of the Amazon."

"No problem Tommy. My only question is this: Are there enough of us."

"There has to be. However once we do accomplish this all previous rangers will have their powers returned." Kira, Trent and Tori did as they were told. This was exciting and nerve racking at the same time!

Kat sighed. "Tommy and I and the S.P.D rangers have our powers well sort of." She did not know if Tommy wanted Andros to know that he had

his Zeo ranger powers. "Well at least Syd, Z and I have powers." She held up her wrist where the dino gem bracelet was. Syd and Z came

over. "Ya Kat but don't forget Z and I are from the future. Of course we have our powers." Z rolled her eyes. "Excuse my friend Andros."

She said well Syd crossed her arms over her chest and walked toward the ship. Trent, Tori and Kira came back outside and had a backpack for everyone. "Here they are Dr. O." Kira said as she handed Tommy and Kat a bag each. Then Trent and Tori passed out the rest.

Karone stood off to one side getting herself ready. She was very nervous she had no clue what would happen after she help all the rangers get their powers back.

After they had put all they needed to in it, all the rangers slowly piled into the Megaship.

Andros went to the controls and soon the ship blasted off. After a few minutes he appeared in the common room, which consisted of one big circular table. As he sat down he spoke. "We should be at the coordinates Tommy gave me for the cave in an hour or so."

The rangers nodded. Though Kat had her mind on other things as did Syd and Z all three knowing they would end of being the look outs.

Kira, Trent and Tori were excited and listening very close to what Andros was saying. Karone was looking out the window. In one hour she would be in that cave trying to get her Astronema's powers back to help open the secret so all the rangers could get their powers back to defeat this new villain. Which they did not know who it was yet. As they flew over land and sea, the time seemed to slip past them all. The rangers made small talk, all a little apprehensive about what was to come, even if a few of them refused to show it. The ship finally landed, 1/3 of a mile from the entrance to the cave. Andros explained to Tommy that this was the closest he could find a landing spot. So the rangers all filed out and made their way towards the cave. Tommy turned around saying "S.P.D. I would suggest that you all stay out here in case our new

villain(s) decides to take advantage of our situation. I would say the same thing to you Andros, but if you want to stay near your sister I will understand." Andros who was indeed right next to Karone just nodded "Thank you." Tommy then said "Those of you whom can morph do so. Anyone with powers prep them, this is gonna get interesting." Z and Syd nodded as they took out their morphers. "S.P.D EMERGENCY!"

They called together as they transformed into the yellow and pink S.P.D Rangers. "Don't worry Dr. Oliver we have you covered." Z said as she and Syd stepped away from the cave to keep a look out.

Kat sighed and nodded. "Parasaur Dino Power!" Kat transformed into the Parasaur dino ranger. She stepped over to Tommy and squeezed his shoulder. "Please be careful." She said as she headed off to guard the other side of the cave. Tori, Kira, and Trent walked over to Tommy. "Okay we are ready when ever you are." Trent said as he looked toward the cave. Kira and Tori nodded. Karone stood next to her brother and she felt like she had butterflies flying around in her stomach. "Ready." She said quietly.

Dustin and Andros both came up behind Tommy, indicating the readiness. "Its Morphin Time! Zeo ranger 5 Red." After he morphed he stepped forward. "Alright guys I'll go on first."

With that he entered the cave. The cave was dark but light from the outside was abundant enough that visibility was fine. Moss and fungus covered most of the walls and stalactites and mites were scattered everywhere. Tommy had to carefully pick a pack through the growth as it was everywhere.

Karone stayed close to her brother as they headed into the cave. She was still uneasy bout this but she knew she needed to help the rangers. This was the only way. Tori and Kira looked around the cave a bit nervous

bout what they would have to face. Trent kept close to Kira if it need be he would protect her.

Outside Kat was looking around and turned when she heard Syd and Z cry out. She turned and came face to face with Animal Warp! Syd and Z were busy fighting off krybots! Kat took out her saber and held it in front of her Animal Warp laughed. "We can battle but I would much prefer this! Dark Trance Flash!" A dark light flew from Animal Warps hands and flew into Kat's Morpher. Kat gasped and crumbled to her knees. Making sure both S.P.D ranger were busy she grabbed Kat and the two vanished from sight.

Tommy whirled around as the sounds of the battle outside echoed down to their position. "Back, everyone back." He ran towards the exit. The moss on the ground and ceiling then sprang to life zooming up and down till it formed a wall in front of the rangers.

Tori jumped back. "This must be one of the tests Dr. Oliver?" She cried looking at the moss now a wall in front of them.

"So we need to get past this?" Trent cried. He looked over at Kira who nodded. "Can we use our dino powers Dr. O?" Kira asked curiously.

Tori sighed. Her and Dustin with their powers could properly get past it but the other rangers she was not as sure. Karone backed up against her brother. "And how do we get past this?" She asked trying to think of any way she could to get through!

Outside the Krybots vanished Syd and Z looked around. "Kat where are you?" The two turned back to the cave and saw the moss wall. "Guess we need to go find Kat." Z said and Syd nodded. "Lets get going."

At Animal Warps hideout Kat was back in her civilian form and in some sort glass cage! A dark steam of some sorts began to fill the cage. Kat tried to break out but it was no use. Kat began to cough as the steam began to enter her body through mouth and nose. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were black orbs. Animal Warp smiled first task complete turn Kat evil once again.

Tommy walked up to the "wall" running his hand along it for a moment. "No guys I don't think this is part of the test, a caution to keep goin forward perhaps?"

"That sounds right to me bro." Jason was right beside Tommy examining the wall for himself.

Dustin wasn't paying any attention to the moss wall he was drawn to the rocks that made up the cavern. "Hey guys something isn't right the walls are-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the entire cavern began to shake as if an earthquake were erupting from all around them at once.

Rocks some small and others large broke off from the walls, ceiling, and floor. They all rolled towards each other, until there were four piles that towered the rangers. A brown light filled the room blinding them all for a moment. When the light disappeared there were four rock monsters in front of them. They each stood at ten feet tall and looked like humans except that their skin was brown and rocky. Each of them held a double headed axe made of rock. They all stood at attention completely motionless.

Jason looked at Tommy. "You don't think there's a chance for negotiation?" At the sound of Jason's voice, the rock golem's let out a roar and charged.

"I take that as no!" Trent called as he used his powers to get away from the first rock monster who ran into the wall. "This is going to hurt!" Kira said then she tried something she opened her mouth and did her ptera yell at the monster coming toward her and Tori.

Tori used her ninja powers to toss water on the monster. "Guess we have to use our ninja powers Dustin!" She called.

Karone rolled out of the way. She and her brother had no civilian powers how could they defend themselves!

Tommy ran forward with his Zeo sword swooping down. He scored hit after hit against the monster and he was barely able to slow it down.

Jason was right behind Tommy but he realized that he could do nothing to harm these things. One of the monsters ran right at Dustin, whom had just enough time to dirt dive under and behind the monster. He jumped out of the ground and shot a beam of yellow energy at the monster, hoping that it would do something. Tori threw another wave of water at the monster coming after her and Kira.

Kira once more used her ptera scream which seemed to shake the monsters a bit. Trent used his speed to grab Tori just before one of the rock monsters ran at her. He put her down. "Yes I know ya got ninja a speed but there was not much time for that!" Tori turned and tossed another wave this time it made the rock monster shake. "I think we can do this Kira!" She called and the two used their powers once more together this time which crumbled one of the rock monsters.

Neither Tommy nor Dustin alone were having much success in defeating their own nemesis.

Jason, Andros, and Karone were all standing next to each other figuring that between the three of them, they should be alright. Tommy leapt back from the monster he was fighting. "Dustin how about a double team."

"Sure thing Dr. O."

"Dustin go for its knees.

Dustin shifted the focus of his beam of energy to the monsters knee. As he did so Tommy pulled out his zeo saber. He came up behind the monster, slashing at the back of its knees again and again. Between both of their attacks the monster fell and crumbled.

There were now only two left! Tori and Kira nodded and aimed their attack at the one heading toward Karone, Andros and Jason.

Tori threw a wave of water at the monster and Kira did her ptera scream and it crumbled. Karone looked at the two and nodded. These most recent rangers were quite good.

Trent used his speed to distract the last one to give Dr. O and Dustin the chance to catch it off guard and defeat. "Go for it Dr. O Dustin!" Trent called.

Dustin and Tommy both nodded. Dustin stood his ground and summoned up one last bit of energy that he shot out straight at the last monster. The monster turned and began to make its way towards Dustin. Tommy then jumped high in the air his swords both coming down one after the other. Tommy landed a few feet past the monster his swords both pointing at the ground. The monster behind him split in half down the middle, the two parts falling down. Tori and Kira brushed themselves off. "That was fun." Kira said sarcastically. Trent sighed. "But we did." He said looking at the rubble which had just been the rock monsters.

Karone sighed. "And there are how many more tasks to get through?" She asked Tommy as she stood next to her brother.

Even though the moss remained so that they could not leave the

cave. The moss that blocked the way forward had retreated.

Tommy sheathed his weapons as the rangers all gathered. "Yea Dr. O, how many more of those can we expect."

Tommy looked at Dustin. "I doubt that we will face any more of those. The scroll says that there would be three trials, one to test strength, one to test the mind, and the last to test the spirit." Jason popped in. "So I'm betting that's a test of strength."

"I'd not assume anything, that could have been a test of team working and therefore of the mind."

"Andros is right, we cannot assume anything, but for now lets just proceed forward." Tori and Kira looked at each other and then turned back to Dr. O. "Lets get this done with." Trent said as he started to proceed forward. "Trent be careful." Kira said as he stepped in front of her. "I always am." He winked at her. Karone was feeling more uneasy as they proceeded forward. She was worried bout what they would have to face next.

Andros and Jason both proceeded forward, and both feeling incredibly useless. Neither of them having fully functional powers, until this was done that is.

Dustin took point, ground swimming up and back to make sure there were no threats to the group. Tommy was the next in line, although he was beginning to feel slightly tired he would never show it, not with so much on the line.

Dustin came up out of the ground next to Tommy. "There's a large cavern just beyond this next turn. Even though I didn't see anything. I could feel it, almost like the earth was giving me a warning." Tommy just nodded and continued forward.

Tori felt it too. Something was warning her. She looked over at Karone who was kind off by herself. Kira and Trent were actual holding hands. So Tori stepped back a bit to catch up with Karone.

"You okay Karone?" She asked. Karone looked up. "I will be. I am just a bit nervous bout all this." She told Tori truthfully. Tori just nodded and listened. "I just hope it will all be okay." She said quietly. The rangers all proceeded to the cavern. When the got there the entire place seemed to fill with a dark red fog, that hung around their waists. The fog seemed as if it was always moving, even though it was everywhere at once. It seemed to swirl around the rangers.

Andros moved next to his sister, placing an arm on her shoulder. But they all continued forward, with Tommy in the front.

As they made their way through the cavern, the terrain began to shift downwards. But the fog seemed to compensate for it. From the fog it was impossible to tell that the ground started going down. It stayed at the same level.

"Alright guys looks like we will have to go through it. The fog hasn't harmed us yet, let us hope that it will not do so now."

Tommy took a breath, more out of reflex than anything else, and began to descend into the fog. Once his entire body got under it the fog around him turned blue, and just seconds later he was flying in the air, the fog having rejected him.

He landed, then got up and walked back to where the blue fog was.

"Oh come on bro, don't tell me you're dumb enough to do it again?"

"No Jas but I felt-"

And before he could finish his sentence, the small area of fog that had turned blue, rose up and took form. Until it looked like a very old, but regal human. This apparition did nothing but he stared straight at Tommy, his eyes boring into Tommy's very soul.

Then his mouth moved and its eerie voice filled the cavern: "The power left me long ago in order to stay true I will test ye before ye go despite if ye be black or blue Questions I will ask for it is knowledge I seek. the number will be four because that all that I can think If ye get them all right the pass you will but it a single one is a blight I'll rip you from each limb. Now step forward young traveler for the questions now begin remember you will be deader if you do not listen. We will start with the easy stuff: I am the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of the end, and the end of every space? what am I"

"Well that was quite the introduction."

"Shut it Dustin I'm thinkin."

"Ok so its at the beginning of eternity the end of time and space, the beginning of the end and the end of every space?" The rangers each walked around for a few minutes muttering the riddle over and over.

"I got it!" Dustin yelled and he walked forward to the fog apparition. "The answer is the letter E."

The fog creature stared at Dustin and then began to say the next. "So you figured out the first one. Well good for you But they get harder with each new one. Lets see how you do.

I never was, am always to be, no one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all to live and breathe on the terrestrial ball. What am I?"

Tori thought bout the riddle. She would have guessed something but she was awful at riddles. Could it be oxygen?

Kira thought maybe the earth but it did not make sense.

Trent thought maybe it was air but he was not sure. He did not want to guess wrong. Then they would be in trouble.

Karone looked up at her brother. "Riddles? What next?" She whispered not being good at riddles either. Most did not make any sense to her! She was a bit nervous bout what the next test would be! Andros just smiled at his sister. He then looked at the apparitions and answered.

"Its the future, It never happened, its always to happen. No one has ever been there, nor can anyone, yet everyone hopes for it." Andros said firmly.

The thing stroked it beard as it thought. "Two down but two left And I dont think ye will win but ye need not bet for ye will will soon be fin. There's a body lying dead on a bed, and on the floor beside it is a pair of scissors. The scissors were instrumental in his death, yet there's no trace of blood. The body reveals no signs of any cuts or bruises. How could the person have been murdered with the pair of scissors?"

"Oh god, how the hell? This one makes no sense dudes."

"Dustin for the last time shut up, Im thinkin." Jason was pacing back and forth as he muttered, "no blood, no cuts or bruises, so the scissors didnt actually touch the body, they must have been used another way hmmm. AH HA I know it. The bed was a water bed, the killer cut it open and the person drowned in the water."

"You ex-rangers are good I'll give ye that. But the last ones no boob its really quite, hehe, phat; I walk on four legs in the morning and two at midday, but see me at night and three legs I use. What am I?"

Tommy looks up his face in confusion.

"What am I, what are you the sphinx? Easy your a human, crawls on four legs as a babe, walks upright with two in midlife, then when you're older you walk on a crutch. Thats right out of Greek lit."

The fog let out a scream as it vanished, along with the rest of the fog. The rangers could now see the path descending in front of them.

Karone looked at the path. It seemed safe enough. But it did not feel safe. "I have a bad feeling bout this." She told her brother. Tori took a step forward. "This is too easy. There has got to be a catch." She said looking down the path.

Kira and Trent walk over to Tommy. "Dr. O it does seem too easy." Trent said as he held Kira back a bit. "We should be on our guard." He added stepping forward a bit but not too far.

Andros looked at his sister, "Yea I do too, but theres only one way to find out." The group moved down the path, going deeper and deeper into the earth. The path didn't start to level off till after 15 mins of walking.

When it leveled out, the path opened up into a large cavern, the ceiling of which wasn't visible, it was too dark. It was safe to say that it was feet up. In the middle of the cavern was a platform on top of which was a statue of a firefly.

Lining the walls of the cavern were statues that looked like the garagoyles that were on top of some buildings.

Karone nodded. As they walked down the path she had to grab onto her brother for a sec cause she lost her balance.

Tori looked up at the buildings and the statutes. "My guess our next test. Figure out how to get those statues down without disturbing the buildings." Kira and Trent looked over at Tommy. "Is she right Dr. O?" Kira asked curiously. Things were getting very strange in this cavern. Trent decided.

"I wish she was right Kira. But it wouldn't match the pattern. We fought those rock monsters-the trial of strength. Then we solved those riddles-the trial of the mind. The trial that is left is the trial of the spirit, and I honestly have no idea what it will entail."

Tommy walked as he talked, both he and Jason approached the platform, but they stopped short of stepping foot on it. After a few minutes Dustin ran past them towards the platform.

"No Dustin don't there may be a trap!"

"Yea Jason, and there's only one way to find out if there is." With that Dustin zoomed up the platform till he was right beside the statue. He then reached down to pick it up, as his fingers touched the item a bright flash enveloped the room. And when the flash subsided Dustin was no longer on the platform, although the statue still was. Seconds later they all heard a crash as he was slammed into the wall.

"Dustin!" Tori ran over to her friend. "Dustin that was really not one of your brightest ideas." She said quietly. "Anything broke?" She asked.

Kira smiled maybe Tori cared more for Dustin then she was letting on. Trent looked over at Tommy. "Alright, Dr. O what do you think is the next step?" He asked.

Karone sighed and shook her head. "Maybe I need to do something." She asked walking toward the end of the platform and looking up at the statues. She did not know if this was where her old powers were needed but she had a guess.

Dustin wiped some of the blood that was streaming down his face off. "Naw nothin's broke. And it may have been a bad idea but it saved us some time."

Jason just shook his head as he watched Dustin, then in a voice that only Tommy could hear. "The rookie may be dumb but he has a point."

"I know, the question is what comes oh."

As Tommy spoke the firefly artifact began to glow and a voice rang out:

"SO YOU HAVE PASSED THE FIRST TESTS. ANYONE CAN DO THAT NOW PROVE YOU ARE DOING THIS FOR THE GOOD OF MANKIND!" And with that several spirits appeared and attacked the rangers.

Tori smiled and pulled out a washcloth she had in her pocket. "Here." She said as she used it to wipe off the blood. "I always keep one with me just in case."

She said winking at him. Before he could answer though the spirits attacked. Karone closed her eyes how were they suppose to beat spirits? Kira tried her Ptera scream to see if it phased them. Trent looked at Tommy. "Dr. O how do you beat a spirit?" He asked as he ducked as a spirit flew toward his head.

Dustin jumped up, though his leg felt like it was on fire. "Guess I'll save the thanks for later."

Andros was jumping over and ducking under the various spirits. "Tommy if you have any bright ideas now would be the time!"

"Yea bro, Andros has got a point there."

"I got a couple, Dustin, Tori try your ninja powers."

Tommy then pulled out his blaster and shot at a one of them to see if it did anything. Which it didnt, aside from pissing that one off.

The spirit he shot flew towards him. Tommy pulled out his sword but the spirit went right through it, and right through Tommy's body. It then picked him up and threw him against a wall, which a pile of rocks promptly fell on top of. "Right" Dustin then concentrated and shot a beam of yellow power at one of the spirits. It didn't hurt it, but it couldn't move either.

Tori nodded and closed her eyes sending her blue ninja power at one though she was not sure which the thing vanished. She opened her eyes. "Our ninja powers Dustin I think we could use them on certain spirits to defeat them." She tried it on another it did not turn to water but it stopped moving.

Karone wished she could help! She ran over to see if Tommy was okay ducking a spirit that sailed toward her. "Tommy are you okay?" She asked as she pushed aside the rocks. "If anything were to happen to you Kat would never forgive me!" She said not sure why she was blaming herself. Her guess was because she knew that she would have to use her Astronema to help the rangers get back all their powers. Kira tried her Ptera scream at one spirit which was tossed aside. Trent sighed his powers could not help much here!

"Yea Tori I think you're right." Dustin sent a yellow pulse from his right hand, the beam went through one spirit but it stopped another.

Tommy was able to climb out of the rocks with Karone help, however he had been hit so badly he had powered down. He stood up though favoring his right leg, and blood running down his face. He grabbed Karone by her shoulders. "Karone listen to me you have to become Astronema again. I know you don't want to but if you don't we are all going to die. I know Tori and Dustin can hold off some of them, but they will tire. You have to do it Karone."

Tori sent a blue pulse from her hand at the spirit that Dustin's power went right through. The spirit turned to water. "Guess we keep going till we get through." She said sending the pulse at another but it went through it.

Kira tried her Ptera scream again and stopped one in it's track. "This may work." Trent felt a bit useless his power could not help at the moment.

Karone froze and shook her head. "Tommy I can't." She cried afraid of what would happen if she did become Astronema again. "I'm not ready!"

Tommy sighed as he straightened himself. "Then you have doomed us all to death." He then summoned up his last reserves of strength and morphed again. He pulled out his blaster and began shooting at the spirits again. Even if it didn't do anything he had to do something.

Dustin collapsed as he ran out of energy. "Tor I think we're in trouble."

Andros and Jason were side by side trying to find someway to stop the attack, to no avail.

Karone shook with frustration and worry. Now this was her fault? What did she herself go into the future to bring the monster here! She felt her anger rise which had given her, her strength when she was Astronema.

Tori fell next to Dustin shaking. "This is very bad! We can't do anything else." She looked over at Karone and heard the conversation between her and Tommy. "Dr. O wasn't that a bit harsh?" She asked as she watched Karone turn away from them all. "It's not her fault she can't summon up the strength to transform into Astronema!" Tori said surprising herself by raising her voice to a teacher! She never _ever _did that!

Kira was out of strength and Trent had to grab her so she would not fall. "Easy Kira." The two were backed up against the wall. "This is really bad." Kira said weakly as the spirits kept coming!

Karone had walked to where her brother and Jason were and leaned on the wall closing her eyes. She needed to calm herself or things would get worse. She felt helpless why couldn't she help the other rangers? They needed her and she could not help them!

Tommy knelt down so that only Tori could hear him. "Maybe it will be the thing that gives her the strength." He then got up and ran as he fired at a number of the spirits trying to get them to follow him.

Dustin grabbed Tori's hand and intertwining his fingers with her own. "Tori, I don't know if we're gonna make it but. I'm glad you're here. If there's anyone I want to die beside its you. Not that I really want to die or anything.

Andros and Jason were ducking the spirits as they dove down to attack them, each calling to the other when a spirit dove down. Three came at Jason at once and by the time he had gotten around them he didn't have time to shout a warning to Andros.

A spirit flew threw him attacking him. Andros was thrown back against the wall. Where the spirit then set upon attacking him again and again.

Tori blushed. "Dustin we are not going to die but I glad I am here with you too!" Tori felt goosebumps go up and down her spine then going with it she kissed Dustin right on the lips!

Trent did the same to Kira who was shocked. "You don't know how long I have been wanting to do that Kira." He said Kira blushed. "Trent." She whispered as she kissed him back.

Karone gasped. "Andros!" Suddenly a dark cloud surrounded Karone and as it grew she began to change. The smoke cleared and Astronema stood before the group. "That is not very nice!" She said sending an attack at the spirits attacking her brother the spirits cried out and vanished. Astronema used more of the dark energy to defeat the rest of the spirits. Then she walked over to her brother. "Andros are you okay?" She asked Astronema not totally taking over quite yet.

Dustin didn't have any time to think, he just acted by returning Tor'si kiss as passionately as he had ever kissed a woman.

Tommy looked from Karone to Andros quickly _Come on. _ He thought,_ Andros do something_.

After a few seconds had passed Andros coughed sending dirt flying. Andros was extremely confused, having forgotten what had happened. "Karone? Whats going on?"

After Tommy saw that Andros was speaking he yelled to Karone. "Karone you are the only one that can get through the field to the statue, go now before more spirits show up."

Tori wrapped her arms around Dustin as the kiss ended. "I.." She was at a loss for words. Okay she had not even been sure he would kiss her back. "That was..intense." She said blushing.

Astronema nodded and jumped over the poles and such to get at the statue. Turning around was the hard part. She did it and jumped back over she did a somersault and landed in front of Tommy. "That wasn't too hard. Thought it would be more challenging." She said sounding like Astronema now more then ever. She handed the statue to Tommy and walked over to her brother. "Glad your okay now what?" She asked looking around the cave.

Kira and Trent looked at Astronema. "I have a bad feeling about this." Trent whispered to Kira who nodded. Something did not feel right.

Dustin was surprised both at Tori and himself. He too was at a loss. "Uhh, yea it was."

He then tried to get up, with keeping Tori level with him. Pain shot up his right leg when he tried to put any weight in it. "Hey Tor I think my legs broke or somethin."

Tommy took the statue and demorphed, he then removed the zeo crystal from his zeonizers and place it on top on the firefly statue. "Well here goes nothin." He muttered under his breath.

Tommy then turned the crystal like a key. A lound buzzing sound began to come from the statue and it hovered out of Tommy's hands. The statue began to glow a swirl of colors, then the colors shot out of the statue in beams. A red beam hit Jason and Andros, a yellow hit Kira and Dustin, a white hit Trent, a blue hit Tori, a green, white, red, and black all hit Tommy, finally a pink beam flew towards Astronema but it didn't hit her. It looked her over for a second before it finally flew out of the cave. Dozens of others flew out of the cave as well to the other rangers in existence. The statue then fell to the ground and crumbled into dust. Tommy flicked his wrist and his dino morpher appeared, he could also feel the power from his others.

"Ok guys that gave us our powers back, now lets get out of this cave and use them." Andros was finally able to stand up, he moved over to his sister putting one arm on her shoulder.

Tori sighed. "Don't try to stand on your own." She said then she felt her ninja storm powers return. She saw as the yellow light hit Dustin and Kira. "At least we can morp now. I wish I could heal your leg." She said as she stood. "Come on Dustin you can lean on me." She said as she helped Dustin to stand. Kira smiled as she and Trent felt their powers return. "Alright." Trent said as he hugged Kira. Kira kissed him. "Let's go defeat this Animal Warp thing."

Astronema turned and frowned. "Who is Karone?" She said fully Astronema again. "I am Astronema." She said as she looked at the rangers. "I see there is many more of you now. I can still get rid of you all!" Then the cave began to collapse. "Oops! You better run." Then she was gone as fast as could be out of the cave entrance. AW (animal warp) was there to greet her. "Lady Astronema welcome back." AW said and Astronema smiled. "It is good to be back that goody two shoe thing I had to be was no fun." Suddenly a figure slip out from behind AW. Astronema held up her staff ready to attack and the girl knocked it away with a flick of her wrist. "I am on your side Lady Astronema." Astronema smiled. "Kathrine you were bored of the goody goody thing as well?" Kat smirked. "I have been shown the truth anyways." She said and AW smiled this was going to be fun. "We have to watch ourselves. The rangers have their powers again." Syd and Z had gone into the cave well the three were not looking. Syd almost fell over as Kira and Trent came running. "Get out of here the cave is collapsing!" the two called. "Dustin is hurt he needs help." Kira said. Syd and Z hurried by the two help Tori with Dustin. "I knew it was a bad idea." Tori was saying to Syd and Z as they took over getting Dustin out of the cave followed by the other three. "Astronema was too powerful Andros I am so sorry." Tori said as the sun appeared. "Kat your okay!" Kira said as she walked toward Kat who glared at her. "Okay? I am more then okay! Parasaur dino power!" Kat transformed into her Parasaur ranger form. "I also know the truth thanks to Animal Warp!" Kat smiled as her Parasaur saber appeared and she began to attack Kira! "Kira watch out!" Trent called as he used his speed ablity to get Kira out of the way. Kat frowned. "No fair!" She said bitterly. "Animal Warp, Astronema help me out here!" AW and Astronema stepped forward. "Sounds like fun!" Astronema headed toward Tori. "Guess it is you and me!" Tori jumped over Astronema. "Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" Tori turned into her ninja ranger form. AW walked toward Trent and Kira. "I guess I get you two! I can handle it!" Kira and Trent nodded and flicked their wrists. "Dino Thunder Power up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!" Trent and Kira turn into their ranger forms. "This is going to be fun!" The battle starts...

(end part five)


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX: The Battle Begins..Again

Dustin leaned on Tori the whole way out of the cavern, with Tommy. Jason, and Andros close behind. "Tommy if Karone doesn't snap out of this real soon, you and I are gonna have a very long talk."

"Well Andros I look forward to that."

"Don't be smart with me Tom-" It was then that the three emerged to the fighting that had already started. "Guess you boys will have to stop fighting for a second."

"OK Jason, ya'll ready?"

"READY"

"Its Morphin Time : Tyrannosaurus."

"Lets Rocket: 335"

"Dino Thunder Power-up: HA"

"Andros you go try to help your sister, Jason help Trent and Kira against Animal warp, I'll see whats goin on with Kat." Dustin was leaning against a tree for support. "I might not be able to enter the fray, but I'll be damned if I can't help. Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha, power of earth." With that he took out his ninja sword and converted it into its blaster mode. "Tori duck" He then began to fire round after round at Astronema. At this point Andros showed up. "No, do not hurt her she doesn't know what she is doing. Karone shake this off you've done it before."

Jason walked up between Kira and Trent. "So Tommy says that ya'll were pretty good, but now its time to see how the pros do it. Power Sword." His sword appeared in his hands and he rushed at Animal warp striking a few hits before AW simply grabbed him and threw him at Kira and Trent.

Tommy leapt in the air and landed in front of Kat. He stayed motionless for a few seconds, then slowly pulled out the braccio staff, before he spoke. "Kat, you know it doesn't have to be this way."

Syd and Z had gone off to try and figure out who sent animal warp. The other rangers had their powers they could handle it for now.

Tori ducked just in time and was not surprised when Andros told them to stop attacking Astronema. "Fine but we are here to back you up." Tori said firmly as she walked over to Dustin. "You have to be careful with your leg broke they may take advantage of it." She told Dustin with serious concern in her voice as she lay a hand on his shoulder.

Kira and Trent smiled. "We have weapon's too." Trent took out his Drago Sword and Kira her Ptera grips. The two grabbed Tommy as he fell and all three were knocked backwards! "Now I am mad!" Trent said as Kira helped Jason stand. "Super Dino Mode!" Trent called and Kira did the same. "Double Team Trent!" Kira said. Trent grabbed onto Kira's legs and the two flew in the air and attacked Animal Warp from above which phased the monster for a very short time! "Got anything else!" She said looking straight at Jason.

Astronema held her staff ready to fight. "I told you I am not Karone anymore." She said bitterly as she raised her staff toward Andros. "Red Ranger." She hissed.

Kat smiled wickedly under her helmet. "Be like what Black Ranger?" She teased holding her Parasaur Saber ready to attack. "I am having so much fun!" She teased once more.

Dustin looked up at Tori and smiled beneath his helmet. "Tor you worry to much, which as we all know is Cam's job. Now

Andros aint gonna listen but Astronema aint his sister no more. Help me over there so I can get a better shot if I need to." Dustin said as he stood up.

Andros was just walking in a circle stalking around Astronema, as she was he.

"I dont believe that Karone, you are still you. Power down." Andros said as he demorphed. "And I also dont believe you would attack me in cold blood."

Jason smirked and under his breath muttered "Pretty nice."

He then regained his balance "Hey Tommy I'm gonna need somethin of yours."

Tommy didnt even need to look away to know what Jason wanted. He then concentrated and summoned a coin into his hand which he then threw to Jason.

"Thanks bro." Jason caught the coin then flipped it around for a second before he slammed it into his morpher.

"Dragon-shield battelizer engage."

The green-ranger dragon shield then materialized on his chest and the dragon dagger appeared in his free hand.

"Oh I got plenty of tricks little miss."

Jason jumped in the air and double slashed at AW a red beam coming from his sword and a green from the dagger, he continued attacking then backed off as energy began to crackle around AW until AW fell to the ground screaming "Impossible" as she exploded.

"How about that for tricks."

Tommy completely ignored everything that was goin on around him. His total focus was on Kat. "We dont have to fight Kat. You and I are of like minds. We've both been under the spell of evil before, but we both broke through it. I know you can do so again."

Tori sighed. "I don't think it is a good idea Dustin!" She said firmly as she held onto him. "Let him try Karone is his sister well was after all." Though she did start to lead him over a bit closer. Not too close though!

Astronema smirked. "Your making this too easy Red Space Ranger!" But before she could attack she heard an call which Kat got as well. It was in their mind so the rangers could not hear them. "Kat lets go!" Astronema gave Andros a wicked smiled. "We will finish this later." With that she disappeared into a portal.

Kat pouted under her helmet. "But it was getting fun." She looked at Tommy. "I don't know what your talking bout Black Ranger, toodles!" Then she too disappeared into a portal.

Behind them there was a loud explosion and Kira and Trent turned. "Um Dr. O we have a problem!" AW had just gotten bigger.

"Now this is more like it!" She stood above the rangers. "Look no zords to save you this time!" She said as she walked toward the rangers and towered over them.

In the hideout Kat glared at Astronema. "Why did he have us pull out! I had the Black Ranger just where I wanted him." She said bitterly.

"Cool it Kathrine." Astronema said. "Our Master wanted to grow Animal Warp big. Though I would have preferred to crush Red Space Ranger with my own hands." The two looked toward a crystal like orb in the middle of the room which let them see down to the battle. "Don't worry we will get another chance. I know Red Space Ranger and he will have a zord or two at the ready. They will get rid of Animal Warp and then the rest will be left for us."

Kat smiled wickedly. "That will be fun." She said as the now huge AW walked toward the rangers ready to crush them under her feet!

Andros smiled for he now believed, enormously that his sister would not hurt him. However he didnt have anytime to contemplate this.

When Kat and Astronema disappeared and AW grew giant Tommy ran to Jason.

"Bro use the dragon dagger, the dragonzord should still be slumbering, and now that the power has returned you should be able to pilot it."

"No problem Tommy, but don't you want to pilot it?"

"For now just summon it."

Tommy then ran to Andros. "Andros does the Astro Megaship mark 2 form into a megazord."

"Well of course it does."

"Alright, everyone but Jason go with Andros and help him pilot the Astro Megaship mark 2 megazord." The others slowly began to move out.

Dustin stopped as he and Tori got to Tommy's spot. "Dr.O what are you gonna do." Tommy gave a slight chuckle. "I am gonna buy you the time ya need now go."

Off to the side of this Jason pulled the dragon dagger to his lips. A sound familiar to Jason and Tommy but one not heard in over ten years rang out. Jason felt in the bond through the dagger that the Dragonzord was waking but that it would take a minute or so to get here.

Tommy walked into the clearing once the others left. "Hey Animal Warp you got a problem why dont ya take it out on me." AW looked down at him. "You pathetic little human. I will squish you before you have any chance to hurt me."

"We'll see about that." Tommy then twister the hilt of his Bracchio staff. "Fire Strike ready, Full power." He then slammed the tip into the ground and a line of fire shot out and hit AW, not only hurting it but also driving it back.

Tori helped Dustin get to the Astro Megaship mark 2. "Another zord. How many are there?" She asked as they walked toward the ship. Kira frowned. "Jason what is Dr. O talking about?" She asked as the music rang out.

"All the zords were destroyed except Kat's Parasaurzord I think." Trent said frowning trying to think back to the battle between Zeltrack he could not remember if they lost the Parasurzord or not.

In the hideout Astronema smirked. "My, my they all have tricks up their sleeves." She said bitterly. Kat frowned something did not seem right. Her whole instinct was telling her that she and Astronema were on the wrong side. Though as soon as the thoughts passed a dark shadow filled her mind and she forgot what she had been thinking about.

The Master frowned. "That girl Kat is strong. I will have to make sure I keep my shadow control over her stronger then the other one." He said as he watched the scene from his own hideout deep under ground.

Jason pulled the dagger from his lips. "Kira I am sure that you have questions, but for now you need to get in the megaship. Andros will need five people to pilot it."

Without giving her a chance to respond he brought the dagger back up. He could feel that the Dragonzord was up, but it would take just a little longer to get there.

"Who knows Tor." Andros helped Dustin and Tori get inside leading them to the bridge. After they found it Dustin sat down at some controls. "Now that is much better."

Andros began to power the ship back up. "Kira and Trent better get up here quick."

Tommy was using all his power to keep AW at bay. He knew that he wasn't doing any sort of noticable damage but he was buying time. That is of course until AW was able to break through the flames.

"Oh great. Well only one option left, Super dino mode." As the rush of more power coursed through him. Tommy flipped the hilt of the bracchio staff once again. "Air strike fire." And with that a blast of air hit AW, keeping her at bay.

"Kira lets go!" Trent called as he dragged Kira onto the megaship. Kira followed but was still very confused! In the ship Kira took a set of controls as did Trent. "Okay whenever your ready!" Trent told Andros.

Tori smiled at Dustin. "Now this bring's back memories." She told him thinking bout their Ninja zords. "This will be fun." She said as she looked down at the control panel she sat at.

Andros was giving the younger rangers orders on what all to do for the megazord transformation.

"Alright you got all that."

"Sure thing dude." Dustin finished punching in the last few commands "Now what?"

Andros pressed a button and the ship lifted off and shot up into the atmosphere. "Astro Megazord online!" They flew out of the bottom of the ship and zoomed around to become the head as the rest of the ship turned into the body. "Alright guys let's do this."

Down on the ground, Tommy was basically out of energy. He had lost super dino mode and his wind blast finally just ran out of power, sending Tommy down on one knee.

"Hahaha Now I will get you black ranger."

Tommy stood back up; "Energy orb." He threw his arm in a circle but before he could form the orb it disappeared and he fell to the ground.

AW picked up its foot meaning to stomp Tommy flat. Her foot came down and was intercepted by the Dragonzords tail.

"Alright."

The Dragonzord swung its tail around hitting AW and forcing her back. Aw's back hit something, it turned around and there stood the Astro megazord.

Tori followed the instruction and was glad when all the commands were in. It had been awhile since she helped control a zord. She looked over at Dustin and smiled. "Lets kick her butt!" She said. Kira and Trent smirked same old Tori. Kira could not be happier that she and all the rangers were back together as a team! Though she was afraid too! If Kat was turned evil again so quickly would that mean that they could happen to Trent? She looked over at him but he was concentrating on the controls.

"Uh-oh!" Animal Warp said. "Two against one is not very fair!" She cried bitterly.

In the dark lair Kat felt a moment of weakness when she saw Tommy was out of energy. "Tommy.." She whispered as she touched the orb.

Astronema came up behind Kat and touched something on the back of her neck. "Kat look at what Animal Warp has done. Black Ranger is all out of energy." Then she cursed under her breath when the zords came online.

Kat came back to her dark senses and frowned. "They must have had backup's made." She said bitterly. "If we lose Animal Warp we will make another monster." She said and Astronema smiled wickedly. She had Kat back for now but she would have to keep a tight hold on the Parasaur Ranger least she lose her to Black Ranger and the others.

Jason jumped on top of the Dragonzords head.

"Animal Warp if you've been thinkin that the world is a fair place you got another thing comin."

Andros was sitting at his controls looking for a way to end this fast. "Dustin activate the Astro-megazord blaster so we can end this."

"Sure Andros, uhh which button would that be dude."

"The controls of your left."

"Cool man." Dustin flicked the controls and the Astro megazord pulled its blaster out. AW looked back from one zord to the other "Uh oh."

"Double team guys." Jason activated the Dragonzord tail and drove it through AW chest.

In the Astromegazord Andros flipped the final switch. "Alright fire Astromegazord blaster now." He pulled the trigger and energy slammed into the head of AW. The Dragonzord ripped its tail through half of AW body then pulled it out. Animal warp gave one final cry before it fell to the ground and exploded. "Alright guys you did it, now lets power down and get back to Reefside."

Tori nodded as she helped Dustin out of the Astro-megazord. "Dustin you were so brave." She teased as she kissed his cheek.

Trent and Kira jumped on to the ground and powered down. "That was fun." Trent said. The S.P.D rangers had comeback and were heading back to their time. "It was good to see you again. Now that you have your powers back we need to get home." Z said as she walked over to the others. "Normally we would erase your memory of us but since there is a chance our enemy may try this again we gonna leave your memories." Syd and Z did something on their morphers a portal opened and they went back to their time.

Kira watched them go. "Memory?" She looked at Tommy. "Um Dr. O what is she talking about?" Trent frowned as well. Had they met the S.P.D rangers before this time?

Dustin blushed under his helmet, then powered down as they made their way out.

Jason gave instructions to the dragonzord to head for the coast by Reefside, then jumped down to join the others powering down as he did so.

Tommy walked up already powered down from the loss of power.

Jason flipped the Dragon coin to Tommy. "Thanks man, I needed that."

Tommy caught it then tossed it back to him. "Keep it for now bro."

"No problem Tommy."

Tommy smiled at Trent's question. "Well now, that is a question for another time, for now lets get in the megaship and get back to Reefside." Tommy and Jason then walked up the ramp to the reformed Megaship.

Tori smiled still helping Dustin. "Hey Dustin now that the first hurtle is over I have a question." She sighed. "Can you and I say we are officially dating now?"

Trent shook his head. "Okay whatever you say Dr. O." He looked at Kira who shrugged as they made their way back into the megaship. Kira and Trent took two seats near the front and waited for Andros to start it up and bring them back to Reefside. The rangers all sat down in the megaship, and Andros blasted it off and then they were away.

Dustin thought of this for a second, truth be told if he and Tori weren't best friends he would have said that long ago. But he never wanted to ruin what they had. He then looked at her, into her eyes. _The hell with it _"Yea Tori I think we can say that."

It took a very short time, and before they knew it they were landing back at Tommy's house. The rangers piled out and into it. Everyone eventually settled down in the living room.

Andros turned to Tommy. "I'm gonna stay with the megaship in orbit, get in contact with Zhane and a few others. See if anyone knows more than we about this."

"Ok. And Andros, I'm sorry about Karone"

Andros was still for a moment before he muttered, "Yea." He then left the house as he powered up the ship. "So am I." He then took off.

Tori smiled and kissed Dustin once again as she helped him sit down on the couch. "Now Dustin dear we need to do something bout this leg of yours." She let her hands travel gentle on Dustin leg to see if you could tell how bad the break was.

Kira looked at Tommy. "He is going to pummel you after this Dr. O." She said wincing at Andros harsh words. Trent grabbed Kira's wrist and squeezed it. "He knows that. Andros told him he would be in trouble if Karone turned on us because she had to do it to get our powers back!"

In the lair Kat was getting ready for a nap. She was so tired after the battle. Heck it was fun but draining then that stupid pink light flew at her and nearly knocked her over. She flipped her wrist to see she also had her Zeo powers back. She smiled that could be fun they still had the zeo cars she could use that to her advantage. Astronema watched as Kat lay down and then she heard her Master speak to her in her head. _Watch her close Astronema._ It said. _Her weakness is the Black Ranger if he figures out a way to get in touch with her we will have a problem. Do not fail me!_ The voice cried angrily as it disappeared. Astronema shook her head it seemed so much easier before when she was in charge herself and not being told what to do! But the Master was the reason she was back thanks to it's influence in the cave.

"He's right Kira. Truly I am quite surprised he didn't deck me as soon as we walked in here. Maybe he thinks I am in as much pain as he is."

"I don't know Tori. I can't tell how bad its broke."

Jason walked over to Dustin and Tori and looked at Dustin's leg.

"It aint broke Dustin, but it looks like one heck of a sprain. I'd keep off of it for awhile though."

Jason then stood up and walked over to Tommy. "Hey bro I got things under control down here. Everyone will be out in an hour or so if ya need to go on its alright."

"Thanks Jason."

Tommy went upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He slumped against it letting his leader mode switch off, and letting the events of the day catch up with him.

He stood back up grabbed his nightstand and threw it across the room. It shattered into quite a few pieces and clothing flew everywhere.

Kira shook her head she hated that Trent was right. Trent wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Tori sighed. "I'll go get some ice." She kissed Dustin and headed into the kitchen to get some ice for Dustin's leg.

Kira heard something smash upstairs and was about to check on Tommy. Trent pulled her back. "Leave him be for a bit Kira." He whispered. "He just lost his best friend and he feels like he failed as a leader cause he lost both Karone and the women he loved to the dark side." Kira sighed and looked up at the staircase and toward Tommy's room.

-downstairs-

"He's right, Tommy needs some time. Now I am gonna find a movie and go pass out. I suggest that you join me."

Dustin laid there as Tori got up. "Thanks Tor."

-upstairs-

Tommy laid on his bed, but he could not sleep so many emotions were floating through him. Denial that he had let someone, let alone Kat, fall under the sway of evil, anger at himself and at everyone, and despair, for the first time in almost a decade that he had been with his soul mate and she was gone, again. For the first time in years he wanted guidance he needed Zordon or someone to tell him what needed to be done. After an hour of twisting and turning he fell into a deep, but troubled sleep.

*dream*

Tommy walked a long a path that was familiar but strange at the same time. "Its the juice bar."

He walked in and saw the zeo crew, including himself sitting around talking after a fight with one of the machine empires creations.

"This is really weird." He took another step forward and he was instantly in his old apartment from that time. He saw himself and Kat in his bed.

"What the ."

Suddenly he felt the presence of "his" Kat next to him. Despite the fact that they were enemies they didnt think about that now. They didn't really think about anything, just each other. Their hands found each other and clasped together.

"I love you Tommy."

"I have always loved you Kat."

The next moment they were separated, morphed, and had their weapons out fighting each other. They both twirled around and both their weapons hit each other in the neck.

*end dream*

Kira sighed. "Alright." She said as she looked at one of the couches. "I will stay down here then." Trent gave Kira a crooked smile. "The couch is big enough to hold us both." He teased and Kira punched him playfully and he winced. Walking over to the one couch she lay down.

Tori came back in with the ice and laid it carefully on Dustin's leg. Then she sat down next to him. "You sure you'll be okay?" She asked.

Trent followed Jason into the den. "Can I join you Jas?" Trent asked as he looked around the den. "You and Kimberly dated awhile right?" He asked. He thought he remembered Kat saying something to Syd before they lost her that Syd needed to back off cause Jason was taken.

-hideout-

Kat woke up and looked around the room. Where was she and why was she not with "her" Tommy. Then she heard whispering in the other room. She stood as if in a dream and walked to the door. Opening it a crack she looked out. She saw Astronema and she was talking into a crystal or something. "Astronema I am sending you another monster." A monster appeared before Astronema and bowed. "I am at your service me dear." Astronema sighed. "You had better do better then your predecessor Animal Warp." The monster bowed again. "I shell I am called Rock Zone. I am more powerful then the other. I can turn anyone into stone. Their powers drain and come into me." Astronema smiled. "Good wait till morning I have a mission for my ranger." Rock Zone nodded and walked away. "Come out her Kat." Kat froze again the dream flashed through her mind. Why was she fighting on the dark side with Astronema? Kat walked out slowly and stood before Astronema. "I want you to go spy on the rangers." Kat frowned then Astronema tossed a necklace to Kat who caught it. "This amulet will let you turn into that white cat you were before. They took you in before and they will do it again." Astronema snapped her fingers and Kat found herself outside Tommy's house. The lights were on but no one seemed to be about. Her eyes flashed and she turned into the white cat form she was so use to. The kitchen window was open and she jumped on to the ledge to keep watch.

Jason looked at Trent and nodded "Sure." After he sat down he started to speak once again. "Me and Kimberly? No she was Tommy's girl until she left, then he found Kat and they did their thing. Actually I never went out with any fellow rangers, at least not while we were rangers."

Dustin just grinned. "Of course I will."

Trent frowned. "Oh okay. What bout after you were rangers? Is it a good idea that Kira and I are dating?" Trent was confused. Was it better to wait till they beat this new enemy before he and Kira got serious?!

Tori smiled. "I'm glad." She said as she covered a yawn with her hand. "I forgot how tiring all this ranger stuff was." She said quietly as she leaned on the side of the couch laying her head on Dustin's good leg. "I am so tired."

Kat in her kitty form jumped up to where she knew Tommy's room was and looked in. She wished she could figure out what was going on. That dream why had she had it? Wasn't she on the right side? She was very confused. She felt pained when she saw that Tommy was tossing and turning in bed. She wished there was something she could do!

-hideout-

Astronema saw Kat in her crystal orb and frowned. _We are losing her! _Her Master said in her head. Astronema sneered. _I know._ She sent back. _I am not sure what else to do!_ She said. _Capture the Black Ranger!_ He cried angrily and she winced his anger in her head was giving her a headache. _He is the only one who can bring her back to their side!_

-downstairs-

Jason frowned slightly. "No offense Trent but that not something I want to talk about. I dont think you should worry about you and Kira though. It wasn't like it was a choice not to be romantically involved. It just didn't happen." With that Jason sat down in a chair a put the movie on.

"I know what ya mean Tor." Dustin put his arms around her, well as best as he could at this angle, and slowly drifted off.

-upstairs-

Tommy twisted once more then sat straight up. "Kat!" He was very confused. Sweat covered his body and soaked almost entirely through his sheets.

_Where is Kat, what.._

Then he remembered everything. "Just a dream." Tommy got out of bed, knowing that there would be no sleep for him tonight, he walked over to a desk and sat at the chair. He leaned his arms on the desk and put his head in them. "What am I going to do?"

Trent sighed. "Sorry I asked. I think I am going to head to bed. Don't stay up too late." He teased as he left the room. Kira was already asleep on the other couch so Trent lay next to it. He did not mind the floor. Soon he too was asleep.

Tori sighed in her sleep as she felt Dustin's arm around her. She felt safe that was all she knew.

-upstairs-

Kat looked at the window maybe there was a way. She could get in. Kat noticed the window open and jumped in. "Meow.." She said as she jumped on to Tommy's lap and nudged him. Astronema would not mind if she tried to comfort Tommy. She had dreamed bout him right?

When a cat jumped into Tommy's lap he almost jumped up from surprise, but he just sat there.

"How did you get in here girl?" He picked up the cat and began to walk downstairs. "I better put you outside where you belong." As he walked through the house he noticed that the other rangers were asleep.

_Good, they deserve it. _

Once he got outside he closed the door behind him. Tommy then set the cat on his outside table and sat in the chair next to it. His eyes looked at the cat but his mind was working on a plan to get Kat back. Finally his eyes lit up. "I know what to do, I know how to get Kat back." He glanced over at the cat when its collar caught his eye, his memories went back to when he saw Kat for the first time recently. "Kat?"

The cat blinked her eyes. She wished she could tell Tommy something!_ Get back here now! _Astronema called in Kat's head and she jumped up and looked around. Her eyes were full of fright. "Meow!" She cried jumping off the chair and running back toward the hideout. Astronema sounded angry! Kat was terrified! She had stay with Tommy too long and now she was gonna have to pay for it! She got closer to the hideout which was a cave of some sorts and the door opened for her to come in.

Astronema glared at Kat. "You naughty kitty." Astronema said as she put Kat in a cell near her orb. "You can stay in there for awhile missy." Then she looked back at the orb and smiled. "Guess I will have to work faster." She said bitterly. Kat was pacing in the cell at the moment she could not turn back into her human form could not even talk to Astronema! The cat sighed as lay down on the dirt covered cell ground.

Tommy watched as the cat ran off and before he could stop himself he ran after it. He came to a stop outside of the cave. He stared at the door for a long time.

_She truly is evil now!_

Tommy collapsed on the ground and slammed his head against the wall. Then an idea popped in his head.

"No, I can't I won't do that."

_But you would be together_

"It would be a betrayal to everything I have ever stood for."

_You would be with Kat, your love who was robbed from you for almost a decade_

"No"

_Yes_

"No"

_YES_

"no"

_**YES!**_

Tommy stood up as a tear ran down his cheek. He ran back to his house and to Jason.

"I am so sorry bro." Tommy pulled the dragon coin out of Jason pocket and began to run back to the cave. He was back at the entrance. Tommy pulled the coin out and began to flip it between his fingers. He then laid it flat on the palm of his hand and concentrated pulling at the back corner of its power, trying to access the evil that still lay dormant within it.

The coin glowed a dark green as it was reactivated in its true form. Tommy slowly put the coin in his morpher. "Its Morphin time, Dragonzord. Ahhhhhh" He morphed then fell to the ground as dark energy surged through him

once again changing his thoughts and his abilities to more like they were when he first became a ranger.

Once the transformation was complete he stood up a smirk under his suit. He then walked to the door and ripped it open.

"Time to claim MY place."

Astronema was shocked when the green ranger came in. "Oh boy little Kat your boyfriend has come to the rescue!" She teased as she released the spell that had turned Kat into her white kitty form! Kat grabbed to cell bars! "No Tommy!" She screamed as she shook the bars. That was not her Tommy that was the evil green ranger! Astronema smirked as she held her staff up. "This will be so much fun!" She said as she stood before Tommy. "Master was right he said the darkness was still in you! All I had to do was turn your pretty girlfriend _evil_!" Kat felt her heart sink. She had caused this it was her fault! The mark on her neck that was used to turn her evil began to crack. "Tommy!" She sobbed. She used her civilian power to break the cell door down. The scales were sharp enough to cut the bars across so she could get out. Stepping out of the cell. She looked at Astronema. "This is where we go our separate ways Astronema! I know Karone is still in there!" Kat glowed as she flicked her wrists once more. "Zeo ranger one pink!" She said as she turned into the pink zeo ranger. She took out her sword and used it to break the staff Astronema held. As it shattered Astronema disappeared and Karone came back. "What happened?" She asked then Karone blacked out. Kat stepped in front of Tommy. "Tommy what do you think your doing?" She cried the darkness like totally gone now. Then Kat realized the nightmare she had was about to come true though instead of the red zeo ranger she was facing the evil green ranger!

(end part six)


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN: The Darkness' Revenge

Tommy watched as Kat took "control" of her situation, easily dispatching Astronema. _Good_ he said silently to himself.

He remained silent after she spoke for a few moments; before he finally moved his hands behind his head and removed his helmet. He spoke only after he had thrown it to the ground.

"Let me guess, you no longer believe I am Tommy. You think I am nothing more than the evil green ranger. Ah well it doesn't matter." Tommy then smiled the smile that only she was privacy to.

"I still love you Kat; its still me in here only now." He flicked his arm and his ranger suit disappeared. Then a staff appeared in his hand it was topped by the symbol on the dragon coin and the length of the staff was a swirl of silver and green.

"Apparently the coin was still tied to Rita's powers, but now that she is good I have inherited them." He walked up to Kat. When he next spoke he became more excited with each word that left his mouth.

"Re-embrace the darkness Kat, you and I could rule this world and any other we wanted. We could destroy what ever bastard it was that was controlling you and then..." He spread his arms wide. "Please Kat I beg of you." He knelt down on one knee. "Be my queen."

Kat was in total shock! If this had been any other guy but "her" Tommy she would have called him delusional! She took a step back. "Tommy..." She took off her helmet. What could she say? Yes she would say if Tommy was not all evil and such but she did not think she could say yes not now! She just got away from the Master's control now Tommy wanted her to embrace the darkness once more! She looked down at Karone who was just waking up. She made a choice. "I would say yes Tommy but I cant right now." She helped Karone to her feet and the girl almost cried out when she saw Tommy! "I love you Tommy but the real you not this illusion!" She cried as she half dragged half pulled Karone out of the cave. She hit a button and her zeo zord drove toward them. "Glad this is still okay. Get in now Karone." Karone did not need to be told twice. Kat turned back to the cave knowing full well that Tommy was going to run after her! She felt a tear roll down her face. She had just lost the man she loved and now she was not sure how to rescue him! She got in her zord on the driver side and started the engine. "Take us to Tommy's." She told it as it turned and they drove away from the cave! She had to get the others and contact Andros again. She opened a communication's link to Andros ship. "Andros this is Kat. I have Karone. She is fine but we lost Tommy!" She said sadly. "The darkness has taken him over again." She finished the transmission her voice shaking.

Tommy watched as Kat left, he thought of chasing after her but

decided not to; her words still ringing in his mind.

"I would say yes Tommy but I cant right now. cant right now"

He slowly walked to the mouth of the cave leaning on his staff when

he got there.

"Fine the Kat. I have waited years to be with you again. I think a

few more days will be fine."

He began to walk back to the cave but then changed his mind.

He stomped his staff on the ground then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

He reappeared in his bedroom. He listened for a few moments.

"Good everyone is still sleeping."

Tommy looked around the room, at the wreck he had made.

"This wont do."

He waved his staff and everything was back as it should be. He then waved it again at his desk and an envelope appeared addressed to Kat.

"Good."

Tommy walked down the stairs stopping half-way he then waved the staff again and he disappeared from sight.

In the megaship Andros was just monitoring some odd readings from another town when Kat's call came through.

"You have Karone? And she's back to normal?"

Kat sighed. "I am back to normal Andros now get down here!" Karone called on the transmission. "I lost Tommy." Kat said again though there was pain in her voice. "He used the green dragonzord coin to become this evil Emperor." She said as they arrived at Tommy's. "I am calling an emergency meeting. I think everyone is still here." She parked her zeo zord and got out Karone close behind. Karone waited outside for her brother as Kat ran inside.

"Everyone wake up we have an emergency!" She called as she opened the office. "Jason you need to take charge at the moment." Then she ran upstairs to see if anyone else was up there. She came upon Tommy's room and opened the door and looked in. She felt sadness she had not felt in a long time. She saw the envelope and walked over to pick it up. She was about to open it but heard all the commotion downstairs and grabbed it bringing it down with her.

Kira opened her eyes and looked around. Then she saw Kat comeback downstairs. "Kat your okay." Then she saw the envelope in Kat's hand. "Where's Dr. O?" Kira asked. Trent sat up and felt as if cold water had been tossed on him! Then he got angry. "What did you do Kathrine? Did you lock him up? Take his powers?" He got ready to stand but Kira stopped him.

"Trent looked at her face!" Tori cried angrily. "She is back to normal and something is wrong!" Tori stood up and walked over to Kat who looked ready to collapse. "In saving me." Kat sobbed. "He used the dragonzord coin to turn evil to be with me!" That was all Kat could say before she totally broke down and Tori had to help her sit down on the steps. The room was as silent as a tomb...

Andros piloted down the megaship on to Tommy's lawn. He ran out and down the ramp as fast as he could. "Karone!" He ran up and hugged her. "Karone what is going on?"

Dustin woke up as Tori got up. He sat up on the couch though he didn't dare try to walk yet. "So what has Dr.O become some kinda all powerful bad guy now?" Jason leaned against the wall as Kat talked. "If Tommy has got back his evil powers then we are in trouble, and if he is even stronger that that. As you seem to be saying Kat then we are in big trouble".

Unbeknown to them all was the invisible figure whom was sitting right behind Kat.

Tommy looked at each of the rangers, planning out ways to kill them all. When his eyes laid on Jason a rage burned inside him. He shook it off knowing that he would get his chance. His view then shifted to Kat.

Under "normal" circumstances the power of darkness should have shattered his love, or at least blinded it. Somehow though it was as prevalent as it normally is. He watched her and his visage softened.

Karone hugged her brother back. "Kat rescued me but in the process she lost Tommy!" Karone said as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "He has the green dragon coin and it has turned him all evil and powerful." She said sadly.

Inside Kat was shaking. She still held the letter. She was afraid to read it but she knew she had too. She looked over at Dustin but she seemed to be staring off into space. For some reason though she sensed someone or something behind her. She tried to ignore as she looked over at Jason. "He does and has." She said looking right into Jason's eyes knowing he would know what she was talking about.

Tori could not believe this! How fair was it that they just get Kat and Karone back and then lose Dr. O?! She stood by Dustin not sure what she could say. Trent looked like he was still ready to smack Kat! Kira reached up and lay a firm hand on Trent's shoulder. "Trent it's not her fault!" Trent shook his head and pulled away as he went into the office and slammed the door shaking pictures off the wall.

Kat looked up. "No he's right it is my fault." She said standing and clutching the letter. "If I had not come here Tommy would be fine and none of this would have happened!" She pushed past Kira and Jason and ran into the kitchen and out the back door. Once on the back porch she slid down and sat on the steps. Opening the letter she read it but most of the words were all a blur. He was making her choose and she couldn't do it! Once again she wished she had never come here! Things would have been so much better if she had just gone back to Australia and started over. She loved Tommy yes but she could not stop blaming herself for Tommy returning to the darkness!

Andros looked at his sister. "Tommy is evil again. Oh this is bad."

Jason just shook his head and leaned it against the wall. _Not again. _He said silently to himself.

"So what are we supposed to do now huh?"

Jason watched as Kat ran out. "You all get a plan of defense together in case Tommy attacks." With that Jason ran outside to see if Kat was ok.

Jason waited for a few moments before making his presence known. "Are you ok Kat?"

Tommy got up and followed Kat out as she left. He stayed behind her until he heard the door open again. He twirled around ready to strike. When he saw it was Jason he waited, but the rage began to build up again.

Karone nodded. "I know Kat blames herself." She said once again.

Kira groaned. "Damnit!" She walked over and pounded on the door of the office. "Trent open this door now!" She said but he ignored her.

Tori sighed as she lay a hand on Dustin's shoulder. "Things just got even worse!" She said weakly as she watched Jason go after Kat. "We plan a defense like Jason said." She told Dustin downhearted. "You heard Kat, Jason is our leader now." She said firmly. "We need a plan." She began to try and think of one. On the back porch Kat shook her head. "No I am not!" She turned to look up at Jason. "Its all my fault. I never should have come here." She said weakly as she turned away and looked across the field. "Trent is right. I came back and everything got messed up." She said sadly. Right now nothing else was registering. She had screwed up let her guard down and was turned evil. She broke the spell but in the process lost the man she loved! She had hoped maybe someday. She shook her head. That would not happen now. She had to defeat Tommy. If the letter was right there was no way to get her Tommy back!

"Ok then, lets get inside and see what we can do."

"You're right Tor we do. Although I dont think I would be of much help without a crutch or something."

With that Dustin stood up and began to make his way to the basement. "Maybe if we use Dr.O's computer we can get a better idea of what to do."

"Kat you know that is not true. Tommy took a chance to save you, the one he loves. Can you say you would have done different had your positions been switched?"

Tommy circled the two watching them closely, He lifted the staff as if to strike Jason when an incredible pain came from his head. He went down to one knee with his right hand clutching his head. The thought of _no_ just kept repeating itself over and over.

Karone nodded and they entered the house though what they saw was not what it appeared.

"Trent open this door!" Kira cried firmly as she pounded on the door. "Give Kat a break!" She cried feeling like everything was coming apart in pieces.

Tori hurried over to Dustin. "I am going to help you down there. Your in no condition to go down those stairs on your own." She wrapped an arm around Dustin's waist to help him down. Which was difficult since the stairs were not very wide.

Kat stood up and turned to glare at Jason. "Love? How can he love me! He is evil now!" She cried as she dropped the letter on the ground. "Jason he wants me to become evil again. He wants him and I to take over the world!" She said angrily as she kicked at a pebble on the porch. It jumped off and hit a tree nearby. "He begged me to marry him and become his dark queen." She leaned on the railing and closed her eyes. "I cant do it and I wont." She said firmly.

Andros looked around to see no one. "Umm where did everyone go?"

"Thanks Tor." It took a few minutes but they eventually got down there.

"Tor didn't the Dino rangers say somethin about a history video, if so lets see if we can find it. I just got an idea about Dr. O."

As Kat spoke Tommy regained control of himself. As her words hit him he began to realize that she would never become evil. And this was all it took to get him truly pissed off. He negated the invisibility spell.

Jason caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Oh shi-."

Tommy raised his staff and sent bolts of green lighting arching into Jason. "You won't." is all he said.

Jason tried to form words but the pain was far to much to allow it.

Karone looked over at the office door as Trent finally let Kira in. "Um I think Trent is having a tough time with Tommy being evil."

Tori smiled. "Welcome." She led Dustin to chair. "I think the video is already in the T.V." She said as she turned it on and rewound it. "Dr. O was showing it to Kat before.." She bit her lip she could not finish.

"Jason!" Kat cried. "Tommy leave him alone!" She cried her anger hitting boiling. "So this is the real you Tommy!" She cried tears rolling down her face. "Letting your jealousy get the better of you!" She could see the pain on Jason face. She touched her wrist and her dino morpher appeared. "I will not let you hurt my friends! Parasaur dino power!" Kat transformed into her dino form and took out her Parasaur saber. "Your no better then Rita, and all the other villain's we have faced." Stepping forward knowing she most likely would get hurt she stepped inbetween Jason and Tommy her saber deflecting the blast though it was a lot more powerful then she thought and she felt weak in the knees. She had to stop Tommy no matter what! Then she began to glow...

(end part seven)


	8. Chapter 8

PART EIGHT: The Fight for Love

"So it seems." Andros said quietly as they looked around the house.

Downstairs Dustin put his one arm around Tori. "Its alright Tori, we'll get through this."

Then he used his other hand to put the video at the beginning and pressed play.

As soon as _"his"_ Kat entered the blast Tommy turned it off. He slammed his staff into the ground, leaving it there.

When he raised his head his pupils had turned green. "Thats what you think? That I am no better than Rita or the _others_. If that were true all of those in _this_ house would be dead! But they are not. I have spared them because it would cause you pain, and that is something I _cannot_ allow."

Jason finally blacked out from the force of the blast.

Karone sighed and led her brother to a couch. "I guess all we do right now is wait. They will have to come out eventually." She said as she sat down and waited for her brother to join her.

In the office Trent had calmed down and he and Kira were talking.

Tori nodded. "I know, I know. I don't like that we can't help Kat. She is in so much pain. I can see it in her face and eyes." She sighed. "She blames herself." She looked toward the T.V and lay her hand on Dustin's arm.

Kat felt tears come to her eyes. That had _not_ come out _quite_ right. She took off her helmet to look right into Tommy's eyes. "Hurt me? Tommy you just hurt Jason!" She said trying to remain calm, as she knelt down next to her unconscience friend. "I never said you were Rita _or _any of the others. You say that this is really you." She shook her head her blonde curls falling in place on her shoulders. "I don't believe it! I know the real you. The Tommy_ I love _and_ I will _get him back!" She said making it a promise. Then she lay a hand on Jason's forehead. "Jason, Jason you need to wake up." She said in a pleading voice her tears rolling down and landing on Jason's forehead.

"I guess you're right."

Andros sat on the couch next to his sister. "And it is nice to have you back to normal Karone."

Dustin nodded his head and watched as the video kept on. "There."

He paused it and rewound it watching the moment when Andros shattered Zordons cube and all the evil was turned good.

"That is, if we could somehow create a force that was the same as that one was and shoot Dr. O. with it. We might be able to turn him good again."

Tommy knelt down next to Kat. "I _am _the Tommy _you_ love. You _need_ to accept that."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "He will not awake for several hours. It was to much power for him to handle."

Karone nodded as she leaned on her brother. "I am too." She said she actual did not realize how tired she was. Everything that had happened was now coming into focus.

Tori looked at the screen. "How are we going to come up with _that _much power?" She asked. "I mean are there_ any _other rangers around that could help? I mean we _could_ use the power of the zords but we don't know which_ one's _still work." She sighed frustrated. "That_ is _something I think _only_ Dr. O could tell us." She said weakly.

Kat had just about had it! She shook Tommy's hand off her shoulder. "I _do not _believe you." She said bitterly as she turned and glared into Tommy's eyes. "I will _not_ believe it." She stood up. "I need to get Jason inside. You need to leave before Karone _and_ Andros find out. Trent is furious at you." _And me _she added silently to herself.

"You're right, but this is a starting point."

Dustin fingers started to move around the keyboard. "Didn't Dr.O say something about a ranger database? Maybe we could find the more powerful rangers and see if they would come here to help us."

"It doesn't matter what you believe. And what will happen when Andros and Karone find out. They dont stand a chance against me, even with Andros's battelizer." Tommy stood up he grabbed his staff and waved it. Jason disappeared.

"There, he is safely in the house on the couch." Tommy threw his staff aside again. "Now it is just you and me."

Karone cried out when Jason appeared on the couch. "Jason?" Then she had a very bad feeling. "Andros something is not right." She looked around then she heard voices. "Tommy is here!" She stood up ready to go beat Tommy to a puple for putting Kat through all this!

Tori watched as Dustin's fingers sailed across the keyboard. "Yes he did. I hope we can find them." She said as she watched and waited her hand now laying on Dustin shoulder as he typed.

Kat stood and stepped back. "Do not come any closer!" She said bitterly getting ready to fight if the need be. "This is not you Tommy!" She cried. "Andros is your friend. You know as well as I do he and the others will fight you. No matter how much power you have." She tossed her helmet aside. "Your so power hungry Tommy!" She said tears coming to her eyes once again. "I was forced to turn evil. Your hunger for power brought that evil back into you!" She said her anger showing on her face _and_ in her eyes. "My Tommy is not power hungry! He always put others before himself!" Kat was just trying to buy time. Part of her was terrified Tommy would do something drastic to her! He said he did not want to hurt her but she was not sure anymore..

Andros checked Jason out quickly. "He's alive but hurt really bad. Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on Jason I'll get the others and we'll see what is going on." He walked to the hall. "Kira, Trent, Dustin, Tori, get over here we may have a problem."

"There." As Dustin said this a list of all the known rangers popped up. "Hopefully someone in here can help us."

Then the call from Andros was heard. "You go on Tor, I'll stay here and keep looking."

"Power Hungry? Thats what you think. I became evil to save you, not because I wanted too. Although, it did turn more advantageous for me didn't it. But Power hungry?"

Tommy grabbed his staff and threw it as far as he could. Then he summoned all his morphers and dropped them at Kat's feet. As he did this his pupils turned back to normal.

"There. What more proof do you need that nothing will happen to _you_."

"But Andros.." She sighed it was no use fighting with her brother he would win. She sat down next to Jason.

"Kat I hope your okay." She whispered looking toward the back door.

Trent and Kira came out of the office and Kira had to hold Trent back! "What happened?" He cried. Kira looked at Karone. "Dr. O?" She asked and Karone nodded.

Tori sighed. "Okay but don't work too hard." She teased as she kissed him and headed upstairs. "Dustin is looking for any info on more powerful rangers. We have an idea on how to get Dr. O back." Then she looked in and saw Jason on the couch, Kira and Trent standing nearby and Karone sitting. "Oh no. Is he going to be okay Andros?" She asked.

Kat powered down and looked into Tommy's eyes. "Not hurt me no but, you did hurt my friend." She said sadly. "Tommy it was not just you turning evil I had a dream bout you and I." She said as she took a cautious step forward. "I have been fighting the evil since that dream. Then when Astronema turned me back into a cat to spy on all of you I fought even harder." She total Tommy wishing he was back to normal. That he would take her in his arms and tell her everything was all right. "Tommy there is a bigger evil arising. He was the one who tried to control me. You need to fight your own demons and help us defeat him. We need our leader not this." She said her hand sweeping toward the staff. "I need you. The real you. The one who told me his feelings not too long ago. The one who held me close and told me we could defeat this thing together as a team." She reached out a hand to Tommy. "Please look inside yourself and come back to me."

"I don't know."

Andros walked to the front door and looked out. "But we need to do a sweep of the perimeter. So everyone morph, then we'll split into teams. Tori you go with Kira, and Trent you stay with me."

He walked back to where they were all standing. "We will start with the front, then each group will move to the back on a different side alright?"

"I had the dream to Kat. And I don't want it to come true. And I am _always_ here for you. You are in the only _thing _that truly _matters _to _me_." Tommy walked even closer to her they were now not even a foot apart.

"We can destroy this other evil, just you and I. We do not need any of those amateurs in there." He leaned closer his mouth just an inch away from her ear then whispered.

"I have a plan, I've found a way to combine all of my ranger powers together. I could also do it to your powers, and after I have done this you and I will be unstoppable! Imagine what you and I could be capable of."

"I am staying here to keep an eye on Jason. I can't help any of you not really. I don't have ranger powers anymore."

Kira lay a hand on Karone's shoulder. "Being here is help enough." She said which seemed to make Karone feel a bit better. "Sounds good." Trent said to Andros.

Touching their wrist Trent and Kira's morphers appeared. "White Ranger Dino Power!" "Dino Thunder Power up!"

Tori hit her morpher. "Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" The three transformed. Karone wished them luck.

"Okay front then to the back." Kira said as she and Tori headed out to the front. Trent nodded as he walked over to where Andros was.

"Lets start. I don't want to think of what Dr. O maybe planning." The groups move outside to the front.

Karone stood up and headed toward the kitchen. She needed some water opening the fridge she pulled out a bottle water. She looked out the window and nearly dropped it. "What is he doing?" She cried as she watched Tommy and Kat.

Kat felt her heart speed up and for a short time she almost fell for plan. She had promised she would protect the other rangers. She could_ not _do that if she joined Tommy. When he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear she felt shivers. "Tommy..I" The back door burst open. "Kat step away from him!" Karone cried. Snapping back into reality Kat zigzagged around Tommy and joined Karone on the porch. "Karone you should not be out here." Kat glanced nervously toward Tommy. Karone stepped in front of Kat. "You better leave Tommy. All the rangers are looking for you." Kat peeked out from behind Karone. Fear was flickering across Kat's eyes and face. She knew what Tommy could do. He did not have his staff right there but he was still very powerful. "Karone come on lets go inside." Kat said pulling her friend toward the door. "Stay away from her Tommy!" Karone said as she backed up with Kat. "She already fought her battle with darkness now it is your turn." Kat pulled Karone harder. "Please." Kat pleaded. "I don't want you two to fight." Kat said terror in her voice. Karone might be strong but she had no ranger power and Tommy was still stronger.

Andros morphed and followed the others outside.

Tommy stood motionless for a few moments after they had finished.

When he turned around his pupils were green again. "Karone, what a pitiful version of your former self are you now. No power good or evil to help you."

Tommy glanced back at Kat and saw the look in her eye. He then took on a look of resignation. "Fine. I will spare them _for now _Kat, but I_ will _be back and if any of the rangers get in my way. I will not give them the chance again." With that he twirled around and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Which his staff and morphers soon did as well.

Andros turned the corner to the house and ran up to Kat and Karone. "What happened?"

Kat fell into a chair on the porch and Tori ran over to her. "Tommy.." She sobbed.

Trent was looking at the place where the morphers and Tommy had been. Kira lay a hand on Trent's shoulder. He seemed to relax a bit once she did that.

Karone sighed. "Tommy was here. He was trying to get Kat to come back to him but in a all too powerful evil, dark way." She said. The sting of Tommy's words scared her and made her feel weak. "He threatened us all." She peeked back at Kat who was still in semishock. "He warned us to stay out of his way or else." Tori was trying to get Kat to come out of shock. "The passion Tommy seems to have for Kat is obvious. She begged him not to hurt me. He backed off but we have to watch ourselves. Andros I think we should stay here at Tommy's house for now." She sighed. "There is no way we can leave Kat unprotected." She said firmly.

Andros nodded at his sister . "Agreed. We have no idea of what Tommy is now capable of. Power down."

He walked over to the spot where Tommy had disappeared from and squatted down to look at it. After examining it for a few moments he stood back up.

"Alright everyone get back in the house. If we are going to stay here we need to plan out a good defense against anything Tommy can do."

Andros then walked over to where Kat sat stretching his arm down to her. "Need a hand?"

Miles a way in a cave Tommy appeared. He stood motionless for a few moments then grabbed his staff and hurled it into the rock of the wall. The wall cracked as the staff buried itself into it.

Tommy summoned a chair and fell back in it. "Damn them, damn them all."

Kira and Trent followed suit. Karone sighed. "No matter what we do Andros we need to realize that Tommy lives here and knows all the secrets of getting in and out." She said softly. "Then we keep her safe in shifts." Kira suggested.

Tori stood and powered down. "I am going back down to tell Dustin what happened." She went inside and back down to the lab where Dustin was and told him what had happened.

Kat looked up as if seeing Andros for the first time. "He wont stop till he gets his way." She said as she took Andros hand and stood up. "He was so jealous when Jason tried to comfort me." She said nervously. "I do not care what he says. My Tommy is inside that evil one and I am going to get him back." She said in a determined voice. Though all she wanted to do was be comforted. Tommy's anger scared her. His threats even more. She leaned on Andros as everything sort of hit like a sledge hammer. "Oh gods I am going to lose him!" She cried in distress. Feeling like she was going to pass out she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Though it was not working very well.

At the cave a voice floated toward Tommy. "You think you can beat me do you green ranger?" The voice was cold, creepy and would give anyone else the chills. "She will never join you again. She has Andros and Jason to take care of her now." The voice laughed. "No one has ever defeated me. No matter how much power you have." The voice smirked. "You have already lost green ranger and I think I may take your pretty Kat and make her mine again! It was so much fun watching her fight you in that nightmare and in Astronema's hideout. Then what a surprise she chooses Jason and Andros instead of you!" The voice laughed wickedly as it echoed off the cave walls. "What a shame.."

Andros looked over at Kira. "I know, which is why we need to hurry."

Back in the house Andros helped Kat into the kitchen, where he sat her down in a chair. After walking to the fridge, he came back and gave her a

bottle of water. "There you need to calm your nerves."

Dustin listened as he scrolled through the data on the screen. "Wow that just nuts. Makes me think back to when we attacked the dino rangers. There." Dustin hit a few more buttons and a screen pulled up showing five caped rangers destroying a monster. "This is the latest set of ranger powers and it seems to be some of the strongest. We need to find a way to contact them, if Cam were here he could do it."

Tommy clutched at his head when the voice started, depression set in. Tommy weakly said; "no,no."

Then when the voice mentioned taking Kat, his eyes opened wide, and the green in his pupils covered his entire eyes. And his sense of loss was gone overcome by anger.

"If you lay a single finger on her I will rip you limb from limb, then force-feed them back to you!" Tommy stood up and pulled his staff out from the wall. "Show yourself you sniveling coward!"

Kira nodded and went about looking for any other secret entrances. Trent followed her and they worked together on it.

Kat took the bottle water her hand shaking a bit. "Nothing is going to calm my nerves Andros." She said weakly. "I just dont understand any of this." Then Tommy's words came back to her. "I read once, 'How can a man appreciate the light if he never sees the dark'. I guess that applies to you and me more then the others." Kat blinked as she looked up at Andros not realizing she had said that out loud. "There has got to be a way to get him back." She said placing the water bottle on the table. "He made a promise to me when he admitted his feelings to be. He promised me he would never make me wait again." Then she stood up and began pacing. "That is it I need to remind of the promises we made to each other." She turned to head back outside.

Tori looked at the screen. "Mystic Force rangers? If only we knew how to find them. Cam would be able too yes but he is not here so we need to figure it out. Try this website called Ask. I mean it may help us."

The voice laughed wickedly. "You have to find me first green ranger." The sound once more echoed off of the walls. "Like I told you green ranger. You have already lost. Kat has run to Jason and Andros. You may have to get rid of them to get her back. Then maybe you and I can how you say rumble."

Andros chuckled to himself at the platitude. When Kat began to walk past him, he put his hand on her shoulder and lightly, but forcefully, pushed her back into the chair she had occupied.

"As true as what you have said maybe you, nor anyone else, is going anywhere. And before we start the shouting match wait a moment and think. How do you know he wont kill you, or find a way to make you evil again? Fact is you don't. So for now we all just sit tight and relax."

"No offense Tor but you really think a search engine will work? No the answer is somewhere in this computer. Lets see." After bringing up a few more menus he began to read. "Well this map shows a record of where the rangers have morphed. These spikes are when the ranger energy is released. Although it does disappear from the map entirely every now and then. Anyway all these are in a town only about 25 mins from here." He spun his chair around to face Tori. "You and I should go down there and see if we can find these rangers."

A wicked smile crossed Tommy's face. "Andros and Jason's fates have already been sealed, dont bother wasting your breath. Or do you even breath? No matter, just leave me now before I get angry."

(end part eight)


	9. Chapter 9

PART NINE: The Challange

Kat had to smile. "You playing big brother to me now too Andros?" She teased as she playfully pushed his hand off her shoulder. "I am not very good at sitting still and doing nothing." She said as she let Andros lecture her. She had a feeling Jason would have done the same thing. She sighed sadly. "He really hurt Jason." She said as she picked up her water bottle and rolled it between her hands. "Tommy said he would be out for hours. He used his staff to shock Jas with some sort of green lighting."

Karone was back in the living room sitting with Jason watching over him. She sighed and picked up a magazine she also was not one who was good at sitting around doing nothing.

Tori nodded. "I am driving." She said grabbing her keys out of her pocket. "You are in no condition to drive." She held a hand out for Dustin so her could stand. "Should we tell the others?" She asked.

The voice chuckled. "Oh but I am having so much fun." It said. "I have a way to spy on Kat and the other rangers." Out of the air a small green crystal like orb floated toward Tommy. In it he would be able to see Kat and Andros in the kitchen though with his powers the voice made it look like Andros and Kat were getting very close. "Jason and Andros fate may already be sealed my boy but I think it is already too late." The orb shimmered and it now showed Andros with his hand on Kat's shoulder and Kat was smiling. Tommy would be able to see what was going on but he would not be able to hear the conversation. The voice smirked wickedly. "I believe she has already moved on with this Andros boy."

"Hey you got no argument from me for drivin." Dustin reached down and grabbed the now printed copy of the map. "Yea we should probably tell Andros at least." They made there way up to the kitchen.

Andros just smiled. "I guess I am the big brother to everyone, now that Tommy is gone and Jason is incapacitated.

"Hey we think we have found some rangers who can help us. Tori and I are gonna head over to this place uhh, Briarwood to see if they will."

Tommy stared at the orb for a long time before he said anything. "You, You're lying." Though even Tommy could tell it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than anything else. "No, I wont believe you, I refuse to."

Karone touched Jason's forehead. She hoped he was okay. He felt warm like he had a fever but she was not even sure what Tommy had done to him. She stood and began pace not being able to sit still anymore.

Kat sighed feeling sad again. "And it is my fault Jason is incapacitated." She said sadly as Tori and Dustin came up to the kitchen.

"We will keep in touch just in case." Tori told Andros firmly. "I hope they can help us." She sighed. "Lets head out before it gets dark." She told Dustin as she got ready to help him to her van.

The voice smirked. "Believe what you like but you know it is true." He said the orb still showing the scene between Kat and Andros. "You may have knocked Jason out for now. But he won't be out forever." He said slyly. "I am still thinking bout making Kat one of my team." He was very much enjoying himself. He could not wait to see what Tommy would do next!

Dustin and Tori made there way into the van and took off. "They better be careful out there. I'd oppose this, but if they can get help then we need it." Andros then went down to the lab to relax for a bit.

The banter between Morticon and Tommy continued for quite awhile till Tommy eventually simply left the cave running as hard and as fast as he could, trying to get away from the image that was now in his head of Andros and Kat. He didn't realize this yet, but he was subconsciously heading towards his house.

Tori and Dustin finally pulled into the town. They parked on what seemed to be the main drag through town in front of a record shop.

Dustin got out and began to walk, although with a limp. "Its ok Tori, as long as I'm careful I think I can walk. Now hold on a sec I'm gonna see if the earth will tell me anything."

Dustin held his arms crossed in front of himself and concentrated trying to have the earth tell him what he could not know. After a few minutes his eyes popped open. "That tree. There is something wrong with it."

Kat opened her water and took a sip. Her hand was shaking so bad she had to put the bottle down. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow. "Tommy I could not save you." She sobbed.

Morticon watched as Tommy headed toward the house. He smirked. Suddenly Corack appeared beside him. "You called." Morticon nodded. "I want you to follow green ranger. You still have Udonna's wand. Keep using it to get into his head. He may get rid of all the rangers for us." Corack nodded and using the wand got into Tommy's head. "You have already lost her Tommy." The voice kept saying over and over again.

Tori frowned. "Okay what is wrong with it?" She asked. The tree looked normal to her. "Wait could it lead to where the mystic rangers hideout is?" She asked walking over to Dustin and laying a hand on his shoulder.

Dustin kept walking around the tree. "I don't know, but I guess there is only one way to find out."

Dustin stood back a few feet then began to walk forward. When he reached the tree he walked to it, and promptly knocked his head against it.

"Oww. Great."

After regaining his composure. "I guess if it is a doorway only those it allows can go through."

He then turned back to Tori. "Look I think you're right, and if that's the case the rangers will have to come by here sometime. So lets wait in that record store and see if they show up."

Andros walked in the other room, knowing that Kat needed to be by herself.

Tommy roared out in pain, mental pain. Amid all the confusion and hate he was experiencing he knew what he had to do.

He reached a clearing and sat down cross-legged, as he did so it began to rain slightly, a good sign, he took it. He summoned all his morphers and one by one took their power centers out.

Then he laid them on top of each other. First the black dino gem, then his white ninja coin, his white falcon coin, then his green dragonzord coin. He held the Zeo gem in his hand and brough it high in the air.

"Abnocto adligo pecusudis coeoivi meusa divinitas* I combine all my powers into one!"

With the last syllable he brought the gem smashing into the others. A bright light shined from them straight into the sky, it was a swirl of green, white, red, and black. The force of the combination made Tommy fall on his back, when he got back there was only one thing left.

His dino gem, but now it glowed his the color of all his powers. He turned it back into the morpher and placed it on his wrist. Then he stood up with a determined smirk on his face.

"Now rangers we shall see what you are made of."

Tori hid a smirk as Dustin ran into the tree. "Poor Dustin." She teased rubbing his forehead with her hand. She shook her head. "Lets get inside." It had started to rain. She led Dustin into the record store.

A girl bout Tori's height looked up from the register. "Welcome." She said smiling. Madison felt a shock of something go through her when she and the blonde girls eyes met. "Getting out of the rain?" She asked when she looked out and saw it begin to down pour.

Tori had felt the same shock it surprised her but she sort of shook it off. "Yes well we just got into town." She told the girl. Tori looked around the record store making sure she kept Dustin in sight. Even though he had said he was fine Tori was still worried bout him.

Karone looked up. "Is Kat gonna be okay?" She asked Andros. "I think Jason has a fever. What can we do? I mean cold water and washcloths right?"

Kat flinched she thought she had heard Tommy a moment ago. She stood up and walked toward the door and looked out. It had started to rain but that was not what was bothering her it was something else. "No he wouldn't!" She whispered looking toward some bright lights that had just appeared. *_Tommy I can not believe your anger is that great.*_ She thought though she did not know it but Tommy would hear it as well.

Corack smirked. It had worked. Tommy had combined all his morphing powers to create a dark and more powerful morpher. Corack pushed the envelope a little bit more. _*That is right your gonna make them pay.* _He sent to Tommy. _*Now make them all pay for what they have done!*_

(end part nine)


	10. Chapter 10

PART TEN: The Game Changes

Dustin limped over and acted like he was going through the record

bins, when he was actually watching the tree outside to see if anything happened.

Xander came out from the back puting a crate down. He walked up to the front and got behind the counter.

"So Madison, hows everything in the storefront?"

"I don't know about Kat, as for Jason. Yeah that's about all we can do."

Tommy was admiring what he had done when he "heard" Kat.

_*Kat? Whats going on? No its you* _

Tommy then summoned his staff. He drew a door in the air saying: "Adactus appello abeoitum singillatim." The doorway glowed and a picture of Koragg's lair appeared. "Yes."

Tommy reached in and grabbed Koragg pulling the man out and throwing him to the ground. He waved his staff and it and the portal disappeared.

"You are the one trying to control me? I am disappointed. And not happy. DO you have any idea who I am and how badly I am gonna screw you up."

Tori walked over to join Dustin. Madison smiled at Xander. "Not much at the moment." Chip came in from the back with a ton of boxes and almost tripped over Tori. "Sorry Miss." He said as he carried the boxes over to counter. "More stock ta put out." He said but before he could say anything else there was a chime from the cell phones on Xander, Chip and Madison's waist. Madison opened it. "Um we need to get going." She told the boys. She grabbed her jacket and headed outside followed by Chip.

Tori turned toward the new voice. "Dustin come on." She said as she tried to lead him to the door. "I felt a connection with the girl. Do you think they maybe the mystic force rangers?" She asked as she looked out toward the tree which was where the three were headed.

Karone nodded and headed upstairs to get some wash cloths.

Kat gasped. _*Tommy?* _She could not believe it. She and Tommy having a sort of telepathic link? She never thought it was possible. _*Tommy where are you and what do you mean it's me?* _Kat was totally confused. Had she been right? Was she the reason Tommy was like this now?

Koragg smirked as he pulled away from Tommy. "I am not controlling you I am just telling you the truth." He said as he stepped back. "Screw me up? I don't think I'm the one you want to screw up." Koragg said as he looked Tommy up and down. "I know exactly who you are. Morticon is quite impressed with you."

"Right Masison."

Xander ran right behind them and as soon as the three were outside. "Team Xander away am I right?"

Inside Dustin put his arm out. "Well it would be extremely convenient lets follow them, but from a distance. The two went outside and hid behind a car. Outside the trio came to the tree, Xander was first of course and he jumped into the tree which opened for him. "You were right Tor. Lets see if we can follow in after them."

_*Kat but how? No he's tricking me!* _ Tommy looked at Koragg with a smirk then slowly began to walk around him.

"And who is this Morticon your master? No, I can tell by your posture you dont like him. But you both follow another. Hmm how interesting. And I know the truth. The truth is that Kat **WILL** join me and together we **will **rule the world and destroy **all **those whom oppose us. Tommy stopped walkin in front of Koragg's face. "But enough of this. I need someone to test my new powers on. Guess you won that prize."

He flicked his wrist whilst saying "Its Morphin Time." He brought his morpher and key across like usual but when he inserted them he thrust his hands behind his head and said, "Black ranger, ultimate power HA.

A burst of power blinded Koragg for a second. When it was gone he saw Tommy's new form.

The helmet was from the green ranger though the green was now black, his body suit had the same design as the black dino ranger, but the gold was now silver, the dragonshield now covered his front but it to was silver and in its ,middle was a combination of the dragon symbol, the white tiger symbol and the dino thundersymbol. Strapped to his left hip was Saba and to his right was the dragon dagger. Strapped to his back was the Braccio staff, and at his back on his belt were the Zeo saber and Zeo pistol.

Tommy pulled out the bracchio staff and laughed "Alright lets see what this form can do."

Madison followed behind Xander. Chip turned he thought he had felt something. He shook it off and went into the tree. Tori peeked out. "Come on Dustin we have to hurry!" She stood and hurried toward the tree.

_*Tommy tricking you? Who are you talking about?*_ She sent if it was true and she and Tommy had a telepathic link. "I could find him!" Without saying a word to Andros and Karone she hurried out the back door. Feeling Tommy was in danger she touched her dino gem. "Parasaur dino power!" She picked up her speed and hurried toward where she felt Tommy was.

Karone came down. "I know Kat needs some time but I need to get ice." She entered the kitchen and gasped.

The back door was wide open! She turned and yelled back into the living room. "Andros we have a problem." She called.

Koragg stepped back and took out his sword a shield.

"This will be fun." He said smirking. "Kat will never join you black ranger or whoever you are now. Her heart is pure and she has already chosen to fight against you." Koragg parried around Tommy. "Though this battle will be fun." He said as he got ready to strike.

Kat arrived on the scene and found the two getting ready to battle! _*Tommy? No.* _She thought as she saw what he had turned into. _*This cant be you.*_

Dustin was right behind her, somehow keeping up. When they reached the tree Dustin wrapped his arms around her and they plunged forward. They both came rolling out of the tree on the other side, as soon as Dustin could he dirt dove the both of them, bringing them around to the other side of a tree. They popped back up. "So confront them now, or follow them?" Dustin said barely above a whisper.

Andros jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. "What is it." then he took in the scene. "Oh crud."

In the living room Jason began to stir awake.

Tommy jumped over Koragg pulling Saba out as he did so. He lunged forward with both swords, only to have them deflected by Koragg's shield and sword. Tommy didn't relent his swords raining hits upon Koragg. Ever time their swords touched it looked like a small explosion.

Tommy jumped a few feet away. "Wow not even a sweat broken."

_*Kat?!*_

He turned around to look at her. _*Get out of here its to dangerous*_ As he turned back around he saw his rookie mistake, and his face was met by a shield bash from Koragg that sent him flying backwards.

Tori frowned. "I say lets confront them now before they sense us and attack." She said as she picked up her pace.

Madison whirled around and came face to face with Tori! "How did you?" She said getting her morpher out.

"No wait, Madison is it? I am Tori and this is Dustin. We are power rangers like yourselves." Madison stepped back. "What? There are more of us?

Xander get over here!" She called to her friend. Chip eyed Dustin. "I was right! I knew I felt something."

Karone shook her head. "Take Kira and Trent. We need to find her." Kira and Trent came back down. "All set." But Trent frowned. "Where did Kat go?" He cried.

"After Tommy. Please you two and Andros need to go after her! We don't know what Tommy will do if she catches up to her! I will stay with Jason. Go!" She watched Kira and Trent head out and she hugged her brother. "Be safe." She said as she turned away and got the ice. She headed back into the living room and notice Jason waking up. "Jason?" She said wrapping the ice in a towel and laying it on his head. "Jason.." She whispered not sure what she could say. When he woke found out Kat had gone missing he would go ballistic!

"Tommy!" Kat cried as she ran over to him as he landed. "Tommy what are you doing?" She cried. She looked up at Koragg. "Who are you?" She asked. Koragg smirked. "Ask your boyfriend he will tell you but be

weary I will be back." Then he was going. Kat took off her helmet and lay it next to Tommy. _*Tommy, Tommy you okay?* _She sent to him not sure if he was conscience or not!

Xander twirled around and came to a stop next to Madison. "Whats this now, more rangers well then you can help us next time Koragg shows up."

"Ya well as odd as this may seem its the other way around. We need your help." Dustin interjected; "And we could stand here and chat all day but time is of the essence."

"I will Karone."

With that Andros took off catching up with Kira and Trent. "Which way do ya think they are?"

"Wow that was some kinda punch. Hey Karone, thanks." Jason then put his hand on his head holding the icepack.

"Power down." Tommy sat up; "Yea Kat I'm fine." He paused for a second then finished speaking. "SO a couple of question; how did you find me, why did you find me, and how in the name of God did we develop some kind of telepathic link?"

Madison frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked and Tori explained it to them.

"So this Dr. O was your leader he girl turned to the dark side he went to the dark side to save his girlfriend." Chip tried to figure it all out. "Now you need our help to save this Kat and this Dr. O?"

Tori nodded. "Please." She said looking to Xander.

Karone nearly hugged Jason but held back. "Tommy's lighting attack knocked you out." She blushed. "Your welcome." Though her eyes told a different story there was more to it but she was afraid to say.

Kira looked down at the ground. "West I think." Trent nodded. "Lets head that way and find out."

Kat powered down as well. "I don't know how it happened but that is how I found you." She said. "I am glad your okay." Tears filled her eyes. "But Tommy what has happened to you?" She asked.

Xander looked at the two newcomers; "Well I dont see any harm in it but put it to a vote, Yes for me."

Dustin looked at the new rangers just trying to size them and their powers up.

Jason hugged her back; "Well I guess I have you to thank for nursing me back to health then ehh?"

His vision shifted as he caught her blush and the look in her eye. "Theres more to be said though isn't there?"

Andros kept running with Kira and Trent.

Tommy looked up and for a moment just watched as the rain fell on and ran down Kat's face, he then stood up and brushed a bit of hair out of her face. "Its amazing Kat, I did it, I combined all of my powers together."

Then his smile fell and his eyes were saddened. "But you're gonna leave me again aren't you?"

He looked at her and he didn't give her a chance to respond he simply lowered his head and kissed her, as passionately and urgently as he ever had.

Madison nodded. "Yes for me too." She said looking at Chip.

Chip smiled. "Always looking for a new adventure. So yes for me too."

Tori smiled. "Great. We have to head back to Reefside though that is where all this is going on. You ready for a trip?" She asked the three.

Karone pushed her hair behind her ears. "Yes." She said quietly. She took a deep breath and told Jason what had happened. When she finished she waited nervously for his response.

Kat did not pull back. She felt Tommy's passion and love for her but she was terrified. "Tommy.." She whispered once the kiss ended. "I do not want to leave you but.." She whispered as the rain got harder. "I am worried about you." She said softly. She lay a hand on Tommy's cheek. "Your new powers they are not safe." She said sadly. "Tommy your a good person and a great ranger. Your not evil you need to fight the darkness." She said tears rolling down her face but it was hard to tell with the rain. "I love you Tommy but I want the real you back." She whispered as she dropped her hand and looked down at the ground.

Kira was way ahead and gasped when she first saw Kat and Tommy. "Kat get away from him!" She cried as Trent came up behind her followed by Andros.

Kat turned. "Kira, Trent, Andros you need to get out of here!" She cried afraid Tommy would hurt them. They had disrupted Tommy and her once again and she already knew Tommy patients were done with them!

"Alright then lets get this started."

Xander then jumped back through the tree, and was quickly followed by Dustin.

Jason lay on the couch somewhat speechless.

"Wow. I can't belive all that has happened.

When Kat finished speaking there was a change in Tommy demeanor, though it was not what Kat had wanted or expected.

"So, what you're saying is that. Now that I'm not the way you want me to be there is no us. Wow Katherine, I never knew you could be so shallow." A slight tone of anger had crept into his voice.

"Now listen here Kat! This is who I am now and if you cant accept that, then you have destroyed the last bit of humanity that was inside of me." He reached out and gently lifted her head so that she now faced him.

"I have been hurt by sword, blaster, and countless other things, but nothing compares to this pain. And I will stop at nothing until you feel this way too. I will start by killing your friends over there."

Off to the side "Kat get away from Tommy now its way to dangerous."

Tori and Madison jumped out of the tree together followed by Chip. Once back in the real world Tori pointed to her van. "That is my van over there. It might be snug but it will get us back to Reefside!"

Karone was surprised she expected Jason to be angry but he wasn't. She sighed. "It did happen. Andros, Kira and Trent went after Kat." She said softly. "I am terrificed what will happen to them if they do find Kat and Tommy!"

Kat was hurt. "I did not say that!" She cried not removing her eyes from Tommy's instead she reached up and slapped him. "I did not say there was no us! If you kill them there won't be!" She said angry tears rolling down her face. "Andros, Kira and Trent get out of here now! I can handle this." She said not turning away from Tommy.

Kira and Trent flicked their wrists. "Dino thunder powerup!" The two transformed into their ranger forms. "Super dino mode." They said and got ready to attack. If it was a fight Tommy wanted it was a fight he would get! "We are not leaving!" Trent said firmly.

Xander jumped in the back as Dustin got in the front. "Well Tor I hope we get there in time to figure something out."

From the tree another figure jumped out of. It ran to he van and waited until all were inside, then it crepped under it and held onto the van underbelly for dear life. Safe in the fact that No One had seen it.

Jason's tone of voice became serious.

"You should be. If Tommy has any reason to belive that they are putting himself or Katherine in danger, or if he thinks that they are dissing Katherine somehow. Quite frankly he could hurt them all much worse than he did to me."

Andros acted in unison with Kira and Trent.

"Lets Rock It! 335. Battelizer Engage. 3." He stood there at his most powerful ready to attack his old friend if need be.

Tommy accepted the slap with the stoicism that was his demeanor.

_*What would you have me do Kat? I can't change who or what I am, but we both want to be together. Thats obvious enough. So you want_

_me to lay down? Surrender? To put my trust in them.*_

His hand was outstreached pointing to the other rangers. _*Look at them ready to condemn and kill me at the mere sight of me. They do not care about us.*_

"Please Kat give me an hour, just one hour alone with me. I'll give you an oath that I will not harm them or you if you just come with me for an hour of this earths time."

_*Please*_

Tori nodded as she started the van and tore down the street back to Reefside. "I hope so too Dustin." She said quietly. Madison watched Dustin and Tori close. She wanted to trust them but it made her nervous. Her, Chip and Xander leaving for the day. She hoped her sister and Nick could hold down the fort till they got back.

Chip reached over and squeezed Madison shoulder. "It will be okay. We are team Xander remeber?" He teased and Madison smiled.

Karone sighed. "I know but I have faith in Kat. She really loves Tommy and she will do anything she can to protect the other rangers." She said quietly as she looked toward the window hoping she was right.

Kat looked over at her friends. _*Tommy we will get through this.*_ Then she reached out and took a hold of Tommy's hand. "I will go with you for one hour." She said as she stepped closer to him. _*They are only trying to protect me Tommy.*_ She looked back at her friends. Kira knew what Kat was doing. "Kat don't." She was about to step forward but Trent held her back. "Let her go Kira. She doesn't care bout us at all. She is no better then him." He hissed as he pulled Kira

toward him. "Get out of here then." He said to Kat and Tommy.

Kat could tell Tommy was getting upset with Trent. _*Lets just go.*_ She wrapped her arms around Tommy. One hour he said she hoped she could talk some sense into Tommy in one hour! She was not sure anymore.

"Thats the spirit Chip Team Xander through and through." His eyes softened at Madisons tone. "Don't worry mate, Your sis will be fine, hopefully Nick will too."

"I hope you are right. For all our sakes."

Tommy pupils flared green again at Trent's words, and Kat's pleas fell on semi deaf ears. He gently removed Kats arm from around him. In the space of a blink Tommy was beside Trent. He wrapped his fingers around Trents neck and slammed his back against a tree, shaking the rain off of it.

His voice was calm but so full of anger that a deaf man would feel it. "She, Kat is not only better than I could EVER hope to be. She is better than _you _could ever hope for." With that he threw Trent into the ground. "Tommy stop this now or else."

Tommy snarled at Andros. In another blink he was by Kat again. "Lets go." With that the disappeared in a cloud of green and pink smoke.

Madison smiled at Xander. "I know they will." She said quietly. "Thanks." She said glad that Xander knew what she was feeling.

Chip sighed and looked at the front he always wondered if there was something between Xander and Madison. He was not sure but he had a inkling. "So how far away is Reefside?" Tori looked in the mirror at Chip. "Bout half hour though I can get us there faster but I may get a ticket for driving too fast."

Karone turned back to Jason. "Do you want anything Jason? I mean to eat or drink?" She asked as she stood up. She needed to do something and not just sit here.

Kira gasped when Tommy had attacked Trent. She was glad Andros had stopped him. Kira knelt down. "Trent are you okay?" She asked as she glared at the spot where Kat and Tommy were only a few seconds ago. Trent sat up and shook his head. "I'll be fine." He said bitterly.

Kat could not believe what had just happened. If Andros had not said something. She did not want to think of what would have happened. Kat had also not realized until just then how protective Tommy was of her! "Tommy I dont think he meant anything by that." She said quietly. "I told you he was madest of them all when he found out." She said as she lay a hand on Tommy's cheek. "You scared me back there." She said truthfully as she looked into Tommy's green eyes. They had not changed back to their own color yet. She had one hour and once again realizing how protective Tommy was of her she was not sure it would be enough. She was beginning to face the reality that this was her Tommy and there was nothing she or any of the other rangers could do about it and it saddened her.

"Come on Tor. A ticket? Have you ever even heard of a cop pulling a VAN over for speedin. Besides the sooner we get there the sooner these guys can see if they can help." "Well come on now, I think he's got a point there."

"No Karone thats fine." Just tell me if anyone come crashing through the back.

"Of course he meant somthing by IT!" Tommy's anger was subsiding but not very fast. "How dare he how f'n dare he." Tommy raised his arm and shot out a beam of energy destroying a rock outcropping.

"God." Tommy turned and locked eyes with Kat. His own turned back to thier normal color. "I'm sorry that was uneccessary, but dammit Kat did you see how they treated you? How they treated me? And I am supposed to be ok with that."

He walked back up to her grasping her hands in his. "They weren't trying to protect you, they were trying to hurt me."

Tori shook her head. "Fine but if I get pulled over Dustin your paying for the ticket." She teased as she put the petal to the metal.

Madison shook her head. "I still don't know how we can help if none of the other rangers couldn't snap Tommy out of this." She said holding tight onto the seat in front of her for dear life. Chip chuckled. "The quicker we help them the better we all will be better off." He said smiling.

Karone sighed and headed into the kitchen. She hoped no one would come crashing through the back door. She took a water out of the fridge and went back into the living room with Jason. "Jason do you ever wonder what life would be if we had not been rangers?" She asked sitting in front of him on the floor. "I mean your still a ranger and so is everyone else." She rolled the water between her hands. "And I can't do anything to help." She said sadly.

Kat sighed. "Tommy they are just trying to figure out why all this is happing." She said glad Tommy had calm down enough that his eyes went back to their orginal color. "Hurt you? They don't understand what is going on." She said quietly. "Tommy, Trent thinks its my fault that you changed." She said slowly. "No one knows what you wrote me in that letter." She leaned toward Tommy. "You said in the letter I had to join you. Tommy I cant let the darkness comeback again." She said as she pulled her hands away from Tommy and turned away. "When I was evil the first time it almost cost Kimberly her life." She said remebering how she had pushed Kimberly and had almost let her friend get killed. "When Animal Warp changed me I almost killed you and the others." She said sadly tears beginning once again. She was not sure how else to explain it. "I cant do that again." She said reaching up to try and brush away the tears.

Dustin just grinned. "Hey I got no problem with that. Mainly because we wont get pulled over."

"Well this sounds interesting. Chip, Madison, how about a betting pool. 10 bucks we make it with no sign of a cop."

"Well, I've thought about it a couple of times. But Ive been lucky; had years between the times Ive had powers."

He shifted so that he was now sitting up. "But I also know what would've happened if Zordon hadn't created the power rangers. Not only would the world be ruled by demons and sorcerers, but they probably be destroying the entire world just fighting for control of it."

He put a reassuring arm on her. "You were a ranger once weren't you? You are here for a reason, we all are."

Tommy walked up to Kat, reached down and brushed the tears away for her.

"I really wish you hadn't just said that. But lets forget all that for now. Can't we just spend 1 hour together, with no thoughts or cares for what goes on outside this room."

Tori smiled. "If you say so." She teased as they raced down the highway.

Chip smiled. "I'm in." He said and Madison rolled her eyes. "Is this really a time for jokes you two?" She asked Chip and Xander.

Karone felt the color on her face rise when Jason lay his arm on her. "Yes I was when Kendrix was trapped in that dark realm." She said hoping Jason had not notice the blush. She could not believe she was even thinking like this when Tommy was evil and Kat was missing! Jason making her blush? Making her feel shy and awkward! This never happened to her never! "I wish I knew the reason I was here. I knew before it was to help you all get your powers back but then Astronema took control of me again and I almost hurt all of you." She said sadly. "Then I helped Animal Warp get Kat! It seems all I have done is cause more trouble." She said sadly.

Kat looked up at Tommy. "I wish it was that simple." She said quietly. Though deep inside that is all she wanted. Even if it was only for an hour. Just her and Tommy in this room with no cares or thoughts or anything bout what was happening outside the room. She wanted him to hold her like before all this had happened. She wanted to hear I love you and know it was really Tommy saying it. The reality that this was Tommy forever scared her a bit. Did that mean he would always be angry and want to rule the world with her by his side?

"Awesome Tor, you'll see. I am right." Dustin teased. "Madison, when is there not a time for jokes huh?" Chip smirked.

"Yea, but you are fine now aren't you? Back to your normal self. I'll bet that before long you will know what you're here to do." Jason said with a wink.

"Power down." He stepped over to Trent and Kira. "Come on, we better get back to the house and see if we can figure a way to end this all soon."

"It is that simple Kat."

"But I understand its in your nature to make things more complicated, most people do. I used to but not any more." He looked back at her drenched face. "You'll be getting cold soon." Tommy summoned a blanket and wrapped it around Kat's wet form. "That should help."

Tommy leaned against the side of the wall, his eyes closed for a second. "Things are _never_ gonna be the same between_ us _are they Kat?"

Tori sighed she hoped they were almost back at Dr. O's. Bout twenty minutes later they were. Madison looked out her window. "In the middle of nowhere figured as much." She said then she turned back to Xander. "I guess your right." She said in an answer to Xander's joke question. Chip opened the door as Tori parked. "Nice place." He said stepping out of the van. The rain had come down to a light mist.

Karone smiled glad Jason had not notice her blush. "I hope your right Jason." She said quietly. She heard a car in the driveway. "Sounds like Tori is back." She said standing slowly.

Kira powered down as did Trent. "Maybe Jason is up." Kira said hopeful. They needed all the help they could get.

Kat pulled the blanket close her heart feeling like it was breaking in a million pieces. "What do you mean Tommy?" She said as she walked closer to him. "The same? How do you answer a question like that." She said quietly. She didn't want anything to change between her and Tommy. She had waited so long to be with him and now... she could not even think of life without him!

Dustin got out of the van. "Ya it belongs to Dr. O. Though its become our headquarters over the past few weeks." Xander got out behind Chip. "Alright then lets check this place out." Then Dustin showed them all to the front door.

"Well hopefully she and Dustin were able to find the help we need." Jason stated.

"I hope you're right Kira." With that Andros began to make his way to the house.

"I don't know Kat. But look at the facts." He turned and put his arms on her shoulders. "You can't or wont accept who I am. Your friends are my mortal enemies, and visa versa. I still love you, with all my soul. But dammit Kat, a second ago when I kissed you it was like kissing a freakin statue. How am I supposed to feel about that huh?"

He removed his hands and massaged his forehead. "I want to be with you but..." He let the sentance trail off as he stared into her soul.

Tori opened the door and was glad to see Jason was up. Madison followed behind Tori and Chip followed behind her. "Uh hi." Chip said when he saw Karone and Jason.

Kira helped Trent along he was still wincing. "Trent you sure your okay?" Trent turned his eyes softened. "I will be. I just can't imagine." He shook his head. "I am starting to understand Kat's love for Dr. O." He said as he followed Andros. "I would do the same if it happened to you Kira." He told her truthfully.

Kat was hurt. "Tommy I am confused." She said. "I never said I could not accept you. I love you too much not too." She said realizing that no matter what she did love Tommy the way he was and always would. She was also hurt at what Tommy had said bout kissing her was like kissing a statue. It made her seem she had no feelings at all which was not true. "Tommy how could you even think." Her lip quivered. "8 years I waited for us finally being together." She thought her heart would break if Tommy thought she did not love him anymore! She did love him she would do anything for him. Ruling the world had never been the plan. All this because a new enemy had shown itself and was trying to tear her and Tommy apart! The rangers were just trying to due what Zordon had wanted them to do. Protect this world from darkness and now it seemed that darkness had already won!

After the rangers had entered the house, the figure dropped from the bottom of the car. "Huh, this'll be fun." Then ran off into the forest that surrounded Tommy's home.

"Hey there." Jason looked at the three newcomers. "You must be the re-enforcements."

"Yea I uh guess we are, I'm Xander, thats Chip and Vida. Wow just how many other rangers are there?"

"A lot, Jason here is one of the first. The rest of us come from various others."

"And you think I haven't Kat?" Tommy stood straighter. "Don't you think, no know that I have too?" His visage began to turn slightly grim. "Between you and Kim's freakin letter, I thought I would never find love. Then when I did, it was empty and hollow compared to what we had. We made a promise Kat, just awhile ago that we would never be apart again. But thats all we've been since then."

He summoned a couch without thinking then sat on it putting his head between his arms, then looking up.

"You know what the hardest thing is Kat? I could make you join me, it'd be so very easy. Just a simple prick from my finger a few words and bam. But I dont want to do that. I refuse to do that. I love you to much to take away your freedom."

Madison hit Xander in the arm. "Vida is my sister Xander!" She said shaking her head. "I'm Madison remeber?" Chip shook his head and looked at Jason. "We are known as the Mystic Force Rangers it seems we may have the same enemy now." Karone walked over to sit next to Jason on the couch. "Tommy is not our enemy! He is a ranger he is just going through something right now." She was not sure how to explain it. Tori sighed and lay a hand on Dustin shoulder. "We know this Karone but we need to figure out how to bring him back!"

Kat felt a bit jelous at Tommy talking of Kimberly but she pushed it away. "I know Tommy." She said sitting down next to him. "We did make a promise." Then Tommy talked bout how he could force her to join him but loved her too much to do that. "Magic like that can be intoxicating." She said quietly. "I dont want to lose you Tommy." She said as she lay a hand on his shoulder. "But you also promise me you would not hurt the other rangers." She said her voice shaking. "This new power you have you could do anything with it. Stop hunger, bring peace but ruling the world? Does not seem your style." She said afraid that any second she would admit defeat. "Tommy you know how much I love you why can't you see it?" She asked.

Xander merely flashed one of his trademark grins "Just messin with ya Madison, you think I could really confuse you with your chip-on-her-shoulder of a sister?"

Jason looked at the Mystic rangers. "You see Tommy has been a ranger almost as long as I have, he is probably one of the strongest there is. Somehow he has turned evil; we need to find a way to turn him good."

Then Dustin spoke up; "This is why we looked for you guys. You see about 7 or so years ago there were a lot of baddies trying to destroy earth, the way that they were stopped was a man named Zordon sacrificed himself, creating an energy wave which turned all the evil good, and destroyed that which it could not turn. We think that you all might be able to duplicate this effect."

"Peace Kat, I thought you knew better than that. Even if I didnt take the world over someone else would try. How would you rather have me or some space alien ruling my homeworld."

"I want to belive that you love me Kat I really do, but when it comes down to it all you have shown me is words. Air, thats all they are, nothing more. I could say I love you a thousand times but if that all I did dont the words lose their meaning?"

Madison smiled. "No I guess not." She said to Xander then she looked at Dustin. "You think we can duplicate that power but how?" Chip sighed. "What Madison is trying to say is we are only just learning bout our powers." He said. Karone felt once more out of place here. She wanted to help but how?

Tori sighed. "Your still learning." She said not surprised at all. She and Dustin had only just found out bout the Mystic Rangers so of course the new rangers were still learning bout their abilities.

Kat could not believe those words had just come out of Tommy's mouth! "So now I need to prove it?" She cried hurt that Tommy would even think she did not mean it. She turned away tears stinging her eyes. She was in total shock and was a loss for any more words. Only words? Only air? She wiped at her eyes furious she was crying again.

"Rookies." Jason muttered under his breath.

Dustin's jaw was hanging a little lower than it should. "Great, you dont know that full extent of your powers which might

just be what we need from you." Dustin said matter a factually.

"Well its not like we wont help right guys? We just dont know if we can do what you want us to." As soon as Xander finished Andros came through the back door.

"Kat went with Tommy." Andros murmured.

"What? Andros how could you let that happen?" Jason said urgently.

"Its not like I had a choice Jason, He almost beat up Trent pretty good." Andros cried exsaperated.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Dustin sighed ad he sat down in a chair.

"Kat".

Tommy was a complete mishmash of emotions; he was mad at himself for letting Kat get upset, he was mad at Kat, he was upset with Kat, and he was sorry that he had caused her pain. "Please dont cry Kat." Tommy said as he helped her wipe off her tears. "I could never bear to hear you cry."

Tori sighed and lay a hand on Dustin's shoulder.

Madison looked at Chip then Xander. "Come on we can do this. Whenever we do something right another one of our powers awaken. Remeber?" Chip looked at Madison glad she had come along. "Yer right Madison."

Karone reached out and lay her hands on Jason's shoulders. It was her way of trying to comfort him and calm him down.

Kira sighed as Trent went up to shower. "Jason, Andros stopped Dr. O from hurting Trent more then he already had! Trent started it. He said something bout Kat that made Dr. O angry."

Kat looked into Tommy's eyes the ones she knew so well. "How can I not cry Tommy?" She said quietly. "I gave up everything to come find you and tell you how I feel for you." She said not sure what else to say. "Now your telling me that everything I have said is just words. Just air? How could you even think that!" She said getting a bit angry herself at Tommy. He wanted to be with her. He said he loved her that he was not going to force her to join him because of his love for her. How was she reacting to him? She was holding things in she knew she was but what good would any of it be if Tommy did not truly believe that she loved him!

Dustin looked at Tori and smiled his thanks.

"Of course we'll help. Besides we came all the way here, why wouldn't we right guys." Xander said as he wrapped an arm around Chip and one around Madison.

"Well... Yea I probably shouldn't of jumped down your throat Andros." Jason admitted.

"Its no problem Jason we are all a little aggrevated right now."

Jason then turned his attention to the mystic rangers. "So how might you be able to help us. What exactly is your thing?"

"How can I think it?!"

Tommys voice was rising slightly. "I think it because when you first got here yes I know you loved me then. But."

Tommy didn't want to say this because saying it out loud was admitting it to himself.

"But I think you do love me, the old me. I think you're in love with the way I used to be. I dont think you love the "new" me. And honestly Kat." Tommy held his head up his eyes connecting with hers. "That scares me more than anything ever has in my life."

(end part ten)


	11. Chapter 11

PART ELEVEN: The Choice

Madison nodded. "Yes will help if we can." She said smiling. Chip sighed. "If we can." He murmured. What the rangers were telling him scared him just a bit. Could they help and if they did would these rangers help them with the enemy back home. Karone let out a sigh of relief. "We will figure this out right? We always have before." She said truthfully. Kira nodded at Karone but her mind was on Kat. She was worried bout her. Dr. O was out of control she was not sure if the love he had for Kat was enough to stop himself from hurting her.

Kat was a loss for words. Wasn't that what she had just been thinking? Did she could she love Tommy as he was? She knew she could and that scared her. "Tommy its not that I dont love the new you I am scared bout losing you as you are now. You already said this was you now in your letter." She said as she pulled it out of her pocket. "I love you no matter who you are." Kat wished Tommy would believe her. "That new enemy almost killed you." She said quietly. "He is very powerful and we both know he is working for someone else. The someone who tried to control me and had control of Karone." She took a deep breath. "Even with your new powers Tommy I think we will need all of us rangers to defeat him." Kat was finally saying what she had been holding in since she first came here with Tommy. "You have never done anything alone. We were always a team and not just you and me." Kat was trying to be strong here. "Tommy you go up against this enemy again. I am afraid you'll get yourself killed!" There she had said it her greatest fear, losing Tommy not because of his new powers but because she was afraid he was going to get killed by the new enemy!

"So." Xander said as he clasped his hands together. "What exactly do we need to do?"

"Well thats were it gets tricky. You see Zordon was a transdimensional being of infinite good. When I shattered his tube it sent a intensivfied beam of good throughout the area. Converting all in came in contact with."

I hope and pray she is telling the truth. As he thought this Tommy allowed himself to be flooded with relief, he was worried he was setting himself up for a fall. But he wanted Kat to love him so badly that he willed himself to believe it wither it was true or not.

"Kat, you do not need to worry about me. How many monster have I faced huh? This new punk certainly wont be the last of me." Tommy cupped her face in his hands. "I believe you Kat. I really hope you are telling me the truth. I couldn't bear to lose you again."

Madison thought for a second. "A transdimensional being." She said quietly. "What about Udonna." She said looking from Xander to Chip. "I mean isn't she sort of like that. I mean don't our powers come from a force like that?" She was thinking of the forest where their hideout was.

Chip frowned. "Madison I dont think Udonna is really from another planet or dimension."

Karone sighed. Things were always going to get harder before is got easier.

Kat felt slight relief. "Tommy your not going to lose me." She said truthfully. "I couldn't bear losing you." She said wishing she could make the other rangers understand. "Yes you have faced a lot of monsters but so have all of us." She said quietly her hands reaching up to lay softly on Tommy's. "We need to face this together not alone." She said sighing. "If only the others understood that." She murmured.

"I dont think so either guys, but she might be able to help us." With that Xander whipped out the morpher and threw it to cell mode as he walked outside.

"Udonna, its Xander listen..." He trailed off as he walked out of hearing range.

"So.." Dustin said.

"Pretty much." Was Jasons reply.

"I know Kat, I know I cant face him alone but who will stand with me aside from you? Jason? Andros? Kira? Trent? Who?" He intertwined his finger with hers.

"I know I need help but how can I let you help me when yours powers arent near strong enough? But all that aside.. Im glad you are here."

Madison sat down on one of the extra couches in the living room. Chip leaned on the wall. Now all it was, was a waiting game. Tori looked at Dustin and smiled. "So we wait." She said quietly. Kira could not sit still and went up to check on Trent.

Karone stood. "Anyone want a drink?" She asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Sure." Madison said as she smiled at Karone. "Anyone else?" Karone asked needing to do something other then standing or even sitting in one place.

"Im glad too." She said for now everything seemed almost normal. Kat wished she could help Tommy more but what else could she do but be here with him now in this moment. Not care or worry just her and Tommy and no one to interupt them.

"Yipee." Dustin said about as sarcastically as he could.

Jason slowly stood up off the couch.

"I'm gonna walk for awhile. I still dont have all the feeling back yet."

Tommys smiled as in the silence it seemed like a perfectly normal scene.

He and Kat were together and nothing was going to tear them apart this time. He picked up Kat and laid her down on the couch next to him. "Good."

Tori sighed. "Dustin." She said firmly. "We can't just attack! You know this." She said quietly. "It is always a waiting game." She murmured.

Karone was in the kitchen going through cupboards. She had found some lemonade mix and was attempting to make it. Though she was not very good. "Oops!" She had nearly dropped too much lemonade mix in the jug she had found. She sighed everything was all automatic run back home she was use to that. Here she had to go back to do things home made as it was called. Hoping she had enough mix she filled the jug with water from the sink. "Hope it turns out okay." She said to no one in particular.

Kat blushed as Tommy laid her down next to him. It was sort of a flashback of the two of them in the lab. "No one knows we are here do they?" She asked not sure if this hideout they were in was something Tommy had built when he and the other dino rangers were trying to defeat that enemy. Zordon had, had a second hideout for them when they were rangers and the first command center was destroyed. Kat felt her heart quicken at how close she and Tommy were. She did not want it to end this time together it was such a precious time for them.

"I know, I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." Dustin sneered.

Andros sat back down were Jason had been sitting.

Jason walked up and down the stairs a few times until complete feeling returned to his legs and feet. After this he walked into the kitchen and found himself watching Karone. It was odd, like he was suddenly finding her attractive for the first time.

_No she's way too young for me, but.._

He walked uo behind her, "You need any help Karone."

"I don't think anyone knows about it. There are a strange number of caves and such in these woods."

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kat pulling her closer to him. _Finally some time alone_

Tommy kissed Kats forehead. "Why cant we just stay like this forever Kat?"

Tori smiled. "None of us like it." She teased as she kissed him.

Karone nearly dropped the cup she was holding. "You startled me Jason." She turned to face him. "Well I could use a little help. I tried to make lemonade but I don't know how good it will be." She said as she placed the cup back on the counter. She hoped Jason could not tell how embarrassed she was. She had never made lemonade or anything like it in her life! "I'm glad your up and about though." She said turning back to the counter to pour the lemonade in the glasses but her hands were shaking and she couldn't finish pouring. She had to pull herself together! She found Jason very attractive and had only just met him face to face recently. The thought made her think of Kat. She had planned on talking to her bout these feelings she was suddenly having for Jason. She closed her eyes she felt she should have done more to stop Kat from running off like that.

Kat sighed and let herself melt into Tommy'e embrace. They were alone but for how long? "Staying like this forever would be wonderful." She said smiling. She actual had no answer to the question. She wished they could stay like this forever but there was still that new enemy out there. She pushed the thought away. This was her and Tommy's time and no one was going to pull them apart this time. She wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck feeling safe like before.

Dustin smiled. "Good point."

"Its not that hard." He walked up and helped her make the lemonade correctly. "See there ya had enough. Im sure it'll taste good too."

All the pain and anger washed away in Kat's embrace. This was the closest Tommy could ever get to the way he had been before. "Yes it would. I love you Kat."

Tori sighed glad she could make Dustin feel better. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

Karone felt chills go up and down her spine at how close she and Jason were. "I hope so." She said trying to cover up her sudden shyness. "I think I got enough cups for everyone." She said as she counted them in her head. "Can you help bring it out?" She asked Jason.

Kat felt her heart pound and she felt Tommy's too as they held each other close. "I love you too." She said knowing this was as close as Tommy would get to who he use to be. That was fine with her though she was still worried that Tommy may get seriously hurt if he went up against Koragg again.

Dustin just smiled. "Well then wait we shall."

"Sure."

_This is weird, I think i like Andros' sister._

When Jason went to pick up the cups the back of his hand brushed Karones and a jolt of electricity shot through him. He tried to hide his surprise but he didnt very well. He grabbed a tray and zoomed into the den.

Tommy and Kat just laid there as the second turned into minutes, and before long those minutes had turned into their single hour. It had come and gone way too quickly.

Tommy knew that his time was up, but he simply ignored it entirely. A silence had permeated the cave as the two lay there, Tommy chuckled as he realized their heartbeats were in tempo with each others.

_We really are meant to be together_. Tommy pulled Kat up a bit so that their faces were even, then brought his lips to hers.

Tori sighed and sat down next to Dustin. "I hope the Mystic Rangers can help us."

Kira walked downstairs. "The hour is up." She said and looked around for Andros as Trent came down behind her. Tori frowned. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Trent sighed. "Dr. O wanted to talk to Kat for one hour. It has been over that and she should be back by now. I don't like it."

Madison looked up. "There a place your suppose to meet her?" She asked looking toward Andros.

Karone felt her heart hammer in her chest when Jason brushed the back of his hand on hers. She could tell he had been surprised. Something had just happened between her and Jason! She grabbed the other tray and walked toward the den. Though something seemed wrong. "What is it?" She asked her brother.

Kat kissed Tommy back with passion. She felt saddened she knew their hour was up. She did not want to leave but if she didn't she was afraid of what the others would do to Tommy. She held him close. They were meant to be and if she had to prove it to the others she would figure out a way. She pulled away and looked into Tommy's eyes. "Can you combine my powers together Tommy?" She asked. "I am not going to let the others hurt you." She vowed. "I will do everything I can to protect you my love." She said and she meant every word.

(end part eleven)


	12. Chapter 12

PART TWELVE: The Danger Zone

Andros' visage became firm. "Kats not back yet." Then to Kira. "No, Kat was supposed to come back here. But, Tommy could be keeping her against her will or worse. I dont know why she had to go with him anyway."

It was Jason who spoke next. "True Andros, but I doubt that Tommy would hurt Kat." Even though he was tryin to concentrate on the matter at hand his vision kept being drawn toward Karone.

Xander whispered to Chip and Madison; "Well this is quite an assortment we got here aint it?"

"As will I." He sat up and turned away from Kat as she asked about the powers. "I could, but you wouldn't want me too. I would love to give you more power but the ritual is an ancient evil one. If I did that to your powers you would become as evil as I am. As much as I want that to be true, I know that you will refuse it."

"She went with him to try and talk some sense into him!" Trent said surprising himself and Kira lay a hand on Trent's arm. Karone felt Jason watching her. She tried to ignore it bout found she couldn't. She had feelings for him and she wanted him to know so bad. She turned to look into Jason's eyes. "Jason is right Andros. Tommy loves Kat too much to force her to stay with him." Madison and Chip turned to Xander. "What did Udonna say?" Madison asked as Chip sighed. "She have any idea on how to bring Dr. O back?"

Kat turned Tommy back to face her. "Tommy they will try to hurt you!" She said not sure how else she could protect Tommy. Tommy had said himself her powers were not that strong. "I could not bear if they hurt you." She said. "I dont want them to hurt you!" She was staring to panic a bit. Jason and all others were going to be so mad at Tommy! How was she going to explain to them that she would not let them hurt Tommy! How do you tell your friends how much you love somebody you would do anything to protect them? Even if they were evil!

"Well Udonna says it wont be easy. She is looking up the exact way to do it, but we will have to go back in time and somehow capture a bit of this energy wave, then refine it with our powers, then use it on anyone whom has turned evil."

Dustin snorted slightly. "Well that shouldn't be too hard should it?"

"Kat you dont need to worry about that. Im sure you realize that it is not my life at stake but theirs and unfortunately yours. They might do something to you to hurt me, but I swear if they do anything to either me or you they will all wish for death before I give it to them."

Tommy summoned his staff and stood up. "However if you still think you need some more power, I can give you back your old shapechanging powers. You would be able to take that house cat form as well as the cat creature you became once, you would be able to take either form whenever you wanted."

Madison sighed. "Time travel and trying to get a bit of the energy wave?" Chip smiled. "Come on Maddie sounds like fun! Always wanted to time travel." Tori sighed. "We've traveled back in time before." She said quietly. Kira and Trent looked at each other then to Xander. "Will we all have to go?" Kira asked. Trent sighed. The S.P.D Rangers had done and from what they said it had been done more then once before.

Karone had blushed and turned away shyly from Jason. She looked at her brother. "Can we use our ship to time travel and try to capture this energy to help save Tommy?"

Kat took a deep breath. "If you think it will help then yes." She said speaking of her cat shifting powers and the cat creature. She was also a bit worried that Tommy would say her friends would hurt her to hurt him. "Tommy I dont think that would go to that extent to hurt you by hurting me. Like I said they were trying to protect me." She did not even want to think that any of the rangers would hurt her just because Tommy was evil and they wanted to hurt him. They were not that cruel! She stood and wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist. Once again wishing she could talk sense into the rangers. Tommy was still the man she loved and no matter what the other rangers said she was not going give up on him! She loved him too much. She was going to protect him no matter what.

"Chips right, time travel. I knew being a ranger was gonna be awesome but this." Xander was starting to get excited.

Dustin looked up, "Yea we did."

"No we cant all go. We need some people here, between this new baddie and whatever Tommy may do, we cant leave the present unguarded." Jason admitted.

"Jason's right. We can use the ship we just need a time portal to go through." Andros told them firmly.

"Andros thats what Udonna said she was gonna work on, a spell to let us time travel." Xander stated.

"Alright then. Would anyone rather stay or go?"

Tommy's arms encircled Kats reflectively and he pulled her close.

"Its not a matter of what I think, I wont do anything to you unless you truly want it."

His smile turned into a sneer.

"The rangers will do whatever they have to to get rid of any perceived threat. I can guarantee you that right now they are trying to figure out someway to get me, and possibly you, out of the picture."

He loosened his hold and looked her in the eye. "Reconsider it Kat, dont go back to them. Stay with me."

Karone looked from Jason then to her brother. "I'll stay. I can't do much to help if I go back in time with you." She said softly.

Kira felt for Karone and also notice the connection that Karone and Jason seemed to have. "Trent and I will stay here in case anything happens." Trent nodded as he came up behind Kira and pulled her close. "Besides we already time traveled." He said smiling.

"I'm coming with you and I think Xander you and Chip should come too." She said stepping forward. "Besides Udonna would want us to be in the time travel party just in case." She did not want to add if something got messed up because of the spell. Chip nodded to Madison. "Sounds like a plan to me." He said. "I wonder if time travel will be like in Doctor Who. That would be awesome!"

Kat sighed. "I wish I could Tommy. They'll come after

you if I dont go back to them." She said sadly. "I still dont think they will hurt me to get to you. They are not like that." She knew the rangers would do anything to stop Tommy being evil but she also knew they would not hurt her. They were her friends. Jason had only been trying to comfort her when Tommy found them as had Andros. Was Tommy worried that Jason or Andros wanted her for themselves? She had never thought about that. Jealousy had been the reason she had tried to hurt Kimberly. Was it jealousy that was making Tommy so angry?

"Dr. Who? Isn't that a little obscure for even you Chip. I was expecting a Star Trek reference. Yea we'll go." Xander smirked.

"I'll stay, I think you can handle this on your own Andros." Jason stated.

"Alright, we just have to ask Kat whenever it is that she is getting back." Andros said quietly.

"Right. Well in that case you better get going. The rangers little spy off to report what she learned."

Tommy wasn't even sure what made him say this it just came out completely unplanned by him.

Chip frowned. "Well Star Trek would have been a better reference. Dr. Who the new season just started!" He said and Madison rolled her eyes.

Karone had to hide a blush. It would have been nice if it was just her and Jason. Maybe with him staying they may get sometime to talk well Kira and Trent are off doing something.

Kira looked at Andros. "She won't go Andros. If she finds out what we are doing she may try to stop us."

Kat took a step back. "Tommy why would I do that?" She asked and her inkling became clear. Tommy was jealous of Andros and Jason! "I am no spy! I came here willingly Tommy or have you already forgotten that?" She said a bit harsher then she had meant it to be the hurt obvious in her voice. She had to turn away from Tommy. There was no way she was going to tell Tommy not to be jealous. That would only make him mad!

Xander hit his head with his hand. "Of course, I should've known." Xander smirk then added after a few seconds. "Well its gonna be awhile before Udonna has the spell completely figured out, so what should we do in the mean time."

At this Dustin cracked a smile at Tori. "Well Tor what do you think. New rangers, not very advanced in thier powers. Lets have some trainin fun. We are both teachers at the ninja academy after all." He added as an invite to the newer rangers.

Jason locked eyes with Karone for a second before speaking. "Im gonna walk the perimeter, make sure nothings gonna catch us by surprise."

Andros looked at Kira. "The sad truth is you are probably right, doesn't mean we still wont ask. She might jump at the chance to change Tommy back. I have no earthly idea what is runnin through her head."

_Crud what did I do._

"I... Kat thats not what I meant, I just..." Tommy breathed out a long and heavy sigh. "All this is just a hell of a lot more complicated than it should be, and for once Im not sure what to do."

Chip nodded. "See you still got alot to learn." He told Xander. Madison shook her head. "We should learn as much as we can bout what happened here." She said quietly.

Tori sighed. "I could show them a few things. Your still hurt." She teased. "You try to show any of the stuff we teach and you'll be stuck on this couch again." She said firmly.

Karone felt her heart hammer in her chest when Jason and her locked eyes. "Would you like some company?" She asked surprising herself.

Kira sighed. "She loves him and love will do strange things to you." She said as Trent pulled her close.

Kat turned back slowly. "What else is bothering you Tommy?" She asked determined to find out why he had said such a thing to her. He told her he had not meant it like that but Kat was not sure. There was something else Tommy was keeping from her. She had thought it was jealousy of Jason and Andros. Now she wondered if it was not just them but all the rangers. Tommy could not keep Kat to himself because the rangers would hunt him down. She too was not sure of things anymore, except for her love for Tommy. That was really all she was sure of at the moment.

Xander mock hung his head in shame. "Yes master Yoda." He then said with a mock bow.

"Nonsense Tori, I am pretty much ok now, besides I wont do anything too stressful to my leg." Dustin added with a wink.

Jason hesitated for just a moment then replied, "Sure, an extra pair of eyes would help."

Andros nodded in response. "Im gonna go do some checks on the megaship, make sure it can handle space travel, im sure deca 2.0 will know."

"You know what Im thinking, Im sure of it."

He then held his staff out muttering a few words then tapped her head with it twice. "There now you have your shape-shifting powers back. Even if it helps a little it will be worth it."

Then Tommy seemed to withdraw within himself.

"As much as I hate to say this you better go, as late as you are." He then brought her close and kissed her forehead. "For luck; No goodbye kiss though, I dont want to say goodbye."

Madison rolled her eyes. Chip just shook his head. "Right." He was a tad bit annoyed at Xander's comment but he was use to them by now.

"Dustin what am I going to do with you?" She teased. Of course she would fall in love with the guy who was just as stubborn as herself!

Karone nodded. "It may." She looked at her brother and sighed. "I hope the megaship can handle time travel. If not we have a serious problem." She headed toward the front door to wait for Jason.

"Tommy.." She sighed. The thing was she did know and part of it was jelousy of her relationship with the other rangers. That he could not have her all to himself.

"How do I get back?" She asked knowing Tommy was withdrawing into himself. It was just the way he was. She looked up into Tommy's eyes. "There is nothing that says we can't sneak off like this again." She said. "I can find away to get away from the other rangers for a bit." She took off her necklace and handed it to Tommy. It was on a very thin chain the charm was shaped like a tiger. "Take this for luck." Then she reached up and gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek. "No goodbye right?" She said quietly laying a hand on his cheek. She did not want to leave but Tommy was right she needed to get back.

Xander slapped his hand on Chip's back. "Really dont take it so hard, I know, I know the life of a Jedi is a lonely one but you do have me and Madison."

"I dont think there is much you can do at this point. All those who need training meet in the backyard in five minutes." Dustin stated.

Before Kat got to the door Andros dashed out and into the megaship.

Jason made his way over and out. "Alright lets start on the north side so that we have a good starting place."

Tommy wrapped his fingers around the necklace, the charm hanging just below.

He then wrapped his arms around Kat, and his vision was filled with green. When it cleared they were in Tommys backyard. Tommy ran the back of the hand holding the charm down Kats cheek. "Right." Then he disappeared. Tommy reappeared on the couch back where they had been. He stared at the charm for awhile, then put his arms on his thighs and his now clenched fists to his head.

He was fighting a losing battle with himself to keep all the thoughts of love fresh. His anger though was slowly taking over without Kats presence there to calm it.

Chip winced not expecting a slap like that. "Yes I guess I do." He said as he looked over at Madison who had chosen not to look at her friends acting crazy like that.

Kira passed out the rest of the cups of lemonade once Karone and Jason headed outside.

Karone nodded as she walked with Jason. "I hope she is okay." She said trying not to think of Kat hurt or something. She also was trying to hide her feelings. She was not sure if this was the right time to be thinking of her and Jason even though she knew her feelings were very true for him.

Kat looked at the spot where Tommy had just been and let the tears flow. Tommy was back in hiding so he would not see her cry. She walked up to the porch and sat down in the chair she had been sitting in before all this had happened and buried her face in her hands. Now that she was not with Tommy she was worried about him. She knew his anger would be strong now that she was not there and it scared her. She had a feeling she and Tommy could still talk telepathically but she was not sure if it would reach him where he was hiding. She shivered it had gotten a bit chilly since she and Tommy had been underground. She ignored it. She was lost in thought and would not see Karone and Jason approch.

"Well Im gonna head outside." Xander then went out the back door.

"I know, Kats in a bad position." Jason watched Karone out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his attention forward he saw her.

"Looks its Kat." He then took Karones hand in his and rushed forward. "Kat are you ok?"

Tommys knuckles turned pale white from how hard his grip had become, eventually his skin could no longer hold. The charm Kat had gave him sliced through and blood began to seep out of his fist.

Tommy opened his right hand and stared at the blood for a long time. "Kat."

He then pulled the necklace up and somehow was able to fasten it around his neck. He brought the charm up too his lips and kissed it.

_I know what I must do_. With that he teleported once again. Appearing in what was left of Mesagogs old lair. He began to sift through the rubble looking, searching.

Chip nodded and Madison watched as Xander headed to the back door. Again, Chip felt there was something between Madison and Xander.

Karone held tight to Jason's hand as they reached where Kat was. "Kat?"

Kat looked up she had heard Tommy but found herself face to face with Jason and Karone. "I am fine. I told you he would not hurt me." She stood and turned to head inside and gasped when she almost collided with Xander! "Who are you?" She cried getting her composure back.

Koragg still having a slight hold on Tommy smirked. _*What are you looking for Tommy?*_ He sent to him. _*Have you given up?*_ Koragg could have faced Tommy but was not ready to beat him yet. _*Your ex-friends have help now.* _He sent. _*A new force of rangers called Mystic Rangers.*_ Koragg was enjoying tormenting Tommy.

_*They too want to take Kathrine away from you. What will you do about it?*_

(end part eleven)


	13. Chapter 13

PART THIRTEEN: The Rising Threat

Xander had to come to a fast halt to keep from running into this woman who appeared out of nowhere. "Oh sorry miss. Hi im Xander, I thought everyone was inside. Oh you must be Kat then."

Jason turned back to Kat. "You sure you're ok Kat?"

Tommy cocked his head to the side as he evaluated this new bit of information. Was it Koragg messing with him or was the purple bastard telling the truth. Using a good bit of his willpower Tommy was using Kats love as a kind of buffer that Koraggs messages had to go through. SO Tommy heard them, but the effect they had was negligible.

"Talk all you want Koragg. I know what must be done." After a few more seconds of shifting he saw it. "HA."

Tommy picked up a cylinder filled with purple goo, and in the center was a figure wearing black and red. "Yes, so some of them did survive." Tommy summoned a bag and put this cylinder inside. He then continued to look through the rubble. Finding a new figurine every now and then.

Kat looked at Jason as if seeing him for the first time. "Jason I am fine but I am also glad your back on your feet." She looked back at Xander. "Yes I am Kat, but why are you here?"

Karone looked up at Jason. She was hoping he would tell Kat who Xander was. She had to admit she was a bit nervous that Kat may tell Tommy.

Koragg smirked. _*You do, do you?* _Koragg sighed. _*Then you will believe me when I tell you this new rangers_ _are still new to their powers. That will be an advantage to you.*_

"Yea I am too." Jason said before he put his arm around Xander. "Xander here is one of the new team of rangers, he along with a few of his teammates were brought here to give us some help." Jason admitted.

"Yea, I am here to help." Xander said not sure what else to say.

Tommy had about 12 figurines in his bag when he stopped collecting. "That should do it."

He listened to Koragg some more. "Oh so THEY are the team you are supposed to be fighting instead of me. Interesting."

With another flash Tommy was back in his cavern. He set the various jars up in a circle, with one in the middle. He then pulled out his staff and began to chant.

Kat sighed and shook her head. She headed inside without saying another word to any of them. She walked over to the counter and slammed her hand on it. She winced. Why were they trying so hard? She was getting angry at Jason, at all of them! No one understood and a tear rolled down her face. Tommy had been right.

"Tommy." She whispered as she turned and leaned on the counter. She should have stayed with him.

Karone watched Kat go inside. "That was not the reaction I expected." She said tentatively. "She is not going to help us Jason." She added sadly.

Madison heard someone in the kitchen and peek in. She saw Kat and turned to look at the other rangers. "I think your friend Kat is back." She said.

Kira and Trent walked toward the kitchen. "Kat your okay." Kat turned and shook her head. "I don't know if I am. Would you excuse me." She hurried past the three and headed upstairs. Chip saw her pass and she was cute. Madison who sort of knew what her friend was thinking shook her head. "She is already taken Chip and if this Dr. O guy found out you were ogling his girlfriend you would be in deep trouble." Chip turned away from the stairs. "Ah right." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Upstairs in Tommy's room Kat lay on the bed. She was struggling with using her shape-shifting powers and trying to find Tommy again. She hated that the rangers were trying so hard to change Tommy back! She had come to terms with it so why couldn't the other rangers!

Koragg sneered and did not talk to Tommy again for the moment. The red ranger had been the only one of the mystic rangers he felt was worthy enough to fight. Now Tommy had just hit a nerve and Koragg was not happy!

"I think you're right Karone, She isn't going to help us after all. Xander why dont you go on get ready for your training." Jason said firmly.

"Ok, Jason." Xander frowned but he did not question the request.

Jason and Karone walked a little farther. "We may even need to be thinking of a way to keep Kat from interfering in what we must do."

Dustin walked over to Kira and Trent. "So aside from the obvious any thoughts on whats up with her?"

Tommy finished his chanting and a purple beam shot out from his staff, hitting the container in the middle. Smaller beams shot from that container to all the others. There was a huge explosion and several unconscious monsters appeared where the circle was.

In the middle a figure covered in black and red appeared. He threw back his cloak and raised his head showing his masked face.

"Ah its good to move again. Though I must question why a ranger would free me?" Lothor asked curious.

"Listen Lother, You just need to do what you've always wanted. Get rid of the rangers."

"Well now a bit of interoffice rivalry ehh?" Lothor smirked.

"Just shut up, take these monsters and attack them. However do not harm Katherine Hillard." Tommy walked up to Lothor, his power emanating off of him.

"If you or any of these monsters so much as look at her funny, I will make your imprisonment seems like paradise." Tommy snapped.

"And why should I listen to you?" Tommys hand wrapped around Lothors throat and lifted him off the floor, choking him. "Because I make the rules now!"

Karone sighed very down hearten She had been afraid that would happen. "Maybe if we don't tell her what we are doing." Karone suggested.

Madison and Chip were waiting for Xander. "Training?" Chip muttered. He hated training.

Kira sighed. "Both Karone and I knew it may happen." Trent frowned a bit upset that he had not been in the loop. "Kat loves Dr. O so much she does not care that he is somewhat evil now."

Tori sighed. "Lets hope Kat does not try to stop us from going back in time to fix this."

Kat lay her head back on the pillows on her bed. Might as well try. She closed her eyes determined to send Tommy a telepathic message. _*Tommy I don't know what it is but the other rangers are planning something big.*_ She sent to him._ *They have these new rangers called Mystic Rangers to help them.*_

"Kats not going to like that, it may even drive her to help Tommy. I think you are right though we dont have any other choice." It was then that Jason realized his hand and Karones were intertwined.

He pulled his hand back rather quickly. "Ummm sorry I uhh dont think that was appropriate."

"Yea, Well lets do something to take our minds off it, everyone outside." Dustin said with his typically present optimism.

Tommys grip on Lothor lessened and he cocked his head to the side, as if he needed to move his ear to "hear" what Kat was saying.

_*So Koragg wasn't lying, they do have help. Kat, I know you didn't have to tell me, I appreciate it. But you should probably stay in the house. There might be some trouble soon.*_

Tommy then turned his attention back to Lothor, unceremoniously dropping him to the floor. "Take these men and go. NOW!"

Lothor rubbed his throat. "Don't think Im doing this for you ranger. Come on." Lothor and the monster then all left the cave.

Karone blushed when Jason pulled his hand away. "Thats okay." She said quietly. She was not sure how to answer other then that. Maybe Jason only like her as a friend after all.

Tori shook her head as Madison and Chip followed Dustin outside. "This will be interesting." She said as she followed shortly after. Kira and Trent went outside as well even though they had a feeling they already knew what Dustin was going to teach Madison, Xander and Chip.

Kat sat up. _*Tommy what are you going to do?*_ She sent him. _*And who is Koragg?* _Now Kat was getting worried what was Tommy planning and could she even make herself stay out of whatever the plan was? She was getting distressed now. It seemed that things were about to get worse!

Jason could tell from her look that this might not be what he meant. "Not that, that would always be inappropriate. Maybe the word I should have used was too fast."

Xander met up with the others as they came outside.

Dustin stopped turned around and waited for everyone to get out. "So Tor where do ya think we should start."

_*I am not going to do anything, just watch. Koragg, is somehow involved with the person whom was controlling you earlier. He has been contacting me. I think he is trying to get me to do his dirty work. But thats not happening.*_

Tommy then teleported to the woods around his house, simultaneously activating his dino gem power so that he was now invisible.

He watched as Lothor, half a dozen Kelzacks, and a few more powerful monster began to take their places and close in on the rangers who were outside.

_*Look Kat just be careful, if you'd stay inside it would be much easier.*_

"Maybe." She said once again a loss for any more words. Too fast? She was not sure, nothing like this ever happened to her not really anyways.

Tori sighed. "Whatever you think." She said as she leaned on the side of the house. "You remember what we learned first?" She asked Dustin. A lot had happened since then.

Madison looked at Chip then to Xander. This was going to be interesting. She thought that Udonna would be the one train them. She never thought that anyone else would.

Kat stood up and walked to the window. _*Tommy what is going on?* _Now she was getting scared. Stay inside it will be easier? _*Tommy did you do something drastic?* _She sent to him. She knew he was in the woods close to the house but it seemed he was using his invisibility power so no one would see him. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "What the?" Tommy had done something drastic! She rubbed her forehead things were going to get very ugly.

Jason had stopped walking and was now watching the younger rangers begin to train.

"I dont remember, ya know we weren't the best of students until Lothor showed up."

The trees close to them parted and a number of figures stepped through. "Well now isnt that encouraging after all this time Im not forgotten."

Lothor raised his arms wide all the monster and Kelzack popped out from every direction surrounding the 7 rangers. "So did ya miss me?"

From off in the distance Jason watched this unfurl. "Oh shit! Karone get inside ship, tell your brother to get out here. Then stay in the ship."

Without another word Jason began to sprint across the yard.

_*Not drastic but necessary, just watch. Im sure it will all soon make sense.*_

Tori turned and got ready to fight. "I thought Mesagog got rid of you Lothor?" She said getting a bit tired of defeating and re-defeating Lothor and his goons!

"Um I don't think its a good idea to make that guy angry Tori." Chip said.

Madison looked at the figures. "Is this part of the training Dustin?" She asked curiously.

"Jason be careful." She cried as she hurried over to the ship and told her brother what was going on. "We have company Andros." She said as she watched the 7 rangers get surrounded. Kira and Trent came out and were ready for a fight.

_*Tommy what did you do?*_ She sent him she was getting a bit nervous. What other magic had her boyfriend gotten into?!

"That overgrown dinosaur? He couldn't get rid of fleas, let alone the greatest ninja of all time. Ooo new rangers, you'll die just as quickly."

Dustin assumed a fighting stance. "No Madison, this is Tori and mine's nemesis. Be careful all of you."

Tommy watched as the spectacle unfolded on the yard. "Now now Jason I cant have you interfere." Tommy thrust his staff forward and Jason disappeared. Tommy smiled then looked up at the house. He noticed that Kat was at the window watching it all. He paused for a moment and pondered some things. _With this new connection; yes it just might be possible. I could try to seduce Kat to my side. If I could send my feelings through our connection and mask them as her own, it might work._ Tommy looked back up a grim determination on his face. He disappeared then reappeared next to Kat up in his room, but he remained invisible. He began to send intense feelings of joy at the prospect of the rangers defeat to Kat. He concentrated as hard as he could _*Dont say anything Kat, just watch and enjoy.*_

Andros stood up from the chair and began to run speaking with Karone the entire time. "Let me guess not the good kind huh?"

Madison and Chip got ready to fight. "There is no way your gonna kill us Lothor." Chip said trying to act like the hero.

Tori nodded to Dustin. "Let show him that we are not weak like he thinks! Shell we?" She touched her wrist. "Ninja Storm Ranger form!" Kira and Trent nodded as they transformed.

Kat did not want to think like that. _*Tommy their my friends.*_ She sent him knowing he was right there next to her. _*I should be down there helping them.*_ Though something was holding her back and she could not figure out what it was!

Karone shook her head. "Not the good kind." She looked out and got worried. "Wait where did Jason go?" She cried. Jason was not there with the others something was wrong!

Dustin morphed in-snyc with Tori. "Come one Lothor do we really need to go through this again?"

"Ah but go through what? You NEVER managed to defeat me, you just threw me in a hole."

Xander stood next to his friends. "Alright guys, lets ranger up. Magical source Mystic force."

"Galt Mysto Ranger." Xander pulled out his wand. "Magi staff Axe mode."

Andros kept running but never looked back at his sister. "Go find him then."

Andros then jumped in the air and morphed landing in between Lothor and the other rangers.

"Lets get this started. Spiral saber." Then Andros lead the charge.

Up in Tommy's room._*Are you sure? Why are they your friends? They are my enemies, doesnt that make them your enemies?*_ As Tommy spoke he sent more feelings into her, they had become slightly random as he was trying to confuse her.

Tommy walked around until he was in front of her but not able to block her view of the battle. He then appeared, disengaging his invisabilityy power. "Watch, enjoy."

Tori glared at Lothor from beneath her helmet. "We can still get rid of you!" She said as she took out her ninja sword.

Chip and Madison followed in-sync with Xander. "Mystic staff crossbow!" Chip said. "This will be easy." He thought. Madison wished that the others mystic force rangers were here to help! "Mystic staff water force!" She held her staff at the ready.

Karone watched her brother run off. "But Jason told me to stay here!" Forget it she needed to find Jason. Ignoring what Jason told her to do she got out of the ship and headed into the woods to try and find Jason.

Kat was scared! She did not want to enjoy this! "I have to help them." Her emotions were all a jumble. Part of her wanted to watch and enjoy. But she couldn't she was not going to give in that easily! "Where is Jason?" She cried as she turned to face Tommy. "If you hurt him then you broke your promise!" She said her anger flashing in her eyes. Though her emotions were trying to battle each other she still remembered her friends and how Jason had tried to protect her when Tommy first came back to find her. That at the moment was the one thing keeping her sane!

"Prove it rangers!" Lothor waved his arms and the monster and kelzaks behind him rushed forward. Lothor himself jumped in the air a came slamming down one the spot Dustin had been in. Dustin dirt dove a second too quick for Lothor. He came up out of the ground slashing at Lothors back with his ninja sword.

Andros slashed Kelzak after Kelzak as they all seemed to come at him.

Xander stood side by side between Chip and Madison. "Stay together alright."

As the first of the monster came at them he swung his axe at it knocking it back, but only to be replaced by the next one.

"I have not hurt Jason, as much as I would like to. You know that I would never break a promise to you. Jason is simply tied up at the moment. In the cave."

Tommy sent more thoughts to her and he was somehow able to examine her own. He dung deep and found that she was upset with the rangers for not accepting Tommy for what he had become._ Excellent._

Tommy then fed into the upset, turning it into anger, and rage, at the rangers for not being fine with Tommy. _*They have gone against me,they who were once my friends and students. How do you know they wont do the same to you simply for talking to me.*_

Tori helped out Dustin and slashed her sword toward Lothor. Why did he seem tougher? A thought crossed her mind. Dr. O must have brought Lothor back which meant that! "Kat is in trouble!" She dove around a kelzak and Kira took her place to help out Dustin. "Go check on her we got this!" Trent said as he destroyed a few more kelzaks.

Madison attacked some of the kelzaks with water which messed up a few. "Stay together Xander? There are so many of them!"

Chip used his crossbow to destroy a bunch. "Piece of cake." He said a kelzak came behind him and knocked him off balance. "Maybe not." He said as he shot a few more.

Tori somehow got inside Dr. O's house. A few kelzaks tried to follow but she kicked them down. "Kat." She cried heading toward the staircase.

Kat felt the anger and rage. Was Tommy right? Would the rangers attack her because she was talking to Tommy? A dark aura began to surround Kat. No they were her friends! They wanted to help bring Tommy back! But Tommy had said they couldn't happen she became to shake her head trying to think clearly. She was not fighting it as hard. Jason was just tied up not hurt. He had been the first to say something. She shook her head again. Was Tommy right? She could not think straight even the battle down below seemed a blur.

"Kat where are you?" Tori cried as she reached Tommy's room. She started to open the door. "Kat?" She caught sight of Tommy and finished opening the door. "Get away from her!" Tori cried as she held her sonic fin gun toward Tommy. Kat turned toward the voice. "Tori?" Though all the thoughts and emotions had made Kat very dizzy. She swayed a bit. "Please dont hurt him." Kat said as she kind of stood in front of Tommy. Then she passed out.

Lothor shook off all the attacks that hit him, which were few as he tended to dodge the majority of them.

"HAHAHA."

Dustin then split into two, one holding his sword the other with his hammer. The surrounded Lothor and both slammed their weapons down simultaneously.

Lothor caught both of the weapons with his bare hands, though the sword did cut into him. He then picked both Dustins up and threw them into a tree, where they slammed into each other forming a single person again.

"I know it will be hard but thats exactly why we need.." Xander was cut off as one of the monster fired a beam and hit his shoulder spinning him around till he hit the ground.

"Shit there are too many of them." Andros jumped in the air and activated his battelizer. he then began to fire away at every monster he could.

Tommy caught Kat in his arms, and a look of worry crossed his face, he hadn't expected her to faint. He then slowly lifted her body in his arms. His face looked up for a moment and Tori could see his look of pure hatred, but as equally visible was the single tear that fell down his cheek.

Things had just gotten worse! Kira and Trent stood back to back. They needed help! How were they going to defeat all of them and Lothor?

"Xander!" Madison cried as she ran over to him. "I think we need to call the other rangers." She said as she kicked more kelzaks that came toward her and Xander.

Now Chip was concerned. "We need help!" He cried as he shot more with his crossbow.

"Dr. O put her down." Tori said not sure what she

could do. She had seen the anger and the single tear. "She needs medical attention." Tori said trying to stall. She wondered if the real Dr. Tommy Oliver was still there somewhere. Kat moaned but did not wake.

"Please she needs medical attention!" Tori knew if she did not act fast she was going to lose both Tommy and Kat!

(end part thirteen)


	14. Chapter 14

PART FOURTEEN: Dangerous Ground

Dustin got up holding a hand to his pounding head. His grip on his sword tightened. "Kira, Trent. kick it up a notch." Dustin charged forwards as he did so. "Ninja sword gold mode." Dustin then went to dicing monsters so that he could get back to Lothor.

Xander got up and continued slashing, and Andros continued to rain laser fire on the monsters.

Tommy spread his hand forward, as he was about to shoot at Tori, but the load in his arms reminded him of a promise. He held Kat close to him and they teleported away.

They arrived in the cave which was occupied by a now passed out Jason. Tommy sent him back to the field behind his house. He then summoned a bed, the nicest most luxurious bed he could. He laid Kat down with the utmost care. The anger was almost gone replaced by concern for Kat.

He lay next to her trying to bring her back to consciousness. "Kat, love, please wake up. You weren't supposed to pass out. Please wake up!"

Tori came back down and slashed at the kelzaks. "Dustin Dr. O has Kat again!" She cried once she got up to him. She felt awful she had lost Kat again!

Kira and Trent went into super dino mode. Most of the kelzaks were defeated and Kira and Trent stood in front of Lothor. "Your help is gone Lothor." Trent said getting ready for anything Lothor might toss at them.

Madison sighed. "I guess your fine." She said to Xander as she destroyed a lot more kelzaks. Now there was only a few left.

Chip had destroyed the kelzak that had tried to knock him out now he stood face to face with one more. "Make my day." Chip said as he shot the kelzak defeating him!

Karone found Jason in the field behind Tommy's house! "Jason!" She cried running over to him and falling to her knees. "Jason, Jason you have to wake up." She sobbed as tears rolled down her face and landed on Jason's as she leaned over him trying to find a pulse.

Kat stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Tommy?" She started to sit up but almost passed out again. She lay her head back on the pillow. "What happened?" She asked everything still a bit foggy. She was not sure where she and Tommy were at the moment.

Dustin destroyed the last kelzak in front of him as Tori came up. "That can't be good."

He then turned and faced Lothor. "So what ya gonna do now mister space ninja."

"Well goodbye for now rangers, but do no fear I shall be back!" With that Lothor and the remaining Kelzaks disappeared.

"Yeah Madison Im fine."

Xander went to slice another Kelzak when they all disappeared. He didnt have time to compensate for his momentum and he fell over from the force of his swing. Head first into the ground. "Just freakin great."

Jasons head moved slightly and he moaned but other than that showed no signs of consciousness.

Tommy seemed to have a cool demeanor about what had happened. "Shh, stay down Kat you passed out, though I dont know why." But in his mind a battle was raging.. _**NO! **_

**_Look at her she is vulnerable do it now she must want it._**_NO__she doesnt** just changer her now.**_

"We are back in the cave remember?"_** Change her now**. __NO**!**_

Tori reached out a lay a hand on Dustin. "I think he may have taken her too one of the caves around here." She told him.

Kira and Trent sighed. "One of the caves? There is so many of them!" Kira cried frustrated. Trent shook his head. "There has to be an easier way to find out which cave they are in."

Madison sighed as she reached a hand out to Xander. "Come on Xander we did well." She said hoping she could get Xander to calm down. Chip shook his head and held his crossbow over his head. "We showed them not to mess with us!" He said almost losing his balance.

Karone was glad Jason was okay. "Jason I need to get you help." She said not sure if he could even hear her. "I will be right back!" Karone ran toward where the battle was and found her brother. "Andros I found Jason. He is out cold though." She said out of breath. "He is in the field behind the house. I am going back there I need help getting him inside."

Kat winced. "When did we get back here? I was watching something from your room then I can't remember much of anything else right now." She was still a bit dazed.

She thought she remembered something bout the rangers and that she could not trust them? No that couldn't be right. She was confused once again. "Tommy what happened?" She asked quietly.

"No matter what we do its gonna take a long time to find them if they are in one of these caves."

Xander took Madisons hand and hauled himself up. "Yeah, you're right, as is normal. So whats the plan now?"

As she left Jason muttered. "Karone, what?"

Andros powered down. "Ok Karone lead the way."

**Just lie to her, **_NO_,**Do it,** _No_, **Now**, _no_

"Kat the rangers were attacked by Lothor, and old enemy that we had thought had been destroyed by Mesagog.

Tommy put some more pillows behind Kats head so that she was propped up slightly, making it easier for her.

"You passed out the Tori came in and tried to attack me." When he said this he sent an immense amount of anger through their connection, at the idea of Tori hurting him.

"They betrayed you Kat, by attacking me they betrayed you. Does your head hurt or is it just a slight amnesia?"

Tori sighed. "Wait doesn't our morphers have like a tracking device on them?" She said powering down and looking at her morpher. "I mean if it does we could find her that way."

Kira and Trent looked at Dustin hopeful. If the tracking device was true they could find both Kat and Dr. O!

Madison nodded. "I'm okay. I think we need to get started on another plan of action." She said as she looked toward Dustin and the others. Chip just sighed. "So we wait again." He muttered.

"This way." She took Andros with her and led him back to Jason. She looked at Jason and hurried back over to him. "Jason are you okay?" She asked for it appeared he was beginning to wake up.

Kat frowned. "Tori that does not seem like her." She said though she felt anger begin as Tommy told her all this. "And Lothor is back." She sighed. "I think I just hit my head I don't think I have amnesia." She said. "I am also very tired. I don't think I have been sleeping well." The emotions Tommy was sending her were making her upset! "I just can't believe Tori would try to attack you Tommy."

Dustin demorphed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well. It is worth a shot, and if they do then Dr.O definatly has some equipment down in his basement that would track them."

"Looks like we do Chip, but is it really such a bad thing?" Xander asked seriously.

"Uhh, Karone? I dont know. Just a lot of pain." Jason admitted.

"Alright Jason just dont move. Karone help me carry him, it wont be easy we need to keep his body level in case there's something internally wrong."

A sneer crossed Tommys face. "You really find it that hard to believe that Tori, or any of the rangers for that matter would attack me? You yourself told me that they are planning something big and they havent told you what. Dont you think that could be because they intend to kill me and they know that if you know you will try and stop them."

As Tommy sent this he sent more anger, also he didnt send distrust but he built on the small amount that was already inside of her.

Tori nodded. "Then lets you and I go work on that." She said as she turned to head back inside. "Come on Dustin." She said as she waited for him.

Chip sighed. "Not really a bad thing." He said as he demorphed. "Hey Tori I'll help you and Dustin. I am pretty good with equipment." He said as he went to follow Tori and Dustin.

Madison frowned. "This may take a while." She whispered to Xander.

Karone nodded as she reached down to take Jason's shoulders. Then she smiled a bit. "Didn't we just get you back on your feet Jason?" She teased.

Kat was once again very confused and a bit angry. "I know." She said quietly though she still had that inkling that Tommy was wrong. The rangers would not hurt him they wanted him back to normal. She sighed. "Calm down Tommy." She said firmly as she reached over and lay her hands on Tommy's chest. "Maybe your right and maybe your not." She chewed her lip. "We can't jump to conclusion." Though the feelings of not trusting the other rangers started to get stronger. She was trying to keep her anger under control. She did not want to assume anything yet! Not till she had a chance to talk to the other rangers. Try to explain to them what was going on.

"Alright." Dustin followed Tori down to Dr.O's lab. "Uhh any idea where to get started?"

"Yea. So not much for us to do, lets see is Andros needs any help." With that Xander started to walk in the direction Karone and her brother had gone.

Jason cracked a small smile, his voice was wispy and cracked. "Hey, I'll be the punching bag. Better me than you."

Tommy shut off the connection to stop the flow of emotions. Tommy's personal anger was starting to get the best of him. The only thing that was holding him back was the presence of Kat, her hand on his was keeping his anger in check, though even he didnt know why.

"I think I have ever right to jump to a conclusion, especially if your or my life is involved! How do you know they arent coming to get me right now? How can you look me in the eye and tell me not to jump to my conclusions when you know as well as I do that they could be doing that right now?"

His anger reached a peak, and he let her comfort bring it down. In a much calmer voice "I just have to be ready Kat, for anything."

Tori sighed. "Not sure." She said as they got downstairs. "We could look in the computer files to start." She said as she walked over to the computer

and used the mouse and searched in the files.

Chip walked around the lab. He was impressed. "Almost looks like our hideout." He said to Tori and Dustin.

"Though we don't have a computer we have this crystal ball globe thing that shows us stuff."

Madison hurried to catch up. They rounded the corner and found Karone and Andros trying to get Jason inside. "We could help with that." Madison said as she took out her morpher. "Wonder if there is a spell we could use."

Karone frowned as she looked into Jason's eyes. "I don't like you being the punching bag." She said softly as Madison and Xander joined them.

"Tommy they don't even know where here is." Kat said quietly. The distrust of the others was still there but her anger had calmed down a bit. "Ready for anything? Tommy what do you think they are going to do to you?" She said not removing her hands. "Your more powerful then them right now." When she realized what she had just said some fear crept in. Tommy was not doing anything to the rangers cause she Kat had made him promise not too! Had that been a mistake?

"A crystal ball? thats a little weird."

Dustin took a chair next to the main monitor. "Yeah thats probably the best idea."

Xander flipped his morpher out as well. "Well theres only one way to find out." With that he said a word and waved the wand. Jason started to float just a few feet above the ground. "Alright it worked!" Xander cried cheerfully.

"Whoa. this is weird. Ive been beat up worse than this before." Jason stated.

"I don't know Kat, but for that reason alone I should defiantly be ready for anything. Than any one of them yes, but if they all banded together, they could take me out."

Tommys demeanor changed a bit. "Wow, we are back together a lot quicker than I could have hoped for though."

Chip smiled. "We the mystic rangers are witches and sorcerers." He told them as he walked over to join them at the computer monitor.

Tori nodded as she used the mouse to scan the files. "Here is something." There was one file on tracking a lost ranger. "It may work." She said as she clicked it open.

Karone gasped. "Be careful." She told Xander as Madison opened the door so they could get inside. She followed them inside her heart hammering in her chest. "All in one day?" Karone asked Jason bout what he said being beat up worse in one day!

Madison helped Xander lower Jason back on the couch. "I am going to look for some ice. We don't know if you hit your head or not Jason." She hurried into the kitchen to get ice for Jason.

Karone knelt next to the couch. "Jason did Tommy do this to you?" She asked knowing full well that Tommy had to have been the one to do this to Jason.

Kira and Trent were busy searching the woods around Dr. O's house seeing if they had missed a secret cave or something.

Kat had to smile at that. "I guess we are." She said quietly. Then she looked Tommy in the eyes. "I won't let them take you out Tommy." She said seriously. "I love you too much and we have come too far." She said surprising even herself. Where had that come from? She really was not going to let the other rangers take Tommy away from her! This she knew for sure.

Dustin leaned over and read the document.

"So what we need to do is look up the rangers power signature in the database on this computer, then run it through Dr.O's worldwide search engine for rangers. Seems pretty simple to me. The only other thing is that we should search for Kat's powers. Since Dr. O combined all of his it might throw the sensors off ya know?"

Xander flipped up his morpher, whipping some sweat from his brow. "Wow, I'm surprised I made it without dropping him."

"I dont think so Karone. One second I was running towards the group. The next I was surrounded by the beings whom proceeded to try and kill me, I fought but there were just to many of them."

Tommy took her hand that was against his chest in his own, and moved closer to her. "I know, its just good to hear you say it." Tommy seemed to shift uncomfortably. "Kat, well ya know that there is so much at stake right now. I mean between what the rangers could be doing, Lothor, and Koragg and his master we are all in more danger than usual. And I know we haven't been back together for very long, ya know, just a couple of weeks, there are some thing that I have to do before I die..."

Tori nodded. "Seems like the right idea. Kat has not let Dr. O combine her powers..yet" She hoped Dr. O wouldn't do that. Then they would have even more problems to deal with. Like they didn't have enough as it is.

Chip leaned toward Tori and Dustin. "If that works there might be away to use the information to find out how to go back in time. Udonna is looking but it seems we really don't have much time left."

Madison frowned. "What kind of beings Jason?" Madison asked. If it was some of Morticon's goons then they had a lot more then they would be able to handle.

Karone lay a hand on Jason's cheek. "How did you get away?" She asked. She was also making sure Jason did not have a fever and that was causing him to be confused bout what happened to him.

Kat sat up almost too fast. "What are you talking about Tommy?" She cried. "Before you die? I am not letting you give up that easily." She said as she looked Tommy in the eyes. "We have always made it through before." She said firmly. Now she was scared. What did Tommy mean before he died? This could not be happening she could not lose him after just finding him again!

"God, I hope she doesn't let him."

Dustin shifted uncomfortably at the thought. "We dont need something like _that _to happen." A light went on in Dustins head. "Wait, Tori there was that group of time travelin rangers right? Well weren't a couple of them from this time? If that were the case not only would Dr.O. Have them in the database but, maybe they could help us."

"I don't know the answer to either of your questions. There were a lot of the beings, as for how I got out. It was the same as I got in. Suddenly I was gone."

Andros had walked down to the basement. "So hows it goin down here?"

Tommy clasped both his hands around one of Kats.

"I know Kat, and I want and think that we will make it through anything. However we need to be realistic about this. The odds are stacked against me- against us." Tommy sat up so that there were eye to eye.

"I want to spend many, many more years in this life, with you. But if either of us did die I just. I dont think I could ever be ok with myself if I never got to be your husband."

Tori nodded. "Yes and if they are still around we could ask them for help."

Chip turned as Andros came down. "Andros, Tori and Dustin just got a great idea. You know of the time travel rangers?" He asked Andros.

Karone sighed as she dropped her hand and turned away from Jason. "That makes me nervous." Karone said quietly.

Madison figuring that maybe Karone and Jason needed some time she headed down to the basement with the others. She practically dragged Xander with her. Once they were out of ear shot of Karone and Jason she turned to Xander. "I think those two need sometime alone." She told Xander quietly.

Karone lay her hand on her chin and thought bout what Jason had said. Like they did not have enough problems already! Now more monsters and a past enemy and Tommy turning all evil and such. It was a lot to take in.

Kat blushed. "Tommy are you asking me to marry you?" She asked her eyes not leaving Tommy's. She was a bit in shock but she had somehow known that question would be coming. She had not realized it would be so soon. She knew she would say yes but then what would happen after wards? Where would they even get married?

Andros looked at the three younger rangers.

"I know them; the Time Force rangers. I never knew most of them but the two from our time, Wes and Alex I did meet a few years ago."

"Hey." Jason took Karones hand in his. "We'll pull through, no matter what advisory we face the rangers always pull through."

"Yeah I guess so." He turned around. "Lets go down and see if they have figured anything out downstairs."

Tommys eyes were locked on Kats. "Yes, yes I am."

Tommy rolled around Kat and got on the floor next to the bed, he stood on one knee. "Katherine Hillard will you be my wife?"

"Can you find them again and ask for their help?" Tori asked as she lay her hand on Dustins.

Chip looked up as Xander and Madison came down. "Guess what we may have an answer to one of our problems." He told them.

Madison sighed. "Thats good. We need a lot of answers but one is a start."

Karone looked into Jason's eyes. "Yes but before we did not have a powerful ranger fighting on the opposite side of us." She said quietly. "I'm scared we may not be able to pull through this." She told Jason truthfully.

Kat felt tears begin at the corner of her eyes. Though this time they weren't sad tears. She thought bout the question for a few seconds before she gave Tommy a smile. "Yes Tommy." She said sincerely. "I will be your wife." Kat could not believe she had actual just said yes to that question! The other rangers would be shocked but at the moment she did not care. Besides right now she did not even think the other rangers could be trusted.

"I can try, but I dont know if there is much they can do about it. It was their comrades that knew about time travel, but they went back to thier own time years ago."

"Then what good could that do us?" Dustin said as he put and hand on Tori's. "Really? Im not sure they can, but its better than nothing."

"It doesnt matter what the opposition is. We will pull through." He flexed his leg muscles a bit. "There I think Im ready to move around a bit now."

For the few seconds that Kat did not answer, it seemed to Tommy that an eternity passed when she finally did answer a smile crossed his face. Tommy slowly stood up with a look of pure happiness on his face. He wiped Kats tears away. He sat next to her on the bed and brought his lips to hers for a few seconds.

"I really dont know how we'll get this done but I dont care. Oh how could I forget."

He uttered a few words and a small ring box appeared in his hands he opened it up and showed it to Kat.

Tori sighed. "We need to do something." She said quietly. "It is better then nothing." She added as she lightly squeezed Dustin's shoulder.

"Udonna could still find some way to help!" Chip said sighing. "We have whatever she finds out for us."

Karone sighed. "If you want to try moving a bit. I will help you but you have to be careful." She said with true concern in her voice.

Kat blushed as she looked at the ring. It was heart shaped and the dimond was not big but she did not care. "It is beautiful Tommy." She said as she kissed him. She still could not believe this had happened! She did not care if she ever went back to the other rangers. Her future was with Tommy and that was when she really realized her true destiny.

(end part fourteen)


	15. Chapter 15

PART FIFTEEN: The Game Changes

"Why dont you try this Udonna first you could probably get in contact with her easier than I could contact the Silver Guardians." Xander nodded his head and whipped out his morpher dialing up rootcore.

"Hey Claire, whats that sound, ooh that cant be good..." His voice trailed off as he went upstairs.

Dustin finished typing some things on the computer he hit enter. "There the computer is searching for and logging in all the traces of ranger power in the area. It'll take a few minutes but when it is done we will have a map of every ranger in California."

"Thanks."

Jason stood up, even though his legs were shaking a bit, and he somewhat reluctantly leaned on Karone. "Its appreciated."

Tommy pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. He then kissed the top of her hand admiringly. Tommy then gently pulled her down so that they were laying next to each other. As he spoke he ran his hand through her hair.

"We will get married whenever you want, wherever you want. Then we will eliminate any opposition, and then. The world is ours!"

Madison frowned and followed Xander upstairs. Chip watched them go then he looked at Andros. "Is it me or is there something going on between Madison and Xander?" He did not think Andros would know but he needed to talk to someone!

Tori smiled as she leaned down and kissed Dustin. "It seems your are computer oriented." She teased. "No matter what you say." She winked at him.

Karone took Jason's weight willingly and felt her heart race. "You have to be careful." She said as she helped Jason walk around. "I care too much about you for anything else to happen to you." When she realized what she had just said she blushed and could not say anything else.

Kat sighed. Tommy running his hand through her hair was almost hypnotic. "If that is what you really want to do Tommy." She said quietly. She could not believe it she was actual getting married and she was not going to let anyone ruin it not even the rangers!

"I really dont know you're their friend aren't you? You would know more than I would about the subject." Andros explained to Chip.

Dustin blushed a little. "You probably would've done it as easy as I did." He sat back in his chair. "And guess what, we wait some more."

"Ok Claire, CLAIRE, you oh Udonna thank god. Have you figured out what we need to do? You did awesome, I'll tell the others and we will be there asap." Xander closed the phone and turned to Madison. "Udonna says she has found a time travel spell and a way to contain part of the energy wave. We just need to get back to rootcore."

Jason just kinda smiled at her. _So she's interested too huh. _He said to himself but out loud he said this. "Yeah, I know cause I feel the same about you."

"We will do it together." Tommy kept stroking her hair.

"So when and where do you want to get married. I can take us anywhere in an instant. We could get married at the Eiffel tower in Paris, or St. Peters Basilica or Rome, or maybe just a quiet beach somewhere in Hawaii."

Chip frowned. "Uh right. I just wanted to see if you had noticed the same thing." He turned away.

Tori blushed and sighed. "Dustin you don't give yourself enough credit." She teased before she kissed him.

Madison sighed. "Thats great at least we have a plan."

She said quietly. "We forgot to ask if the spell would work with the rangers here as well." She said it was their friends after all who needed the help.

"What?!" Karone turned toward Jason though she still held him up a bit. "You feel the same way?!" She could not believe it. Here she had thought it was only her and found out that Jason felt the same way about her!

Kat had a dreamy look on her face. "I have never been to Hawaii." She said dreamily. "That might be nice." She was beginning to lose herself and she did not even know it. All the thoughts and anger with the rangers was beginning to grow deep inside. It would burst soon but she was so happy she would not even really notice. All she felt right now was freedom. She and Tommy were getting married after all the time apart and once again she made a vow she would not even let the rangers mess this up for her and Tommy!

"Yeah."

Andros said not really paying attention to what Chip was saying.

Dustin kissed Tori back. "Well I'm definitely not going to keep disagreeing with you then."

"No it wont. Udonna said that we will have to send a small team into the past in order to retrieve the energy. However some ranger will have to stay here to protect the present. She didnt really have time to explain it all, but it was something about time being a river and it never stops moving forward. Anyway lets get down there and tell the others."

Jason blushed a little more, he had not intended to say that, it just sort of came out."Heh, yea. I mean I havent known you long enough to know how true the feelings are, but there is definitely something there."

"Hawaii it is then, where the sand is white and the water is the most pure blue on the planet. It should be at sunset, on a side of the island that aims east. So that the rays of the sun will reflect off of the water beautifully."

The whole time he spoke he kept moving his hands through her hair. Tommy took a deep breath. Everything was for what seemed like the first time in his life going right.

Back in the lab the computer beeped that the scan was done. Andros moved closer a typed a few keys. "There, look it shows where we are and, ah ha. Kats and Tommys location. Everyone out lets get there now!"

Chip sighed he figured out that Andros was not really paying attention. So he walked around the lab and looked at everything. He could not wait to try some of the stuff.

Tori smiled. "Oh really? You are going to always agree with me?" She teased. "That won't be fun I can't be right all the time." She said winking at Dustin. Once the computer beeped she sighed. "You know Dr. O will put up quite the fight." She said seriously.

Madison sighed. "But this is not our battle." She said sternly. "We have to bring at least two of the other rangers with us."

Karone did not remove her gaze. "If it is destiny." She said quietly. "Then we are meant to be right?" Why was she saying all this?! She was afraid she was going to scare him off!

Kat sighed. "When can we go?" She asked. "The rangers are going to try and find us." She said bitterly. "I don't want them too." Kat had lost trust in the rangers completely now. It was just her and Tommy. Just like it was always meant to be.

"Yea Andros as strong as Dr.O has become do we even

stand a chance?" Dustin asked.

"Thats not doesnt matter the odds we always fight." Andros said firmly.

"Your right. Lets go tell them."

Xander hurried down the stairs and filled those down there in

on what was going on.

"So in closing we need a few of ya'll to come with us."

Dustin looked around. "Tori and I will go. None of us should go but, we'll do it."

Xander nodded. "Good, Chip you stay here and help with defense if need be. Udonna sent me a teleport spell so that we can get to rottcore fast. Everyone whom is coming hold hands." Dustin kept Tori's grasp with one hand and took Xander with another.

"Maybe. All I'm saying is I've had some bad relationships in the past and I just want to take this one a little slower."

"Whenever you want, we will go." Tommy laughed at Kats statement. "Let them come and find us, they dont stand a chance, although."

Tommy stopped all movements for a few seconds. "Ya know it wouldn't hurt to have a few more rangers on our side. just in case. Right?" A plan was forming in his head as he spoke. "And the other rangers dont know that you and I truly are together now."

_**Yes, YES, it would work.**_

Tommy sat up a bit then turned back to Kat.

"You need to go back to the house, pretend that you and I have broken up, make up a reason. Go to the lab and open my safe, inside you will find several boxes. Open the one with the crane on it, inside of that are three discs. These are the three evil ninja discs made by Lothor. If They activate their morphers while this are on them, hey will become evil. Not only that but they would obey us. If you could find a way to do that. It would only cement our position."

Tori held tight to Dustin's hand. "Okay ready." She said hoping where ever they ended up they would have enough time to save both Kat and Tommy!

Chip stood off to one side and pouted. "I never get to go on any fun adventure." He said quietly as he watched Madison, Xander, Tori and Dustin disappear from sight.

Karone smiled. "I was hoping you would say that Jason." She said seriously. "Cause I have never been in a relationship before." She told Jason sincerely.

Kat frowned. "I don't think it will work Tommy. Tori, Kira and Trent know we are together." She said quietly as she sat up. "I want to get married first." She said stubbornly which was part of how she was before when she was under Rita's control. She did not really know yet but the darkness was already growing back inside her. Which could mean one thing Tommy was going to win!

The four rangers reappeared at Rootcore, although a few feet off the ground Xander mispronounced the spell a bit, landing on the ground

with a thud. "OOOoo, Udonna, Xander and Madison are back, it looks like they brought some friends."

Dustin pushed Xander off of him. "Ouch, my head." He then stood up quickly and held his hand out for Tori.

Xander stood up as well. "Hey Claire, wheres Udonna."

"I am here Xander." She then turned her attention to Tori and Dustin.

"Welcome fellow rangers, I hope that we will both be able to help one another if possible."

Jason's smile grew a little wider. "Alright then, steady and slow shall we go."

"Oh it would work Kat, it definitely would work."

Tommy then paused for a second noting the change in Kats behavior. _She really is turning evil again_. This made Tommy all the more excited.

"But alright Kat, we will get married first and deal with the rangers later."

With that Tommy slowly got out of the bed.

"Lets go now, I can conjure up a dress for you and a tux for me, and the force a priest to perform the ceremony on the beach. Although I doubt I would have to, I think that sort of thing happens all the time in Hawaii."

Tori smiled and took Dustin's hand as she stood up. "I hope so too! If Tommy gets Kat back on the evil side we will have a bigger problem then before." She then told Udonna bout how Tommy seemed to be trying to turn Kat evil. Kat was fighting it at first now she was not so sure.

Madison sighed. "So we have to hurry and go back in time and prevent Tommy from turning evil?" She looked at Dustin. "Dustin do you remeber_ when _Tommy turned evil?" She asked firmly.

Chip was still pouting but had started to look in the kitchen for food. He was hungry. He looked around for Andros. "Hey Andros you want anything to eat?"

Karone smiled. "That sounds perfect." She told Jason glad they were going to start out slow. But how was she going to tell her brother she was dating now? She hoped he would not starting acting all fatherly and overprotective.

Kat smiled as she stood and walked toward Tommy. "That sounds like a plan." She said as she took his hand in her own. "This is going to be fun." She said giggling. She could not believe she had almost missed this because she was trying to be a goody goody. "Lets get going. We may be able to catch the Hawaii sunset." She said winking at him.

"No I don't."

Udonna then stepped forward. "Keeping Tommy from turning evil would probably not be the best idea, as we have no way of knowing how that could affect the natural flow of time."

She walked over to a shelf and pulled off an urn that had a large rune on it. "With a time travel spell I will send you back in time to the point when, this Zordon creature was destroyed. According to the information that was given to me his shock wave turned evil back to good. All you must do is hold this urn open when the shockwave hits you. A small part of it will be trapped. You will then return to the future and we will use the urn on Tommy."

Udonna walked over to the Xenotome.

"Now the spell will last 24 hours. You will be in the past for that duration and will not be able to return until the 24 hours is up. I will send you to about 16 or so hours before this wave happens. Although I must warn you that the spell is not extremely precise, you may arrive a few hours before or after that point."

Dustin sighed. "Quite a bit to take in."

"Aw no worries mate, we'll do it."

"No I'm not hungry, but I'll walk up with you. I need some fresh air."

"Alright then. Now lets get in the kitchen, I could use some water."

Tommy squeezed her hand as she winked and their forms shimmered out of existence. They appeared on the beach, Tommy in a Tux, and Kat in a beautiful wedding dress. There was a small alter set up and a very confused looking priest standing with a book in his hands.

Tommy walked up to the priest. "Now my good fellow, you are going to marry us understand?" The man was still quite shook up from being transported against his will.

"I ccccan't just marry you." He stuttered. "There is paper work to be filed, you have to posses a marriage lices-."

Tommy cut him off by grabbing his collar and lifting him off the ground. "And I'm telling you that I dont need those things. You will marry us. NOW!"

"Uhh, umm, alright fine." The Priest stammered.

(end part fifteen)


	16. Chapter 16

PART SIXTEEN: Fighting A Losing Battle

Tori lay a hand on Dustin's shoulder. "Maybe it would have been better if Jason or Andros had come." She said nervously. "We don't know what happened back then."

Madison sighed. "It's a long shot but it is all we got." She said nodding as she took the urn from Udonna. "Thank you Udonna." She said as she looked toward the Xenotome.

Chip nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He said as he led the way upstairs. "Fresh air first then snacks!"

Karone led Jason toward the kitchen. "There is water in the fridge." She sort of sat Jason down in a chair and walked over to the fridge and opened it. She grabbed two water bottles and then shutting the fridge walked over to Jason and handed him one of the bottles.

Kat smiled. "Don't rough him up too much Tommy." She said as she stood next to him a lay a hand on his shoulder. The wedding dress Tommy had gotten for her was sleeveless and rested lightly on the ground. "We still need him to marry us." She said firmly. The Hawaii wind blew Kat's hair slightly. She was very excited. So this was how it felt on your wedding day. Like everything was going your way and nothing would ruin it. It was perfect and it would be more so once she and Tommy said I do.

"Madisons right, plus as much as I hate to say it. They are much more experienced that even we are, so if something comes up in the present. They are the better suited to defend it." Dustin said quietly to Tori. Udonna grabbed a bottle of sand and drew a circle in the room, she then began to chant some words. When she finished a blue portal opened up .

"Go on rangers, remember you have 24 hours before you can return. The portal will open up where ever you happen to be. Good luck." Xander walked forward "Thanks Udonna. Here goes nothin."

Dustin walked up to the portal with Tori in hand. "Will go together on 1, 2, 3." He then jumped through.

Andros went upstairs. "You've got a lot of whats the word, enthusiasm about everything don't you?"

Jason took the bottle and drank some of it. "Thanks. Karone there is somethin thats been bugging me a bit. This may be a touchy subject so I'll stop if its upsets you a lot." Jason paused then continued.

"I know you're feeling a little useless since you have no ranger powers anymore, but why cant you use Astronema's powers. I know that they are kinda evil, but you were raised using them. Couldn't you make at least some of them good somehow?"

Tommy set the priest down. "You're right." Tommy took a moment to just enjoy everything, the sights, the sounds, the knowledge of what was about to happen. He looked at Kat for a moment just taking in her beauty. He faced the priest. "Well come on man get started."

Tori sighed as she jumped in after Dustin. They landed with a thud. The air was heavey with smoke and there were people shouting and screaming all about. "Where are we?" She asked as she looked around the area.

Madison coughed and strained her eyes trying to see if she could figure out where they were. "Xander?" She looked around she had lost sight of him. "Xander?" She cried.

Chip faced Andros. "Got to have enthusiasm Andros! Look what we do for a living. Fight demons trying to save the world from destruction." He shrugged. "It is quite fun actually." He stated.

Karone nearly dropped her water bottle. "No I can't do that again." She said as she walked to the window and looked outside. "I won't do it again." She said firmly. "Astronema's powers are the reason Tommy turned evil. He did it to save Kat from me. I mean Astronema." She said sadly. "Its my fault Tommy went all evil and now he has Kat!" She cried. apparently she was still blaming herself for Tommy turning evil and taking Kat away!

The vows said Kat faced Tommy. "I will love you always." She said. The priest asked if Tommy took Kat to be his wife to have and to hold and so on. Kat looked into Tommy's eyes they were only away from two words and it would be offical she and Tommy would be husband and wife!

"I don't know Tor, but if I remember right from what I've heard about the ranger histories. This time we have come to was like the closest earth ever came to being taken over. And its amid chaos with baddies everywhere."

A bit of rubble moved to the side of them and Xander emerged, he had a bit of white dust on his face. "Well that was interesting, go through a portal then fall through a hole."

He brushed the dust off of him. "SO any ideas of where we need to go?"

Andros smirked a little. "Its our duty, and our job. If you enjoy it so much what happens when that enthuasim gets you in trouble."

"Karone its not you're fault and you know it, but that is NOT what I am asking. All I'm saying is that isn't there someway you could use those powers in a good way. If I remember Tommy little history video correctly, didn't you have to use those powers to get the Pink galaxy saber from an auction that was going to sell it the to the highest evil bidder?"

Tommy looked into Kat's beautiful eyes. "I do Kat, and I always will." He then slipped the wedding band on her finger as she did the same to his.

"I now pronouce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Tommy held Kat close to her and they embraced in the kiss that sealed thier union. They lost themselves in it and by the time it ended Tommy could see the outline of the priest running away down the beach. He looked out to the ocean to see the sunset perfectly. shining down on the water. "Perfect, it is perfect."

Tori sighed. She turned. "So where do we go from here?" She asked quietly. "It has been awhile since we saw the ranger history video."

Madison let out a sigh of relief. "You okay Xander?" She said as she walked over to him and held out a hand. "I am not sure where we go from here. See if Udonna can still keep in touch with us and I guess we can ask her where to go."

Chip frowned. "Well um." He thought bout the question "I try not to get in trouble." He said sternly. "Though trouble always seems to find me." He told Andros truthfully.

Karone sighed. "I don't think I could control it Jason." She shook her head. "I did use them to get the saber but I was afraid it would try and control me. Astronema's powers anyway." She said seriously as she turned back to Jason. "I don't know if I can do that again."

Kat giggled. "Yes it is perfect." She said as she leaned against Tommy. He was her husband now. She sighed. Her parents would have loved to see the wedding. She blushed. "I can't believe we just did this!" She said teasingly. "Getting married I mean." She said as she watched the sun set and it almost looked like a painting. She made sure she enjoyed every bit of it.

"Yea I'm fine." Xander finished brushing himself off. "And Udonna said we wont be able to contact her."

Dustin spoke up again "Well lets at least start moving, maybe we will find somthing out if we go in the right direction."

"And you're worried that through trying you would fall to the evil

as well." Jason let out a sigh of frustration; "Hey it was just an idea anyway, no big deal."

Andros's smirk turned into a smile. "You seem like a good kid."

The two reached the kitchen, as they had planned to go out the back door, and they saw Jason and Karone, Andros saw Karones distress. "Karone, whats wrong?"

Tommy held Kat close as she leaned on him. "I know, its seems so unreal. After all thats happened I never thought that this day would come but, here it is."

Tommy kissed Kat on her forehead; "You are the most beautiful bride in the world."

He then grabbed hold of her and lifted her up one arm around her back and the other holding her legs. "Now lets see, I need to carry you across a threshold so, we are taking back my- I mean our house from the rangers." With that Tommy teleported then to right outside his front door.

Madison sighed. "Oh ya I forgot." She said a bit embaressed that she had forgotten Udonna's warning about not being able to contact her.

Tori nodded. "Yes moving somewhere anywhere is better then standing here and wasting time." She said as she looked around the area.

Chip smiled. "Ah thanks I think." He followed Andros into the kitchen.

Karone sighed. "It's nothing Andros." She said. It was not real important she was not going to do it. There was no way it was too tempting to join the dark side again. "We were just talking." She said as she walked toward the counter.

Kat giggled. "Our house. I like the sound of that." She said as she kept her arms wrapped around Tommy's neck. "How are we going to take our house back?" She asked guessing that the rangers would most likely make a guess that Tommy would bring her back here. She heard Kira and Trent upstairs talking with a window open in the guest room. She smiled mischievously. "Cant we turn Trent and Kira to our side?" She asked. "That might be more fun then having Tori and Dustin on our side."

"The question is which direction to choose?" Xander said when the others stopped.

Dustin fell inwards focusing his ninja powers on the earth,hoping that it would provide some insight. And he wasn't sure if it did. "We head east."

"Why that direction." Xander asked curious.

Dustin looked at Xander with a blank stare. "I don't know." Dustin then began to walk in the direction he had stated.

Andros looked back and forth between Jason and his sister. He had known them both long enough to know that there was more to it, but oh well. He let it slide for.. now.

"Yea Andros, your sister is just making sure I dont get hurt for a third time today." Jason said with a grin.

Tommy thought for a second. "Well it would be possible, especially Trent. However they wouldn't be as obedient as the wind rangers would." Tommy took a few more steps towards the door. "For now, lets just get then all out of the house, we can figure everything else out later." With that Tommy kicked the door open and walked inside.

Madison looked at Xander and shrugged. "Lets get going then." She said as she followed Dustin. Tori smiled and grabbed a hold of Dustin's hand and leaned toward him to whisper in his ear. "You really think your earth powers are strong enough in this time?" She teased. She knew they were it _was_ Dustin after all.

Karone nodded thankful that her brother did not push the subject. "Yes I am. You have been hurt enough today." She teased Jason.

Chip also thought there was something strange there but before he could say another the he heard the front door being kicked open. He looked at Andros. "I don't think that is meant to happen." He started to head into the living room.

Kat smirked. "If you say so dear." She teased. She smiled when Tommy kicked the door open and they headed inside. "Your so strong." She giggled. Her husband was a lot stronger then he had been before and it excited Kat. "What next?" She asked as she looked around the living room.

Xander walked side by side with Madison.

"Well I don't know, how about your water powers are they up to snuff?" The group kept walking and Dustin was amazed they were in the past, and the destruction was of an post-apocaliptic scale.

Andros looked at Jason and Karone with worry in his eye, then followed Chip to the front door.

Tommy gently put Kat down so that she was now standing on her own.

"Hmm, what to do what to do. Get the rangers outside of here without destroying the house would be nice. Hmm."

Tommy walked a bit surprised that they hadn't shown up yet. "Lucy, I'm home."

Then Andros came to the room. "Oh no." He muttered under his breath, but not softly enough for Tommy to not catch it.

"Oh Yes!" Tommy whipped around till he was facing Andros.

"Now I can be fair and temperate about this so I give you all 2 minutes to get out of the house before you all start to die."

Madison sighed. "I wish we knew what to look for." She muttered.

Tori shrugged. "Don't know I have not tried them yet." She looked around for a water source so she could try out her water powers.

Chip took out his morpher. "You must be Tommy. I will have to ask you to release the young lady." Then he frowned. "I mean Miss get away from him." Kat smirked and leaned on Tommy. "Hey luv I don't think you know who your dealing with." She said as she looked at Chip. "You must be new."

Karone peeked out then let out a slight gasp and pulled herself back into the kitchen. "I think Kat has already joined Tommy." She said as she walked over to Jason. "It seems we have a bigger problem then before."

"Hey look, there's a bunch of people over there. Lets see what they can tell us." Xander took off at his own words.

Dustin took Tori's hand in his. "Come on." He said as they sprinted off.

Tommy wrapped an arm around Kat as she leaned on him.

"He is, don't tell me a new team popped up since I became evil. You must be a friend of Koragg. Now I'll ask you all again. Leave now."

Jason jumped up, despite the obvious pain it caused him, and went into the living room.

Andros spoke up. "We cant do that Tommy."

"Really? Its my house, you are the intruder, why don't you just leave. This doesn't have to be messy though I'd rather enjoy it if it need be."

Madison hurried to catch up with Xander. "Xander hold up we don't even know who they are!" She cried.

Tori held tight to Dustin's hand as they raced over to the group Xander had seen.

Chip frowned. "You know Koragg?" He said realizing that they might be in over their heads here.

Kat giggled. "I told you they had gone to get help." She told Tommy pouting. "They don't want to have fun anymore."

Karone gasped. "Jason get back here! Your not strong enough yet!" She chased after Jason and caught him before he ran at Tommy and Kat. When she saw Kat she knew her friend was evil again!

Xander stopped about 20 feet away from the group. "Thats a good point Madison. What should we do." After a few seconds everyone caught up with him.

"We should probably just watch and listen for awhile, staying on the outskirts." Dustin said as soon as he had caught his breath.

Tommy slightly cocked his head to the side. "Ahh I think Kat here's right. You dont want to have any more fun."

Jason pushed Karone away from him, although as softly as he could. "Tommy what do you think you are doing."

"What am I doing bro? I am taking back MY house so that my wife doesnt have to sleep in a god forsaken cave."

"Your wife?"

Despite what the two were wearing it just now dawned on them what it entailed.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, now you're up to 60 seconds leave or die."

Andros stepped to Jason and his sister whispering. "Maybe we should leave, the few of us here aren't strong enough to take them both."

Jason was about to ignore that outright, but Karone's earlier words had sunk in. With him in his current state and Karone not being able to fight they would lose against the combined force of Tommy and Kat.

"Fine Tommy we will leave."

Andros headed out the back and Jason took Karones hand in his as he followed Andros.

Madison nodded to Dustin and Tori. "That sounds like the best plan we have." She said firmly.

Tori nodded and lay her head on Dustin's shoulder. "We had better keep up our guard though. Remember we are here around the time of the world almost being taken over."

Kat actual was a bit annoyed that the rangers had given up so easily. "That was too easy." She whispered to Tommy.

Kira and Trent who were upstairs had heard what had happened and stayed hidden so Tommy and Kat would not see. Now they were trying to make a plan. Though they were not sure where to start!

Karone looked back at Kat and Tommy as she let Jason lead her outside. Once outside she almost lost it. "I can't believe it. I just can't." She said shaking her head. "Kat has always been so strong. Why would she first join Tommy and then marry him." She cried in desperation. "I don't understand." She said feeling like all hope was lost.

"Yea we do." They hid behinds some rubble of what had probably been a tall office building, but was now barely enough to cover the four of them.

"What are those things?" Xander said as he pointed at the shock troops whom were rounding humans up

"If I remember right they are the base troops for Astronema. Which reminds me; this is when Astronema was the princess of all evil and Andros's team was the main one. If we encounter them we need to remember that they dont know us."

"I do." Jason said as they got outside.

"What do you mean Jason it seems to me like we have lost Kat. Who was probably our best hope of gettin Tommy back." Andros snapped.

When Jason's eyes met the others his despair was evident. "We didn't lose Kat, we never had her to begin with. She has always belonged to Tommy. And He has always belonged to her."

"It was to easy wasn't it."

A sly smile crept on Tommy's features. He whispered; "But if I remember correctly there are some more upstairs. Two of my pupils I believe. What should we do with them my love?"

Madison sighed. "Should we have brought Karone?" She asked Tori and Dustin.

Tori shook her head. "No it might have messed up the timeline if we had brought her. Besides she is safer back in the present anyways." She said as she looked at Astronema's troops. "But where is Astronema?" She whispered to Dustin.

Karone looked at Jason. "What do you mean Jason? She saved me how can that mean she was never on our side?"

Chip was not sure what to say here. He was just trying to take everything in. He hoped everything went well with Xander and the others.

Kat smiled. "We should turn them. They are dino rangers after all." She said in a bemused voice. "It might be fun to make them suffer first though." Part of Kat did not understand why she liked all this darkness and such. She had never even wanted to be evil again in the first place so what had changed?

(end part sixteen)


	17. Chapter 17

PART SEVENTEEN: The Race To Save Humanity

"There is no telling how seeing this level of destruction that she caused would do to her." Dustin continued. "If I remember correctly she is on her spaceship over earth, but she comes down from time to time to fight the Space rangers." Xander just sat there, not real sure what he should do.

"It has nothing to do with sides Karone. Come on lets get into town, Hayley should be ok with us crashing at her cyberspace" Andros nodded,"alright lets get goin then."

"Whatever you want, for now lets go up there and see what they are doing." Hand in hand with Kat he made his way upstairs and into the guest room he thought they were in. Based off where everyone had slept before.

He opened the door, snorted when it wasn't locked and swung it wide open, he entered the room and moved aside so Kat could as well. In his other hand his staff appeared. "Well now Kira and Trent what a lovely surprise."

Tori nodded. "That is for sure. I could not believe the destruction we caused when Lothor turned us evil." She said shivering slightly.

Madison walked over to Xander and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Xander don't worry will figure this out." She knew Xander well enough that right now he like her felt a tad bit useless.

Karone nodded. "Alright but lets not tell her what happened to Tommy." She said seriously. "Not yet anyways." She kept a hold on Jason's hand as they walked. "Wait how are we going to get there?" She asked. Jason had his motor cycle but Andros only had their space ship unless he had the keys to Tori's van.

Kira and Trent turned to face Kat and Tommy and stood in a fighting stance.

Kat sighed. "Now is that anyway to treat your fellow rangers." The scales on her arms flew towards Kira and Trent so that both of them had to duck. Kat pouted. "Darn I missed." She said frustrated.

The memories of what they had done flashed through Dustins mind for a second and he gave a shudder. "I know."

"Of course we will." Xander said trying to hide his worry, but he said it just a little to loudly. One of the patrols was headed towards them.

"Crud." Dustin said as he ducked back down. "So any ideas, cause it , might not be the best idea to morph."

"We can take the ship. I can always find a way to hide it somewhere in the city."

Jason nodded and went to his bike and walked it up the ramp of the ship, Andros helped him.

"Now, now, we can't always hit, but." A gleam was in Tommys eyes and in a flash he was by Trent. Lightning quick he grabbed Trents wrist, the one with his morpher, holding onto it.

Tommy uttered a few words and let go walking back to Kats side. As he did so a bright white light came from the dino gem and engulfed Trent in its evil power. "See. Now this will be fun."

Tori ducked down and frowned. "We could always act like we are lost." She said.

Madison looked at Xander. "Nice job Xander." She hissed.

Karone just nodded and headed into the ship before her brother and Jason. Walking around she sighed. Jason was right of course bout Tommy and Kat. From what Kat had said Tommy wait eight years for her and now after all that time they were together for the long haul. She hoped the others could get what they needed to fix this. She watched as Andros and Jason get the bike on the ship. Then she turned toward the window and looked outside. She was worried about Trent and Kira. She hoped they were okay.

Inside the house Trent cried out as his gem changed he fell to his knees. "Trent, Trent!" Kira cried she glared at Tommy. "What did you do to him?" She asked bitterly.

Kat smiled wickedly. "Tommy made him who he was before."

Kira her anger raging ran at Kat but was stopped by Trent before she could move any further.

"I would not try that if I were you Kira." Trent said as he grabbed her arm his voice harsh. Trent looked at Tommy. "Thanks for the boost black ranger but you know I don't play well with others." He said as he pulled Kira to him. "Maybe only Kira here." He said a sly smile rising on his face.

Kira felt the blood drain from her face. "Trent your scaring me." She barely whispered. Then she looked at Tommy. "You may have Trent back but I will never join you!" She said glaring at him and Kat.

"Yea and it'll either work and they throw us in that containment with everyone else or it doesn't work and we are killed. I could try to dirt dive everyone but ive never done more than one person besides me before." Dustin murmured.

"Sorry, its not like I meant to." Xander said in all sincerity.

Jason and Andros walked into the control room. Andros hit a few buttons and they were off the ground and flying. Andros was able to find a spot on top of a building to park the craft.

"So do we stay here for now or go to Hayley's. I really dont know which would be better."

Tommy shook his finger back and forth. "Ah ah ahh. You will join us Kira." Tommy made a symbol in the air and chanted a few more words. The symbol flew through the air and slammed on to Kira's forehead, knocking her out.

"It'll take a minute or so, but when she wakes she will be ours. As for you. Know your place white ranger. You don't have the power to oppose Kat or me, so you WILL serve us."

Tori giggled. "Lets try and see if they even care that we are lost first." She said winking as the soldiers got closer.

Madison sighed. "Lets just hope the plan works and we can make them think we are lost."

Karone came into the control room. "I am not sure if Tommy has even told Hayley bout us." She said seriously. "I say before we go in we need a plan." She stated as she walked closer to Jason.

Trent caught Kira and laid her on the bed. "Let me think bout that.." He paused. "Ah no." Trent said smirking. "I don't serve anyone." Then he was gone in a flash.

Kat let out an aggravated sigh. "Should have guessed he would do that." She said bitterly. "Didn't you tell me when Trent was evil he was very rebel like? He would not even take orders from Mesagog." She said as she walked over to the bed. "Well at least we have the yellow dino ranger on our side in our control." She turned back to Tommy with a mischievous grin. "Now what should we do?" She asked as she walked over to Tommy and lay her head on his chest.

"OK."

A few moments later the patrol found them, they level their guns at the group.

"Hey there, maybe you could help us we're a little lost here." Dustin tried.

"Yea, do ya think you could tell us where the next all hail Astronema meeting is?" Xander added.

"OK, then lets just stay in the ship for the night." Andros suggested.

"Well, if that's what we are doin Andros we need to be ready for anything. There is absolutely no telling what Tommy has up his sleeve." While Jason spoke he was unconsciously also inching closer to Karone.

"Yes, the little punk was."

Despite the fact that Tommy knew that was how Trent would probably react, he was outraged. How dare that weakling do that. Of course he forgot all about that when Kat spoke again.

Tommy wrapped one arm around Kat. "Hmmm, what should we do?" As he spoke he began to slowly leave the room.

"Well we could hunt down the rangers who were here. Wait a sec, where are the others?"

But he guessed and answered himself right away. "Probably getting more help." He paused then continued.

"Well what do you think we should do, It _is _our wedding night. We should do something that the stars themselves will remember."

Tori nodded but she could not believe what Xander said next! She shook her head. That boy was going to get them in trouble!

Madison felt the blood fade from her face. She could not believe Xander had said that! That was not staying under cover! The solider were bound to get at them bout that. She waited to see how the soldiers would react.

Karone slowly reached out to take Jason's hand. Right now she did not care if Andros saw or not. Holding hands was not a bad thing. "We have plenty of room in the ship to sleep." She said quietly as she looked at Jason.

Kat smiled. "Well what do most couples do at night once they are married?" She teased as she and Tommy walked out of the guest room. "We are married now after all."

Trent walked around the outside of Tommy's house. The ship was here somewhere. He could not find it. He sighed guessing that had already gone for more help. He smirked his guess was they were going to run to Hayley for help. He used his powers to head straight to the cafe. Maybe he could try and get her to think that the other rangers were evil and not him. He smiled at the thought. He could hit two rangers and a civilian with one stone! That would be lots of fun! He smiled wickedly and headed into the Cyper cafe...

Dustin set himself in a stance, non threatening but ready to fight. After what Xander just pulled he wanted to be ready.

"Insolent Human." The front guard slammed Xander with the back of his weapon.

"All of you get with the main group now!" Dustin nodded got Tori and began walking.

"Yea we do." As Andros spoke he finally realized what was going on, he chuckled to himself.

"Why dont you two find some quarters and get some rest, especially you Jason. You've been beat up way to much for one day. I'll stay here."

Jason took Karones hand in his; "Yea, I am really feelin it." Jason stood up and began to go to the living area.

Tommy grinned at her statement; "Yes we are."

Tommy stopped walking and grabbed Kat suddenly pulling her close to him. "But whatever is it that most couples do at night after marriage?" He then kissed Kat as passionately as ever.

Tori followed Dustin a bit nervously. What had they gotten themselves into?!

Madison helped Xander as they followed the guards. "You and your big mouth." She whispered to Xander.

Karone blushed. "Come on Jason." She said as she led him out of the room and to the living area. Once there she shut the door and smiled at Jason. "I think that was an approval from my brother Jason." She said as she led Jason to the couch so they could sit down and maybe talk a bit more.

Kat kissed Tommy just as passionately as she pulled him toward the bedroom. What a rush. She thought to herself as she pulled Tommy to the bed. "Shell we?" She teased laying him down on the bed where they made passionate love.

_This cant be good_, just kept repeating in Dustin's head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Xander whispered back.

"Be silent or I will cut off your tongue human."

Andros activated the sensors and flipped on a news feed, so he could monitor any problems that might pop up. He was however thinking over this apparent development between his sister and Jason.

"Maybe." Jason said as he sat on the couch next to Karone. "But we should be careful all the same. I dont want us to become a problem with other people."

Tori squeezed Dustin's hand she too was worried bout what was going to happen to them. She knew whatever it was it was not going to be good!

Madison sighed and without really thinking reached out and took a hold of Xander's hand as if to say don't worry about it. They followed the soldiers not sure where the heck they were going!

Karone sighed. "You really think it will cause problems Jason?" She asked not sure she was hearing right. "Kira and Trent are together. Dustin and Tori are together. There does not seem to be any issues there." She said quietly. She would have added the Tommy and Kat thing but that was not a subject she wanted to get into. She was not sure what to make of this whole thing. Was Jason worried that Andros would not approve? "Is this because of my brother?" She asked curiously.

Xander was slightly taken aback by Madisons gesture, but they had been friends for far too long. He wasn't going to let any discomfort he had come between that, he held it knowing that she needed the comfort.

The solider herded the four rangers into a type of holding area for humans. After securing the area the soldiers left.

Dustin made sure that the wouldn't be eavesdropped on then spoke up. "How are we gonna get out of this?"

"Well thats just the thing, I dont know." He paused and continued.

"Everyone else is closer in age than we are, Im just worried that Andros might not approve of that."

While he spoke he took Karones hand in his and moved closer to her on the couch.

Andros thought about having deca spy on Jason and Karone, just so he could get an idea of how serious they were, but he dismissed the idea quickly. He rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair drifting off into sleep.

Madison realizing what she had done let go of Xander's hand once they were inside the holding area. "Sorry." She murmured to Xander.

Tori sighed. "I don't know Dustin. If we morpher to get out we could mess up the time line." She said sadly. "But we need to find some way to get out of here." She said as she looked around the holding area.

Karone looked into Jason's eyes. "My brother does not tell me how to run my life Jason." She said a bit too harshly and her face flushed. "I mean I am my own person and my brother understands this." She said quietly. "I really don't think it will be a problem." She said truthfully. Why did young men always have to bring up the age thing? She asked herself silently. It never matter in the past. Young women got married when they were sixteen way back when. She did not say any of this out loud but the thoughts did flash through her mind.

Trent found Andros ship and was trying to figure out how to get in. Tommy was not going to tell him what to do and that was that. He kept walking around the space craft looking for the entrance.

Kat lay in Tommy's bed. Well, actual it was her and Tommy's now. Tommy was asleep but Kat could not sleep her mind was so full. She sat up and grabbed a robe and putting it on walked toward the window and looked out at the stars. Kira had woken up and just as Tommy has said the yellow dino ranger followed them without a fight. She had gone to sleep herself since her leaders were busy. Kat sighed and lay her forehead on the cool glass. Something still did not seem right bout all this. Everything was all a jumble in her head. She had started to hear voices telling her things. The one now was telling her what Trent was doing. The white ranger was trying to find Andros and the others. He would be sorry once she and Tommy got their hands back on him. She closed her eyes. "Leave me alone." She whispered to the voices. They shut their mouths for a little while at least. She re-opened her eyes and looked up at the stars. She wanted to touch them to make sure they were real that all this was real. She was married but something seemed off but she had no clue what it was and it was driving her crazy!

Xander scratched the back of his head. "Umm no problem."

"I know Tor. Hmm." Dustin looked around trying to find some way for them to get out of this predicament.

Jason smiled. "I glad you think that way. Its usually younger guys marrying older women isn't it. Not the other way around."

He was silent for a few moments. "I wonder how the others are doing in the past. Isn't it a little weird knowing that they are might have to fight an earlier version of yourself?"

Tommy woke silently as Kat got out of bed. He had been a ranger to long to sleep very deeply, most any disturbance would wake him up. However he remained quiet and still for awhile. He turned over so that he could watch Kat with a semi-closed eye. He stared at her, once again in awe of the fact that they were together again, after all they had been through it still wasnt enough to keep the two of them apart forever.

He very quietly grabbed a pair of night shorts from under his bed and put them on. He then got up and walked over to her. He slowly and gently put his arms around her. "Whats wrong?"

Madison sighed. "Right." She said still a bit embarrassed at how she had reacted earlier.

Tori looked around as well. "There has got to be some way." She said. "We just need to find a loop hole."

Karone smiled as well. "Way back when young women always ended up with older men." She teased winking at him. Then he brought up her past self and she frowned. "I am trying not to think about it." She said truthfully as she lay her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Hmm?" She leaned back on Tommy. "I am hearing things." She said knowing she could not hide anything from Tommy. He just knew her too well. "White ranger is trying to cause havoc without us." She said pouting a bit. "We are going to make him pay when we get him back." She said firmly. "He needs to suffer." She added. Kat was surprising herself. This was not like her at all! What was going on? Voices in her head? Wanting to make white ranger suffer! She sounded a tad bit like Drusilla from that show Buffy the Vampire Slayer! She sighed a bit frustrated. "I think Tori and the others aren't here anymore." She said firmly. "Those new rangers did something to help them." She hoped she was only acting like this because she was tired!

"Heh." Xander was kinda embarrassed himself.

"Yes but we have to be careful. We have gone back in time. Take it from someone who reads as much comics as I used to. There are an infinite number of things that could go wrong. If we screw up time enough. When we return to the present it could be an alternate reality that we accidentally created."

Jason laid his arm around her shoulder. "Well it almost seems like its a requirement for a ranger to have been bad at some point. Even I was, for a short time."

"Hearing things?" **Koragg**_**, **_Tommy thought to himself, **if you are messing with my wife I will kill you**_._

"Of course we will Kat. Im thinkin of making him fight Kira. Wouldn't that be entertaining." Tommy smirked.

"You're probably right. They must be trying to find a way to change us back, not that I will let that happen. We are so much better off now." As he spoke Tommy began to sway back and forth slightly humming an old tune they used to dance to.

Madison sighed. She looked over at Tori and Dustin trying to keep her mind off of how she held onto Xander's hand.

Tori sighed in frustration. "We are going to mess it up anyways. Whatever Zordon did we are taking some of that back home with us."

Trent figured out how to get in but used his civilian power to go so fast into the ship it did not set off any alarms. "Now to find Andros and the other three."

Chip was staying on guard as Andros slept. He circled the control room in his mystic cape and watched. "Nope nothing is gonna happen on my watch."

Trent came up behind Chip and hit him in the head knocking him out. Then he walked up to Andros morphed and held his drago sword up to Andros neck. "Wakey, wakey red ranger." Trent whispered.

Karone frowned. "You were when?" She had not seen the video so she did not know bout Jason and Kimberly being evil briefly.

_***Why would I do that. Though it does sound fun.***_ Koragg said in Tommy's mind. Kat was swaying to the song that Tommy was humming when she heard the voices again. _***Is this really who you want to be pink ranger?***_ The voice asked in her head and she stopped swaying. "Something is wrong." She whispered. Why was she hearing voices again!

_***She is not totally yours yet black ranger.***_ Koragg said in Tommy's head. _***You have not fused her powers together yet. Once you do that she will be all yours. Unless Andros saves her.* **_Koragg added and smirked.

Xander was keeping watch, looking at the guards, making sure they were not too interested in this group.

"Yea, but thats something that always bugged me. I mean Zordons wave was supposed to destroy all evil, yet we know thats not the case."

Andros woke up to feel the blade against his throat. He slowly swivel the chair so that he was looking at Trent. "Trent, whats going on here?"

"It was right when Tommy, Kat, and the others upgraded from Zeo to the Turbo powers. Kimberly and I got caught by the big bad, and he made us fight the rangers."

"KORAGG. You leave us alone." He turned his attention to Kat. "Its alright Kat, thats not in your head. It Koragg he's doing it to me to. Just ignore him he's not important."

Tommy's mind however was going through data. **I was going to fuse her powers, if she wanted it. But why does Koragg want it? Why is Andros the one who would top me? I know of a short term solution**. Tommy let go of Kat and grabbed his staff, he uttered a few words and a psychic shield surrounded their room. No messages could get in or out through their minds, but anything already in would work. Tommy dismissed the staff and went back to Kat.

"Kat are you alright." then added telepathically. _*He's gone now its going to be fine*_

Madison watched Xander not sure why she was watching him. These were the times she wished her sister was with them!

Tori looked into Dustin's eyes. "Part of that is because light and dark exist together. One can't be without the other." She said flatly. "That is why he could not destroy all evil."

Trent smirked though his face was hidden by his helmet. "I want you and the others help me defeat black ranger." He said not removing the blade. "Black ranger turned Kira evil and did pretty much the same to me. He wants to control me I do not like to be controlled." He said firmly. "You help or do I have to get violent?"

"Like Morticon did to me." She paused. "Like Tommy is doing to Kat." She actual did not know if the second part was true or not it was she hoped. She still had that last bit of hope that Kat was still good deep inside. Like she had done to Kat but she did not add that part out loud.

Kat turned to face Tommy. "I think so." Then she added telepathically. _*Koragg is he the one we need to get rid of?*_ She walked closer to Tommy and lay her head on his chest. "So are we safe right now?" She asked. She still did not understand what Koragg had been talking about. What did he mean 'Is this really what you want pink ranger?' Did Koragg know something she did not? Her mind was reeling and it was giving her a headache.

(end part seventeen)


	18. Chapter 18

PART EIGHTEEN: The Darken Cloud

"I know, and You're right, but it still doesn't seem right." Dustin looked around to make sure no one else could over hear them before he spoke up again. "Ok, so here's the only idea I have. I will dirt dive us all out of here. Though I must warn you. I have never done this many people before and we wont be able to get very far. And because of the number of people I will need a few minutes to recover and those minutes might cost us."

"Well, I think we should try it. I mean worst case scenario we wind up back here right Madison?" Xander admitted.

Andros slowly stood up as he spoke. "We already have a plan in motion to get back Tommy and Kat, I guess we have to add you and Kira to that list as well. But Im not about to mess up those plans just because you threaten me."

While he spoke his eyes quickly flashed over to decas cam, which was all the computer needed to activate a protocol.

"yea, like that guy did to you. I dont think Tommy is doing it to Kat though she is doing it for her love for Tommy."

Suddenly a screen came on next to him. "Rangers." decas voice said. "Andros is in trouble get to the bridge quickly."

"Great, come on Karone." Jason stood up and took Karone by the arm, and he slowly and silently walked down the hall.

_*He is one of many*_

"I have put a physic shield around this room, as long as we are here he can't get to us. He said some things that bothered me though." As Tommy spoke he wrapped his arms around Kat.

"Kat do you want me to merge your powers like I did to mine? I mean you havent even used the shapeshifting powers I granted you."

Madison nodded. "Anything is worth a try." She looked down at her watch. "Our time is running out slowly."

Tori sighed. "Just do it Dustin we only have a few more hours before we have to get Zordan's power and then get back to our time before it is too late."

Trent smirked. "There is no use talking to Kira. Black Ranger already has her under his power." He more so sensed what Andros had done. He knew his time was short. "I don't work with anybody unless it works in my favor."

Karone followed Jason and when she saw Trent she almost gasped. "Oh no." She whispered. Tommy had struck again!

Trent sighed as he powered down. "I am not staying to see what you have planned for me Andros. See ya." Then Trent was gone in a flash just as Karone and Jason entered the control room. Chip started to come around. "What hit me?" He cried as Karone pulled away from Jason so she could help Chip.

Kat looked up at Tommy with love in her eyes. "That might be fun." She said her mind not completely there. "Will it be fun?" She asked. Not really sure how her Tommy was going to fuse her powers together. It might be fun to watch him do it!

Outside Tommy and well Kat's house too now. Trent stood below Kira's window. "I am going to get you back Kira." He whispered. He sort of knew what Andros had been talking about. He felt the same way about Kira. He would do anything to get her back in his arms again. Anything that was _except _joining up with Black Ranger and his wife!

Dustin sighed. "Alright everyone hold hands."

They made a circle with their hands. Dustin concentrated with all his might on teleporting them all through the dirt. Then in a flash they were gone. The group re-appeared in an abandoned warehouse about half a mile away. As soon as they all appeared Dustin fell to the ground.

"Ugh. I, I wont be doin that again anytime soon." Dustin said, but with great difficulty.

"Well it looks like Tommy is tryin to make an army of evil rangers." Andros said as he stood up.

"It was Trent, Chip he's evil again." Jason's grip on Karone tightened. "Andros we have to get to a safer place, the ships not good enough."

Tommy was slightly concerned at the way Kat was acting. She seemed almost like a bimbo, but he brushed this aside. Filing it away for further study at a later date.

"Fun? Oh yes love, it would be very fun for both of us."

Tommy guided Kat to sitting cross-legged on the floor and he did the same. "Just pull out your morphers and I will do it."

Tori knelt next to Dustin and lay his head in her lap. "You gonna be okay?" She asked a bit worried at the side effect that, that had on her boyfriend.

Madison looked around the abandoned warehouse. "So we are out. Xander how much time do we have left?" She asked.

Chip frowned. "I was afraid that would happen." He said sadly. "Power makes people hungry for it and then it messes them up!" He was remembering when Vida was a vampire and how she had loved the power.

Karone lay her head on Jason's shoulder. "Where else can we go?" She asked weakly.

Kat nodded and took off her morphers and handed them to Tommy. "How are you going to fuse them anyways?" She asked curiously. Sounding more like herself. She was not sure why she kept having these strange brain fumbles. She guessed that is had to have something to do with what Tommy had said bout Koragg. She watched Tommy closely.

"Yea Tor, I'll be fine just give me a little while." As Dustin said this he propped himself up against the wall.

"Uhh, I'd say we have about 5 hours, and considering what we have to do that isn't very much."

"I don't know. We could try Hayley's but that wouldn't be any safer

than here. We could try another town but." Jason suggested

"We go up."

"What Andros?"

"It's simply we need to get away from any possible attacks, so we go into orbit." Andros explained.

"Watch."

Tommy took all the power cores of the morphers out then laid them out like he had done to his. The dino gem at the bottom with her power coin stacked on top then the zeo crystal in his hand.

Tommy chanted a few words to get the ritual started, then he moved so that he was sitting right behind Kat. He took the Zeo crystal and put it in her right hand.

"Just follow my lead ok." Tommy kept chanting and after a minute he guided Kat's hand, having her slam the crystal down on top of the other powers. As they joined he held onto Kat so that the power didn't throw either of them out the window.

Then it was done. Tommy picked the fused powers up and put them in her dino morpher, he then strapped it to her wrist. "There, do you feel the power now?"

Tori sat next to Dustin. "It seems we don't have a lot of time left." She said sadly. Afraid all their work to get here they were not going to help at all!

Madison looked at Dustin and Tori. "Lets help each other out then. Tori you and I will help Dustin walk. We only have 5 hours and we have a lot to do in that time frame." She said walking over to help Dustin.

Karone nodded. "That is the only answer we have." She said quietly. "Alright we need to sit down for this." She led Jason to a chair and she sat next to him in another one.

Chip sat next to Andros in he sort of called it the co-pilot seat. "Lets move it out." He smiled. "Always wanted to say that."

Kat smiled at Tommy and there was a dark glow in her eyes. "I feel it and its amazing." She said as she leaned against him. "I never knew." She said sighing. The power boost was amazing and most of her worries of before vanished. It was just her and Tommy and they had a lot to do still. Taking over the world for one.

"Thanks." Dustin slowly got up.

"No Madison let me do that, you shouldn't have to." Xander took hold of the arm that Madison was going to.

"SO which way should we try?" Dustin pointed in a direction. "That way I think I recognize something over there."

Jason sat down next to Karone. "Ok do I need to do anything."

"Not really, thats just the sensor spot, if we were under attack you'd be busy but since wer aren't..."

Andros flipped a few switches and in seconds they were in the air. "Alright hold on."

The turbulence was bad for about 3 minutes until they were in space. Then after 4 minutes they were in a comfortable orbit. "There not the prettiest thing, but we are safe. For now."

Tommy smiled, glad that he had made his wife happy.

"You are now the second most powerful ranger ever. No one will be able to stand against you."

He leaned back a bit so that he head was resting against their mattress. "What should we do first Kat? Who deserves to be the first to die?"

Tori tried to hide her smile. It was obvious that there was something between Xander and Madison. She took a hold of Dustin's other arm. "It does look somewhat familiar." Tori said quietly.

Madison frowned but did not argue with Xander. Why all of a sudden did Xander seem so worried bout her. That was one question she did not think would be answered anytime soon. "Lets head out then." She said as she led the way down the path that Dustin had pointed out.

Karone sighed and leaned her head back. When was the last time she had slept? She was not sure. "I think it is still beautiful out here." She said quietly. She felt a slight connection with space part of that being she guessed was because of how close she was to it when she was Astronema. She held onto Jason's hand. She felt so safe with him.

Chip looked around. "Can we get up and walk around well we are up here?" He asked feeling like he was in a Star Trek episode or something.

Kat smiled. "Oh I don't know Koragg might be the best to get rid of first." She said not quite ready to get rid of the other rangers yet. "After that I don't know." She said quietly. Letting herself get lost in the moment. Who knew how many more moments she and Tommy would have after this one. Once the world was concerned that would be very busy. "We do need to get White ranger back though." She said seriously.

Xander didn't really know why he took over for Madison. Was it a chivalry buried deep inside him? He glanced over at her and an odd feeling crept up. He brushed it away though, no time for that. they had a mission to fulfill.

The rangers stopped at a corner Dustin saying he needed to rest for a second. His vision drifted back to the direction he had pointed in.

"I knew I recognized that. From the ranger history files. That small outcropping is where most of the space rangers made their last stand while Andros went to fight Astronema, and then broke Zordon's tube."

Jason smiled, he had only been in space a few times but it was always a wonderful experience. then a worried light bulb clicked on in his head.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Karone. I mean doesn't being out in space remind you of being Astronema." Jason asked quietly.

"Oh crud, I'm sorry Chip. I forgot you havn't been in space before. I should have given you a preperation. Walk around as much as you need."

"Yes." Tommy spat with a sneer. "Koragg does need to pay for all he has done, for all he has tried. He has messed with our minds. As for Trent. The white ranger has been insubordinate. I say we use Kira as bait and make them fight each other."

His arms pulled Kat closer to him. this was one of those incredible moments, if it was a movie it would be when it goes into slow motion. The moonlight hit the perfect angle and shined on them through the window. "For now though, this is fine."

Madison sighed. "It might be where they make their last stand but don't we have to_ not _let them see us?" She asked Dustin.

Tori sighed. "It may so, we just have to be extra careful." She said as she lay a hand on Dustin's shoulder.

Karone sighed. "It does but we can't think about that now." She said quietly as she looked out the window.

Chip moved around and he was amazed. "I wish Madison and the other Mystic force rangers could be here. They would love it." He said as moved around the control room.

Karone smiled. She was glad Chip was having a good time. Though thoughts of Astronema did pass through her mind ever so often. She tried to ignore them.

Kat sighed and closed her eyes. "Using Kira for bait I don't know if that will work." She said softly. "White Ranger is a lot smarter then we think. He is going to expect us to try something like that." She was quiet for a few seconds enjoying the moment. The moon light made this all seem even more romantic and wonderful. "Like you said this is fine for now." She said dreamily.

"True, but we can use it." Dustin looked back at the structure. "Right before Andros heads up to Astronema's ship he will be here. I dont know how will we follow him. But it will give us a time frame to work with."

"Sound good to me."

Andros finished adjusting the Megaships orbit. "I gotta check on the systems. The Megaship can go through the Atmo but its not made for it. I'm gonna make sure nothing is damaged." With that he walked out.

"I'm sorry that we had to come up here. That you have to remember those things." Jason stood up. "Come on, lets find a room with no windows, maybe it'll help keep your mind off that."

"Thats true. To fool him would need a very well designed and executed trap."

Then the moonlight shifted slightly and was caught by the diamond on Kats finger, setting light in amazing patterns all throughout the room. With every shift of her hand they changed.

Tommy just watched. "Wow." He kissed her slightly on her cheek. "Its amazing."

Madison looked at the structure. "How can we use it?" She asked catching sight of Xander out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't think we can follow him." Tori said sadly. "If we aren't careful." She snapped her fingers. "The time line will be so messed up."

Karone stood up and followed Jason. She looked over at Chip. "You think you can handle not touching anything?" She asked.

Chip put his hands behind his back. "I can do it." He said as he paced to keep himself moving and to prevent himself from touching anything though once Jason and Karone left the control room and he was tempted very much to touch the controls.

Karone sighed and opened the door to her room. "This is like the only room without windows. I mean I have one and can open it but most times I keep it closed." She said truthfully. "I still have a tough time when I remember what I did as Astronema." She said quietly.

Kat looked up at Tommy. "What is amazing?" She asked not really noticing quite yet the way her ring sparkled.

She looked around the room and was impressed. "My ring did all this?" She asked. She remembered as a kid having crystal's all around her parents house and sun hitting them all just right. She frowned slightly. That seemed ages away since her childhood was full of happy memories like that. She had messed up her diving and then Rita had taken control of her. There was still a small bit of humanity in her and it kept telling her what she let Tommy do with her powers was wrong!

"No, we wont be able to follow him, but it will let us know when the wave is coming. Its not much but it is something." Dustin explained.

"So, what are we supposed to do waste the next few hours just standing around?"

"Hey, we came here so you wouldn't have to. I know you've spent most of your life out here, and most of that was as Astronema. But try to let it remind you of the good you did later. After you became a ranger."

"I guess it did."

Tommy was so happy, everything was perfect. "Hmm. We need to figure out where we will ive once we rule the world." He paused and continued. "I mean we will keep this house, but I think we should have a few more, definitely one in Australia, near where you grew up. Where else should we have one though."

Tori sighed. "Which we need to know." She said as she took out the cylinder that Udonna have given them.

Madison sighed. "Xander there is not much else we can do." She said sternly. "Udonna told us to be careful."

Karone smiled. "Your right." She said steadily. "We came in here so I did not have to think bout before." She led Jason to the bed so they could sit down. She sighed. "I have not thought bout my ranger days in ages." She told Jason seriously. "A lot has happened since then."

Kat sighed gloomily. "Easy Tommy we can't just assume anything yet." She said seriously. "We know the rangers are planning something to stop us." She almost said _you _but stopped herself remembering she and Tommy were the _same_ now. "Lets take it one step at a time." She said as she turned to face Tommy. "Besides I had never planned on going back to Australia." She said sternly. "Too many bad memories." She added sadly.

"Yes we will need to know it. Not much else we can do with it though." Dustin stated.

"I know, but its frustrating not doing anything."

Jason sat next to Karone on the bed. "I know. A lot has happened since most of us were rangers. I've been through a lot but I still remember the first day. When Zordon summoned us to him and gave us the morphers. We all refused to believe him, that is until we had to use the power to defend ourselves."

"I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories Kat. But you're right, as much as I hope everything will go smoothly they are planning something. I just wish I knew what it was."

Tommy kept the same look he had, but he sensed something about Kat. Nothing that he could put his finger on. But there was something about her that suddenly bothered him.

(end part eighteen)


	19. Chapter 19

PART NINETEEN: The Past Retreats

Tori thought about it for a few seconds. "Dustin you think we can use our ninja speed to find out when the wave will happen?" Madison looked over at Tori and Dustin. They had ninja speed too? Then she looked at Xander. "I don't like not do anything either. We need to be patient."

Karone sighed. "I only borrowed Kendrix's ranger powers when she disappeared." She smiled. "It was fun well it lasted." She said steadily. She smiled. "You never told me about your time as a ranger." She said as she lay her head on Jason shoulder.

Kat felt something was not right. She ignored it. "We know they asked for help from the Mystic Rangers. Can we get any information on them?" She asked Tommy curiously. If they knew what they were up against it may help them. That feeling was bugging her again. What was it? She knew it had something to do with what happened before she and Tommy but she could not remember what. She laid her head on Tommy's chest. She could not worry bout the past or could she? The past always did seem to come back and haunt her it always had!

"Probably. But it all depends on whats going on when, how many patrols there are, how bad the fighting is and so on."

"Yea I know, doesn't make it any easier." Xander murmured.

Jason adjusted the way he was sitting so that Karone would be more comfortable.

"I forget that some weren't on earth, most ranger grew up hearing about the stuff we did. I suppose we were the same as any team, but we were the first. Things were a lot simpler back then."

"Well of course we can, with the equipment I have downstairs. As long as they have morphed at some point in time the activated the morphing grid, which I monitor constantly." The feeling of uneasiness refused to go away, then he started to worry what if he was picking this up from Kat and it wasn't a feeling of his own. "Kat is everything alright?"

Tori sighed. "I think we will have to take a chance Dustin or we will never be able to carry out our mission." She said truthfully.

Madison reached over and squeezed Xander's shoulder. "No it doesn't but what other choice is there?"

Karone smiled. "Tell me about it." She said full of curiosity. "I never did see that video." She said but did not go any further then that. She could tell Tommy was a tough subject right now. After all according to Kira Tommy had been their leader.

Kira woke up and sat up in bed. She looked toward the window. Something did not feel right. She got out of bed and looked outside. She did not see any body but she felt uneasy. She thought bout going to talk to Tommy and Kat but decided against it. They needed some alone time. Kira walked back to bed and sat down.

Outside Trent had used his phasing ability to keep himself hidden from Kira. He had to wait for just the right time before he faced her.

Kat looked up at Tommy. "Hmm?" She smiled. "Of course I am alright." She said seriously. "If I remember correctly the Mystic rangers morphed earlier." She was trying to remember exactly when but it was not coming to her. "Lets go try the system." She said sternly. "Before Koragg comes back." She was guessing this cause Tommy had said they were safe in their room but to get to the computer they had to leave and go down to the lab. Her uneasiness dimmed a bit but there was still a small amount there she guessed it was because of white ranger.

"Yea. Well anybody see any activity."

"You're right, again." Xander then began to scan the area.

"Its weird, as much time that has passed, it's still the same. Even Tommy..."

Jason grew quiet and a few minutes passed before he spoke again. "When I first met him, he was evil, controlled by Rita. We eventually destroyed her spell. Though it seems like it doesn't really matter what we did."

"Okay." Tommy got up and then helped Kat up. Hand in hand they walked down to the lab.

Tommy sat down and began running some programs. "Ok, it shows here they have morphed recently." He activated some more stuff.

"Alright, it will take a few minutes, but we will know what type of power they have and how strong it is."

Tori shook her head. "Not at the moment." She said quietly.

Madison removed her hand afraid she would start to blush! Ack! What was wrong with her? She looked around the area to keep her mind off of what she seemed to be feeling for Xander.

Karone looked into Jason's eyes. "We can't think like that Jason. We have to believe Tori and the others will be successful and bring back part of the wave to save both Tommy and Kat." She said forcefully. She was not ready to give up on Tommy and Kat anytime soon! There was way too much at stake to think like that.

Kat sighed and lay a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "If I remember I think the Mystic Rangers are still learning about their powers." She looked at the computer monitor. "They can't be that much advanced quite yet." She said calmly. Her thoughts wander a bit as she thought bout the new rangers. It must be hard for them to be just starting and having so many enemies to fight! Koragg saw an opening. Kat and Tommy were not protected anymore. Though he knew he did not have much time.** *Black Ranger are you sure you can trust Kathrine?* **He sent to him. ***You are worried bout her aren't you? What if she still has humanity in her? If she does your gonna lose!* **He waited a bit before he started on Kat. ***Pink Ranger can you trust Black Ranger? You sure he will not hurt you? Power is like a drug me dear it is hard to get away from it.* **He sent to Kat enjoying his mind games with the two. He had already gotten a monster together he just had to wait for just the right time before he let his monster attack! Kat flinched as Koragg's words but tried to ignore them. "My guess is we don't have much time left Tommy." She said Koragg's words ringing in her head.

"Good, give me more time to recover from that dirt dive. I'm amazed I did it."

Xander could feel Madison watching him. He had those alien feeling pop up again, but he dismissed them quickly thinking. _I already told you, not now, too much is at stake. You can figure this out when you get to the present, err future._

"Believe me Karone, I truly hope that you are right. But we need to be ready in case you aren't."

Tommy rubbed his temples as Koragg "spoke" to him. _***Go burn Koragg if she does have humanity left all the better she can keep me grounded.* **_As he looked at Kat he realized that Koragg was in her mind as well. "Kat." _*Lets communicate this way, maybe it will keep Koragg from getting to our thoughts, since our form is a true connection. And you are right, we do not have much time.*_ The computer beeped and Tommy read what popped up. *_Good and not so good news, the rangers aren't that powerful. Yet Their powers are magic based so with the right tools they have the potential to do almost anything.*_

Tori sighed. "We don't have that much time!" She could hear noises up ahead. "I think we have company." She said as the sounds got closer.

Madison looked over at Tori and Dustin. "Even if it messes up the time line we are going to have to fight!" She said as Astronema's soldiers appeared before them.

Karone lay her head back on Jason's chest. "Then we have to assume the worst." She said sadly. "I just have a funny feeling something bad is going to happen." She said cautiously.

Kat looked up. _*I don't know Tommy.* _She sent. _*Koragg seems a lot more powerful than before.* _She looked around lab trying to figure out how if he could Koragg might get in. Then Tommy told her about the Mystic Rangers. _*Tommy what if their Zordon can shift time?* _That thought had just crossed Kat's mind. _*If they can go back in time they could mess up our time here!*_

***She has a point Black Ranger.*** Koragg sent just before he left them alone for now.

"No choice." Dustin stood in line with the other rangers and the front soldiers leveled their weapons and fired. Dustin jumped backed ducking the fire-spray, morphing as he jumped. He pulled out his blaster and fired at the soldiers, giving the other rangers a chance to morph un-hindered.

Xander morphed and pulled out his axe ready for a rush.

"I know what you mean. Its weird but I feel somethin wrong too. But I can't figure it out." Jason wrapped his arms around her, showing a bit more affection than they had ever had together.

Tommy's mouth hung open. _*Oh god...*_ He twirled around in his chair till he and Kat were face to face.

_*Thats what they did. They went back in time. Oh this is bad.* _He stood up and wrapped his hand around one of her hands. _*There is no telling what they are doing back there*_

Tori nodded as she morphed and took out her dolphin fin weapon and went after the soldiers coming at Madison and Xander!

Madison morphed and took out her mermaid staff. "Lets get going. Lets get them outside!" She called as they led the fight outside and it was just about this time that Andros and Astronema appeared.

The two were fighting and a way off shot hit the cliff causing an avalanche...

Chip looked out the window as the earth and a black mist began to surround the earth. "This is not good." He looked around the whole ship was changing. "I didn't touch anything!" He hit a button he guessed was the communication button. "Andros you had better get up here." The computer voice beeped. "There is no Andros here. He was killed when Astronema attacked him way back." Though the voice was a male and it sounded sort of like Alpha 5! "Something bad happened in the past. I knew I should have gone with them!" He ran around the ship and found Karone's room.

"Jason, Karone we have a serious problem!" The door flew open and Karone stood there and glared. "Serevent get back to your post!" She cried. She looked back behind her. Jason was there but he was in dark red not his normal ranger color. "Jason we need to get back. Queen Kat and King Tommy will be looking for us!"

Chip could not believe it so he played along. "Where is my post again Mistress?" He asked and Karone rolled her eyes. "You drive the ship!" She shouted and Chip turned and raced back to the control room. Once in there the door closed he called Udonna. "Udonna we have a serious problem." He said into his morpher.

Queen Kat smiled as she lay her head on King Tommy's chest. "All the rangers left are hiding underground. We got rid of Morticon, Necroli and Koragg what more could we ask for?"

Trent and Kira were guarding the entrance which was their job. They had not been so lucky Tommy and Kat had caught them before they could go underground. Now they were being controlled by the King and Queen. Deep inside Kira missed the other rangers. But was there any power strong enough to defeat Tommy and Kat?

(end part nineteen)


	20. Chapter 20

PART TWENTY: The New Dark Future

The past: "Oh this is bad." A portal opened up next to the rangers and began to suck them, and only them back to the future. "Tori." Dustin was able to get to her, then hand in hand they went through.

Xander looked at the portal. "Oh..." Then he was sucked through.

The Present:

"I know Karone, I don't think we should meet again anytime soon. You know that Tommy wants me dead above all the other rangers."

Jason walked up and pulled her into a kiss. Afterwards he said. "I wish it wasn't this way."

Tommy sneered. "For their deaths." Tommy slicked back a bit of his hair which ran down to his shoulders, much like the way it was back when. "If that happened then everything would be perfect."

The king stood up and walked out to their balcony which looked over the most grotesque part of the world.

New present: Tori landed with Dustin and they looked around. As the timeline changed they had too! They were running the resistence to fight Kat and Tommy. "I think we totally messed up the time-line Dustin." She said as they seemed to appear in the hide-out of the other rangers.

"Your back!" A voice cried and Tori turned. "Can we go rescue mom and dad now?" The girl asked. For some reason Tori knew this was Tommy and Kat's daughter. Before Kat and Tommy had taken over the world they had one daughter and Kat named her Aster and gave her to the rangers to hide. Tommy never knew bout her. Then Tommy fused Kat's powers and her memories of Aster were wiped clean she was one of the only future rangers still around. Tori knelt. "I don't know Aster we will try." Aster hugged Tori and went to go play with some of the other children who had gone into hiding still not knowing they maybe rangers someday.

Tori stood back up and looked at Dustin. Then she noticed that Madison and Xander were not with them! "Oh no Dustin we lost Xander and Madison somewhere!" She cried though her memories of the past were fading. That had been one of Zordon's little extra's. When Andros did come to start the wave Zordon used the last of his powers to have Dustin and Tori's memories wiped of the past.

Somewhere in time Madison had given up hiding her feelings for Xander and told him. Where ever they were time was different here. Now they were trying to figure out how to get back to the present without success. "We can't just sit here Xander! We need to try to find out how to get back to the present! I just know something bad has happened there!" She cried in desperation. It was always the same argument with Xander whenever she brought up the present.

Karone sighed as she held Jason close. "And I have to keep pretending I am on Kat and Tommy's side! I hate it." She cried bitterly. "I hate having to be so careful." She said the engagement ring on a chain around her neck glowing a bit. Jason's love for her had saved her and her love for him had saved him. Now they were like Romeo and Juliet most of their days. Sneaking around pretending they were not together. She looked toward the control door. Chip was her sort of guard. He kept her and Jason's secret but she was so afraid if Kat or Tommy got a hold of him all would be lost! She had to make sure Chip stayed with her in the space ship and her lover remained a fugitive with the underground ranger resistance "Jason I don't want you to leave." She sobbed as she lay her head on his chest.

Kat walked up to Tommy and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We will get them my love. I have a mole in their little family." She said with an evil grin. "Don't worry he will come through eventually." She said as she kissed Tommy's neck than nipped him knowing full well it drove him crazy!

In the underground Kat's mole watched Aster close. If he could get her to turn on the rest of the rangers all hope would be lost! Aster did not know it yet but she had a very strong power in her which if used right could very well dethrone Tommy and Kat. The figure walked over to her and smiled. "Hello Aster." He said his eyes gleaming.

"Who?" Dustin recognized the names but he wasn't sure where from. And every second that passed he was remembering less and less of the other present.

Dustin looked around at their surroundings, based off what he could see and feel through the earth. They were easily miles under the surface.

"Tori what did we do?" He said before the last bit of memory left him.

_Not this again_. "Look its like I told you. There is nothing we can do. We dont know any spells that would help. The only way we could get new spells is from Udonna or by doing something heroic. But since we are in this limbo like place there is nothing we can do about it Maddie."

"I know Karone, I dont want to leave." An anger burned in Jason's eyes; anger at Tommy for doing this to humanity, anger at Karone for having to leave, and anger at him self for not being able to do anything about it.

"But we have our roles, without us in our various positions the resistance would be destroyed. You know that Karone. So I have to leave."

Tommy stroked his triangle goatee as Kat spoke.

His head rolled back slightly when she started to kiss and nip. He grabbed her and slammed her against the balcony. Not really hurting hurt but giving her a rush of pain that they both loved.

"A mole, excellent." He bent down and kissed her starting at her fingers and working his way up her arm.

"Soon luv, my Kat. We will end the rangers damned resistance. Then we can begin our galactic conquest! It will be glorious!."

Tori frowned. "We messed up the time line." She said before the last memory of the past disappeared. Her instincts made her look over at their charge. "Aster come here." She called. Aster waved at the young man and hurried over to her guardian. "What are we going to rescue mum and dad?" She asked. Tori shook her head. "We can't do anything till Jason's gets back." Then she looked over at Kendrix. "Kendrix has Jason checked in yet?" Kendrix turned to her computer and typed a few letters. "Not yet Tori I am getting worried." She said. Tori sighed. "I am too."

The mole watched from a distance he would have to wait a bit before he tried to get Aster again. He walked off to his room to work on a few things.

Madison sighed. "Have we tried any of the spells we do have? I mean before the time shifted didn't we get a new spell?" She asked as she opened her morpher. "There has to be something we can do!" She said getting frustrated.

Karone sensing Jason's anger lay her hands on his chest. "I know please calm down." She said quietly. "You know our powers come from our emotions." She said tentatively. "I will go back to the palace and you go back underground." She let her hands drop to her side. "I'm sorry I made you angry." She said quietly.

Kat shivered with pleasure. "You bad boy." She teased when Tommy slammed her against the balcony. She slashed at his face with her nails but not enough to hurt him. "The mole has got a plan. He is going to bring us a treat." She said with mischievous in her eyes and voice. She heard the voice of a small child again but after all these years she had learned to block it out. She growled playfully at Tommy. Though they were soon interrupted by Trent. "Your majesties." He said as he entered. Then he saw the position his King and Queen were in and turned away. He was gonna pay for interrupting them later. "Astronema has not returned yet." He said briskly though he did not turn to face Tommy and Kat. Oh boy was he going to pay!

Dustin snickered; "For all we know he is in one of Tommy and Kat's dungeons being tortured to death as we speak."

Dustin sank down so that he was level with Aster. "You know we're gonna get back your mom and dad Aster. Just maybe not as quick as we would like."

"Madison, I dont know what we can do. We are stuck in whatever this place is, probably out of the flow of time and space altogether. There is no telling where we will wind up with any spells we may use." Xander followed suit and opened his morpher; looking and hoping that he was wrong.

As soon as the words were out of Karone's mouth he regretted showing his anger. "Oh Karone." As he spoke he wrapped his arms around her, pulling them close together.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at the world, at Tommy and Kat, and the fact that we are getting no where with the resistance. I'm mad that we have to constantly sneak around, never letting anyone know what we are doing. I want this damned war to end so that we can get married, and have a family together. Thats what I'm mad at, but never you. You are the reason I haven't given up hope yet." As he spoke his hand went up to caress her cheek, with his left hand.

Tommys let the minor wave of pain wash over him, relishing in it. "I love your little surprises they are always so much fun."

He pulled her into a kiss, biting her lip every now and then, only to be interrupted by Trent.

After Trents announcement, Tommy rolled his eyes, then turned his head so that he could see Trent, he spoke in an elegant manner, at first.

"That is alright Trent, after all we owe so much to Astronema for how this world has turned out, so for now its alright." Then his voice grew louder and angry.

"But when she gets back tell her that such tardiness will no longer be acceptable. Now get out of my sight before I decide to test out some new tricks on you."

Tommy the turned his attention back to Kat. "What do you think dear, how severe should Kat's punishment be this time?" He got out as he began to kiss Kat up her neck.

Tori bit her lip. "I hope not he has been through enough already." She said pushing her hair behind her ears. As time had gone on Tori's hair got very long and very wavy. She still keeps it shoulder length though.

Aster looked up at Dustin. "I miss them." She said even though she did not know much bout them. All she knew is what Kendrix had shown her on the computer before her mom and dad turned evil.

Madison looked at a spell. "We could try this one." She leaned toward Xander and showed him. "It may or may not work but it's better than standing around doing nothing!"

Karone leaned into Jason's touch. "I want that too but the one who can help us does not even know she has that kind of power." She said softly. "You're the reason I deal with Kat and Tommy." She said. "If it wasn't for you. I would have lost myself long ago." She said enjoying the little time she and Jason had left.

Chip looked down at his watch. Karone and Jason had better hurry! If they waited longer to head back at least Queen Kat would get suspicious even though she was practically out of her mind since Kimberly was killed. Chip felt his anger boil and pushed it aside. He could not think of that now. Kimberly was gone and there was nothing he could do about it!

Trent turned and left fast using his speed to get out of there. He appeared next to Kira. She turned. "What did he say?" She asked. Trent shook his head. "Her tardiness is no longer acceptable." He said. "She is going to get punished if she is late again." He said with a slight evil smile on his lips. Kira leaned toward Trent and kissed him. She loved when he let his anger and villainous out!

Kat giggled. "Surprise me my luv. I am hearing that voice again." She said as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. Then she pouted. "I don't want Astronema to get away without a punishment." She said in a pouty voice. "She has been out too late recently." She said as she lost herself in Tommy's kisses. She also said that cause she knew Tommy would hurt her for it! There was a time she thought Astronema had taken Tommy away from her and that had made her angry! Yes Astronema was the reason that she and Tommy ruled and at times it annoyed her! But also her Tommy seemed to give Astronema more credit then she deserved!

"I know." Dustin pushed some hair out of Aster's eyes. "We all do Aster, if your parents were here, well we wouldn't be in this mess then would we."

Dustin stood back up. "Seriously though where the heck did Jason go, he is way too late." Dustin said as he walked over to the computer.

"Umm ok. I dont think it'll work, but like you said better than nothing.." Xander raised his wand ready to cast it as Madison did.

Jason let himself think about what he would do if Karone wasn't here and he let out a shudder. "I have to go."

He didn't want to, he hated to. But if he didn't leave now he probably never would. And that would lead to bad things happening to the both of them.

"I will come back Karone, I promise."

He kissed her, a long good bye kiss. After it ended he looked her in the eye. He meant to say goodbye, but the words wouldn't form in his throat. He just nodded and crimson light surrounded him as he teleported back to the rebel base.

Tommy was in a bit of a haze, just focusing on Kat. He had really already forgotten that a moment ago Trent had interrupted them, a fact which would only benefit Trent.

"Whatever you command Queen, she will be punished for her actions this time."

Tommy continued to kiss her until she made her next remark. _So she wants to play?_

He didn't stop his kissing, but this time when he reached the middle of her neck he bit her, like a vampire. He bit her till blood started to flow, which he lapped a bit up. He then righted himself and slammed her against the balcony again, though this time he also bloody'd up one of his hands as well. He pulled his right hand from behind her and up to her cheek. His forefinger ended in a small metallic blade, barely longer than a normal human nail, but in the vein of Freddy Kruger.

He ran the metal across her cheek, and around her lips. Then he heard the mega ship.

"Ah there is Astronema now. Should we meet her at the docking-bay, or have her brought her?"

Aster sighed. Dustin was the closes she had to a father. She never really met her father or mother. So she sort of considered Tori and Dustin foster parents. Though she knew she was special but she was not sure what was special about her.

The mole who everyone called David was the first to notice Jason's return. Drat. He thought. Now I have to wait till Jason disappears again. He added silently. David smiled at Jason. "Jason where have you been?" He asked.

Madison took a deep breath as she and Xander tried the spell. The place they were in swirled and was still. Madison opened her eyes.

"Did it work?"

Karone turned back into Astronema though she hated it but like Jason had said they needed to keep their secret to get the weapon ready even though she was still too young to know her power! Her engagement ring lay hidden beneath her blouse now Chip sighed. "Astronema you and Jason have to be careful. You know they will punish you this time." He whispered as they got ready to leave the ship. Astronema closed her eyes. "I know Chip. I don't care I have been through worse pain then what Kat wants to put me through." She knew deep down inside Kat was jealous and angry at her. There was time in the beginning she had tried to take Tommy away from Kat and with how insane Kat was Astronema knew the women would never let it go or let Tommy forget about it. Trent was there to meet Astronema and Chip. Though Chip was Astronema's bodyguard he could not stop the punishments she would get it was law. "There you are Mistress the King and Queen are waiting for you." Astronema followed Trent and Chip went to follow but Kira stopped him. "You stay here." She said as Astronema and Trent headed inside.

Kat growled in pleasure though the bite mark did hurt but that was what she enjoyed. Though when Tommy mentioned Astronema was back she was angered once again. Why did her Tommy always give that Astronema so much attention! She was glad when Trent went to get Astronema. "I want to watch you punish her." Kat said as the blood from the bite dripped a bit down her neck. "Make her very sorry." She said. She hoped Tommy would hurt her later for talking bout such things. She still hated Astronema for what she almost did and she was not going to let Astronema nor Tommy forget it! Though she did not move knowing Tommy could hurt her real bad with his finger nail. Already the first cut was dripping slowly with blood.

(end part twenty)


	21. Chapter 21

PART TWENTY-ONE: This Present Darkness

Jason walked down the hall to be stopped by David. He scowled quickly, although he never knew why but he really didn't like David at all. "None of your business, excuse me." With that Jason maneuvered around David and walked into the main hall "Hey, I'm back, everything looking ok."

"Jason man where have you been, You're like an hour late." Dustin lectured.

"I know, I was busy."

"You can't be doing that Jason, not with all thats at risk. Just give us something to go on next time."

"I'll try Dustin."

Xander opened his eyes as well to see. The same thing he had seen for what seemed like an eternity. "No." Xander said crestfallen.

"Damnit, Maddie what are we gonna have to do to get out of here." He had only recently started to use that name a lot, she had told him her feeling towards him, but he wasn't sure what his were _yet_, though the barrier he had up was _slowly_ breaking.

Tommy pulled himself away from Kat, wiping away a bit of her blood that was on his lips.

"I will Kat, and she will be very sorry this time. I have had enough of her foolishness. It is quite unfortunate that she is so invaluable to us. I would have killed her years ago if not. Ah yes, here she is."'

Tommy watched both Astronema and Kat as Astronema walked in. Inside he was laughing to himself.

He knew that Kat hated Astronema with every bone in her body for what Astronema tried to do. It was actually one of the reasons h kept Astronema around, it kept his wife on her toes a perceived threat is as good as a real one. "Astronema how good of you to finally show up. So late tut tut. Terrible. Now bow down and apologize." Before she even had the chance to do so; "NOT FAST ENOUGH!"

He summoned his staff as forced her down, slamming her body on the floor. He then lifted it up and threw it against the wall.

"Now Astronema. Why? Why must you constantly do these things, tardiness here, a slight failure there. These problems add up."

Tommy then sent his signature green lightning streaking into her body. "Why?"

Tori sighed and watched as David entered. She did not trust the guy but he was needed right now.

Aster looked up at Jason and waved her hand down to so Jason would be in front of her face. Which of course he leaned down. "You were with Karone weren't you?" She whispered. She knew bout the relationship only because she sort of figured it out. "You have to be careful." She finished whispering.

Tori walked over and lay her head on Dustin's shoulder. She knew how much Jason loved the kid but she also knew that because of what happened to Jason with his hand he could not be the girls godfather it was too dangerous. "Don't be so hard on him." She whispered in Dustin's ear. "He is our leader after all."

Madison sighed. "I know we have to get out of here. I just have this feeling something bad happened well we were away." She said quietly. She had gotten use to Xander calling her Maddie for now it seemed that was a close as he wanted to get to a relationship.

Kat smiled evilly as Astronema got her punishment. She just watched and would not say a word. She had more fun watching her Tommy make the ones who did not follow the laws pay!

Astronema winced but took the punishment bravely she knew Kat hated that as did Tommy. "I was trying to find a way to the underground hideout." She said as the lighting faded. Though she was sore and would be quite bruised she would not give into them.

Kat pouted. "Very disgraceful Astronema." Kat said as she walked over to Tommy and leaned on him.

Astronema looked up and gave Kat a sly smile. "When have I ever let _you_ push _me _around Kat!" She said bitterly.

Kat wanted to lunge at Astronema! How dare she treat her like this! How dare she! "Bad Astronema." Kat growled looking as if she was ready to pounce on Astronema and tear her to bits!

Jason put a finger up to his lips and with a small "shh" He looked around to make sure know one else had heard. "Remember what we said, know talking about that. But dont worry Aster I am being very careful." Jason said with a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't help it Tor, way too much is at risk here." Dustin whispered.

"Well I think the fact that we are here, where ever here is, is proof that something bad has happened."

Xander looked through his spells once again before he slammed his morpher back into its case. "Useless!"

"Yes very bad Astronema." As Tommy spoke he grabbed Kat and pulled her behind him. "We are always looking for their hideout, that is NO excuse for tardiness."

He looked back at Kat with a slight sadistic grin on his face. An idea came to him, an idea which would really get Kat upset. Always a good thing in his eyes. His metal finger he reserved for Kat. He rarely ever used it one anyone else, and then it was typically to give someone he had respect for a quick death. He brought his metal finger up to Astronemas cheek running the not sharp back against it. Then when he got into the middle he made a few quick slashes on her cheek. The letters T and K connected at the stems; one of the symbols of the kingdom. He turned back and walked to Kat, and raised the finger to his lips licking off the bit of blood at the end. Again in order to piss off Kat. He then let go of the spell that was keeping Astronema in the air, and she fell to the ground.

"Never do this again or I will not be as gentle next time, understood?"

Aster used her fingers to pretend to lock her lips. "You better." She added.

David watch the scene and smiled. So Aster and Jason had a secret between them. He would tell Kat. He closed his eyes and smiled. Yes Kat how he wanted her but she was off limits though that had never stopped him before. Without anyone seeing his disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and reappeared in Kat's room and waited for her.

Back at the underground. Tori sighed. "I know Dustin I know." She said as Jason and Aster had their talk. She was always curious what the two whispered about but it was not any of her business. "Jason did you find out anymore info on Kat, Tommy or our missing rangers?"

Madison walked over and hugged Xander. It was friendly gesture she did not really mean it for anything else. "We will get out this okay? Remember what Udonna always said and the others? Never give up! Never."

Kat's eyes flashed with anger. How dare he? "Bad boy." She cried as she turned and went into her bedroom. Why did Astronema always get in the way! Why?

"My queen." Kat looked over at the window and smiled. "My mole you come to check in." She said then a plan formed. It would make Tommy angry but he would not hurt her mole not unless he could not give them anymore information. She walked over to David her pink dress sweeping around her as she walked. She reached out and pulled David to her and kissed him. David enjoyed the kiss it had surprised him but he was not going to stop it. The kissed ended but she did not remove her hands. "What news have you brought me?" She whispered in his ear. He smiled. "The girl I can take her soon but Jason cannot be there. The two have a secret together and I am going to find out what it is for you my Queen." Kat smiled excitedly. "I can't wait."

Astronema stood and wiped her cheek where Tommy had left the mark. "That was not a very bright idea Tommy." Astronema never called Tommy and Kat, king and queen it was not her style. "You had better go after her." She said turning to go. That was where it ended. Tommy still was using her to get on Kat's nerves and it made her angry. She held her hand up to the mark and held back her tears. Jason was going be ever so upset and now worried. What was she going to tell him?

Kira had finally let Chip pass and he hurried over to Astronema who was limping. "Mistress!" Anger filled Chip but he pushed it aside it was all part of the plan and he had to let it go. "I am fine!" She said bitterly. "Lets get going we have a lot to do." The two left the throne room leaving Kira, Trent and Tommy alone. Kira walked over to Tommy. "Why do you always do things to make Kat angry?" She asked Tommy. She had always called the Queen Kat. She still considered her a friend. Trent smirked he had watched the whole thing. "Come on Kira you know that makes the King and Queen's relationship exciting." He said. "Stop trying to baby the Queen. She can handle herself." Trent said bitterly.

"Hey kiddo you know I will." Jason whispered with a wink. He stood up and turned to the others.

"No Tori, nothing. Every lead I have tried has failed miserably. Tommy and Kat are covering their tracks very well."

"Well what can you expect Jason."

"No less from those two." Jason stated.

Xander hugged her back understanding completely. "Yea, I know. This would be a lot easier to deal with if Udonna was here though."

Astronema left before Tommy had a chance to yell at her any more.

But Kira and Trent were still here. "Both of you shut up and get out of here."

Tommy turned on his heel and stormed off to their bedroom. _Damn, this is not quite what I had in mind, but she is prone to these fits._

Tommy stopped outside the door, because he heard a male voice, so he put his head to the door and listened, catching the very end of the conversation.

He burst through the doors "And just what are you talkin-"

Tommy stopped in mid sentence. The room was fairly lit but well enough for him to see a slight amount of Kats makeup on the moles lips. His pupils turned dark green and he was beside the two of them before they could blink. He grabbed the man and threw him across the room. "Big mistake."

Aster nodded and knowing it was now grownup talk time she went off to play with her friends.

Tori shook her head. "Those two. With Kat not total there and Tommy all power hungry it is not a good combination." Tori watched as Aster played. If only they knew how to get her to show her power then maybe they could stop Tommy and Kat!

Madison sighed. "But she is not here." She looked around. "I know we have not explored a lot of this place but I think we should again. There has to be something we missed." She realized she was still holding Xander and let go and turned away. "There has to be something." She said trying to cover up her awkwardness.

Kira and Trent left to stand back outside of the throne room. Kira was a little worried bout Kat. She hoped she was going to be okay.

Kat growled and stepped in front of Tommy. "Big mistake! What bout you and Astronema?" She said with venom in her voice. "Do not hurt Billy again! We still need him!" She almost said 'I' but stopped herself and changed it too we. "Billy leave." She said without even turning. Billy would have preferred to keep fighting Tommy but he did not want to make Kat anymore upset stood weakly. "My Queen." Then he was gone in a puff of blue smoke leaving Kat and Tommy alone! "See you get angry when another man touches me luv!" She said bitterly ready for anything Tommy was going to hurt her with for her mistake. Though she had wanted that. She wanted Tommy to feel the same way she did whenever he got too close to Astronema! Kat had her nails ready to hurt Tommy a game it was at times but this time it meant trouble. Though deep inside it made Kat excited. She liked when her Tommy hurt her it was ecstasy.

Back in the underground Billy was in his room wincing. He knew he had a few broken ribs and was not sure how he would explain it to the others. He was so angry that Tommy had interrupted them! Hadn't he Billy loved Kat first? Though he had never told her which was his biggest mistake ever. He leaned against his bed wrest and let the pain drain away. He could still try to get Kat but she was in love with Tommy which she had been for awhile. He felt his anger flash again. How could he have been so stupid!

"Yea, our position has been stagnant for almost a year, no gain and no loss. As frustrating as it is for us. It must be driving Tommy and Kat more insane than they already are."

"So what can we do Jason?" Jason reluctantly shrugged. "For once I am out of ideas."

Xander let her go, though he wouldn't admit it he didn't want to.

"Yea which direction. This way." Xander took her hand; "Just in case, we dont know whats out here. Better make sure that we stay together." Xander started to walk in a direction.

To look at Tommys eyes was to look at a pool of green fire, the color was moving as his anger increased. As Tommy spoke he walked slowly up to Kat forcing her against the wall.

"Oh yes. I did touch her didn't I. But I did _not_ kiss her Kat. There is a big difference!"

He slashed down her arm with his his blade-nail, then grabbed both her arms, pushing her against the wall.

"You need to get over Astronema. You should have years ago."

Though Tommy wasn't doing it intentionally, his blade-nail was digging into the skin of her arm.

Despite the fact that he was meaning to punish her, the scent of her blood was on his nostrils, and it was making this hard.

"If I ever catch Billy in here again. In the BEDROOM, I will kill him, I don't care how badly we need him."

His visage lightened a bit. "Kat you know you are a part of me, no other woman could ever mean anything to me."

Tori frowned. "Kat is more insane then Tommy." She looked over at Aster the girl was out of ear shot. "Though that happened when Kat disowned Aster." She said sadly. Then she looked at Jason. She sighed. "I think Kat sent a mole into our mists." She said seriously. "Look Jason I don't know who it is but Kat and Tommy are getting info bout us and the only way that would happen would be if there was a mole in our mists."

Madison held tight to Xander's hand. She followed hiding how much she was enjoying this. Would Xander ever consider her as more then a friend? She was not sure but she would enjoy what time she had with him until then. "I am a bit worried Xander. It is way too quiet here." She said nervously.

Kat actual whimpered. She had not intended on making Tommy so mad! Almost mad enough to kill Billy. "Not ever again I promise." She said in a whisper. She was not normally scared bout what Tommy did to her but she was right now. Her arm throbbed and the metal digging into it made it even more painful! Though she knew that punishment was coming. Tommy never kissed Astronema never ever. But she had just kissed Billy! That had been very wrong of her. Though Tommy's next words made her feel even worse! "I sorry." She sobbed sounded more like a child then anything else. "I so sorry." She whispered. "Should have known better." She murmured weakly. She knew there was still more punishment but she could take it. Her Tommy would make her pay. She should not have kissed Billy not at all! That was her mistake not really Billy's.

"That she is. You are right ya know. I've been suspecting such a thing for awhile now. The problem is I have no idea who it is."

"Well don't look at me man."

"I know, the best I can figure is that we are in someplace that is not a normal part of the space-time continuum." After he realized how nerdy that sounded he blushed slightly. "Hey Chip's been my best friend for years, that stuff has rubbed off a bit."

His eyes floated back to normal. He hadn't meant to make Kat like this. "Oh Kat." He moved his arms and wrapped them around her. "You know what I meant, but seeing you in another mans arms with your lipstick on him..." He moved around, his hands holding her face. "I'm sorry, just don't put me in that position ever again. Ok?" It was then that he noticed how badly he had hurt her in his anger. "Kat." He bent down and slowly dragged his tongue around her wound licking up all the blood. "Better now?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Dustin we know it is not you." She chewed her lip. "For awhile I have felt uneasy when David was around." She told Jason and Dustin truthfully. "You think he might?" She asked nervously.

Billy opened his eyes and realized he had falling asleep and Aster had come to the door. "You okay?" She asked him. Billy smiled. "I will be. Took a bad fall." He could grab her now if he wanted. But no he had to wait and find out what she and Jason were whispering about.

Madison smiled. "If Chip was here I bet he would call this a Star Trek dimension thing." She said noticing the blush but did not say anything about it. "We have to try and find a way out." She said quietly. Then up ahead she saw a sort of cave. "Xander do you see that?" She asked him. Maybe it was the way out!"

Kat looked up at Tommy. "A little." She said quietly. "Never again I promise." She said knowing that Tommy meant every word if Billy was caught with her again he would be dead! "I love you. You know this." She said firmly. "I sorry for making you upset." She said sounding a bit like a child again. "Never again I promise." She lay her head on Tommy's chest. Why had she done what she had done? She did not know. It was Astronema she made her so angry!

Astronema was in her room and Chip was taking care of her wounds. She winced. "Easy Chip." She said bitterly when he finally finished. "It was my fault I was punished not yours." She said firmly. "Jason and I should have gone home hours ago." Chip picked up the stuff he had used to fix Astronema up. "Karone he marked your cheek." Chip said closing his eyes. Astronema sighed. "Chip enough. He marked my face up to make Kat jealous! You know this. He always does that. Though." She smiled a bit. "I think he made her really mad this time." She reached up and lay her hand on her cheek. "I am going to see Jason tomorrow not a word about what happened. Promise me." She said firmly. Chip nodded. "He knows Tommy was going to punish me he does not need to know that Tommy did more then mark up my cheek."

"I also have felt odd around him, but its Billy. He's been with us since the beginning. And I don't want to go around accusing everyone that I see just because."

"Well I knew it wasn't me, just had to be sure that you knew too."

"He would."

"Yea, I see it. A better lead than anything else we have to go on." With that he picked up his pace a bit going towards the cave.

Tommy kept one hand holding her against him, his other began to brush through her hair.

"Kat, you know I would never harm you, well not like that at least. You are my reason for existence Kat. I know this is because of Astro-." He thought better that to finish the sentence. "Look forget about her. She means nothing to me. She is a useful tool that is all. Promise that you wont let her mess with your head anymore ok?"

Tori sighed. "Then why did he want us to call him David in the beginning?"

"It was a caution." Billy said as he came in holding Aster hand. "I too have a feeling we have a mole in our mists. I had to keep my real name quiet until I knew for sure." Tori almost gasped when Billy came in with Aster. She wanted to grab her and get her away from Billy. Something was not right bout him no matter what Jason said!

Madison kept a hold on Xander's hand. "I hope it's not a trap." She murmured as they arrived at the entrance of the cave.

Kat relaxed in Tommy's arms leaning into his touch. Her punishment was over for now. "I won't." She said quietly. How could she even think that Tommy cared more bout Astronema? She lived for Tommy she gave up everything for him. She heard the child's laugh in her head again. She pushed it aside. "I mean more to you." She purred her anger toward Astronema gone. Though she still pouted a bit. "You marked her with our mark." She said pouting. "You don't do that anymore." She added. Though all of a sudden she felt very tired. "I'm tired." She whispered. "Can we go to bed now?" She asked looking up at her Tommy with mischief in her blue eyes.

When Dustins saw Aster next to Billy or David or whatever his name was, his eyes darted over to Tori's worry etched on them. "So you're Billy, the great tech genius huh?"

As Dustin spoke he slowly walked towards Aster. "Ya know we had a techie hard core nerd in our group as well, Cam. A little weird but ya know still a good guy."

Dustin then looked down at his watch. "Hey Aster did you see the time? Its time for bed." Dustin then took the hand which Billy was not holding. "Come on Tori and I will tuck you in."

"So do I." With those word they entered the cave.

Tommy kept Kat wrapped tight as she spoke. "Of course you mean more to me Kat I would give up everything that I have for you. You know that."

As she brought up the mark his face contorted into a wicked grin. "Oh no I didnt just mark her I put a slight curse on her. If she betrays us in anyway I will know. And the mark will burn into her skin forever. His grin grew even wider as she continued speaking. "Tired. Do you really want to go to bed if you are tired?"

Aster let go of Billy's hand and Tori took it. The three headed into Aster bedroom. Leaving Billy and Jason alone.

Billy was not sure what else he should say. He was not about to tell Jason he was working for Kat.

Madison shielded her eyes their was a bright light in the cave. "What the?" The ground opened up and the two fell down it.

Astronema looked at her watch she wanted to go see Jason. A few more hours that was all. She lay in bed the mark burned a bit but she ignored it. She had a feeling Tommy had done something more then marking her up!

Kat giggled. "Yes I am tired." She said though she really did not look tired at all! She had an evil gleam in her eyes. "I want some alone time with my Tommy." She said in a sing song voice. "No interruptions." She was ever so happy that Astronema was still paying for what she did. Now she could not do anything without Tommy knowing. Then she would be even more punished. Kat liked that a lot.

(end part twenty-one)


	22. Chapter 22

PART TWENTY-TWO: The Darkness Grows

Dustin lead Aster into her room, then closed the door behind them, locking it as he did so.

He breathed a little sigh of relief. "Aster be careful around him ok? I dont trust him."

"Well it was good seeing ya but I have to go,to bed." Jason turned around and headed to his room. He got there and closed the door. Even though he had just been with her he already deeply missed Karone. He rummaged through his desk till he found his only picture of them together. They were in her ship sitting down at the main controls, space was visible behind them. Jason admired Karone for awhile before he then had to hide the picture again.

Xander felt like he had been falling forever, when he finally did stop he hit the stone ground hard. "Dang, nice welcome huh." Xander got up and brushed himself off. He then turned around and offered his hand to Madison.

"You ok?"

Tommy threw her up against the wall. "Well that good because I want to time with you."

He replied trying to imitate her sing song voice and not really making it. Tommy kissed her on her neck .

Tori joined the two. Aster nodded. "Okay." She said as she yawned and lay her head on her pillow. Tori helped Aster into her night clothes and then into bed. Aster fell almost right to sleep. Tori lay her head on Dustin's shoulder. "I hope she will always be pure like she is." Tori whispered as she watched Aster sleep.

Billy frowned. At least Jason still seemed to trust him. He would have to keep an eye on Tori and Dustin. He closed his eyes till he appeared back at the palace. He hid outside Kat and Tommy's room and used his invisibility cloak which he had snagged years ago. Billy had gone all over the different planets trying to find the materials for his cloak. He only used it in the palace. Tori had created a shield of some sorts at the hideout so he could not use it there. He watched and waited. He saw Tommy and Kat and wanted to growl. He hated Kat with Tommy. That is one reason he had taken this job so he could be closer to her! He saw how messed up her arm was and his hand turn to fists. How dare Tommy hurt Kat that badly! He would make him pay when he had a chance he swore he would make him pay!

Madison took Xander's hand as he helped her stand. "I think so." She said though she could feel the bumps and bruises all over her body. She winced a bit. "Okay maybe not as okay as I thought." She said not yet letting go of Xander's hand. "How bout you? Are you alright?" She asked looking him up and down trying to see if you could catch any sights of bruises cuts and stuff.

Kat growled with pleasure. The cut on her arm not bothering her anymore. "Can we have fun?" She asked giggling at her Tommy trying to imitate her sing song voice and not being able to do it that well. That was her trick not his but he had others. Her blue eyes shone with want and desire. She knew what was coming next and she could not wait. She nipped at Tommy with her teeth. Moaning with pleasure and excitement as kissed her neck.

"I know, I do too." Dustin leaned slightly on Tori's head.

"I'm really worried Tor. If there is a spy in our midst and he finds out about Aster's origin." Dustin gave a violent shudder. "Imagine what Tommy and Kat would do to find her."

Jason laid down and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Images of Karone being tortured because of them kept fluttering into his mind. He wanted so badly to contact her so he could at least hear her voice. But her knew that if he did so at this hour, she would definitely be found out. He simply settled for calling her as earlier as he could in the morning. Despite this he still did not sleep well.

"I'm fine, a scrap here and cut there, but nothin worse than anything we've done before."

Xander spoke with his typical upbeat style. "SO where are we anyway."

A booming voice started to speak, it rumbled and sounded like it was coming from every rock at once "This place has no name, nor has it or will it ever. I am its keeper." And old man materialized in front of them. He had white hair, a long white beard, and wore white robes. "You do not belong here. No you do not even belong in this dimension."

Xander finally spoke. "So uh just who are you?"as he spoke he maneuvered himself slightly in front of Madison.

"Why I am Father Time."

"Of course love, I wouldn't have it any other way."

When she nipped him he groaned, echoing her own. His head came back up level with hers, her desire fueling his own. He lowered her sleeve giving access to her shoulder which he then began to kiss. "My queen, I am yours to command, as you are mine."

Tori sighed. "They can't find out Dustin they can't." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Dustin's waist. "All will be lost if they find her and take her back to their palace and turn her!"

Astronema sat up in bed. She knew Jason was thinking about her. She had been thinking about him. She had slept very lightly. She grabbed her robe and walked to the window. Chip was out which she was glad about he needed sleep more then her. He acted like an overprotective brother to her sometimes. She sighed and lay her forehead on the cool glass. She wanted to see Jason. Had to see him! Though every thought she had for Jason made her feel so much pain thanks to the mark. She turned and lay her throbbing cheek on the glass. Ever since she had turned good and Tommy and Kat took over. The world seemed in an endless season of winter. They had not had any other season's since. She sighed. If only Aster would know the truth and new her power then they could finally defeat Tommy and Kat then maybe the world would be back to normal and she and Jason could finally get married and not have to meet in secret.

Madison peeked out from behind Xander. "Father time?" She asked looking at the man who claimed to be Father Time. She had not even known such a person existed! Then again until she became a ranger she did not think faeries, goblins and other mystical creatures were real! "Can you get us out of this place?" She asked him.

Kat growled. "Want to play." She said as she slipped out from Tommy's grasp and hurried over to the bed. Yes kind of a childish game but she and her Tommy enjoyed it. Made everything more exciting. She giggled as she waited for him to come after her.

Billy wanted to reach out and grab Kat but he couldn't. Not without giving his hiding place away. So he watched from the promenade jealousy flashing in his dark eyes. That should be him in there with Kat NOT Tommy! He would show Kat she meant more to him then Tommy! No matter what the cost!

Dustin took Toris hands in his own. "I know Tor but, so much has gone wrong over the years. If they find out we will be lucky to get away with our lives. And there is no telling what would happen to her if they turned her."

"Fa-Father Time?"

Xander said simultaneously with Madison.

"Why of course I can my child. But I have seen what you did. you two must go back and fix it so that your dimension will exist. AS of now it does not, only this version. You see there is a multi-verse of realities in existence. Every book or movie or tv show you've ever heard of does exist as its own dimension. When you killed Andros you altered the path of your own place."

Father Time turned and began to walk the way he came. "Come now, I have much to do in order to send you back."

Tommy hurried after her, feeling as young as ever. He jumped over her landing on the bed as she did. His eyes locked with hers and their love was evident. This was special. Most evil beings couldn't understand love. They were in lust with each other nor the married for power. What they had was true though.

"Yes, I do want to play." His blade glinted in the moonlight as he raised it.

The next day:

Jason might have slept a single hour over the course of the night. He had no real idea why. He just knew that he had to see Karone, he had to talk to her. When early morning finally rolled around he got up and sent her a message with the coordinates of where they would meet.

Tori awoke and looked around their underground did not have many windows but a few. She lay in Dustin's arms on the extra bed in Aster's room. She looked over and relaxed Aster was safe for now. She reached up and shook Dustin awake. "Dustin time to get up." She whispered as she kissed his cheek. That sometimes woke him. She loved waking Dustin like that.

Madison sighed and with Xander followed Father Time. "Where are we going?" She asked as she looked around the area. "I still don't know how we messed up the time-line. If we had not fought we all would be dead." She said a bit harsher then she had intended.

Kat woke to the sun streaming into the room. She sat up and pulled her robe to her. She looked over and Tommy and smiled. That had had lots of fun last night. All her anger toward Astronema had faded finally. She pulled her robe slowly some of the wounds Tommy had left on her well they had been roughing it stun but she ignored them. Her and Tommy's clothes lay in tatters on the floor. She got out of bed and walked to the promenade. She leaned on the railing and someone stood next to her and covered her mouth. "Do not scream Kat." The voice whispered as the man pushed her against the railing and turned her. The cloak slipped a bit and Kat saw Billy's face. She gasped and his nails dug into her lips. She was scared and Billy liked it. "That should be you and me." He hissed as he looked at the sleeping form of Tommy. Kat bit down on Billy's hand and he let go. "Get out of here!" She whimpered. "My Tommy will kill you." She said pulling her robe closer for it had slipped open a bit. "We have been through this. Leave me alone. I love Tommy and your only my servant." She whispered her eyes flashing with anger. Billy grabbed Kat his nails digging into her arms. "I will get you back." He whispered as he leaned toward her to kiss her. Kat looked at the bed Tommy had to wake up soon! Billy looked toward the bed too and sneered. "I'll be back. I promise." Then he was gone in a mist of blue smoke. Kat slid to her knees shaking all over. What did Billy mean? Why was he so obsessed with her? She had never intended that when she made him the mole in the rangers own group! She sobbed quietly scared of Billy now. She had to do something or he may try to take her away from her Tommy forever.

Karone read the message and dressing quickly making sure Chip was still asleep she put her cloak on to cover her face. The mark was burning worse this morning but she had ignored it. She saddled up her horse and the two took off into the sunrise. She had already gotten rid of her Astronema look and was as Jason always knew her. "Whoa Amber Rose." She told her black mare as they reached the woods where she was to meet Jason and slid off her horse. She saw Jason and had to restrain herself from running into his arms. She hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Jason I have missed you so." She cried the cloak slipping away revealing the mark that Tommy had left on her cheek.

Dustins eyes slowly opened. He lifted his head and kissed Tori.

"Mornin Tor." He looked over and saw that Aster was still sleeping soundly. "We made it through another night."

Dustin moved his arm so that it was behind her head. "At least we can say that huh?" He spoke with a slight smirk.

"True young Madison, but if you had died the timeline would have remained yes?" Xander whispered in Madison ear "He'd a little odd aint he."

"Here we are."

The man in white spread his arms wide as they entered a huge room. Shelf upon shelves of books, and little globes of white. The man walked up to a large book and began to look through the pages. "This should only take a moment."

Tommy woke up, though he didnt open his eyes, he did hear the voices though he wasn't awake enough to tell whose they were. As he moved his backed ached, from the multitude of bloody scratches that Kat had left. He sat up and opened his eyes to see blue smoke and the smell of sulfur in his nostrils. He watched Kat basically fall to the floor. He lept from the bed and to her side, holding her arms.

"Kat, Kat come on."

He helped her stand up and positioned her back on the bed. He sat down next to her. "That was Billy wasn't it?"

Now that he was sure she was ok. His anger was boiling over, he was shaking, but not for the reason Kat was.

Jason watched Karone and his movements mirrored her own, wrapping his arms around her as she did to him.

"And I have missed you." He brought their lips together in a kiss that lasted minutes.

"I dont know why, but I had to see you." He brought his right hand up to her cheek. "I have really gotten sick off this. I want to go to sleep knowing that the first thing I will see in the morning is your face."

Tori smiled as she lay her head on Dustin's chest. "But how many more nights do we have to guard her like this?" She asked quietly. "Tommy and Kat are going to find out I know they will." She said wishing she could just relax but that would never happen not till peace was established again.

Madison sighed in frustration. "No if we had died in the past it would have also messed up the time-line." She said getting very annoyed with this Father Time. "More then a little odd." She whispered back to Xander. How could her and the others dying keep the time-line the same?

Kat lay her head on Tommy's shoulder. "He is scaring me." She whispered. She could feel her Tommy's anger. There was no way Billy was going to get away this time! Her arms hurt as did her face. "He marked me up not like you." She sobbed still a bit shaking at what else Billy could have done if he had been able to get her away from her Tommy! "Never should have trusted him." She whispered.

Chip woke and looked around. Of course Karone was gone! He slammed his hand on his pillow. If Tommy or Kat caught her she would be in so much trouble!

Karone winced as Jason lay his hand on her cheek. The mark burned. She reached up to take Jason's hand in her own. "I think Tommy is starting to suspect." She said the mark of TK on her cheek glowed. "He used me to get Kat jealous again but he did more then that." She sighed. "Tommy marked me with his and Kat's sign. I don't think it is just any scar." She said wishing she had shielded her face from Tommy the night before. The rest of the bruises that Tommy left began to hurt but not as much as the cut on her face! "We don't have much time left!" She did not just mean that for her and Jason she meant it for the whole world! A tear rolled down her face. "I'm scared Jason." She murmured.

Dustins hand ran through Tori's hair. "If we have to do this for every night for the rest of our lives we will." Dustin shifted his eyesight from watching Aster to looking at Tori.

"If and when Tommy and Kat do get here we will stop them. I am not letting them get her Tor. I don't care what it takes."

Father Time kept looking through his book. "Actually. If you had died ( and by that I mean not fought back) in the past the present would have remained the same because until that point you hadn't tampered with the timeline. Of course there is the distinct possibility that in doing so you would have messed up that future. Even I am not sure what it holds, it is in too much of a state of flux. I see the paths, but know not which we be taken. Here." The room grew silent as his page turning stopped and he began to read.

"Hmm, Yes, yes, Oh really. Not good."

Xander, still whispering, "wow, just freakin wow."

Tommy held Kat close to him, like you would a child who had fallen off there bike. He was trying to comfort her, but he was so angry it was difficult to not storm out and search for the blue bastard right away.

"It'll be ok Kat."

He ran his hands through her hair over and over trying to soothe her. "I promise that. I dont care what info he has found the next time I see him I will kill him." He paused then smiled evilly.

"No, no. I will chain him to a wall. That one so we can watch him from our bed. And we will torture him for days, maybe weeks."

Tommy lowered her head and kissed a few of the marks, again like one would a child to make them feel better. Tommy ran his left hand across some of the marks left by Billy. "For every mark he left he will receive a thousand in return."

Jason saw the mark and was filled with rage, then softened when he looked back at Karone.

"I dont think its just a mark either. Oh no you shouldn't have come what if he is watching right now? What will he do when you return." Jason held her close to him and didn't speak for a long long moment. "Don't go back Karone. Stay with me, we can both go back to the resistance I can explain to them that you have defected. They may not want to hear it at first but they will listen."

He then pulled his head back to look in her eyes. "Or we could leave."

"Think about it Kat. We could take the mega-ship leave this planet, and never return. I've never been to your birth-world what was it KO-35. We could go there. You could show it to me."

Tori looked into Dustin's eyes. "Even if is cost us our lives?" She asked knowing the answer would be yes. But she did not think if Dustin died she would be able to go on without him! She never knew real love till then but she was afraid to say it!

Aster stirred but did not wake. She was dreaming of her parents when their was a knock on the door. She opened her eyes slowly and barely saw Kendrix come in.

"Jason has gone missing again." She said quietly to Tori and Dustin. "But I think I know where he has gone." She handed Dustin a piece printed paper.

Madison leaned toward Xander. "Do you think we can find another way out of this place?" She whispered. Father Time was really freaking her out. It seemed the only way to fix the time line was to either one go back and not do the spell or go back to where Andro's was killed and let themselves be killed instead!

Kat leaned into Tommy's touch. "I like that idea." She whispered. "Make him pay." She felt like everything would be alright. Her Tommy would make Billy hurt just like he had Astronema. Though Billy would not get away with only a mark it would be more. "He said he was coming back." She told Tommy her voice a bit child like. "He will pay then." She whispered as she reached up and lay her hand on top of Tommy's. "He says he will make me his." She whimpered worry in her voice. "I don't want him to do that." She sobbed.

Karone looked into Jason's eyes. "I wish we could." She whispered closing her eyes to get rid of the tears. "I can't leave Chip there alone Jason. Tommy will kill him." She said sadly. "He is only my Guard but he is like a brother to me." She whispered as she opened her eye. "No matter where we run Tommy will find us." She said weakly the mark flaring in pain and she winced. "Jason I love you so much."

"Bravo now I see what you and Aster have been whispering about." Karone turned and she backed up into Jason. "Billy why?" She cried not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Billy smirked. "Because Kat should have been mine NOT Tommy's." He said anger in his voice. "She wanted me to help her and I have. I know bout Aster and I know why you have been sneaking off." He looked at Jason. "Jason what would the other's say if I tell them you are with Astronema!" He leaned on a tree. "They won't believe you anymore after I tell them this. I don't understand why you would go for Jason instead of Tommy!" He said slyly. "Oh yes Astronema I know how you tried to take Tommy away from Kat! I would have had Kat for myself if you had just taken Tommy."

Karone was so angry and now scared even more! Billy knew everything and he was going to use it for his own purpose!

(end part twenty-two)


	23. Chapter 23

PART TWENTY-THREE: A Circle of Darkness

"I'd gladly give my life for her or you. Though if you died." He paused, it was then that Kendrix entered. Dustin didn't get up. "Again?!"

He grabbed the paper and read through it his eyes not believing what they were seeing "Its a love-letter, with coordinates for a special meeting spot. Lets go."

"I dont know Maddie."

"That wont be necessary. Ah yes." Father Time picked up the book and placed in down on a table in front of the two rangers. "You will be able to return to your correct time once you solve the problem with this universe. No matter what happens to you as long as this is righted you will both reapper in you right dimension With the knowledge not to return."

"Let him come."

Tommy lifted her chin up his his hand. "He can never claim you, not really. No matter what he did to you, you would remain mine." Tommy stood up and got dressed. "We must prepare for his return. I will make sure it is one that none of us forgets."

Tommy grabbed Kat and pulled her to her feet. He then began to dance with her, ballroom style.

Jason didnt like what he was hearing. "But he wouldn't Karone we could find a way."

Then Billy showed up. "What make s you think they will believe you. Most of them distrust you anyway. I am the only one who ever spoke up for you. Besides that they will understand." He then added so soft that even Karone could barely hear it. "they have to."

Tori looked at the letter and panic filled her face. "Oh no if Tommy and Kat find out!" She did not think of how awful it would be. "Dustin we should be ready." She cried.

Aster sat up. "No don't do that!" She cried jumping out of her bed. "They love each other!" She sobbed as she climbed onto the bed next to Tori and Dustin.

"Aster how long have you known?" Kendrix asked sternly. Aster looked at Kendrix. "I have known for a while. Jason turned Karone good you can't go after them!" She grabbed a hold of Dustin hand the one with the letter. "I can contact him I will tell them to come here." Without another word she jumped out of the extra bed and to her computer and typed a few things. "He should get it soon. I created a sort of message thing in his watch." She told them. "I told him to bring Karone here."

Madison looked down at the book. "How are we suppose to do this? We had help before. Tori and Dustin were with us." She read on. "How can we change the dimension to right it?" She asked Father Time.

Kat giggled and let Tommy dance her around the room. It had been a long time since he had treated her so well. "Always yours." She said as she danced with her love. It seemed like forever that they danced like this. Then they were interrupted by Kira this time. Trent was keeping an eye on Chip. "Your Majesties." She said bowing as she entered. "Astronema has gone off to meet the red ranger Jason." She said firmly. Trent had done some big time punishing to Chip to find out what Astronema was doing.

Billy smirked. "Oh Jason I am not going after you and your friends first I am going to tell Tommy all about Aster and then I will tell him about you and Astronema."

Karone so wanted to beat Billy up. She held back that would not be a good idea at the moment. She held tight to Jason.

Billy sneered. "I am going now and no one can stop me. Not even you Jason." Then he was gone.

Karone leaned on Jason feeling ready to collapse. "Things just got worse." She whispered.

Dustin was processing the information as fast as he could and he was still in the dust.

"How could he keep this from us?" Dustin got up and started to pace. "This will only lead to somethin bad."

"Yes but when they entered the dimension a paradox occurred. There was two of them each existing simultaneously. SO the universe just joined the two of them. When you go there I will give you amulets that will keep that from happening."

"Wow."

Tommy stopped suddenly catching Kat in his arms.

"She did WHAT!" The entire building shuddered from the power in his voice.

"Find her, find her NOW. I want to know exactly where she is. Oh she will pay for this. And I can finally finish off that red bastard."

Jason just stared at the spot Billy had been in. He turned and tightened his hold on Karone.

"I'm not losing you, you got that? We are gonna stay together. Maybe we should head back to the rebel base, it might be safer there."

Tori stood and walked in front of Dustin stopping him mid step. "Dustin, Aster is right. They love each other enough not even we can keep them apart." She said firmly.

Aster looked at Dustin and Tori glad that for once Tori was taking her side. Jason should have received her message by now.

Madison sighed. "Alright then I guess we had better get going." Though part of her was afraid in doing this all that she and Xander had felt and experienced here would be lost. Like it had never happened. Madison was not sure she liked that idea.

Kira nodded. "Yes my King!" She cried jumping right into action and headed out to find Astronema. "Come on Trent leave him for now. We have to go get Astronema." She grabbed Trent's hand and pulled him outside. Chip stood shaking as he leaned on the wall. There was nothing left he could do. There was not even enough time to warn Karone.

Kat was not happy! "There you go again worrying more bout Astronema!" She cried bitterly pulling away from Tommy. She had partly done that cause she had actual been a bit scared at how Tommy had reacted and she had also pulled away cause she was angry! Her Tommy was worrying about Astronema and the red ranger he did not care that she had just been hurt by Billy! She turned away from him. "Go after her yourself!" She cried angrily as she stormed out to stand on the promenade. She leaned on the rail angry tears rolling down her face.

Karone looked up at Jason. "But Chip.." Though she already knew she could not worry about him right now. "Alright lets go before Tommy sends Kira and Trent after me." She said quietly as she held onto Jason. She was not sure how they were going to get too the rebel base but she trusted him. She loved him too much not too!

Billy reappeared back at the palace. He saw Kat standing on the promenade and had to hold himself back not to take her now. He appeared back in the room. "King Tommy I have some very important news." He said bowing. He knew no matter what he told Tommy he was going to pay for what he had done to Kat but knowing Tommy like he did he would not do anything to him in front of her. "Shell we talk in ballroom?" He asked it was a bit away from the bedroom and if Tommy did hurt Billy it would be an easy place to clean. "I will meet you there in five minutes." Billy disappeared and reappeared in the ballroom to wait for Tommy.

Dustin stopped and stared into Tori's eyes. The realization that she was right came over him.

"I know, but how do we know Astronema is completely good now? It doesnt matter if she loves Jason. How do we know she wont snap for some reason and just start to kill?"

Xander somehow knew what Madison was thinking, and even though he still didnt want to admit it to himself she was right. He was falling for her, and he did not want to forget what had happened here.

"Alright now"

"In a moment I will send you into the universe proper. Although I do not know where you will show up. If I am correct, and I think I am. I still am not sure what you will have to do. When the time comes you will know."

Father Time raised his hands "Farewell my children, may the power protect you." His hands came crashing down and Xander and Madison disappeared.

Father Time walked back over and sat behind his desk. A robots voice sounded through the cave.

"Now did you have to do that? Lying to them and all. You could have told them the truth."

"They would not have known what it meant." He turned and watched the monitor on which the robot communicated with him. "Im just glad I was able to help once again."

Tommy stood in the same spot. He wanted to go talk to Kat, to hold her and explain things to her. But he had to go speak with Billy, then torture him. He held his fingers to his head. _Enough._

"Fine." Again the entire structure shook with his anger.

Tommy began to make his way to the ballroom. He opened up his psychic connection with Kat, he was sick of this. Sick of her making things something they weren't, so he intended to hurt her for it and not how she liked.

_*SO that's it huh? Just because I have things on my mind other than you. You loose your faith in me? Just because I bring up another woman you get jealous and assume the worst.*_

Tommy was now basically yelling in Kats brain and he didnt really mean a lot of it, but he was too mad about too many things to hold back.

_*If that's all it takes and you start accusing me. You must not trust me, or our love. And maybe what I thought we had we dont!*_

Tommy ripped the doors to the ball room open and stormed in. "Alright Billy. I am really pissed and not in the mood for any shit so hurry this up or I will kill you."

Tori jumped a mile high when Karone and Jason appeared. "Don't do that!" She cried at Jason. She looked at Dustin. "We have to have faith." She said quickly.

Karone smiled at Jason and took his hand if they had been alone she would have pulled him down again. "Thanks for the warning." She teased as she stood.

Aster jumped off the chair and ran over to Jason and Karone hugging them both. "I knew you would get her to be safe eventually." She said smiling.

Madison looked around surprised she had landed on her feet. She held a hand out to Xander. "That was not a fun trip." She said as she helped him stand. She looked around again. "We seem to have landed just before Dustin got all of us out of that cage." She said looking toward the cage where they all stood.

Kat was now furious! _*Me what about you?* _She sent to Tommy before she looked out at their land. She could not believe he would say such a thing! _*How dare you!* _She sent back angrily. There was a plant on the promenade that she picked up and threw at the wall as she turned back to her bedroom. It shattered and the pieces landed in a pile by the bed. She screamed in fury and stormed back into the bedroom and proceeded to tear up the place! Her head was pounding from Tommy's yelling but she did not care. At the moment she did not care bout anything but tearing their room to shreds!

Chip watched for a bit and tried to think up a plan fast. He could grab Kat and make Tommy an offer. If Tommy really loved Kat like he said he did he would do anything for her even let Karone go! He began to walk toward the bedroom..

Billy smirked. "You may have blew it now!" He said knowing bout the connection Kat and Tommy had only because Kat had told him. Then he turned serious. "It appears you already know that Astronema has turned on you. Jason turned her good and there is no way you can get her back!" He said sternly. "Unless you kill Jason." He shrugged. "You and Kat have a daughter." He said firmly. "Kimberly took her and gave her to Dustin and Tori. Then I killed Kimberly!" He knew there was no holding back now. He had been working for Kat for a long time now. He was not sure if it was true but it was rumored that way back when Kimberly and Tommy were together. He knew if it was true he was going to pay for it! That did not matter anymore he had done as Kat asked and even though he would do anything to take her he knew he couldn't. If Tommy killed him today at least Kat had known he Billy had loved her once. "Your daughters name is Aster." He finished waiting for the inevitable.

"No problem." Jason kissed her again.

Dustin was as surprised as Tori, he almost attacked, but held himself back when he realized who it was.

"So Aster was right."

Jason turned to face Dustin knowing that this was coming. "Dustin it's not that simple.

"Yea right."

He looked back and forth between everyone there. "I'll go make sure the sensors are working." With that Dustin left the room, though all could tell he was not happy about this turn of events.

Jason looked at Aster. "I hope you are right Aster. I really hope this place is safe."

Xanders stomach was not liking all the travelin, it took him a few seconds to make sure when he answered that would be all. "Yea it does."

"Any ideas on what we are supposed to do."

_*How dare I what? How dare I speak the truth*_

He opened up the connection further sending his own feelings of anger into her. And he forgot to turn it off. "Now what is its YOU want?"

Tommy listened to Billy assuming that nothing he said would be of importance, and wow was he wrong.

"I dont care about her I just want her dead." Then the news of his daughter hit him. "I what?"

His voice actually shook a little. "I have a child and those RANGERS HAVE HER!"

Everyone in the building could hear these words. Then Billy said that he had killed Kim.

Kim had been a long time ago, but bringing her up still bothered him. Tommy slowly walked up to Billy, in a flash morphed and the next second the dragon dagger was sticking through Billy's heart. He bent over and whispered in His ear. "I may love Kat now, but for a time Kim was my world. The murder has now been revenged."

He demorphed and began to walk away. "I do thank you for the knowledge though. It has inspired me." With that Tommy was gone.

(end part twenty-three)


	24. Chapter 24

PART TWENTY-FOUR: The Tide Turns

Tori sighed. "Dustin wait up!" She called after him. "I'm sorry." She murmured as she left to catch up with Dustin.

Karone shook her head. "I knew this was a bad idea. I should go." She said feeling a bit defeated. The other rangers did not trust her. Aster barely knew her. Aster sighed. "Karone don't leave. I know my parents are planning something very bad. You need to stay here where you will be safe." She said sternly.

Madison shook her head. "I don't even know why we are here." She said firmly as she looked toward the cage. "This is not where the timeline was messed up. That did not happen till later on." She shook her head. "What can we do to fix this?"

Kat stopped her temper tantrum and fell to her knees. _*Kimberly your world?*_ She sent locking the link her body shook with desperation and defeat. She was only second to what Kimberly had meant to Tommy? She had a daughter that Tommy's ex stole from them? It was all too much to bear!

Chip took his chance. "Kat your coming with me." He said as he walked over to her and stood her up. She did not fight everything seemed lost to her. Chip thought this strange but did not argue the point. He practically dragged Kat to the ship. If Tommy was about to enter the room he would have just missed them. Once inside the ship Chip locked Kat in one of the rooms. He was sore and messed up but Kat had felt so much like a doll he almost felt sorry for her. Ever since he had gotten her in the room she had started to rock back and forth saying 'she should have let Billy take her' and 'that Tommy must not have loved her at all!' There was also something bout Aster but Chip had already known that. He took off in the ship and landed outside of town in the woods.

As Billy felt the life leave him he saw two figure's come toward him. He did not call out for help. He had known this was coming. He lay there in a pool of his own blood as his eyes glazed over and he passed away.

Kira and Trent looked down at Billy. "Knew that was coming." Kira said as she and Trent got rid of the body. Kira actual felt bad for Billy. She had known how much he cared for Kat. She wondered if Kat had ever known. They tossed the body in the incinerator and cleaned up the ball room. Trent looked at Kira and pulled her close. "There was nothing we could have done Kira." He told her as he kissed her forehead. "We knew this was going to happen when Tommy found out bout what Billy did to Kimberly." Kira sighed. "I know but we should have done something! Now all hope is lost once Kat and Tommy get Aster back." She whispered.

Dustin stopped a ways up the hall and turned around. "What Tor, what do you want from me? You want me to be ok with this, cause that aint happening."

"No." Jason said as he held onto her. "You know good and well that there is no place for you to go. Its not like we have choices on this matter. You, we are staying here."

"Well we have what 5 or 6 hours before the timeline messes up right? Maybe we will figure this out before then."

Tommys world was coming undone. He ignored Kats recent comment. _*Kat, Why didnt you tell me we had a child? KAT! WHY!?*_

Tommy had morphed and was now running across the world. He was being drawn to Aster though he wasn't sure of it. He saw a building up ahead and slammed into it, going through wall upon wall. He came to a stop in Aster's bedroom. Holding his staff in one hand. "Theres no need to fear, daddy's here."

Tori reached out for Dustin but the alarms sounded echoing off the walls!

"Tori, Dustin we have a breach!" Kendrix cried as she transformed as did the others. "It's too late!" Tori cried as the walls of the rebel base began to fall down around them!

Aster hid behind Jason and Karone. "Leave me alone!" She cried to Tommy. Karone reached behind her and took a hold of Aster protecting her from Tommy. "Your not getting her back Tommy!" Karone cried firmly. With her free hand her staff appeared and she held it in front of herself and Aster. "Protect the child of hope and light." Kimberly last words to Karone before she died. "I promise I will." She had said as Kimberly's body faded. Karone had wanted to go after Billy but she couldn't she had made a promise. So she did what she promised. She left Aster outside the rebel base with a note from Kimberly telling them what happened.

Madison sighed. "Maybe and maybe not." She said quietly. "We have to stay out of sight. Did the amulets that Father Time gave us does it have like an invisibility power or something?"

Kat had lost all sense of time. She had blocked out Aster's birth cause she knew her daughter could bring Tommy down. Kat had fallen in love with Tommy but had kept the secret about their daughter to keep her safe! She shook. "All hope is lost." She murmured whispering the same words Karone had said. Kat had lost her mind when she had to disown her daughter. The voice in her head had been Aster. Totally out of it she heard Tommy's words but barely registered them. _*Had to block it out.*_ She was saying in her head knowing Tommy would hear. She did not care anymore. Hope was lost. _*Had to protect her.* _She sent to him. She barely understood what was going on. Chip had come to check on her but she did not even know him. When he left she got lost in herself again. Rocking back and forth moaning. "All is lost." What she did not know is that Kimberly was the one speaking to her. Well her spirit anyways. Kat was too mental to even realize it. Kimberly was sort of a personality Kat had brought to her when Billy killed her friend. Kimberly was sort of the last ounce of humanity Kat had in her. She was the one saying all this bout hope being lost and having to protect the child. Maybe Kat had created Kimberly as a personality cause she knew Kimberly had been Tommy's world all those years and years ago. Was that the reason Kat was so insane!

Dustin grabbed Tori and dirt dove through the rubble. Something he had only attempted once before but never actually done. In order to keep them save.

They emerged further away from Aster than they had been. "You alright Tor?"

Tommy waved his staff and sent Karone into the wall. He then erected a blue bubble around Aster.

"Protect her?!"

He was now yelling with his mouth and his brain. "I am her father. WHY WOULD I HARM HER. You are the evil one's here, you kept my child from me. you shall all pay."

Tommy raised his staff to strike Karone and it was stopped by Jason's sword.

"I cant let you do that Tommy." Jason cried bitterly.

"You cant let me have my child, my only child, the heir to the entire planet!"

"Thats right."

Jason was morphed and he was walking around Tommy directing his blade away from the others.

"I will not let you harm anyone here."

Tommy let the staff disappear, which threw Jason off balance. Tommy then slashed forward with the bracchiostaff and Saba. Jason had to use all his skills to keep Tommy at bay.

"Yea we do, and I have now idea." Xander pulled his amulet up to eye level. "I dont see a button or anything like that. You have any ideas?"

Tori was still a bit shaking but nodded. "Dustin we have to go back. If Tommy gets Aster all is lost!" She cried knowing it was already too late!

Karone moaned and stood up slowly. "Your child Tommy? Then it is true! You don't care for Kat at all!" Now Karone was angry. How could Tommy say such a thing? Aster was both his and Kat's not his alone! She got her staff and used almost all of her strength to help Jason. "We are not going to let you take her!" Karone cried. The bubble that had formed around Aster popped she had used her own power to destroy it. She fell to her knees and shook her head. "Leave my friends alone!" Aster screamed her own power the power of light stopping Tommy from hurting Jason and Karone. "Karone and Jason have a real love Father." She said though it was like acid in the face at how bitter she said 'father' to Tommy. "I am not just YOUR child!" She screamed. Her power was so immense it knocked both Karona and Jason out and not really meaning it either. All the other rangers had already been tossed out of the room leaving Karone, Aster, Jason and Tommy alone.

"Kat is my MOTHER!" She screamed angrily. She realized that she had knocked Karone and Jason out and fell to her knees. "I didn't mean for that to happen." She sobbed almost blacking out.

Madison looked at the amulet and rubbed her finger over the picture and it sort of did make her invisible. "Woah." She said as she did the same and reappeared. "I guess it does. Now we need to use it to find out how to fix the timeline." She told Xander quietly.

In the ship Kat heard Tommy's anger and she covered her ears! _*STOP SCREAMING!* _She sent to Tommy her anger meeting his own. She was floored at how powerful that had been. _*GET HER AND LEAVE! CHIP IS HOLDING ME HOSTAGE!*_ She was letting her anger out at Tommy and the way he had treated her and her anger at all that was happening. _*IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME GET KARONE AND TRADE HER FOR ME.* _She stopped shouting to Tommy and calmed herself to finish it._ *Karone means more to Chip then anything in this world. Even Aster.* _She collapsed exhausted on the bed. She smiled though. Long ago Kimberly may have been Tommy's world. But she and Tommy never ever had the connection that Kat herself and Tommy had. She giggled. Tommy did love her more. She pulled her pillow to her and hugged it things seemed to be looking up.

"I know. Come on"

Dustin took her hand and ran over the rubble towards where they came from.

Between all that happened Tommy was actually humbled. "that's not what I meant."

Then Asters power exploded. "Thats not what I meant, at all." Tommy heard Kats instruction. _*Yes Kat.*_

Between what everyone had just said it had brought him back to reality. He waved his staff and Karone disappeared.

"Come on Aster Mommies waiting." He took Asters hand and they both disappeared, reappearing right beside Kat.

Xander followed suit. "Ok well I guess we follow ourselves?"

Tori followed Dustin but when they arrived in Aster's room they were too late! She let go of Dustin hand and knelt by Jason. "Jason, Jason." He seemed to be waking up. "Jason where is Aster?" She asked.

Aster feeling weak did not fight Tommy. She let him take her. Though she made a vow no matter what she was not going to change sides!

Kat sat up and let go of the pillow. "Tommy?" She had not expect him to be able to get in. She smiled Astronema must have left a loop hole. She looked at Aster and frowned. "Aster?" She asked as she slid off the bed and walked toward her and Tommy's daughter. "Aster." She said kneeling in front of the girl. Had it really been seven years? She reached up and pulled her into a hug.

Aster did not return the hug. "I have your eyes Mama." She whispered. For some reason Aster was more like her mother. She was terrified of her father. Aster pulled away from Kat. "Your hurt." Reaching up carefully Aster lay her hand on the scratches Billy had left on her mother's face. A light glowed around Aster's hand and when she removed the cuts were gone. "Better?" Aster asked. Kat reached up and touched her face. She could not believe that a child of hers had a gift like healing. Kat looked up at Tommy. "We have to get out of here. Chip will be here soon." She stood. The door flew open and Chip stood there and glared at Tommy. Chip had transformed into his ranger form. "I thought I heard voices. Come on Aster get away from them." Kat pulled Aster to her. "Tommy.." She murmured. Now it was Chip's turn to be punished.

Madison nodded. "That is the only plan I can think of." She said both her and Xander invisible at the moment. She wanted to take Xander's hand in her own. She resisted. Though her mind was leering. Would Xander tell her how he felt for her before they changed the time line and forgot everything that happened to them in Father Times dimension.

Dustin didnt move when Tori did, he was staring at Asters empty bed.

"NO!" Dustin turned and punched his fist through the wall. "no."

Jason shook his head forcing himself into consciousness. "He took her, Tommy took her, and Karone. Karone!" Jason stood up, a little to quickly he slammed against the wall as his head spun. "He took them both, dammit!"

Tommy watched, somewhat amazed at what his daughter could do.

"Kat, I.. I'm sorry, I didnt mean anything I said. Despite any feelings I had for Kim who is the one with the ring on her finger? Look, I just, forgive me."

Then Chip burst in. Tommy snapped his fingers and Astronemas passed out body appeared on the floor between them.

"Take her and go before I change my mind." Tommy turned his back to Chip, then whirled back around. "Oh to late."

_*Shield Asters eyes, she doesnt need to see this*_ He sent quickly to Kat. He summoned his staff, and the green lightning ripped into Chip.

"Just how many traitors are in my midst? Is Kat the only one I can trust?"

"Ok." Xander moved around until their hands found each other.

"Here keep a hold on my hand, so we dont get separated." Though that wasnt his only reason.

Tori reached out and grabbed onto Jason's arm. "Easy." She said before Kendrix came in a bit bruised but nothing more. She took over Jason. Tori walked over to Dustin and grabbed lightly onto the hand that Dustin had punched the wall with. It was of course bleeding. She had a handkerchief in her pocket and taking it out wrapped it around his hand. "Dustin freaking out is not going to help us." She said holding his now wrapped hand in both of hers. "We have to trust her. We know Aster better then Kat and Tommy. She will not change sides without a fight." She said firmly.

Kendrix looked at Jason. "You need to remember who Karone is. They will not do anything to her. They still need her." She said sternly as she reached out to catch Jason. What Jason had just said Kendrix trusted him and believed him. Karone was changed and she was a part of their team now and they had to get her back.

Kat did as Tommy sent her. It did not stop Aster hearing Chip in pain as he died. Once it was over the body disappeared.

Karone began to wake but not fully yet. She moaned and Aster pulled away from Kat. "Karone stay down." Aster whispered. "Please act like your still out." Aster whispered low enough so only Karone could hear. The moaning stopped. Aster looked up. "Are you gonna lock Karone up?" She asked her mother. Kat knelt down. "Yes she has been a very bad girl." Kat said as she pulled Aster away from the still form of Karone. Then Kat walked over to Tommy with Aster. "Of course I forgive you." She said as she gave him a kiss. _*Until Aster has joined us we can only trust each other.* _Kat sent to Tommy. _*We can also use Astronema to get Jason.* _She sent as she used her arm and wrapped it around Tommy's waist.

Madison held tight to Xander's hand the thought flashed by again. Would she and Xander remember what they had once everything was back to normal? "Okay." Another thought had come to her. What if the way to fix all this was to save Andros? She was not sure how they could do it but there had to be a way.

Dustin sighed "I know, Tor. That doesnt make it any easier. So how do we get her back?"

Jason looked at Kendrix. " I really hope that you are right."

"Well I propose we attack, full out. All or nothing. Its about time we did it anyway."

Tommy wrapped his arms around his wife. "Good."

_*I agree. On both counts. We can lure the rebels out.* _Tommy looked down at Aster.

_*Lets throw a party in honor of Aster. We will invite the entire kingdom, we will crown her as princess there. Its perfect, they will definitely come to it*_

"Aster I dont know what lies they told you. But answer this, why would the "good guys" keep you from your parents?"

Xander watched himself, a thing that was greatly disturbing him. How could he be there if he was here. "I dont think this is going anywhere."

Tori kissed Dustin on the cheek. "We attack." She said. Not really one for lets go get them but time had run out!

Kendrix nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Most of our team was hurt but we did not lose anyone." She said as she went to Aster computer. "Aster left us a present just in case this happened." A map of the palace appeared on the computer screen. "Not sure how she did it but she got Billy to give her a map of the whole palace."

Kat smiled. _*That sounds lovely. I can wear my new dress.*_ Of course she was still out of it nothing was going to change that.

Aster looked up at Tommy. "They did it to protect me and now I know why. You _killed_ Billy and now you _killed_ Chip father." She looked down at her feet. "How can I be a child of parents like that." She whispered.

Kat afraid that Tommy may get mad at Aster about her comment shook her head. _*Don't harm her Tommy.* _She sent to him. _*I will take her punishment for that comment.* _She added knowing even though she forgave Tommy she was still going to get punished for how she acted before. It was how it had always been since the start.

Madison sighed. "I think I know what we have to do Xander." She whispered as they watched the scene unfold. "We have to save Andros before he is killed."

Dustin studied the map for awhile. "Alright, lets get everyone we can together and go over this along

with any other information we may have. We need to be as prepared as possible. I dont want a mistake like the rebels made with the 2nd Death Star in Return of the Jedi."

Jason just shook his head, partially amused and glad that Dustin could stay upbeat about this. "Agreed."

_*I'd like that*_ Tommy said as he looked into Kats eyes.

At Asters words Tommy had to force his anger down, thankfully Kat got in his head which helped a lot. _*I know, I'd never want to raise a hand against her.*_ He looked back at Aster. "I've done what I had to do, as always. One day you will understand that Aster. For now lets get a room for you."

Tommy pulled out his staff and chanted a few words pointing at the wall. A door appeared, Tommy went over and opened it. "Here I believe this will work fine."

"And how do we do that?"

Tori nodded. They had the start of a plan at least.

She smirked. "Star Wars?" She teased as she kissed him.

Kendrix nodded. "I will collect everyone Jason." Then she was gone out to get everyone together.

Kat smiled. They all reappeared in the palace with Karone locked up in one of their cells.

Aster looked in the room. "Thanks but I will not be staying here long." She went into her room and shut the door.

Kat looked up at Tommy. "She is as stubborn as you my love." She told Tommy truthfully. Though now that Aster was in her room Kat was ready for anything Tommy wanted to throw at her.

Madison sighed. "I have not figured that part out yet." She said quietly. "Lets first get to where the whole battle started."

"Yep."

He kissed her back. "Sometimes you forget the nerd I was before all this. Didnt you once mock my idea that rangers existed."

"Good."

"She will stay I will make sure of that." He paused then smiled and continued. "I think she have some of your stubbornness as well."

Tommy lifted his blade finger to her face as if he were about to slash her for what she had done. "Later, when it will be more fun."

"Good idea." They headed off towards the future battlefield.

Tori smiled. "Yes I did." She teased. "I know better now." She said glad to be feeling almost like it was before. "Your nerdiness is one of things I love most bout you Dustin."

Kendrix nodded before long all the rangers were there and ready for the final battle.

Kat nodded. "As you wish." She said as she gave Tommy one of her sly smiles that he loved so much. "Shell we go punish Astronema now?" She asked getting a bit of her excitement back. She knew she had nothing to worry bout with Astronema but she wanted to see her suffer for turning against her and Tommy.

In the cell Karone looked around. She had woken up and was not surprised to see that she had been captured. She saw her guard was Koragg no surprise there either.

"Koragg where is Chip?" She asked as she sat up. Koragg faced Karone and gave her a wicked smile. "Dead just like Kimberly and Billy." He said before turning away from her again. Karone leaned back against the wall. Chip was dead because of her. She sobbed silently.

Madison smiled. "Thanks." She said quietly. Madison was not even sure if that was what they were suppose to do. But it was the only thing that came to mind.

(end part twenty-four)


	25. Chapter 25

PART TWENTY-FIVE: The Evil Empire

"Good." Dustin said as he kissed her. Jason stood before all the rangers assembled and he was giving them a prep speech, Patton style.

"... This will be our hardest fight. People will die, lives will change, but we must finish this today!" Jason jumped down and went to the map explaining the plan of attack to everyone.

Tommy grinned everything was working out perfectly. "No not we. You."

Tommy gave her his staff. "I think it only proper if you have the honor of punishing her, but dont kill her. At least not yet."

After a few minutes the arrived at the scene where Andros had died. And no one was there.

"Huh." Xander turned to Madison. "Well this was a bust."

Tori smiled and returned the kiss before they turned to listen to what Jason was saying.

Kendrix nodded. "Okay we just have to wait for an opening." She said as she looked at the map closely.

Kat could not believe it! Her Tommy was going to let her punish Astronema. She took the staff and kissed Tommy passionately. "Will you set up the ball for our daughter?" She asked once the kiss ended. "I think it should be tonight." She was filled with excitment she had a chance to make one of the traders pay! She was going to make Astronema pay for all she had done.

Madison sighed. "We are too early at the moment." She looked down at her watch. "We still have some time left before Andros gets caught in the line of fire." She said quietly.

Dustin simply listened to Jason.

"Yea, unfortunately we have no idea when that opening may arrive."

"I will set it all up. It will be tonight. I will make sure of it." Tommy began to walk towards the dungeon.

"But first I want to watch you make Karone scream out in pain. She will be slightly hard to break, but when you do it will be magnificent."

Tommy then kissed her again, with as much passion as before.

"Looks like." Xander looked around for a rock to sit on, once he found one he sat down with Madison next to him. For a time he just watched as various people walked by. "I wonder if these things do anything else?"

Tori sighed. "I would not be surprised if Tommy and Kat throw Aster a party or something." She said as she thought bout it. "If they do it would be the perfect opportunity to attack." She said briskly.

Kat giggled when Tommy said he wanted to watch her make Karone scream! She returned the kiss. She had only tortured one other person she was so angry at. She smiled as she remember who it was. Kira to break her. Trent had not been able to fight since Tommy had him reeling in pain on the floor. They reached the dungeon. "Koragg go do something useful. I have to make Karone reel in pain." She said sounded a tab bit more like her out of mind self. Koragg just bowed and left. "Hello traitor." She said to Karone as Kat ran her finger nails across the wall. Karone looked up. "So Tommy is making you punish me Kat?" She asked having a feeling that she knew Kat would be the one to punish her. "Oh yes you helped get our daughter taking away." Kat snarled as she opened the cell door. Karone was too weak to even fight Kat as she hooked her up to the wall like a marionette. "Your Tommy killed Chip." Karone echoed back which got a smack from Tommy's staff that Kat held. A cut opened up on her forehead along with a bruise. "Chip was a traitor as well." Kat hissed as she walked in front of Karone. Kat smiled as lighting flew from the staff and since it was Kat holding it the lighting was crimson. Karone did not cry out she knew that is what Kat wanted to hear. "Your no fun." Kat pouted as she hit Karone hard on the waist with the staff breaking a few of Karone's rips. This time Karone whimpered a bit. Kat smiled wickedly. "Thats better." Kat was having so much fun. She could have used her nails to mark Karone up but she was having more fun using her Tommy's staff. Kat used the lighting again but this time it caught on the ring hidden beneath Karone's shirt and Karone actual screamed. The ring flew off of Karone's neck and Kat caught it. She turned to Tommy and tossed it to him. "I think Jason and Karone were going to elope." She said bitterly. Karone looked up. "Leave him out of this." She said spitting out blood on the floor. Kat turned and the lighting flew at Karone again. "He wil pay too!" Kat said angrily. Karone's screams could be heard all over the palace. If Jason or the others were anywhere near they would have heard it as well. Kat hurt Karone until the girl blacked out. A bit satisfied Kat walked over to Tommy to hand back the staff. "I don't thing I broke her." She pouted.

Madison looked at the amulet. "I don't know. We could try a few things well we wait." She said as she held the amulet up in her free hand. She did realize how close she and Xander were and had to keep her emotions down she wanted to kiss him so much!

"You're right Tori. Why dont you and Dustin monitor for any transmissions saying so. If they do throw a party for Aster they will make it a big deal."

"Sure Jason." Dustin, with Tori in hand, made his way to the radio room.

Tommy just sat back and watched in glee as Kat punished Karone. He grabbed the ring and stared at it turning it over in his fingers again and again.

"It doesnt matter." He held up the ring. "We will get Jason and today. See if Aster will heal Karone. I'm gonna see just what Jason would do for her." With that he took his staff back.

"I will return shortly." And in a puff of green smoke he was gone

Xander lifted his amulet up and the back of his hand brushed against Madisons sending a shock through him.

He turned and looked at Madison, he wasn't gonna be able to deny the truth. From her or himself for very much longer. "Madison I. uhh."

Tori followed Dustin. "Do you think we are ready for this?" She asked him speaking of their final battle against Kat and Tommy.

Kendrix typed a few things on Aster computer. She sighed. She hoped they were ready for this. The big battle would start and she knew it would be tonight!

Kat watched Tommy go and pouted. "I am not going to ask Aster to heal Karone." She said to no one in particular. She had knocked Karone out and had been good and not killed her. She stomped her foot why didn't Tommy want her to have any fun! Though she did go and get Aster she wanted her daughter to see what happened to ones who did not follow them. Aster pulled away from her mother and ran toward the cell. "Karone, Karone!" She cried then she glared. "Why did you hurt her so bad mother!" She cried angrily.

Kat smiled. "Because she was bad. Daddy wants you to heal her." Kat walked toward the cell and opened it. "Heal her only a little."

Aster did not want to see what would happen if she disobeyed her mother. She went in and healed Karone's rips and that was bout all Kat would let her do. "Lets go." Kat said as she took a hold of Aster's hand and shut the cell door again. "I am going to help you find a dress. We are having a ball for you Aster." Kat led Aster back to her room to get her ready for the ball.

Karone lay still but began to wake once Kat and Aster left. She was still chained to the wall. She sobbed. "Jason I am so sorry." She whispered knowing he would most likely not hear her. The chain that the ring was on lay at Karone's feet and she let the tears final flow.

Madison looked at Xander. "What is it Xander?" She asked not sure what she expected to hear. She had felt something when she and Xander's hands had touched. This was not the time but Madison wanted more then anything for Xander to tell her how he felt for her.

"I guess, we dont have much of a choice. I know we will do what we can and that's all we can hope for." They reached the radio room and Dustin began to scan for any news.

Jason finished explaining everything, then went to his room to "prepare".

When he came in he locked the door and leaned against the wall He was doing his best to keep himself from losing it.

_This is all my fault. I should have been able to protect her. _Despair was completely filling him.

Xander took her hand. "I." _What the hell_. He suddenly brought his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

Tori nodded as she lay her hand on Dustin shoulder as he began the scan. "We have never had a choice." She said quietly.

Aster hated the dress Kat had picked for her! It was dark purple and velvet she hated velvet! Kat had left Aster alone and Aster tried to work on the communicator that Tori and Dustin had given to her. She heard some noise and gasped it worked! "Dustin, Tori can you hear me?" The communicator looked like a watch but it did not really tell the time. "Mother and Father are planning a party for me tonight." She said quietly into the communicator. She paused to make sure her mother was singing and could not hear her. She finished her message. "It will be at 7:00pm. Mother just told me please find a way to get me out of here! Mother hurt Karone real bad. She is not dead but I think Father is using Karone as bait to get Jason to come out in the open." She ended it just like that Kat had stopped singing.

Kat thought she had heard Aster talking to someone she ignored it. The girl had properly made up an invisible friend. Aster's room was off of Tommy and Kats so they could always watch her. Kat walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. The dress she had was dark pink almost red. It showed off her shoulders quite well. Her Tommy liked that. It was velvet and trailed the floor. She spun in a circle and smiled. Kira and Trent had already started the invites and getting the ballroom ready for Aster party so all Kat had to do was wait for her Tommy to comeback then they would have some fun. She giggled. This was going to be a night no one was going to forget!

Madison was taken off guard when Xander kissed her. Though she did not pull away. She did return the kiss though surprising even herself. She normal did not take chances like this then again, her sister was not here to stop it. Maybe it was not so bad taking a chance here and there.

Before Dustin could respond to Tori Asters voice came on the radio. Dustin tried to speak back to her but he couldnt get it to work.

"A party tonight? Its perfect, but if Tommys already planning a trap for Jason this could be really bad." Dustin stood up. "Come on we better get back and warn the others.

Jason was still leaning against the wall when he felt a familiar feeling, a second later Tommy was in front of him.

Jason stiffened and began to pull out his morpher, which suddenly flew out of his hands and across the room with a gesture from Tommy. "What, no How did you get here. This place should have been untraceable by you."

Tommy just smiled. "Well lets just say a little bird told me." Tommy raised his hand and revealed the ring.

Jasons eyes widened and he lunged forward at Tommy, who simply disappeared. Jason fell to the floor, as Tommy reappeared on the other side of the room. "Really now Jason isnt that move a little juvenile even for you?"

Jason stood up his fists clenched. "If you hurt her in anyway I will"

"You'll what fight me? Lose your other hand to me. Besides I didnt torture your lover, my wife did." Tommy flicked the ring to Jason and turned around admiring the picture Jason had of Karone on his desk.

"Tonight I am having a party to celebrate the crowning of Aster as princess. I want you and you alone to come. If any other rangers show up I will kill Astronema, no wait."

Tommy turned around and walked up till he was less that a foot away from Jason.

"I wont kill her. I will make her evil again. I will fuse so much evil energy into her that no amount of love from you will save her. Then I will send her after you and the other rangers." Tommy waved his staff and began to disappear.

"Remember come alone or else." And with that he was completely gone. Jasons eyes hadn't left the ring he had given to Karone so long ago. He kept turning it over between his fingers. He made up his mind. He walked over and retrieved his morpher then went into the hall and made his way to the meeting hall.

Xander finally ended the kiss, quite relieved that Madison hadn't shoved him away.

"So, I guess what I want to say is, this time away from the others has changed me. I think Im falling in love, and I want to know if you feel the same way."

Tori nodded. "Lets go." As they were headed out Tori saw Jason. She was about to stop him but he looked like he had his mind on something else. "From Jason's look Dustin I think it's too late." She had only caught a slight gleam from the ring Tori guessed Jason had given to Karone.

Aster had conviced her mother to let her clean Karone up before the ball. Kat was not happy about it but she would give her almost anything she wanted. Kat let Aster go as long as Trent guarded her. Trent did as he was told but kept his distance at the moment Aster did not know that Kira and him were not really wanting to follow Tommy and Kat anymore.

In the cell Aster used some warm water to clean up the cut from her father's staff. "I'm sorry Karone. I should have guessed this would happen." She said as she cleaned up Karone's face. "Aster stop even if they had not gotten you your father would have come after me anyways." She said sadly as Aster unchained the bounds holding Karone to the wall. "Aster I know what Tommy is planning don't let Jason fight him alone." She begged the child. Aster reached down and picked up the chain. "I can try but Jason will do anything for you. Just like Chip did." Aster said her lip quivering a bit. "Lets go Aster." Trent said firmly as he came into the cell and grabbed the girl. He pulled the chain from Aster and tossed it too Karone. "For your sake Karone, Jason better do everything Tommy's asks." Then he led Aster back upstairs. Karone held the chain close and wept the tears she thought she had no more of.

Kat was pacing waiting for Tommy. Where was he? It was only an hour till the party. Kat opened her link to Tommy. _*Tommy love where are you?* _She sent. _*The party is in an hour!*_

Aster was in her room trying to get a plan set for the other rangers. She was doing it very carefully. She was afraid of what would happen to her mother if Tommy found out Aster could still talk to Dustin and Tori. She worked quickly but so far had not figured anything out!

Madison was very quiet for a few seconds before she looked into Xander's eyes.

"You know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that?" She cried her answer pretty clear that she felt the same way about Xander. "Took you long enough." She teased smiling.

(end part twenty-five)


	26. Chapter 26

PART TWENTY-SIX: An Evil Plot

Dustin nodded, although he didnt want to admit it"Yea this does not bode well." The duo entered the meeting hall and Jason was speaking.

"So I am going alone, no one else."

Dustin walked forward. "Jason you cant do it, thats suicide!"

"IF I DONT HE WILL MAKE HER ASTRONEMA AGAIN. I cant let that happen."

Dustin walked closer, his voice rising. "You have to look at the bigger picture Jason! A great pointy eared man once said: The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. We need to defeat Tommy and Kat. Not carry out some blood vengeance." Jason walked up to Dustin till the two were right in each others faces.

"Listen to yourself! Quoting movies! This is the real world. Would you honestly take your own advice if it was Tori in Tommy's dungeon. No. You would do exactly what Im about to."

Dustin opened his mouth then shut it without a word, knowing that nothing he could say would amount to anything. "Thats what I thought. Look Im going alone and that is final."

Within seconds of Kats telepathic plea Tommy appeared next to her. _* I am here of course* _Not only was he back, but he was dressed for the occasion. Tommy wore a long billowing green clock, which had a silver trim. His shirt was the same silver with his dragon symbol in the middle, which was green, and a sliver sash around his waist.

Tommy wrapped his arms around his wife, letting his clock cover them both. "This will be a glorious night. Where is the guest of honor? She should be with us the entire time, I dont want anything to go wrong."

Xander put an arm up and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Yeah, well." A smile came over his face. "Maybe I was just worried about Vida beating me senseless for this."

Tori lay a hand on Dustin's shoulder. "Fine Jason but if there is any problems call us." She said firmly. "We have already lost Chip and Billy we don't want to lose you too." She said telling everyone was she had hoped she would not need too.

Kendrix shook her head. "We knew this was coming." She said as she watched Jason get ready to fight the monster head on.

Kat purred and leaned against Tommy. "She was in her room getting ready." She smiled. "She wanted to clean Karone up before the party." She said quietly. "So I let her."

Aster come out shortly after. "I told you I would not join you." She said as she walked toward the ballroom. An hour left and then all hell would break loose!

An hour later Aster was wandering around the ballroom looking for Karone. She finally found her. "I can't believe mother actual let you come." She said as she hugged her friend.

Karone smiled. "I am only here to observe I can't enjoy the party you know I can't." She whispered as Kat glided over.

"Come Aster Daddy and I have to introduce you." She took a hold of Aster hand and Trent took his place guarding Karone.

Kat led Aster back to Tommy. "You have a surprise don't you?" She asked in her sing song voice. As she looked lovingly at her husband. "Will you tell me?" She asked as Aster turned away from the two and looked around at all the guests. "Or do I have to wait?"

Madison smiled. "You afraid of my sister?" She teased. "Don't worry bout her. She won't beat you up Xander. I won't let her." She winked at him. Suddenly they heard the sound of a fight starting she leaned over and gave Xander a kiss. "I guess it is showtime." She said as she stood and looked at the place where they would have to save Andros. Though Madison still did not know how she and Xander were suppose to save him.

"Yea Jason be careful, call us even if it starts to look bad." Jason nodded at Dustin then engaged his teleport and disappeared.

Reappearing right outside of the mansion. He walked up to the door and entered the mansion, ready for any games that Tommy might be ready to play.

Tommy scowled slightly. "She shouldnt have done that." His visage then lightened. "Oh well, nothin I can do about it."

Tommy was really making an effort to not be mad at his daughter. When Aster first walked up Tommy replied. "You will, In time."

(The ball rolls around)

Tommy hand came up and he held Kats chin. "Of course I do." Tommy then released her and turned to his guests. "Watch and you shall see." When he next spoke it was in a booming voice heard throughout the ballroom.

Right before he spoke Jason slipped into the ballroom. He saw Tommy, Kat, and Aster up on a slightly raised area, Jason then immediately began to look for Karone.

"Dear guests, I welcome you to this a glorious day for all. Our daughter had been discovered." As Tommy spoke he had one arm around Kat and his other brought Aster forward.

"She was held by the rebels but now she has returned and is to be crowned the princess of the realm. But first she must learn our ways."

Tommy then let go of Aster and summoned his staff. He waved it at the crowd, precisely at the spot Karone was in. Karone flew up in the air and landed at Kats feet, bound by ropes.

Jason clenched his fists together. _What am I gonna do? I cant let this carry on._

"Astronema here betrayed the kingdom. She has been working for the rebels for who knows how long, and she must be punished!"

"Well then I guess it will work out." Xander stood as she did. "Alright, lets at least ranger up before we do anything."

Tori watched Jason leave and lay her head on Dustin's shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered.

Kat smiled and Aster had to bite her tongue not to cry out as Karone flew in front of them. Aster wanted to reach down to untie Karone but Kat held her back. Aster looked up at Kat with anger and bitterness in her eyes. "You lied to me." She stammered. Kat just shook her head. "Shush Aster this is important." She whispered sternly. Putting Aster a bit behind her where she could still see but where Kira held her tight.

Karone glared up at Tommy with anger and hate in her eyes. The chain was back around her neck but missing the most important thing her ring from Jason. "You will not get away with this." She murmured.

_*Can I smack her love?*_ Kat sent Tommy her anger to it's limit with Karone. The girl had caused enough problems as it was.

Karone's arms and legs hurt like hell the ropes so tight she knew it would leave marks. She hoped Jason had not come. She did not want him to see her like this! Tied up like an animal! She felt the tears but held them back she was not going to give Kat or Tommy the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

Madison nodded as she morphed. She looked around and spied where Andros would be shortly. "Up there Xander I see Astronema." She said as she took his hand and pointed up on the cliff. "I don't think we have as much time as we thought." She stammered.

"Yea I do too."

Then it dawned on Dustin exactly what Tori had just said. "I thought you said I was the nerd. And here you are quoting Star Wars."

Tommy turned to Kat. _*Why of course you can dear.*_

He bent down and grabbed Karone by her hair, yanking her up so that Kat could actually hurt her. "Stop this now!"

The crowd parted to view the speaker; Jason who was standing with his morpher in one hand and Karones ring in the other. "Oh good Jason you did decide to join us please come up here."

Tommy used his staff and forced Jason up on the stage, he then slammed him on the ground next to Karone.

"You should watch this as well red ranger."

_*Who should die first Kat. I leave that choice to you.*_

Xander morphed in sync with Madison. "Yea, I know. What are we gonna do to stop this?"

(end part twenty-six)


	27. Chapter 27

PART TWENTY-SEVEN: A Hero Falls

Tori laughed. "I used to watch the Star Wars Trilogy growing up." She teased. She had not even realized she actual quoted a line from Star Wars! "You might be a nerd Dustin but I love you for it." She said winking at him. For a brief time she forgot that the whole world was getting ready for an all out war!

Kat pouted a bit upset that she could not smack Karone. Then Tommy's words bout who should die first made her smile. _*That would be too easy love. I think you should fight Jason.* _She sent him. _*If he dies in battle Karone will suffer awful.* _She sent wickedly. Knowing her Tommy would love that idea.

Aster could not believe this! How could these two evil rangers be her parents?!

Karone looked over at Jason. "Why did you come here alone? You knew it was a trap." She whispered to Jason in desperation. Though she had known he would come part of her had hoped he wouldn't she did not think she could bear it if she lost him! She loved him too much!

Madison shrugged. "Have not quite figured that part out yet." She told Xander. "I wonder if there is a way we could use the power of the amulets to I don't move Andros out of harms way."

"Good, nice to know there is some sanity left in this world."

_*It would be good for Karone to watch but fight? I'd rather just kill him. But as you wish love*_

Tommy pulled Jason back up and made sure his morpher was in his hands. Tommy morphed then pulled out his weapons. "Come on Jason fight me. If you win you and your girl will go free."

"And whats happens if you win."

"Well you'll be to dead so what does it matter?"

Jason morphed quickly and charged with his blade straight forward. As he had morphed he had dropped the ring and it had landed right in front of Karone.

The two enemies battled for a long time. The minutes flew by as each man parried and thrusted perfectly in tune with his opponent. To the guests it looked like this was a well rehearsed dance.

Jason stopped in mid-swing and threw his sword up in the air. Tommy moved to duck the falling sword and his face connected with Jason metal fist, sending Tommy flying backwards into the wall.

"ENOUGH."

Tommy summoned his staff and sent his lighting into Jason. Jason had no way to block it and after a few seconds his suit had absorbed all that it could, he demorphed and fell to the ground next to Karone. Tommy pulled out the dragon dagger and sent it flying through the air. It hit Jason in the back protruding from his chest. "Game over red ranger."

Jason looked down at himself in shock, his hands tried to stop the flow of blood but to no avail. He then looked at Karone, he opened his mouth to speak but all he did was cough up blood.

"I have no idea." Xander began to examine his amulet when his morpher beeped. In a flash he opened it. "Hey a new spell code, see if you have it too."

Tori giggled and kissed Dustin but suddenly alarms sounded all over. Kendrix ran forward. "Something bad has happened to Jason!" She cried.

Kat giggled. _*Thank you my love.*_ She sent as Aster was gripped tighter by Kira.

Karone picked up the ring the bounds gone and placed it on her finger. No need to hide it now. She looked up at the battle raged. Then Tommy through the final blow! "Jason!" Karone screamed catching him before he fell to the ground blood all over him. "Jason, Jason." She sobbed tears rolling down her face and landed on her love's almost white face. "Don't you dare leave me." She sobbed as she held him close. Anger, vengeance began to pour into Karone's soul she felt Astronema begin to surface. "Jason..." She sobbed.

Aster gasped and cried out. She closed her eyes. "No." She sobbed.

Kat smiled though deep inside Kat's humanity cried out. She had just seen how much Jason and Karone loved each other and single tear rolled down her face. "What have we done?" She sobbed in a whisper.

Madison opened her morpher and nodded. "Yup I got it too! Lets see what it can do." She pushed the numbers and waited for Xander to do the same.

"Crap."

Dustin ran down to see if the monitors showed anything. "He demorphed, the last reading of his life signs showed them failing."

_*No problem Kat, I live to serve.* _

Jason was losing strength fast but he was still able to reach up and wrap his hand around hers.

"Karone, I'm sorry, I." He coughed up and spit out more blood. With his last bit of strength he pulled her close. "Dont, dont become Astronema again, not because of..." His grip slacked and the light left his eyes, as he breathed his last. His eyes didnt move however, they stayed locked in his loves even after death.

Tommy just smiled, relishing in victory over one of his greatest enemies.

Xander looked over and saw the moment when Andros died the first time.

"Ok." Xander pressed the buttons and the spell activated. The next thing Xander knew he and Madison were falling surrounded by rocks. He looked around wildly then realized. The spell had made them switch places with Andros!

Tori followed Dustin. "We have to go after him!" She cried as she got ready to morph. She did not finish and gasped for there before her and Dustin was Andros!

_*Yes you do.*_ She sent to him though it was hard to hide her sadness at Karone loosing her one true love.

Aster who got away from Kira took a hold of her mother's hand. Kat almost gasped. Again the thought flashed through her mind! What had they done?!

Karone let the tears flow feeling that all was lost! "I promise." She whispered not even sure Jason could hear her anymore.

Trent came up behind her and proceed to pull her away from Jason.

"Leave her alone." Kat said surprising herself she looked over at Tommy with confusing in her eyes. "Tommy what did you do?" She cried very confused at the moment. Aster wondered if her mother's change was because of her!

Madison held tight to Xander. "If this is how it ends I want you to know Xander. I love you." Then the rocks fell and all was still.

"Andros. What are you doing here?"

Andros looked around bewildered. " I have no idea."

Tommy looked over at Kat. His eyes showed more confusion than even hers.

_*What do you mean? I killed him, finally Jason is dead. Something that should have happened a long time ago*_

Tommys mind was racing-what is going on? "Kat whats wrong with you?" Tommy asked with sincere concern.

Xander died, he knew he had. SO why was he standing next to Dustin, Tori, and Madison fighting shock troops. _Wait I already did this_. He was fighting but he had done so before. "Madison whats going on?"

Tori frowned. "Wait did we miss something here?" She asked then her thoughts went back to Jason. "Wait don't answer now we need to get to Tommy and Kat's palace." She took a deep breath. "Tommy captured Karone and Jason went after her. I think Jason was killed by Tommy. We lost his life readings a little while ago."

Kira seeing whats Aster was doing somehow got her away from Kat.

Kat shook her head and reached up laying a hand on her forehead. "I don't know." She whispered. She had heard was Tommy said to her but she was very confused. She leaned on Tommy very tired. What had Aster done to her?

Aster tried to fight Kira but she was too tired. Whatever she had done to her mother for that brief instant had drained her.

Karone had barely heard what Kat said. She had already stopped fighting Trent. She felt drained and tired. She had made the promise to Jason that she would not turn back into Astronema. But how did he expect her to live on without him! For once in a long time she wished her brother was here to explain this to her. To be there for her. She wished Jason was still here. How could he have left her all alone!

Madison looked and Xander and shook her head. "I don't know." She murmured. She was just as confused as him! The battle ended Andros was saved but they had not been able to get what they needed too! The portal opened sending them back to their own time but everything was in chaos!

"Tommy has Karone and Jason is dead?" Andros almost fell over from shock. "Well we can remedy that. Everyone move out NOW!" Andros ran out the building with Dustin close behind.

"Kat you're so weak." Tommy held her so that she wouldnt fall. "Trent take Karone back to the dungeon. Aster.."

Then he realized that it was Aster who had somehow done this. His visage became grim and tone cold.

"Kira take Aster to her room." Tommy then picked up Kat and they teleported to their room. Tommy laid Kat down on the bed and he knelt next to it. "Are you alright Kat? Do you need anything?"

Tori nodded and followed Dustin and Andros. Kendrix got everyone to follow suit and they all headed toward the palace!

Tori was glad they were finally doing something. She hated standing back in the wings. She caught up to Dustin. "Bout time." She whispered to him.

Trent nodded and with some difficulty got Karone to her feet. "Lets go." Using his speed he got Karone back down to the cell where she proceeded to collapse in sadness and desperation.

Kira nodded and took Aster to her room. "Aster that was very wrong to confuse your mother." Kira said sternly as she locked Aster in her room. Aster walked over to her bed and cried. She wanted to go home with Dustin and Tori. She did not want to be here anymore!

Kat looked at Tommy. "Maybe some water. I don't know what she did to me. It made me feel confused Tommy." She said as she rested her hand on Tommy's. "I didn't like it." She said bitterly. Whatever Aster had done it had mixed Kat up. Jason deserved to die he had turned against them as had Karone. Though Kat did not feel Karone needed to punished. Her watching her love die at Tommy's hands was almost more then enough. That was almost. Kat still wanted Karone to pay but she could have fun with that later. "Aster needs to learn a lesson." She said bitterly.

"Agreed."

"Yes Aster does."

Tommy stood up and got Kat a glass of water. He sat it beside the bed on a table.

"I will be back in a moment. I need to speak with Aster."

Before Kat could argue Tommy teleported out of the room and into Asters.

"ASTER OLIVER!"

Tommy walked to her bed and stood over her. "I have no idea what you were doing but NEVER do it again." His anger was evident though it was obvious that he was holding back.

"You tried to turn your mother against me. Let me explain something about us." Tommy sat down on her bed.

"Everything I have done, I did for her. She wanted the world so I gave it to her, that simply. She is the most important thing in my life, and maybe one day you will too. Until then do not pull that kind of thing ever again understand?"

Tori morphed as they arrived at the palace. "Alright Andros." She said as she handed the map Kendrix had printed out. "This is where the dungeon is. The throne room is here and the ball room here." She pointed to the three points on the map. "The ballroom is where Jason was killed." She paused she was still having a tough time with all this. "Billy too." She added. She looked over at Dustin. She wondered if he was going through the same thing she was.

Kat sat up slowly and picked up the cup. She was going to open her link to Tommy but chose to wait. If Tommy was yelling or anything else as Aster. Kat did not think she could handle it.

Aster looked up at Tommy tears streaking down her face. Not really sad tears but angry ones. "I don't know what I even did!" She screamed almost sounding like Kat. "I am still learning bout my powers." She cried trying to stay brave Jason would want her too! She had loved him. She had always known they could never be he was in love with Karone always had been. "Why would I do it again when I don't even know what I did." She murmured she was tired and did not want to deal with this right now. Jason was gone and she had a feeling Karone would be too. "I want to go home." She whispered. Not caring what her father said. She did not want to live here anymore. She wished she could go back and change things. Make everything better.

Kat could feel Tommy's anger. There was no way to block it out now. She had heard everything that Tommy had said. Then she almost felt her anger rise when Aster said she wanted to go home. _*Don't hurt her.* _She sent to Tommy knowing full well how angry he was. _*We will teach her another way.* _She sent as she drank a few more sips of water.

Dustin was having a tough time, but he was putting his emotions on the back burner. Except one. All he was concerned with was getting Aster back. "You think the throne room is where they are keeping Aster?

Tommy was at a loss, he had kinda forgotten that Aster was still a child and that she would react like this. "Aster. I.. I shouldnt have yelled at you."

_*I wont hurt her Kat.*_

"This is your home Aster with your mother and I. You yourself said you dont know all about your powers yet. Can you honestly tell me that the rangers dont want your powers to manifest and then to be used against me? That is why they keep you around. Not out of love. They need you, your power."

Tommy didnt have his staff out but he was using magic to make his words more persuasive, hoping that he could get Aster to agree with him.

_*Kat come in here. It might be easier if we are both here.*_

Tori shook her head. "The message she sent us was from her room." She said quietly they had reached the entrance to the palace.

Kendrix nodded. "Alright I think best bet is to split up." She told them. "

Kat sighed. _*Fine.* _She was not too thrilled with talking to Aster. She finished her water and headed to Aster's room.

Aster sensed her mother coming and sighed. "What you need Mother to help you out?" She asked bitterly and still acting stubborn. Dustin and Tori and Jason would have been proud.

Kat came into the room just as Aster finished telling her line bout Tommy needing help. "Aster that was rude." Kat said though part of her guessed Aster had done that to protect her. Aster had used her power not really knowing it to almost turned her mother.

Aster sighed. This was going no where. "Fine you want to finish training me fine but I will not turn on my friends. Now get out of my room!" She cried the door flying open. "I need sometime to mourn AND sleep." She said turning away from her parents pretty much ending the conversation.

Kat almost smiled but didn't cause she knew Tommy would be mad at her if she did. Aster was definitely their child. Stubborn like both her parents. Strong like her father and determined like her mother. Kat lay a hand on Tommy's arm. "Let's let her sleep and mourn." She said leading her husband out of the room. Once they were out Kat shut the door. "Give her time she will join us sooner or later." Kat said quietly. She was still curious if Tommy would make her pay for what happened earlier.

Back in real time after the battle the four who had gone back were fuming that they had failed.

"Udonna we did not finish the mission!" Madison cried she had not forgotten they she and Xander died and she also had not forgotten that she and Xander had started a relationship there. All she was curious about was if they would stay an item.

Tori sighed as she held onto Dustin. She had gotten hurt but not too bad. "Madison you and Xander saved Andros. Though it seems the alternate universe still exists!" She said sternly. "I don't think we can change that."

Alt uni:

Tommy was still mad as he walked out the door, but a bit of pride in her actions was evident, pride at her stubbornness that is. "She will make this parent thing interesting wont she?"

Alt uni three years later:

"Yea we need to split up." Dustin said as he looked around.

"Ok small groups, two or three a piece. Tori you and Dustin go see what you can do. I will go alone."

Tommy had just put his ceremonial robes on again for his daughter special day. "You ready yet Kat. I dont want us to be late to our childs 10th birthday."

Normal Universe:

Xander said. "Yea well as long as we dont go there and they dont go here I dont care if it still exists."

Dustin looked around. "So what now, we didnt get the bit of Zordons wave we needed. So are Tommy and Kat stuck evil forever?"

Alt Uni:

Tori looked at Andros. "Be careful." She said as she and Dustin headed off to see what they could do.

Karone was almost dead. Her life had been long over since the death of her love. She being locked up did not even know that her brother was alive and well. Aster had come and seen her a few times but always with Trent or Kira. Tommy and Kat did not trust Aster at all alone with Karone.

Aster had been taught by her parents for four years but still did not join the dark side. She got ready for her party. Tori had been able to get in touch with her and warned her about what they had planned on doing. Aster had told them they needed to be careful. She headed out to the ballroom.

Kat smiled this time she was wearing a deep red colored velvet dress strapless and she spun in a circle. "Of course I am ready silly." She teased.

Things had gotten a bit better between her and Tommy since Aster had come home. They still hurt each other like before but only when they were by themselves. Kat had done all the torturing of Karone. The girl had lost it since the death of Jason. She had gotten no fun really fast. "Lets go." She said as she lay her head on Tommy's shoulder.

At the ball Aster was looking for Trini who had joined up with Tommy and Kat. Though Aster also knew Trini's secret she was undercover for the rebels. She spied her and hurried over to her. "Trini I have not told them anything." She said as she hugged her friend who Kat had also made her Aster's sort of Nanny. "I know you haven't. We have to be ready okay?" Aster nodded as she and Trini walked over to meet Kat and Tommy as they entered the ballroom. Trini was still floored at how beautiful Kat was. Trini had tried like Aster to turn Kat against Tommy and it had not worked. Though Kat knowing how much Aster loved Trini never told Tommy. Trini wished that Kat would join the rebels. "Your highness'." Trini said as she curtsied.

Kat smiled at Trini. "Now they we are all here lets get the party started." Kat had also gained a few powers from Aster. She clapped her hands and streamers and such fell out of the lights and the chandelier. She smiled at Tommy. "You like?" She asked him.

In the dungeon Karone was falling in and out of consciousness. A figured appeared and opened the cell door. Karone not really knowing who it is thought it might be Trent. "What now Kat wants _you _to toture me?" She asked. Her face was all bruised as was her arms. Her outfit covered the rest of the wounds from Kat. "Well?" Karone cried.

normal universe:

Madison lay a hand on her boyfriend's arm. "I don't think it is over yet." She said quietly.

Tori sighed and wrapped her arms around Dustin. "Dustin we will figure out another way to change them back." She said quietly trying to calm her boyfriend down. She sighed. "They may still be evil but we can't give up on them." She said firmly.

Alt Uni;

"Its beautiful Kat,truly fitting on for this grand day."

Despite Aster never truly joining her parents Tommy had come to love her, as much as he could love anyone but Kat.

"This day, the celebration of our childs first decade of life." The group walked up to the raised area they always sat at during formal functions. Tommy waved his arm and the ball began.

"Karone. Its me Andros. Im gonna get you out of here." Andros had a hard time keeping his voice from cracking. Seeing his sister in this horrid state was hard for him to stomach.

Normal uni:

"It never is."

"I know." Dustin then turned to Udonna. "Well I appreciate the help but we need to get back to the other rangers and see whats going on."

Alt Uni:

Kat smiled she loved when she made her Tommy happy. She lay her head on Tommy's shoulder. Kat hoped nothing would go wrong. "Tommy lets dance." She said happily.

Aster rolled her eyes. Let her parents enjoy the time they had it would all be over soon. She held onto Trini's hand. The two knew any second the others would burst through the door and things would change.

Karone looked at Andros not believing it. "But how?" She cried as her binds were undone. She had to lean on her brother everything she did hurt. Every move made her wince in pain. "Tommy killed Jason." She sobbed.

She still had the ring on her finger she had vowed never to be Astronema again but she still planned on making Tommy pay. "He died trying to save me." She stammered.

Normal Uni:

Madison kept her hand on Xander's shoulder. "Please be careful heading back." She told Dustin and Tori.

Tori let go of Dustin but kept a hold on his hand. "We will." She said as she led Dustin to the entrance back to the forest. Once away from Udonna and the others Tori turned to face Dustin. "Alright Dustin something else is bothering you." She said. "What is it?" She asked.

Alt Uni:

Tommy smiled taking Kats hands in his own. They began to dance a tradition waltz, though that didnt last long.

Tommy and Kat eventually began their own dance, one which they had made long ago. Tommy twirled her around, showing her off as any real dancer should do. "This is the perfect night Kat. Asters 10th birthday, its almost been 4 years since she was brought back to us. Nothing can go wrong."

"It doesnt matter how." Andros proceeded to break and take off all of her restraints. "I know, but we need to get you out of here, others will be taking care of Tommy and Kat."

In the ballroom the various ranger were spread out and ready to strike, they all waited on Tori signal that Aster was far enough from Tommy and Kat that she wouldnt get hurt.

Normal uni:

"I dont know." Dustin let go of Toris hand and sat on a rock.

"Its just. Something bad is going to happen." I dont know what but, I feel it."

Alt Uni:

Kat smiled as she twirled back into Tommy. "Nothing." She whispered as she kissed him.

Aster and Trini pulled themseleves far away from Kat and Tommy. Tori gave the signal to attack. It was time for the ultimate battle. Tommy and Kat were going to lose!

Trini pulled Aster to safety as shouts rang out and Tori and Kendrix led the rebels into battle!

Karone looked up at Andros. "What?" She cried free of all her restrains now. "That is what Jason tried and got killed! Andros something very bad is going to happen!" She cried wishing she could help more but even if she still had ranger powers she would be too weak to use them!

Normal Uni:

Tori knelt in front of Dustin. "I feel it too. Something is going to happen and it is not good!"

Madison looked down at the globe and as she watched it began to move and the pictures became disfigured. "Um Udonnna is this suppose to be doing that?" She asked it was as if time itself was curling up in its self.

(end part twenty-seven)


	28. Chapter 28

PART TWENTY-EIGHT: The Ultimate Battle Between Light and Dark Part One

Alt uni:

Tommy was so involved with the kiss that he didnt hear the shouts right away, but when he did his heart sank_. No not today._ As he scanned over the room he saw Aster taking cover with Trini. They had known this was going to happen! His heart sank even further. He kept looking around. But there were so many. He looked back at Kat.

_*Kat there are to many, if we both stay here we will die.*_ Even as he "spoke" these words tears started to form in his eyes. _*Take my staff, make yourself invisible. Get Aster and get out of here. I will hold them off as long as I can.*_

"I know, but as good as Jason was. He was only one man. This operation involves everyone." Andros helped her to her feet, "do you think you can walk?"

Normal uni:

Dustin stood up. "Come on lets get back to the van and get to Reefside as quickly as possible."

"Uhh Udonna, I think Madison has a point." The colors were swirling faster. Udonna came over and looked at it. "Oh my, this is odd."

Alt uni:

_*Tommy no.* _She sent to him in desperation. _*I'm not leaving you fight alone!* _She sent tears in her eyes as well. _*I won't leave you.* _She sent determined to be with Tommy until the end. _*I love you.* _

Aster peeked out. "Mama. Trini we have to go get her." But Trini was pulling her further away.

Tori nodded to the others it was time to take Tommy out there was a bright flash and then everything was still.

Karone nodded. "I think so." She said weakly it felt like losing Jason all over again. "Andros I have such a bad feeling something it going to go wrong." She cried.

Normal Uni:

Tori nodded and led the way to her van. "I hope we have enough time." She said as she opened the van and waited for Dustin to get in with her. Suddenly out of the blue the sky grew dark and you could hear thunder in the distance. Something flashed in Tori's mind and she frowned. "Something is wrong." She said as the sky got darker. "We have not had a storm like this since." She gasped. "Since we went back in time to try and get the wave to bring Tommy and Kat back!"

Madison held tight to Xander and looked him in the eyes wondering if he was thinking the same thing she was. "I think somewhere in another universe or time something has gone terribly wrong." She said quivering a bit with fear. Outside thunder was heard and the lights in the hideout flickered. "Uh-oh." Madison whispered.

Alt Uni:

Tommy summoned his staff and forced it into Kats hand. _*Think of Aster she needs you.*_ Tommy then kissed her forehead, for the last time. _*And I love you.*_ He looked over Kats shoulder and saw the line of blasters come up and take aim. "NO!"

Tommy grabbed Kat and pulled her around, swinging himself in the line of fire.

Dustin lead the attack shouting "Fire" and they all opened up.

Tommy held Kat still so that she would be protected by his body. Through their link she could feel him dying. Then his presence was gone and his body crumpled onto hers.

Andros wrapped one arm around her and he helped her as they walked out of the room.

"The others will deal with that. I'm just getting you out of here."

Normal uni:

"Just drive we need to get back to Reefside, so that we are with the other rangers."

"This is bad, ver very bad."

Alt Uni:

"Tommy!" Kat screamed her tears flowing freely. She fell to her knees with Tommy's lifeless body in her arms. "No!" She screamed. "They will pay." Laying Tommy's body at her feet she stood up with the staff in her hands and summoned all the power she could muster. Lighting flew from the staff and sailed at the rebels. Kendrix was hit and fell like a rock. The lighting sailed toward Dustin and Tori pushed him down out of the way. "You will all pay!" She screamed lighting flew everywhere not just hitting the rebels but the guests as well. More bodies fell but she did not care. Her Tommy was gone and it was all because of those damn rebels!

Aster pulled away from Trini. "Mama stop this!" Aster grabbed onto her mother's waist using her power to temporarily stop Kat's rampage. Trini helped Aster pulled Kat out of harms way.

Kira and Trent attacked with their full power. Now they would have a chance to rule!

Aster and Trini pulled Kat to the hidden room behind Aster's bedroom. This was something Kat had created just in case something like this happened. Once inside and the door locked. Kat slid to the ground and began to rock back forth her body shaking in sadness. Trini held Aster close. Things had just gotten out of control!

Normal Uni:

Before Dustin and Tori could reach the other rangers there was a huge clap of thunder and ran poured down too fast for Tori and Dustin to get away. "Now what?" She cried they were stuck in the mud.

The hideout shook and Madison reached out to Xander holding onto him. "Udonna what is going on?" She cried.

Alt uni:

Dustin went down, Kats lighting forcing him to demorph.

"Come on Karone." Andros urged as he almost broke out into a run with Karone.

Normal Uni:

"Well we could ninja streak to the house, but that might take to much energy out of us. Lets just stay here. I cant think of a better plan."

Xander wanted to know what was going on.

"Something very bad to even effect this area." Udonna kept looking into the crystal ball the whole time.

Tori ran to Dustin's side. "Dustin." She said as she crawled over to him. This was not suppose to happen!

Karone followed Andros but then there was a great explosion and all was still.

(Leaping 10 years down the road.)

Kat had been taken care of Aster with Trini's help for ten years. The girl had gotten quite strong and her powers had improved. Kat looked at Aster. "Aster dear I am sending you back in time to save your father." Aster had, had a tough time being brought up by her mother who was so insane now! "Fine I don't know what I can do." The 20 year old said as Kat opened a portal. "Please rescue him and save our future." With that Aster leaped into the portal and landed in normal time.

Things had gotten out of control everyone trying to take over the world everyone turned against each other. "This is not right." Tori had left Dustin guarding the hideout. Aster not really looking where she was going crashed into him. "I am so sorry." She looked up at Dustin and her beauty showed more then she wanted. "Dustin is that you?" Aster asked cautiously ready to fight in case it wasn't.

Madison and Xander had gone into hiding with Udonna the world had fallen into chaos. They knew Tommy was dead in the Alt Uni and that is what had messed up this time line!

Tommy woke up to a bit of sunlight streaming into the bedroom. He felt Kats weight on his arm. He rolled slightly and wrapped his other arm around her. "You awake Kat?"

Jason paced around inside the Astromegaship. He was waiting for Karone to show up with her report on Tommy and Kats activities.

Dustin was trying to apologize for his own stupidity in running into this girl, then he truly looked at her. She was gorgeous, beyond anything he had ever seen, at least in person. It took him awhile to realize she had used his name. "What oh yea. I'm Dustin, but I dont think Ive ever met you."

Udonna was once again trying another spell to reverse what had happened, and like the other hundred times she had tried nothing happened.

"I am truly sorry rangers, but I cant find anyway to change this back to how it was."

Xander looked up from the tome he was rereading to find something. "I know you keep saying we shouldnt but we have to go out there. We have to do something."

Kat opened her eyes and smiled. "Of course I am." She teased as wrapped her arms around Tommy and held him close. "I could ask the same thing but your already awake." She teased.

Karone came into the ship and walked right over to Jason and wrapped her arms around him. "At the moment Kat and Tommy aren't do anything awful." She told him. She again felt her heart pound when she realized she and Jason were a serious item.

Aster blushed. "I'm sorry you don't know me yet but you will." She walked closer to Dustin. "My mother Kat sent me here to prevent my father Tommy's assignation." She said not sure what else to say. "I'm Aster Kathrine by the way." She did not know what she had not used her last name then she remembered it was because her mother had lost it totally when her father was killed and that name was a scar and her mother did not want her to use it anymore.

Tori looked around ninja ops where was Dustin? He was late and with everyone trying to take over the world no one could really be trusted anymore!

Madison sighed frustrated. "Udonna, Xander is right we can't sit around and do nothing!" She said firmly. "Father Time told us not to mess the timeline up again but somehow we did." She said as she walked over to Xander.

Tommy smiled. "Who should we kill today my love? I think you should choose today."

Jason wrapped his arms around Karone as well. "Good, means there is more time for us."

Jason bent down and gave Karone a kiss. "We have a lot of years to make up for."

Dustin backed up a bit. "Whoa whoa. You"re Kat and Tommy's kid? And you're supposed to keep Tommy from dying?"

Udonna looked at the two young rangers. "Alright you may go. However be very careful my rangers. There is no telling what may happen."

"It'll go ok Udonn as long as we are together."

Kat smiled. "Hmm those pesky Mystic Rangers I think. They have been awful since they first joined the others." She said bitterly. Though she felt as if something was missing but she was not sure what it was!

Karone smiled and held Jason close. They had gotten a bit more serious since the start. Karone was still trying to fingure out how serious she and Jason would be. She returned the kiss. "Yes we do." She said happily. A bit of her felt a bit scared. She did not want anything to happen to Jason. With all the wars for Earth going on anything could be possiable even losing Jason to a battle with Tommy!

Aster rolled her eyes. "In my time the world went into chaos much like this one." She walked closer to him. "Mother went crazy." She proceeded to tell Dustin bout what happened in her time and not meaning to she brushed his hand as she walked past him. "I need to find my parents and figure out how to stop you all from killing him." She said hiding the blush that had risen on her cheeks when she walked past Dustin! Part of her warned her to keep away. Dustin and Tori were together and happy. Who was she to ruin that?

Madison nodded. What Xander had just said could mean two things. That they all did better as a team or if he meant her and him.

(end part twenty-eight)


	29. Chapter 29

PART TWENTY-NINE: The Ultimate Battle Between Light and Dark Part Two

"I agree." Everything seemed ok, but there was something in the back of Tommys mind nagging at him. He didnt know why. "Unfortunately we have no idea where they are. Cant we just kill some random people today, cause a little mayham in town?"

Jason could tell what Karone was thinking. It had taken him awhile but he thought that he could read her fairly well now. "Dont worry Karone. We will both make it through this. I promise." Jason ran a hand through Karone hair, he chuckled. "Besides, Tommy and Kat cant reach us while we are in space."

Dustin was more than a little confused, but he was awestruck at this womans beauty so he went along with it. "Oh ok, I guess." He muttered the last part under his breath. "Well the only way to stop a confrontation between your parents and everyone else. Is to find a way to make them good again. Which we already tried and it didnt work."

"Alright, go rangers, go now." Xander nodded and took Madisons hand in his. "Lets go."

Kat sighed. Lately she had been feeling a bit weird. She would rather torture people and the rangers instead of killing them. "I would rather watch White Ranger suffer." She said wickedly. Trent had been a pain since they had turned him back. Kira was willing but she had started to feel like she should be with Trent. Kats eyes sparkled with excitement. "Lets force Trent to come after Kira cause we are torturing her." Kat said excitedly.

Kira had been down in the basement trying to use the computer to find Trent. She needed to find him so he could get her out of here! A white dot appeared near the house on the screen and she smiled. "Bingo." She stood up to go after him.

Karone sighed. "I know but this is Kat and Tommy we are talking about. They will eventually find out you and I are up here and will try to get us to come down." Karone lay her head on Jason's chest. "I don't want you to get hurt." Knowing Tommy as well as she did she knew he would try to get Jason to fight him. Then he would try to make Astronema return which scared Karone even more!

Aster sighed. "Look Dustin I am here to prevent that!" She took out a sort of handheld computer and pushed a few buttons. Her eyes turned to big blue saucers. "Oh no this can't be happening!" She pushed a few more buttons. "Dammit mother." She hissed. "She sent me to real time not our universe!" Using her free hand she smacked her forehead and shook her head her dark hair like Tommy's gently seeming to stroke her cheek. What the heck was she suppose to do here! Trying and turn her parents good ya right! The Kat here would lose her mind if a girl from another dimension told her she was her daughter!

Madison held tight to Xander's hand as they left the forest and came upon the street. There was chaos all over and she had to pull Xander with her behind a van to avoid being hit with a chair. "Okay now what?" She whispered to Xander. It was a lot worse up here then they had thought!

Tommy smiled at the spark in Kats eye. "Whatever you wish. Its not like anyone can stop us."

Tommy kissed Kat then leapt out of the bed and got dressed. He knew his Kat was in a playful mood so he addressed her as such.

"Come on slow poke or you'll miss all the fun." With that Tommy left the room.

"We will stick together, as long as we are both protecting each other they cant harm us. I promise."

"Wait you're from another universe. Wow thats amazing. Your like Rachel Summers or Cable from the X men."

Dustin then realized how stupid he must've sounded. "Uhh, I mean. Well anyway..."

"Hmmmm."

Xander pulled out his wand and summoned forth a number of vines. He had the vines form a coccus around he and Madison. "Well now we can move around unhindered."

Kat giggled as she too hurried out of bed and got dressed. She chased after Tommy when she caught up to him she grabbed him from behind. "No fun without me." She teased.

Kira had come back inside for a drink of coffee. She rolled her eyes when she heard Tommy and Kat. Oh boy so much for peace and quiet. She walked out onto the porch with her coffee and sat down in the chair to look up at the sky. Now she would have to wait a bit before she went after Trent.

Karone sighed. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered. Tommy and Kat had gotten so powerful. They had both Kira and Trent on their side now and they were still trying to get more followers. She did not add that she had no powers. She had tried to get Astronema's powers to work but it had almost consumed her. If it had not been for Jason she would already be on Tommy and Kats side! She loved Jason so much! She had not gotten the courage up to tell him so just yet.

Aster smiled. "I know bout x men but I never thought that I was like Rachel Summers or Cable." She said as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "It must just be luck that I came here instead of going back in time in my universe." She could not help it but Dustin made her heart flutter. Maybe there was a reason she came here instead of going back in time in her universe. Maybe just maybe she was sent here for Dustin! That could not be true could it? Getting a bit shy and embarrassed she tried to pull her hair in a ponytail and dropped her handheld computer on the ground. She leaned down to pick it up.

Madison smiled. "You are still full of surprises Xander." She said gleefully. She had the power to manipulate water but Xander could manipulate anything from nature just bout. "Now that we have protection which way should we go?" She asked looking around the area.

Tommy whipped Kat around and slipped his arm around hers. "Ok. No fun without you." Tommy spoke with a twinkle in his eye. "Lets find Kira."

"I never do." Jason let silence settle for a few moments before he spoke again. "Why dont we go see whats happening on the surface?"

"No let me get that for you." Dustin bent down at the same time she did and their heads collided slightly. "Oh crud Im sorry." Dustin picked up the computer and gave it to her. "Here ya go." Dustin was far too embarrassed to say or do anything else.

Xander looked around for a moment. "I guess we should head for Reefside. That is where most of the rangers have set up camp isn't it?"

Kat giggled as Tommy grabbed her. "She is outside." Kat said her eyes shining with mischief. "I think she had planned on going after Trent by herself." Kat was not sure how she had known that but she had. "What will we do to her first?" She asked as they headed downstairs.

Karone had to hold back her tears. What had she done to deserve a guy like Jason? She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Alright but we have to be careful." She said quietly. "The world is in chaos right now." She wanted to add that all the rangers were against each other pretty much but Jason already knew that. They had come up here to get away from it all for a short time.

Aster flinched as she rubbed her forehead. Why was _Dustin_ making her feel like this?

"Thanks." When she reached toward Dustin to get her handheld computer their hands touched and it took Aster a little while before she finally pulled away. "Not again." She murmured her emotions showing at times it was almost like she was empathetic She had to turn away from Dustin. She could not throw herself at him! This was not the time. It took a lot of energy to hold back her emotions. They did calm down a bit but she was still drained and swayed a bit.

Madison nodded as she opened the van door. "Get in." She said as she found the keys under the visor. "You want to drive or should I?" She asked as a glass bottle hit the other side of the van and shattered.

"What to do to her?" He paused and continued.

"Whatever we do it must be out in th open so that Trent will definitely know about it. As for what we should do. How about hanging her from her toes, Ive heard its very painful. And it wont kill her so..."

"No kidding. The only people who dont seem to care about that is Tommy and Kat." Jason was quiet for a bit. "So where should we go?"

It was taking a lot on Dustins part to not just grab Aster. _No think about Tori, you may be more attracted to this girl but she is your best friend!_

Then he saw Aster sway as if she were about to fall. Dustin came to her side and held her up so that she would not fall. He smelled something on her that was amazing. He didnt know if it was shampoo or perfume or what. But it suddenly made resistance a lot harder. "Are you ok?"

"You drive." Xander said as he climbed in the other door. "I'll try to keep the big stuff from hitting us. Though I dont think I can do it all the way the way to Reefside."

Kat smiled. "Sounds like fun but there has to be something else we can do to her." She said thinking for a few seconds. "Lets torture her out in the open. We can hurt her." She said she thought the toe idea was different but she did not want to do that. "Lets tie her to a tree then torture her." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

Karone shook her head. "No where is really safe." She said wrapping her arms around Jason. "Though they seem to be leaving the Cyper Cafe alone lets go there." She said wishing they could just run away together and start a new life somewhere that it was peaceful and quiet.

Aster sighed her heart hammering in her chest as Dustin held her. "I have a small amount of empathetic powers." She said quietly. "I have a tough time keeping them at bay sometimes." She said wanting to turn and kiss Dustin. Though she was not sure if that was her own feelings or her empathetic powers taken over. It was so hard to resist the urge to kiss Dustin and have him hold her close. She tried to think bout Tori but her empathetic powers prevented that. She turned to face Dustin and kissed him. Then she pulled away blushing. "I am so sorry." She stammered.

Madison nodded and started the van and drove toward Reefside. "Be careful Xander. I don't want you to drain yourself trying to hide us from the mod." She said as she just avoided a group of teens destroying cars with spray paint and stuff.

"Out in the open, tied to a tree. Its perfect. We will definitely get Trent out in the open with that."

They continued walking until they were outside Kira's room. "Should I get her, or do you want to?"

"I'd bet you KO-35 is safe, and you've never let me see it. Oh well."

Jason broke away from her and went to the bridge to pilot the ship to Earth.

_Empathy, that meant oh crud. She knows what Im feeling about her. _Then Aster kissed him. Her lips were like some kind of addictive drug to Dustin, after she pulled away he wanted more.

"Don't be." Dustin held her chin and kissed her with more urgency than she had to him.

"I won't I'm only getting rid of the really big stuff."

He waved his wand real quick at a car which was about to crash into them and it went flying off in another direction.

"The smaller stuff Im not worrying about." Xander spoke with a grin.

Kat sighed. "I told you she is already outside." She said as she headed downstairs. She knew what she was talking about. She had heard Kira get up and go downstairs earlier. She turned and smiled at Tommy. "Well? I think we should do it together." She said firmly. "She is going to put up a fight. It will make even more fun."

Karone sighed. She was not ready for anyone to go back with her to KO-35 too many awful memories. That is where she first became Astronema. She was not ready to face that just yet.

"Don't pout." She teased Jason as she followed him to the bridge. "I told you before I am not ready to go face my past at KO-35." She said firmly sitting down in the copilot seat. These were the times she wished her brother was here. If Jason would not listen to her maybe he would listen to Andros. She looked down at her console and pushed a few buttons. If only Jason would just give her sometime maybe just maybe she would bring him to her home planet in time.

Aster felt every ounce of Dustin's feelings for her as he kissed her. All thoughts and worry bout Tori vanished it was just her and Dustin no one else.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. What was she doing? At the moment she did not care. The kiss ended and she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Dustin what are we doing?" She whispered.

Madison nodded as they got out on the highway and away from their home town. She looked around. "Is there a side road we can take to get off of the highway?" She asked looking around for a side road anything that would get them out of the danger zone.

"A woman like Kira? You know she will put up a fight." The two made there way outside. _*Look there she is.*_

"Kira, come here."

"I know, I know. Its just, I feel like there is this part of you that I wont really know till Ive seen the planet you were born on."

Jason hit a few more buttons and they were descending through the atmosphere. "In any case we have important matters at hand."

"I dont know. Nor do I care."

Dustin wrapped his arms around Asters body and held her close. Then his eyes fell on a picture of Tori. He withdrew his arms and pushed Aster away a bit. Dustins eyes looked like a fog had been lifted from them. "We, I." He backed away from her and put his hand to his head. _What have I done?_

"What, you're doing this aren't you messing with my feeling somehow. I havent known you for more than 10 mins and I've never been so attracted to someone in my life. Its not possible. What are you doing to me?"

"No, we have to stay on the main road till Reefside. There is a side one but its probably in worse shape than this road is."

Kat smiled. _*This will be fun.*_

Kira rolled her eyes. "What is it? I already went to spy on the rangers. Karone and Jason took off into outer space."

Kat frowned. "That is not what we need you for." She looked at Tommy and winked at him. Now it was her and Tommy's turn to have fun.

Karone sighed. She had known Jason was going to say that. "Just give me a little time." She murmured as the ship descended into the atmosphere. They were actual like right on top of Cyper Cafe! "Well we are here." She said as she stood up and walked over to Jason. "You want something? Since we are here we might as well have a drink or a snack." She wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. Again she felt that pull to tell Jason she loved him. Could she do it? She was not sure.

Aster was hurt and her eye flashed with anger! "I am an empathy! I do not have the power to control someone anyone like you say that I am controlling you!" She turned away and started to head outside. "You know forget it. I will save my father without your help!" She left the shelter and slammed the door. She was angry and wanted to get this done as soon as possible. She pursed her lips together and went back to typing a few things on her handheld. The only other person she could talk to was Jason. He would understand. A tear rolled down her face and she brushed it away angrily. She hoped Jason was still alive here. She felt more tears and she held them back. Her feelings for Jason were in the past. She could not fall in love with anybody! She couldn't not now not ever! She turned once more to glare at the door and headed down the road.

Tori was getting worried. Ninja Obs was too quiet she hated it! She walked over to the computer and hit a few buttons. She had to find Dustin before Tommy and Kat did. She sat down in the chair and sighed. Too bad she had no way to contact Dustin.

Madison sighed. "Alright fine." They were almost to the road she needed to turn on. "I am willing to try anything. The quicker we get to Reefside the better." She told Xander seriously.

Tommy lunged forward and grabbed Kira, using his superior strength to keep her from moving. He placed her arms behind her back. "Where should I put her Kat?"

"Yea that sounds like a good idea." Jason activated a cloaking device, so that they wouldn't be that obvious.

Jason stood up and brought Karone with him. "Or maybe we could just stay here." Jason leaned forward and kissed her again.

Dustin was at a total loss. He had never been more torn in his life. He needed to go to ninja ops. _Maybe seeing Tori will get these crazy feelings out of my system_.

Dustin looked back at where Aster had just been and let out a long sigh.

He ran outside and saw Asters form in the distance. He then Ninja streaked to her. "Wait a second your not getting away that easily."

"Right."

Madison pressed the pedal harder, urging the van to go faster.

(end part twenty-nine)


	30. Chapter 30

PART THIRTY: The Ultimate Battle Between Light and Dark Part Three

Kat clapped her hands. "Tie her to the tree." She said looking toward one of the huge trees in the backyard. "What the hell are you doing?" Kira cried trying to fight Tommy but not doing very well.

Kat giggled. "We are using you as bait for White Ranger." She told Kira.

Kira was at a loss for words. Trent had been right! Tommy and Kat did not care bout her they only wanted to use her!

Karone returned the kiss with the passion she only had for Jason. The kiss ended and she looked up at him with mischief in her eyes. "We could." She said feeling her heart leap. How much she loved him! She needed to tell him and now was the best time. "I love you Jason." She said sincerely almost too fast that she was not sure he had understood her!

Aster stopped so fast she almost tripped but held herself steady. "Why not? I'm good at it right?." She said cooly side stepping Dustin as she moved forward again. How could he say such a thing?! When he had made it very clear he assumed she was manipulating him which was not true never had been! She was not her parents she did not pull crap like that. She continued to walk down the road.

Her emotions were all jumble up! How could she feel such strong feelings for Dustin?! She never had before. Now all of a sudden she did not want to be away from him! Stuff like this was _why _she hated her mother at times. She could never talk to her bout stuff like this! All her parents cared bout was pain and making everyone suffer. Aster pursed her lips together once more and wanted to stop and run back to Dustin. His feelings were sincere for her but she did not understand why he seemed to be in denial about them. She thought of Tori and sighed. Had something happened between the two? Is that why he wanted to be with her and not Tori? Ack! She did not understand any of this!

Madison put the pedal to the metal once again and in record time they arrived in Reefside. She park the van away from everyone and turned to Xander. "Now that we are here where do we go first?" She asked him as she turned the van off.

Tommy threw Kira up against a tree, he summoned forth a number of ropes and they secured her to it.

Tommy then backed away till he was beside his wife. "So what should we do? How about something extremely painful." He turned to Kat. "I know you'd love to hear her scream for hours."

Jason's spirits soared, she had finally said it. "I know, and I love you too Karone." He took her hand in his.

"Lets just stay in here for awhile. How about in a bedroom?" He said with a smile as mischievous as hers.

"I dont know why I feel this way Aster." Dustin wasn't yelling but he was talking loud enough for her to hear. He then turned around to face her.

"And I dont care either. I want to be with you. I will do anything you ask of me, even if the reward is just a second with you I will do it. I.. I will help you save your father."

Xander looked around. "Lets try the Cyber cafe. Good place to hear gossip and figure out what the others are up to."

Kira winced and felt like crying. This was not suppose to happen to her!

Kat smiled as she kissed Tommy. "Sounds like fun." She added her eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Karone felt her heart pound when Jason said he loved her too. What had she been so afraid of?!

"Sounds like a plan." She said winking at him as she led him to her bedroom and they shut the door.

Aster looked up into Dustin's eyes. He really meant it! how was all this possible she did not understand it!

"You'll help me?" She asked quietly again feeling her ability get stronger as she stood so close to Dustin. "Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek. More so a friendly gesture she was trying to keep her feelings and her empathetic ability down to a minimum. "First we need to find them. In my time they have a palace I am not sure where they live here." She said quietly.

Madison nodded as she opened up her door. "Sounds like a plan to me." She said as she shut her door and leaning on the van waited for Xander to join her.

Tommy smiled, glad that Kat approved of this course of action. His staff appeared in his hands and he waved it uttering a few words as he did so.

Two whip like weapons appeared on the ground. They were whip except instead of a long band of leather. They were each tipped with seven snakes. Each snake was alive but completely obedient to the wielder.

Tommy dismissed his staff and picked up the two whips. He gave one to Kat. "The heads will obey you completely. They will emit a poison if you so wish but I would hold off, two or three poisonous bite would probably kill her. Just do this."

Tommy slammed the whip at Kira and the seven snakes all darted forward. Each biting deep into Kira's skin on her face and arms.

Dustin let the feeling of the small gesture flow through him. "The last I knew, which wasnt to long ago, they still lived in Tommys old house in Reefside. I can take you there, but even ninja streaking to it will take awhile."

Xander jumped out and walked around the car to join Madison. "Well here goes nothing." They both stepped into the Cyber cafe together.

Since the world went all crazy the Cyber cafe had become a meeting place for the roughest and toughest crowd. It was still run by Hayley and Ethan and Conner acted as her bodyguards. Making sure no one ever tore up the place.

Kat followed suit and the snakes attacked Kira. The blood flowed slowly from the wounds.

Kira did not scream out she would not give Tommy or Kat the satisfaction.

Kat frowned. "Bored now." She told Tommy. "She is no fun." She murmured.

Trent felt Kira was in pain. He headed back to Tommy and Kats but stayed out of sight. Though his anger was evident. He would make them pay for hurting Kira!

Aster had to hold herself back. She so wanted to kiss Dustin again. "Alright as long as we get there." She told Dustin not sure how they would get there. She had been sent here she had no vehicle to speak of. Though Dustin talked bout ninja streaking is that how they were going to get there?

Chip was there to meet them. "There you two are!" He said jogging over to them.

Madison sighed. "We are here on business Chip." She said firmly. Hayley spied them and waved all three over. "I am sorry I don't have another place for you to meet." She told them as she wiped down the counter.

Madison shrugged. "It is the only safe place especially with Connor and Ethan here." She looked around. "Conner have you seen Jason or Karone lately?" She asked him. She did not think Hayley would know but most of the red rangers kept in touch.

Tommy's smile slid into a slight frown. His Kat shouldnt be bored. He uttered a few more words and the snakes glowed green.

Then he sent his snakes arching forward, they all snapped onto Kira and began to pump venom into her. But this was different venom, it wouldnt kill her. But it did cause her all kinds of pain. "Is that better?"

"Alright." Dustin walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Uhh this is kinda embarrassing but uhh youre gonna need to wrap your arms and legs around me. In order for me to be able to streak the both of us there." As he spoke his cheeks began to turn red at just how the request actually sounded.

Conner nodded his head. "Well not so much seen as heard from. He and Karone are staying up in space monitoring from far above."

Xander sat down. "Well aint that great."

Kat nodded. "Much." The snakes attacked forcefully.

Kira cried out but then held it in again. It was not as easy as she thought. Kat giggled. This was quite fun. She leaned toward Tommy and kissed him.

Kira cried out again and Trent using his speed in his civilian form freed Kira. She collapsed in his arms. "I got you." He said then he glared at Tommy and Kat. "You wanted me you should have just asked." He said bitterly.

Kat sneered. "Oh really? You would not have come unless we made your girlfriend cry for mercy." She said angrily as she wrapped her arms around Tommy.

Aster sighed and did as Dustin asked. It felt strange but deep inside she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Lets go." She said quietly holding back how much more she wanted then just this!

Madison sighed and lay her hand on Xander's shoulder. "We need to contact them and get them down here." She said firmly.

Chip shook his head like that would work but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Hayley sighed. "Conner please try and contact him and Andros if you can." She leaned on the counter. "From what I have heard Tommy and Kat are planning something big and we are going to need all the help we can get."

"You know its true Trent. No matter what we did you never obeyed orders. The only way we could get you here is by, well having a little bit of fun with Kira here. I daresay she wouldnt have lasted much longer before she passed out."

Dustin blushed some more, this was an incredibly awkward position though he really did love it. "Ok."

Dustin wrapped his arms around Aster and took off. After about 20 minutes of straight ninja streaking they landed in Reefside. Dustin stopped "Here we are." Though as he spoke you could tell he was exhausted from the trip

"Maddies right we do." Xander said as he looked at Conner.

"Well I'll try but I cant promise anything."

Kat smiled wickedly. "Though you coming so fast cut my fun in half." She said pouting.

Kira looked up at Trent. "Trent you shouldn't have come." She whispered. Trent caressed Kira's face lightly. "I would have come no matter what. I love you Kira."

Kat looked up at Tommy. "Bored now." She murmured. She wanted some action she wanted the rangers to suffer. _*Can't we do something love?* _She sent Tommy. _*I want to make the rangers suffer.*_

Aster lay a hand on Dustin's cheek. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked him with true concern in her eyes.

At the moment she did not care they had made it to Reefside she was worried about Dustin. Streaking both of them had it been too much for him?

Madison sighed. "Just do what you can Conner. Something is very messed up with our time line here." She looked at Xander he would know she was also talking bout what they had caused by letting Andros die before. Though they fixed it something was still messed up here.

Hayley watched Xander and Madison and felt a bit jealous. Those two had a connection which she thought she had with Tommy but that had been wrong. She looked away from the two and went behind the counter to get everyone a cold drink.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance Trent. I truly could have used a man like you."

Then he turned to Kat. _*Bored?*_ He took her chin in his hand. "Now we cant have that. Can we."

Tommy took both the whips in his hands and uttered more words. He then flung the whips at Trent and Kira. In midair the snakes separated from the whip base and attached themselves to Trent and Kira biting and injecting their pain poisons into them. _*Is that better, or do you want to do something more direct?*_

"I'll be fine, just give me a sec."

Dustin leaned his back against a tree. "I've never done that with another person before. It took more out of me than I thought it would."

Xander looked into Madisons eyes and nodded, knowing exactly what she had meant.

Conner pressed a few buttons on a device he had pulled out, then put it away. "This system will send Jason word that we need him here and our location. Its simply, fast and untractable. We just cant actually talk to him."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jason startled up as he was a little disoriented, but he knew that alarm. He bent over the bed and grabbed his pants, pulling a small device out of it. He looked at the display not at all surprised by what it said. Jason slunk back down in the bed.

_This isnt my room, wait._ He rolled over and saw Karone and the memory flooded back to him.

Kira and Trent gasped in pain and fell to their knees. More then anything Trent was going to make Tommy pay!

Kat sighed leaning into Tommy's touch. "For now I guess." She murmured. _*I want to find the rest of the rangers and make them pay.* _She sent to Tommy. Kira and Trent were not the ones they needed to watch out for it was the other rangers more so then anything else.

Aster groaned. "You didn't tell me you never did it before." She cried. She had not wanted Dustin to tire himself out for her!

"Let me help you." She said reaching over to Dustin to help him walk a bit. Though as soon as she touched him it was like electricity flowed between them. She almost gasped. What the heck was going on?

Madison nodded. "At least it's something." She reached over and took Xander's hand in her own.

Hayley put the drinks on the counter. "Hopefully Jason will be here soon." She murmured.

The beeping had woken Karone up as well and she slowly opened her eyes when her eyes fell onto Jason's she gasped and sat up. "Omgosh what did we do?" So many emotions were flooding through her. Andros was going to be so upset at her and Jason when he got back! Then she remembered the words she and Jason had spoken and she stopped her panic attack. "Um sorry bout that." She said a bit embarrassed. "I think I was just a bit overwhelmed." She said quietly. "Not that, that is a bad thing." She added quickly. "I just..wow." She said laying her head back on her pillow.

"They will pay Kat." Tommy looked back down at Kira and Trent.

"Let us leave them. I have a good idea of where we can find some rangers."

"You should know by now that you-" Dustin couldnt finish his sentence, that was the moment Aster touched him.

Dustin felt the shock flow through him. _Oh jeez_. He looked straight into her eyes. "Aster..."

Xander squeezed Madisons hand. "I really hope so."

"Yea." Jason reached over and pushed Karones hair out of her face. "Thats about how I feel."

"That alarm was from Conner, they need us in the cyber cafe soon." Jasons body language however indicated that he didnt want to leave at all.

Kat smiled. "Oh goody." She said as she reached over to Tommy. "Cyper Cafe right?" She asked mischievously.

Kira and Trent winced as sat up slowly. Trent was so hurt and tired he could not even use his speed to get him and Kira out of here. He reached over and pulled her close.

Aster let go. "I didn't do anything!" She cried turning away. Acck! What was wrong with her? How could she have sparks fly between her and Dustin! She did not even know him from this time hardly at all!

Madison nodded though she was a bit worried. She did not think they would be safe here at cyper cafe much longer.

Karone looked up at Jason. "I guess we better go then." She whispered but she did not want to go either.

What she and Jason had done was almost a bond that could never be broken. She loved him so much she would do anything to protect him.

"Yes, they do seem to be there often."

As he spoke the rain clouds overhead began to flow forth, and a slight sprinkle began. "Ah perfect weather wouldnt you say Kat?"

Dustin looked down at his feet, like a child who was being scolded. "Thats not what I meant, its just. Well." The rain began where they were. Dustin looked up. _Yea that seems about right_. He sat down at the base of the tree

"I've known Tori all my life, and all that time we've been best friends. It took me years to realize that I did indeed love her, then more years to even admit it to her. And now you show up. And I love you as well. I havent even known you a day and I feel like Ive known you my whole life. I just dont know what to do."

Xander looked around at the gathered rangers. Would even this group be able to stop them.

"I guess." Jason looked in Karones eyes. "But I dont want to."

Kat giggled. "Yes it is perfect." She said as she wrapped her arms around Tommy. "Lets cause some havoc." She said with mischief in her voice and in her eyes.

Aster sighed. "I feel the same way." She murmured. "I guess we will just have to keep our feelings on a leash." Though she so did not want to do that.

The rain gave her the chills. She had arrived in this time wearing a mauve short sleeve long dress and did not even think of grabbing a jacket. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

As if she knew what Xander was thinking she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "We just have to have faith and hope." She murmured as she kissed his cheek.

Karone sat up and pulled Jason to her. "I don't want to either but he will call again until we get down there." She said as she kissed Jason passionately.

"Oh yes." Tommy looked down at the two rangers. "Farewell arrogant ones."

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kat and kissed her, when they next opened their eyes they were in front of the Cyber Cafe.

Dustin shook his head from side to side. "I dont want to, no, I cant do that. I feel like I have to be with you."

He then noticed her shivering. He didnt have a jacket or anything so he just wrapped his arms around her. "It seems like we need each other for now."

Xander blushed slightly he still had to get used to this thing with Maddie he thought. "Yea I know."

"I dont think a few more minutes could hurt." Jason got out as he continued kissing Karone.

(end part thirty)


	31. Chapter 31

PART THIRTY-ONE: A Visitor From Another Dimension

Kat giggled. "Lets have fun and take all the rangers hostage." She said as she used her powers to blow open the door. She looked around. "Get out!" She cried and the tough crowd except Hayley and the rangers flew out the door. She looked up at Tommy. She kissed him and then looked at Madison and Xander.

"I want those two." She said gleefully. Madison stood up so fast her stool flew over. "Shell we?" She opened her morpher but before Madison could morph Kat was by her and grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Now lets not play that way." She said bitterly.

Madison had not realized how strong Kat was. She could not move! Hayley had ducked under the counter. This was very bad where were Dustin, Tori, Karone, Jason and Andros?

Aster almost melted into Dustin's touch. She did not want him to let her go. "I guess so." She murmured.

This could not be happening! Had to be a dream! Had she been sent here because of Dustin? She still did not understand that part. She looked up into Dustin's eyes. "We should get out of the rain." Though she was drawn to kiss him and she did. Had she even said anything before that?! She could not remember. All the rest of the world seemed to fade away and it was just her and Dustin. She was not sure but was this what love felt like?

Karone held Jason close as they sort of fell back on the bed together making out.

"They're yours for the taking love."

"Maddie, No!" Xander jumped up and tried to roundhouse kick Kat. Only to go flying to the ground. Shocked by Tommy's lightning. "Dont ever even _think _about touching her!"

Conner ran up to Tommy using his super speed to try and surprise him, which didnt work. Tommy slammed his staff into Conner and sent him flying into Ethan, knocking the both of them out. Tommy walked over to Kat. "Is there anything else you want?"

_This is wrong I should be with Tori._

**No, I belong to Aster.**

_Why Tori is my best friend._

**Is thats true why didnt she come after you. **

The debate continued to rage on in his head. The the kiss began. His thoughts disappeared and all that he knew was emotions; love, passion, want, lust. He caressed her head with his right hand and his other clenched her cheek.

After what had to have been several minutes he broke away gasping for breath. _This has to be right, it cant be any other way_. And before his other side could argue; Aster pounced on him again.

_Where is he?_ Andros had woken up to his ranger alarm, but he couldnt find Jason. He hoped he was in Karones room.

He walked to her door and punched in his override control, then began to speak while the door opened. "Karone do you know where Ja-"

He stopped mid sentence as his brain finally proceeded the information in front of him. His sister was naked, in bed, making out with Jason. He closed his eyes and ran out of the room. "Sorry." Though an edge in his voice could be heard.

Jason whirled around to see the back of Andros run out of the room. "Oh shit."

Kat gave Xander a wicked smile. _*Will you hurt Xander again for me love?* _She sent to Tommy as she held tight to Madison almost making the blue mystic force ranger black out. "Make him pay for trying to ruin my fun." She said bitterly. She was not worried bout anything her Tommy would make sure nothing happened to her.

Hayley did not know what she could do. She was no ranger and she had no special powers. She closed her eyes and just prayed help would come soon.

Aster felt all of Dustin's emotions and they almost floored her. She had wanted to kiss Dustin more which she had. The kiss ended and the rain was not even cold anymore. "Dustin.." She whispered.

He had to be the reason she was sent here. Not just to save her father but to find her love! She was still having a tough time with this though. How can you love someone so fast? Was it even possible. Had to be.

Karone blushed and pulled the sheet up to her chin. Though she was also angry! How could her brother be so rude and inconsiderate? "I can't believe he just walked in like that." She cried her anger evident in her voice. She looked at Jason. "Do not even think of apologizing!" She said firmly. She was going to have a long talk with her brother later a long talk.

Tommy turned to face Kat. "Of course I will." Then he gave a wicked smile that mirrored Kats. _*You know it would be my pleasure*_

"After all this pathetic excuse for a ranger almost touched you. I cant have that now can I?"

Tommy grabbed Xander by the collar and slammed him onto the bar, smashing several glasses in the process.

"Hmm." Tommy picked up a shard of glass and looked down at Xander. He turned back at Kat. "Do you want to help?"

Dustin was still arguing with hisself, but he was just going to ignore himself.

He looked at her rain drenched form. Her hair was clinging to her like a beautiful frame. "Aster, I. This has to be right. I promise, I will do whatever you want me to, to help your father. Just, stay with me."

Jason was still having a problem processing what just happened. His friend just walked in on him and his sister. "Well I."

Then he took control again, not letting his worry bother him and his voice went from light to serious.

"I would never apologize for this. Andros should apologize to us. Still, this has got to be the worst possible way for him to find out."

Kat smiled. "No we can't have that now." She teased in her sing song voice and was about to help Tommy.

Hayley would not let that happen. She stood up. "Don't even think about it Thomas Oliver." She said firmly.

Kat glared at Hayley and pouted. "Someone else ruining my fun." She said bitterly.

Hayley knew she was most likely going to get seriously hurt for this but they were_ not _going to torcure anyone on her bar! "Take it some place else. I don't know what has gotten into you two."

Madison somehow pulled away from Kat when she was distracted and hurried to Xander's side. "Xander are you okay?" She said wishing that she and Xander were not here right now.

Kat looked at Tommy. "What should we do with Hayley? She ruined my fun." She declared ignoring Hayley's plea. _*Lets take the rangers and go to the cave.* _She sent to him. _*But hurt Hayley make her tell any other rangers who come here we will be waiting.* _She sent she was not really a firm type a bit insane but she let Tommy make the demands. She enjoyed watching her Tommy take charge.

Aster almost cried. She could not believe this was happening to her.

Unwrapping her arms she reached up and lay them on Dustin's cheek's. "I'll stay promise." She whispered. Not realizing she had just made a promise she could not keep. She could not stay in this time it would screw up the time line royally. Especially since Kat was suppose to be getting pregnant with her soon. But none of this registered. It was just her and Dustin and that was all that mattered.

Karone sighed. "Good and I don't care if it was the worst possible time for him to find out." She murmured. She was still fuming that her brother had invaded her and Jason's privacy.

She sighed and leaned back on the head board. "He is still going to lecture us." She said quietly. Then she smiled. "Don't care bout that either." She said as she leaned toward Jason and kissed him once again.

Xander shook his head from side to side though he was very confused. "Maddie?" He looked extremely disoriented. "Since when were there more than 1 of you?"

Tommy snarled at Hayley as she spoke up. _*That does sound quite delicious. I'll do it. Keep those two from interfering.*_

Tommy began to walk towards Hayley. "You know I should thank you. If we had not broken up a few years back I might not have gotten back together with my soul mate Kat. So for that I thank you."

He then grabbed her neck and began to choke her. "But just like Kim's, our breakup is still painful to me. There was a time.."

Tommy trailed off and shook his head getting some thoughts that would have royally pissed Kat off out of there. And he hoped Kat hadnt picked up on them. Though she probably did since they both had their minds totally opened to each other right now.

Tommy wanted to kill her, but Kat had a point, other rangers should be warned, simply so he could ruin any rescue attempt. Tommy dropped Hayley on the ground and waved his staff.

Rose vines grew out of the ground and wrapped around her legs and arms, holding her in place as well as drawing blood. _*Ok, we'll take the others and leave now*_

Dustin grabbed her arms with each of his hands. "I dont know how this happened so quickly but. I love you Aster. I dont know about Tori anymore, or what Im going to do about her."

He looked down at his feet, then back to her eyes. "But I know I love you, with more emotion than Ive ever had in my_ Life_, I love you."

Andros sat in his room getting the images he had just seen out of his head.

He was also trying to suppress his rage. _How could Jason do that on MY ship!_ This thought kept going through his mind.

"I know he will." Jason melted into her kiss and the two slowly drifted back down under the sheets.

"If you dont care than I wont." Jason said between kisses.

Madison lay a hand on Xander's face. "There is only one of me Xander." She said with worry in her voice. How hard had Tommy hit Xander's head on the bar? "It will be okay." She told him quietly hoping it was true.

_*I will.* _She sent as she stood in front of Xander and Madison making sure they did not move. When next Tommy spoke anger flashed in her eyes and mind. Tommy would know exactly how angry she was. She hated when he spoke of Kimberly and now Hayley. She would make him pay for that later.

Hayley winced. She had known that was coming. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes but she held them back. Though the pain was so intense she blacked out.

Kat used her powers to force Xander and Madison to follow her. _*We are having a long talk later.* _She sent to Tommy as she led the way out of Cyper Cafe. She was still fuming bout the thoughts Tommy had, had of first Kimberly then Hayley. How could he even bring them up? Yes Hayley breaking up with him had brought her and Tommy back together but hadn't Tommy said before they had, had 8 years to make up for? Then why did he have to bring up Kimberly and then Hayley again!

Aster looked into Dustin's eyes and knew once again he was telling the truth. "I love you too Dustin." She whispered back.

_Anything is possible isn't that what Trini had said before she had come back here?_ In this time Aster knew Trini and Billy had to be happy and most likely an item. Aster remembered Trini always knew what Billy was talking bout. She pushed the thoughts back. She could not think bout that right now.

"Dustin I think the other reason I was sent here was to find you." She whispered as she leaned toward him to kiss him once again.

Karone giggled as the kisses she gave to Jason lasted longer and were filled with lots of passion and lust.

"Then we agree. Andros can lecture us but we don't care." She said as she wrapped her arms around Jason and held him close. "We love each other and that is all that matters." She whispered to him.

Xander pointed to one of the extra Madisons he saw. "Of course it will you're here." It was obvious that he was really out of it, it almost seemed like he was drunk. "You're really pretty." He said as this as his legs moved him forward because of Kats power

_Crud she did pick it up._ Tommy followed them all out side, then grabbed Kats shoulder and turned her around. _*No.*_ Tommy's voice had an edge to it, though he was not mad..yet. "Anything you want to talk about we talk about now. And if its about what I think it is, you need to get over it Kat."

"I hope thats true." Dustin lost himself in a kiss again.

Somehow they had been right outside of the cybercafe and never realized it, simply because they were both too lost in each other. Dustins eyes opened and he saw Tommy and Kat walk out with other rangers. He broke away from Aster's kiss.

He whispered in her ear. "Look its your parents." As he said this he really noticed what was going on. Tommy and Kat had prisoners. He promise to Aster about protecting her parents was suddenly hard to swallow.

How can I protect murderers? Yet another argument began to brew in his head.

"Agreed."

Jason mirrored her movements and held her close to him. "Our love is all that matters, your brother will get over it."

Madison rolled her eyes as she helped Xander along then they were stopped and Kat looked pissed!

_*No?*_ She pulled away from Tommy. "How can I get over it when your not over it yet." She said bitterness in every word.

Aster pulled Dustin out of view of her parents. "This is too much like my time." She whispered to him. She had a feeling it would give Dustin chills but he needed to know.

"Mother was always jealous whenever Father talked of his past loves. He killed Billy cause in our time he made the moves on my mom and killed Kimberly too." She whispered knowing this must be very awkward for Dustin. If Dustin asked bout anything thing else in her time she would tell him but this was not the place or time.

A few cars in the parking lot began blasting their alarms. Another one of Kat's new powers Madison guessed.

"You tell me to get over it and you were just in their thinking of both Kimberly and Hayley! I am your wife! Do I ever speak of my past relationships!" She almost screamed the alarms blasting even louder so that up in the ship even Andros, Karone and Jason would hear them.

Karone was getting lost in the moment when alarms could be heard in the parking lot. She looked at Jason. "What is going on down there?" Though well she spoke she did not let go of Jason. Something sounded seriously wrong down below!

Though for Kat Adam's name breezed across her mind so Tommy now knew she had been dating Adam after he left. She shut her mouth and the alarms stopped. "Oops." She murmured. She had really not wanted Adam's name to ever come up again!

"I mean it Maddie. All four of you are pretty."

Dustin felt like an icy grip was closing in around him. How could Aster be there child? How was she raised to be the way she is if it was by_ them_. He cringed when she spoke of Tommy killing. Dustin gulped slightly. "Even when they were still good, they both seemed that way."

"Thats right Katherine." _She wants to argue about this fine._ Tommy was mad now. "YOU are my wife, Not Hayley and Not Kim. You." Tommys eyes began to develop green cracks, though they never completely changed color. But the red veins all did.

"I have loved others, but Im in love with you. Who did I give that too?" As he spoke he pointed to her diamond ring. "And who put this on my finger." He held up his wedding band finger. "And..." Tommy then 'heard' her thoughts of Adam. "See Im not your only, so why would you think you were mine. You werent even my _first_." Tommy had crossed a line but he didnt care, he had never been so mad at Kat in his life!

"You know damn well that Kim was my first everything, first girl, first kiss, first ..." He regained enough sense to not finish that sentence, but he let it hang.

Jason sat up. "I dont know, but we should probably check it out." His voice betrayed him though, it was obvious he didnt want to.

Andros heard the alarms and ran to the bridge. "Main screen on." Before him he saw what was taking place outside.

Madison blushed. "Thank you and your handsome even all messed up a bit." She teased as she kissed him on the cheek. She hoped it was knock the sense back into him.

"Dustin I know what your thinking. How could I be there child?" She whispered. "Kimberly was there when my mother gave birth to me. She hid me from Tommy and Kat." She listened to the fight. "But if they don't stop I will never be born!" She said as tears sprang to her eyes. She did not even want to think bout that!

Kat felt like ice had just been smacked in her face. "I never loved Adam!" She said angry tears rolling down her face. "That is why we did not work out! It has always been you I loved Tommy no one else."

She could not be here right now. She had to get away. She let Madison and Xander go then she took off running down the road. She did not care where she ended up she just did not want to be around Tommy or anyone else right now.

Karone nodded. "I don't want to either but if it is something bad we need to do something bout it." She said slowly as she sat up as well. She felt the same way which was how Jason felt. Though even though they were together they still were rangers. Well, Jason was at least.

Xander shook his head and sort of regained his sense. "Madison? Whats.. Oh." He watched as their captors went at it.

Dustin turned Aster towards him and held her close. "Dont even think that. She might already be pregnant with you anyway. But dont you dare start second guessing what is going to happen.

"FINE! Leave Kat get out of here, it doesnt change a single thing."

Tommy whirled around, those who could see him could feel his anger rolling off of him. He whipped his staff around and pointed it at Madison and Xander. "I'll take this out on you two." With that he sent bolts of lightning ripping out to them both.

"You're right, of course." Jason got out of the bed and quickly put his clothes on. "We should get out there fast then."

Andros watched all that occurred outside. _I knew it. Everyone else thinks the two of them can be saved, turned back to good but they cant. They are evil through and through. _Then Tommy began his attack on Madison and Xander. Proof; Niether he or Kat can be allowed to live. "Everyone please forgive me." He whispered to no one. He pushed a few buttons and the Megaships weapons began to power up and lock onto Tommy.

Kat stopped. She could not believe it Tommy was not coming after her. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

She should never have comeback here. She scolded herself. Which Tommy would hear since their connection was still open.

Aster pulled away from Dustin. "No I won't let him kill them!" She cried running out of her hiding place and her staff appeared and she blocked Tommy's attack. "Don't you even think about it!" She cried her powers flowing off her in waves. "I will not let you kill them!" She said sternly.

Madison opened her eyes and saw that Tommy's attack was stopped. "How the heck?" She did not know what the answer to that was. She held Xander close. "Are you okay?" She asked him looking into his eyes.

Karone dressed and hurried out to the bridge and saw what her brother was about to do! "Andros stop!" She cried as she looked out and saw a girl who looked almost exactly like Kat except she had dark hair stop the attack. "Who is that?" She turned. "Jason come here. Do you recognize that girl who just stopped Tommy from attacking Madison and Xander?"

"Aster, dont." Dustin had seen what Tommy could do and he didnt think anyone could stop his power.

He stared in amazement as Aster easily stopped Tommy's attack. Dustin ran up to her side. "How did you do that?"

Tommy was shocked. _Who could block my powers, no one is that strong._

Then he saw her and he stopped moving. She looked like Kat, she looked a lot like Kat. "Who are you?!"

Then he 'heard' Kats thought and he didnt care about this newcomer in front of him. Tommy turned around and saw Kat on her knees. In a flash he was at her side kneeling next to her.

_*Dont you dare.*_

"Dont you dare even think that Kat." He held her chin up forcing her to look at him. "Where would I be if you hadnt come back huh? Dont ever regret that."

"Well Im getting there, just have the really bad ringing in my head right now."

"It looks like Kat." Jason said as he entered the room. He was so involved with looking at this girl he didnt notice Andros clenching and unclenching his fists.

Andros took this opportunity to readjust the targeting device. _I can get them both with one shot_. Andros pressed the button and beams of energy lanced out at Kat and Tommy.

Aster looked at Dustin. "This was my mother's staff her power in my time alone was enough to stop father from using his own powers."

Kat looked into Tommy's eyes. "I am so sorry." She sobbed almost afraid to move. She did not know what else to say. Tommy's words were a comfort but she could not believe she had flipped out like that. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Tommy and practically collapsed into his arms.

Madison sighed. "Tommy hit you pretty hard." She said as she lay her hand on Xander's cheek. "You sure your gonna be okay?"

Karone walked over to Jason and lay a hand on his chest. "Could she be from the future?" She asked him.

Aster sensed her parents in trouble. "Hold that thought." She saw the beams of energy fly at her parents and used her staff to stop it. "Andros come out here now!" She called at the megaship. If Andros was anything like the one in her time he would be out in a flash yelling at her for stopping his attack on her parents.

This time it was Karone who frowned. "Andros how does that girl know you?" She asked him as she turned to face her brother.

"Wow, I didnt think Kat had a staff."

Tommy held her, like one would hold a wounded animal. "No Kat Im sorry. None of the past matters. The only thing that matters to me is you, only you." Tommy sensed the incoming blast, he turned but not even he could move fast enough to stop it.

_So this is how it ends. _Then that woman who looked like Kat stopped it. _She goes from stopping me to protecting me. _"Who are you?"

"Yea, I will."

"Help me up, if I pass out from the head rush, then we will know."

"I dont know, more time travel. That'd be nuts." Jason said as he wrapped a hand around Karones.

Andros was shocked at this newcomers ability to stop a blast from a ship and her knowledge of him. His problems with Jason and Karone were gone, more pressing matters had appeared. "I have no idea Karone."

Kat nodded. "The past is gone. Your all that matters to me too." She whispered then she was shocked when the girl stopped the attack from the megaship!

First Aster looked toward Dustin. "Well it was my fathers he gave to her but I will tell you that story another time." Before she answered her father's question she looked up at the megaship which had appeared and was not invisible anymore. "Andros get out here now!" She said with a ton of authority in her voice. Then she answered Tommy. "I am Aster and I am from a different time in that time I am you and Kat's daughter." She said not looking at him as she was still waiting for Andros to come out of the ship.

Kat looked up into Tommy's eyes. "We have a daughter?!" So from what this girl Aster was saying it seemed in this other time she and Tommy were together and had her? It was all very confusing.

Madison helped Xander to his feet slowly. "Nice and easy." She said quietly.

Karone almost smiled she liked this girl. "You had better get out there brother. I think she means business."

She smiled up at Jason as she lay her head on his chest. "If she is from a different time she must be an authority figure or something." She murmured.

Tommy looked at Kat at a total loss. "A daughter?"

*_She has to be lying Kat. This must be some new trick by the rangers*_

Even as he sent the words he wasnt sure of them. "So your from the future?"

Dustin just watched as all this took place. Even when such danger was all around them he couldnt help but to think about Asters beauty.

Xander got up slowly. After standing straight up for a few seconds and not passing out he spoke. "Ok, I think Im good."

Andros looked at his sister and nodded. He jumped out of the ship and landed on the ground next to this newcomer. "And who are you to order us around?"

"Yea, she must." Jason sat down at the seat that until a moment ago Andros had occupied. He hit some controls and depowered the weapons systems.

_*What if she isn't.* _Kat sent to him. _*If this was a trick from the rangers why would she stop you then save us?* _Kat felt a bond with this Aster but she was not sure why unless she was their daughter.

First Aster walked over to Dustin and gave him a kiss then she turned back to Andros. "I am from another dimension where in that dimension Kat and Tommy rule the world with an iron fist." She looked toward the ship. "Karone I know your in there you should be out here too." She looked back at Andros. "I am the Princess of that dimension. I was suppose to go back in my time to stop my father's murder." She said wishing her parents were not around to hear this. "In my time the other rangers kill him." She did not add that it was both Tori and Dustin who had called for the hit on her father.

Madison kissed Xander tenderly. "I am glad your okay." She looked toward Aster. "It seems we have a huge problem on our hands."

Karone looked out at Aster. "I am not going alone Jason. Your coming with me." She took Jason's by the hand and the two of them left the ship.

Aster did not see Jason right off so she kept on talking. "I was sent here instead and it appears it was also to prevent chaos ruling here." She looked around. "Though I am afraid I maybe too late." Without really thinking bout it she had reached over and taken Dustin's hand in her own.

Karone stepped forward. "Alright Aster if all your telling us is true it would explain a few things here." Aster looked at Karone and stumbled. "Jason, your alive." She stammered when she saw Jason was with Karone. She reached out to Dustin to steady herself and began to murmur quietly to herself. "In this time my father has not killed Jason and he and Karone are still together." She was not sure she wanted to go back where Jason was dead. Karone and him seemed so happy.

Karone frowned and looked up at Jason. "What is she talking about?" Though she did not think even Jason could answer that question.

(end part thirty-one)


	32. Chapter 32

PART THIRTY-TWO: A Surprise Revelation

_*If she isnt.. We have to get out o f here now Kat. All the rangers are occupied with her lets go.*_ Tommy sent wanting to get away before it got any uglier.

Dustin didnt like this, why was she telling everyone this. It made no sense.

"Yea, it does appear so." Andros spoke up again with a very sarcastic tone. "You really expect us to belive you are from another dimension? Another Time perhaps, but one simply doesnt just move through the worlds of existence."

"I have no idea Karone." Jason noticed all that Aster was doing and what it could mean. "So if you're from another dimension, then you must go back there eventually right? So why are you apparently pursuing a relationship with someone you cannot have."

Dustin spoke for the first time to all gathered. "Back off Jason, you have no idea what you are talking about."

_*Well, well, maybe she is our child. She is definitely causing enough chaos to be.*_

_*Tommy wait.*_ She sent him as the conversation went on.

Madison sighed. "You think she is believable?" She said quietly to Xander as she watched Aster.

Aster let out an exasperated sigh. "How else do you think I was able to stop Tommy then you?" She cried angrily at Andros.

Karone lay a hand on Jason's arm. "Jason it has happened before." She whispered to him.

Aster reached out to Dustin as he was getting aggressive and lay her hand on his chest. "Dustin please." She almost begged. She needed the rangers help she could not have them fighting because of her and Dustin for one example.

Kat smiled. _*She sounds like you.* _She sent to Tommy as she lay her head on his chest.

Tommy looked around, he really wanted to go but if Kat didn't they wouldn't. _*Alright, just be ready in case they try anything.*_

"She does doesn't she?" Tommy then looked at Aster and began to accept what she was saying as truth.

"I dont know Maddie, she is making some pretty incredible claims."

Andros just smirked and let the events unfold.

Jason looked at Karone. "I know it has, and I've also seen the heartache it cost. Wes and Jen tried that and it didnt work out. But that's not my point."

Dustin looked over at Aster and nodded in compliance.

_*I am always ready.*_ Kat sent Tommy as she kissed him.

Kat was trying to accept Aster as her and Tommy's child but she did not know how the girl had gotten here.

"Xander we should give Aster the benefit of a doubt." Madison whispered to him. "She did save us."

Karone gave Andros a cold stare which she knew would shut him up then she turned back to Jason.

"Jason honey times have changed since then." She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around him. Though this time she did agree. If Aster stayed here this world would continue to be in chaos!

Aster sighed as she turned to face everyone and leaned on Dustin. She knew she had to go back but she really did not want too. Her whole life without Dustin?! She did not think she could bear it!

_*Maybe we should leave, watch this exchange from a safer location.*_

Tommy would have only admitted it to Kat but this girl was truly bothering him. She could stop his powers, she claimed and seemed to be their child. He just wanted to get away.

"True, alright I will." Xander said nodding to Madison.

Jason looked back at Karone and whispered to her. "No they havent Karone and you know it."

Dustin held Aster close to him. _NO,_ He thought. _She isnt going to leave me, I wont let her_.

"Come on Aster say what you must and then we can leave."

Tommy stood up and offered and hand to help Kat up as well. "Well I have truly loved this little chat but I simply must be going, world to conquer and all."

_*Alright love.* _She sent him as she took his hand and stood up.

Madison sighed. "Thats better." She said before she squeezed Xander's hand.

Karone sighed. "Jason what if they don't want to be apart?" She whispered. If they had to get Aster back to her own time how would they achieve it if Aster and Dustin were already in love?

Aster looked up at Dustin and almost could see the determination in his eyes. He would do anything to keep her here with him. "Dustin..." But before she could say anything else Tommy spoke up.

Kat smiled. "So long." She said as she held tight to Tommy. She could guess how he would get them away and it thrilled her.

"Well at least they'd be gone." Xander murmured.

"Don't say it Aster." Dustin spoke without looking at her. "Please don't even think about it."

Jason looked at Aster and Dustin and realized his point had become pointless. He sighed. "Well I guess there is nothing we can do." Then Tommy spoke. "What makes you think we'll let you leave this time Tommy."

"Hmmmm." Tommy said mockingly as he stroked his chin, and wrapped an arm around Kat.

"Maybe because you dont have a choice!" Tommy thrust his staff in the air and a cloud appeared above the rangers, lightning struck out at them all and Tommy and Kat disappeared in the smoke.

The two then reappeared in their home. Tommy uttered a few words and slammed the staff in the ground. An invisible barrier sprang up around the house in order to keep Aster from just teleporting in.

Tommy then turned to Kat. "So what are your final thought on this Aster. She does have great knowledge of us all, and she looks so much like you."

Madison shushed Xander.

Aster bit her lip. She was not going to say it she did not even want to think it. "Alright I won't." She whispered as she kissed Dustin.

Karone held tight to Jason. "Not right now anyways." She whispered to him. Then Jason spoke saying they had not planned on letting Tommy and Kat go then there was this bright flash!

The attack her father sent at everyone was so fast Aster could not stop it. She gasped. That was not how this was suppose to work! She held tighter to Dustin as the lighting flashed around them. It stopped and her parents were gone! "No." She cried.

Kat spun in a circle around Tommy. "I think from another time she maybe our daughter." She said sincerely as she stopped spinning. "I don't trust her though." She said as she lay her head on Tommy's chest. "We have to keep an eye on her." She said sternly before looking up at Tommy. "It is fun to see that we do have a daughter at some point." She added with mischief in her eyes.

Xander pulled out his morpher wand and created a vine barrier around him and Madison, shielding them from any lightning. "Well who didnt see that coming?"

"Good." Was all Dustin managed to get out before the two of them fell deep into a kiss, which didnt last long thanks to Tommy. Dustin held her close till it ended. "We'll get them Aster, It's not like the location of their house is a secret." He whispered.

Jason held Karone's hand. "Come on, lets get out of here before those two do anything else."

Andros just shook his head and muttered. "I knew this would happen."

Tommy watched his Kat spin around. "Yes we must keep an eye on her." Tommy said looking down on her. "Well, I had always thought we would have children, but later on. Seeing Aster, knowing that we will have at least one child. Its really weird, makes it so imminent."

Tommy then took Kats hands in his and began to lead her along in the dance. "But I like knowing it non the less."

Madison lay her head on Xander's chest as the lighting storm passed. She looked up at Xander. "I think we all kind of guessed it would." She said quietly. "I don't know how we will stop Tommy and Kat." She said sadly.

Aster sighed. "My father will have barrier's up stopping us from getting anywhere near them." She said feeling a bit defeated. She did not want Dustin to let her go. She did not even know how she was going to save her father and mother from their fate!

Karone sighed as she lay her head on Jason's shoulder. "I guess." Then she looked over at Andros.

"What did you know was going to happen?" She asked her brother. She hated when he spoke in riddles.

Kat giggled as Tommy led her in a dance. "I do too." She murmured.

These were the times she loved Tommy even more. When she was in one of her moods Tommy knew how to humor her. She sighed. "I wonder why she is here." Kat said curiously as she sort of stopped the dance and looked into Tommy's eyes. "I mean there has to be a reason." She actual could not remember if Aster had said why she was here or not. Then Kat smiled an idea forming. "What if we tried to turn her? If we do something to Dustin she would have to join us to save him." She had noticed the love that Dustin and Aster seemed to have maybe they could use that to their advantage.

Xander took down the vine barrier after the storm had passed.

"I know, we were foolish to think we could." Xander looked up at the sky. "Will this world ever return to the way its supposed to?"

Dustin kissed Aster again, knowing that she needed it more than he did. When it ended he spoke again. "We could probably get really close though and, well I guess we could ask to come in, not sure how they would react though."

Andros looked at his sister, a cold death stare type look. "They got away. I almost had them this time but they got away."

"Yea Andros, but you would have become a murderer. Is that what you really want?"

"Jason. To stop their evil, it doesnt matter what I want." Andros looked down the street. "I need some time alone." And he began to walk off. Jason turned his attention back to Karone. "So back to the ship?"

"Yes, she must have a reason." He paused and continued. "Thats been bothering me Kat, I mean, if she is our daughter wouldn't she already be on our side? Why is she so goody-two-shoes like the other rangers?" Tommy sat down in a chair that was behind him.

"It would be nice to turn another ranger though, and Dustin would be easy. We just need to switch his power disc with its evil counterpart. Which I happen to have downstairs in the vault."

Madison looked up at Xander. "There has to be something we can do. If we don't stop them soon our world will be as bad as Asters is."

The kiss from Dustin helped a little. Though not a lot. Something was still not right here and it had nothing to do with her and Dustin. She sighed and shook her head her hair falling in her face. "That won't work. Something is still not right here." She said quietly. "I know they are planning something very bad and very big." She said nervously.

Karone watched her brother walk off and almost missed what Jason had said. She turned to look up at him. "I don't know Jason. My brother is hiding something from us." She lay her hand on her cheek. "He knows something he is not telling us." She said firmly. "I know him well enough to know when he is hiding something, and whatever it is it is very serious."

Kat twirled a bit and leaned toward Tommy. "Unless she was taken away from us in her time." She said sternly. "If she was it would explain why she is not on our side." She added her hair brushing Tommy's cheek. "To even turn Dustin we need to get him here." She murmured as she stood up. "How should we do that?" She asked trying to form a plan to trick Dustin into coming here and taking the evil ninja coin.

"No. It wont get that bad, we wont let it." Xander looked around and watched the various factions breaking off. "It doesnt look like we will get any help from the other rangers though, they seem to be splitting into their personal groups."

"All the more reason for us to see what exactly they are up too Aster. I know this will be hard but they should let you in." Dustin took her hands in his. "Lets at least try."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Its etched on his face, but we have to trust that your brother will let us all know what he knows. Hopefully before it is too late."

"Its possible, but how Kat? Who would be able to keep our child from us."

Despite what he said Tommy pushed these thoughts aside, needing to concentrate on the present. "Well that would be easier than you think. Simply force him to give us his morpher. Aster will be drawn to us and Dustin will follow like a puppy. We simply say he cannot enter until he gives us his morpher. While I distract them you make the switch." Tommy stood up and took Kat in his arms. "If we can get her and Dustin to our side, it will make everything so much easier."

(end part thirty-two)


	33. Chapter 33

PART THIRTY-THREE: A Dastardly Plan

Madison sighed. "Xander we knew from way back when they would not help us." She said quietly. What she and Xander had done was still fresh in her mind. "We will just have to come up with a plan ourselves." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We should head back and talk to Udonna."

Aster shook her head. "I can try but I don't think they really want me here." She said softly as she looked down at the ground.

"Dustin there you are." Aster heart froze in her chest as Tori hurried over to them.

"I was getting a bit worried." She did not notice at first the connection that Aster and Dustin had. She looked at Aster. "Who are you?" Then she looked at the devastation. "What did I miss?" She asked Dustin.

Karone shook her head. "He is not going to tell us anything." She said sadly. "He is going to leave us guessing." She said harshly. "Like he always does." She sighed and lay her head on Jason's chest suddenly very exhausted it had been a very long day.

Kat giggled. "That sounds fun." She said as she leaned on Tommy. "You really think Aster will be drawn to us?" She asked. "She is very stubborn." She added. "We would have to make a deal with her." She finished as she tried to think of what kind of deal they could make with Aster to get her here.

"Alright."

Xander looked around and saw that no rangers seemed to be interested in them. "Lets get back to the van and head to Rootcore." Xander began walking beside Madison towards the vehicle.

"No, they will want you. Your their daughter Im sure-"

The Dustin heard Toris voice. He turned around and saw her, and he felt his heart pull him in two directions. He wanted to stay right by Aster and never leave her side, and another part screamed at him to run over and grab Tori and ask for forgiveness for something she didnt know had happened.

"Well, just Tommy and Kat up to their usual tricks." Dustin didnt move he stayed right by Aster and the whole time he spoke his voice tended to crack. "This is Aster, she uhh. She's their daughter from the future."

Jason put an arm around Karone and his other stroked her hair. "Theres nothing we can do about that then." He paused a second and started again. "Come on lets get back into orbit to monitor what going on." As he spoke they began to walk towards the ship.

"It is her stubbornness that will bring her to us." Tommy held Kat close to him. "You've noticed how she looks at us, and at me. Their is almost a longing, like she didnt really get to know who I am. She will come to us, no question. And we will welcome her with open arms." He paused and continued. "Before we make a deal we need to know exactly why she is here. I never really heard she just kept all of us from fighting."

Madison sighed as she unlocked the van doors. "Now are you driving back?" She asked. She really did not want to drive back she already drove them here.

Aster made the first move and backed up a bit. "I am from a different time Tori." She said trying not to look Dustin in the eyes knowing he would see longing in her blue ones.

Tori sighed. "Okay that does not surprise me. It has happened before. Well future stuff anyways."

Aster just nodded. "I was sent here to stop my father from getting murdered." She sighed. "I am actual on my way to his and my mother's place now." She turned to go.

Tori walked over and lay her head on Dustin's shoulder. "Well we can come as back up if you need the help."

Aster closed her eyes. "I don't know if that is a good idea." She murmured. Tori frowned. "What do you mean? We are all rangers and we help each other." Aster shook her head and walked a bit more. "I am no ranger." She whispered.

Karone followed Jason. "Is that a good idea? What if Tommy and Kat comeback?" She had heard most of what Aster had said and it seemed they had to protect her.

Kat smiled. "I feel her coming." She said closing her eyes, not knowing how she knew this but she did. "We may not need to trick her after all." She opened her eyes. "She is going to be trouble. She seems to be a peace keeper we have to change that." She said wrapping her arms around Tommy.

Kira and Trent had gotten away and had gone into hiding both were still nursing their wounds. "They are gonna pay for that." Trent stammered and Kira shushed him. "Don't worry luv they will pay." She looked at the computer in their hiding place and it showed them what had happened at cyper cafe. Kira already had a plan forming in her head as she watched Aster walk away from Dustin and Tori.

"Yea, since you drove up here." He took the keys and started the van. "And when we get there we have got to talk to Udonna about a teleport spell of some sort, so that we no longer need to drive back and forth. It's gonna get tedious."

Dustin just kinda stared at the ground, not wanting to meet either of their eyes.

He had never been so torn in his life. His best friend Tori? Or this mystery woman, who seemed like she had put him under a spell.

"I think we should go with you." He said finally looking up. "You may not be a ranger but you'll need us." As he said the last word he looked in her eyes and she must have known that he meant just him.

"Maybe we should go stealth and hang around Tommy and Kats place. Just in case we are needed."

"She is our child then, if you have some kind of bond.." Tommy gave Kat a wicked smile.

"Oh yes we will change that. We will remake her. She will follow us."

(end part thirty-three and episode one of this trilogy)


End file.
